


A new life in Seoul..

by Arashi93



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 96,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi93/pseuds/Arashi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becca decides to move from Sweden to Seoul. She needs to get away for a while. Her first day she manage to meet her favorite group, Super Junior. Can they help her? Make her forget what happened? Will someone special help her through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I met those two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this. It's my first fanfic so be nice to me. There will be spelling mistakes and such.
> 
> Hope you like it.

"Attention all passengers, please buckle your seatbelts in preparation for landing. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to Seoul, South Korea.”

"Finally, we are here!" your younger sister says. She always exaggerate in every thing you do. She jumped at the excitement to finally be in the city of her dreams, Seoul.

I had decided months ago that she would leave Sweden and move somewhere else. My sister Julia bugged me, like forever, to move to Korea, Seoul more precisely, so she could visit me whenever she wanted. Not like I had a problem with it, I knew the language fairly well and Julia had been practicing with me like everyday so I could at least ask for help if something happens.

Julia was the one who introduced me to K-Pop. She wouldn't stop bothering me with it and now I can't stop listening to it. I just got to say SuJu-oppas all the way. Julia is so annoyed that I won't listen to anything else than them. I know about some other artist as well but Super Junior was the ones that spoke to me the most.

"I just can't believe I'm really here" I said to her. "The air is so different too, the smell that lingers in the air is so different than the one in Sweden" I said and breaths in a nice smell that made me hungry. 

"Well, let us just get our things than we leave for that apartment that you rented" Julia said. "I hope your stuff made it here in one piece" she grinned and giggled a little.

"I hope so, but it wasn't that much and if this doesn't work I have the rest back home" I answer her with a smile, not letting her comment get to me. 

Me and my sister always fight with each other, tiny fights that always makes us mad, but somehow we always manage to be friends again. I guess our relationship is healthy that way, because we don't hide stuff from each other and manage to sort things out.

"Let's go then" Julia says and starts walking towards our luggage and try to spot it. 

In a few minutes we find the luggage and starts walking towards the cabs. "Can you drive us to this address?" I ask the driver. He looks at me with some confusion that I spoke the language. With the way I look I could understand him, with my blond hair darning out and my blue eyes. I just shake it of. He then nods and starts driving. After 30 minutes we arrive at the apartment I was gonna live in for the next year. I pay the driver and tell him to have a nice day as my sister starts going towards the building.

"It's so big! How are we gonna find your apartment?" Julia asks as she watch the tall building in front of her.

"No problem, I wrote it up" I said as I started walking towards the apartments.

When we found it and walked in, I saw that all my things where already there and in one piece.

Me and Julia started pack up and after a while I remembered that I was hungry. "I'm gonna go out to buy some food, you stay here and sleep. You were too excited to come here" I said to Julia who just nodded in agreement. "Lock the door after me, I don't want anyone to come in here if you accidentally fall sleep" I said to her and walked out with my phone in one hand and my wallet in the other. I waited until I heard the door lock and started to walk out of the apartment complex and towards the city to find a supermarket to buy some food.

After a few minutes I found a supermarket that look nice. I walked in and started to buy thing I wanted to eat. I wasn't much of a chef and that is way my sister is with my right now. She got the talent for cooking, well, she got everything if you ask me. The looks, the talents for sports, getting the better grades and the personality that made her easy to be friend with. She is outgoing and not shy to talk to new people. Totally different from me. I'm more shy and thinks it hard to talk to new people. Even my friends back home tells me that I am a nice and very friendly person and easy to get along with... once you get to know me. Hopefully I can change now that I have come to Seoul.

I start thinking what to make. I was craving for hamburgers so that settles that. I look at my phone to see at the recipes that Julia had been takin photos of and bought the ingredients for some of them. I payed for my stuff and started walking home. What I didn't notice as I was looking in my phone was the two persons in front of me.

I bumped into one of them, making him fall while I fell the other way. "Ouch, that hurts" he said and looked at me.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I started apologizing in English, not remembering where I was. The man looked at me confused but his friend started laughing.

"Its okay." The friend said and told the man I bumped into what I said. "You speak English?" I asked. "Yes, well I wasn't born in Korea but in Canada so I should know it pretty well" he said. I then looked at the man I bumped into. "I am so sorry" I apologized again in Korean to the man. He looked at me. "It is okay." He answered.

"No it is not. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into you and made your clothes a bit dirty." I said. "I have to make it up to you somehow".

"No, you don't have to" they both said at the same time. That's when I looked a little closer to the guys I was talking to. They looked so familiar but I couldn't place them.

"I should at least introduce myself. I am Becca. 23 years old, born in 1993. Not from here as you can see. It is nice to meet you" I said and bowed towards them to show respect. They looked older than me so I guessed it would be alright.

"Ummm.. It is nice to meet you." Said the younger looking boy of them. He spoke to me in English. "I say it English because I can't cause trouble right now. I'm Henry and that is Zhou mi." Henry said.

That is when it hit me. They are from Super Junior, my favorite k-pop group in the world. I had to keep my calm though. "I thought I recognized the two of you." I answered Henry in English. "I am a huge fan of Super Junior and it is an honor to meet the both of you. I love your song Swing by the way. One of my favorite songs from you guys" I said and smiled to the both of them. Henry looked at me seemed really happy for some reason. He told Zhou mi what I said and he looked happy too. 

"You speak English really well and Korean too. Where are you from? Have you lived here for a long time?" Henry asked me, this time in Korean. "I from Sweden. That's in Europe if you haven't heard of it. I just moved here today." I answer him with a shy smile. I still can't believe I am talking to these two. 

"Can't say I have but I think I have to visit if all the girls are as pretty as you" Zhou mi said. "You are just being nice. I not even pretty. There are a lot of girls prettier than me" I said and chuckled with my checks growing a little pink. "No, you are pretty" Henry said while nodding his head. "You got to have a little confidence" he added.

I just chuckled a little more. "But I still feel I should make this up to you. I was just about to eat dinner with my sister I my apartment. I was gonna make some hamburgers. If you want you can join us." I said with a smile and bent down to pick up the bags I dropped when I bumped into Zhou mi. 

Henry looked at Zhou mi who just nodded. "We would love to. Lead the way" Henry said and took one of the bags and Zhou mi took the other one. "Oh, I can carry those, I can't make you do that." I said. "No, we will carry these. Just show the way" Henry said and laughed. "Okay, come on then." I said.

While walking to the apartment I called Julia to wake her up and tell her I had company with me. "Yah, Becca. You are out an hour and already you made friends. I'll just put up two more plates then" she said and hung up. It didn't take us long to make it to my place.

"Sorry for the mess," I said while I took of my shoes "just make yourself at home". Julia came to the door while Henry and Zhou mi took of their disguises. "Wow, Becca. Didn't know it was celebrities we had for guests" Julia said with a smirk. "Henry and Zhou mi from Super Junior-M. I'm impressed sis." Henry just laughed while Zhou mi stood there confused.

"This is my sister Julia. Two years younger than me. Don't look like it, I know, but I wouldn't lie about it" I said to them in Korean. "I love her to death, but she can be pretty blunt sometimes". Julia just smiled at my statement and took the bags from Zhou mi and Henry and went to the kitchen.

"So, you just moved here, you said. What are you gonna do here?" Zhou mi asked me. "Well, I haven't come that far yet. I was a nurse in Sweden, but I don't think I can be that here. I just have to go job hunting tomorrow." I answered him while I smiled towards him. "You are a nurse?" Henry asked. "Yes. I studied for three years to become one but I wanted to do something else for a while. I just needed to get away for a while." I said.

"You kinda cool, you know." Henry said. "It is a brave move to move to a country where you know nobody and plan to be here for a while" he continued. "Not really. You kinda did the same, Henry-oppa" I said while he smiled at me. "I hope it is okay that I call you oppa? I know it is this thing with the honorifics here in Korea." I said. "Of course. I always wanted a dongseng as cute as you" Henry said and hugged me. I stiffens up a little by the hug and I think he felt it too. "Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It is just a thing here with skin ship and such and I didn't think of it" he said but I just laughed. "Its okay oppa. I was just surprised. I like to hug people too" I answered he and hugged him back. 

Right then Julia yelled that the food was done. "Hope you like hamburgers the way we made them" Julia said. "They probably differ from what you are used to" she continued. 

Henry and Zhou mi sat down around the table. I started to make one but then I noticed that they just stated at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked them. "No, it is just that we are a little lost at what these things are" Zhou mi said. I then looked and saw that the ketchup and all the stuff on the table were in Swedish. "I'm so sorry. We managed to get some stuff with us from Sweden. It is just dressing, ketchup and mustard" I said while pointing at the things on the table. "Becca, take it easy. You need to calm down. Just because your favorite artist are with you, you just need to be yourself" Julia said with a smile. 

" ohh, so we are your favorite artist then" Henry said with a small smirk on his face. "Yes, although I only been an ELF for a year, I'm a huge fan." I said. "How did you find out about us? Zhou mi asked with a cute smile on his face. "Well, I had listened to Miracle but that was a few years ago. Then I started to listen to is again last year. I looked you guys up on YouTube and the first song I listened to was Swing in mandarin. It is so good, one of my favorites. But I was confused at first because I only thought you sang in Korean but I asked Julia and she said that you where parted in two groups. Then I started to listen to more songs from Super Junior but I noticed that you two weren't in the Koreans ones so I looked that up too. I actually cried when I found out people where mean towards you just because you hade joined SuJu-M. I mean, you guys just want to do the things you love, it is nothing wrong with that." I said, but then I felt like I had said to much and started to blush and look down on my plate instead.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you like us. Especially when you like Swing more in Mandarin." Zhou mi said with a huge smile on his face. Henry was smiling too and went up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

The rest of the dinner we had a blast. We talked about everything you could think of. Then a phone started to ring. Henry jumped and took it out an answered it. "Hello. Oh hi manager-hyung. What? We have something to do? OMG! Zhou mi, we have to go..., Yes, hyung. Come to this address and we will be there. Bye" Henry said and hung up. "Is everything alright?" I asked. "Yes, but we need to go. We are having a performance on TV today with SuJu-M and SuJu." Henry answered. "Well, it was nice to meet you both." Julia said and started to take away the dishes to the kitchen. "I just have to say the same. It was really nice getting to know you both" I said with a smile. "No, the pleasure is all ours. I have hade a great time. It is nice just to kind of normal for while" Zhou mi said and petted me on my head. 

"Do you want to come with us?" Henry asked. "What? Oh no, I can't do that. Although I would love too, spending some time with you just now is more than anyone can ever imagine." I answered. I can't let them do more for me than this. "It is alright. We don't mind. It will be fun" Henry said and looked at me pleadingly. "Is it really okay for me to come?" I asked with some tiny hope in my voice. "Of course. You'll be our guest. It will be really fun." Henry said and started to drag me towards the door. "Okay, I'll come but stop pulling me." I laughed. "Julia, I'm going out with them so you'll have to be alone tonight. You can watch some dramas or whatever. I hope you don't mind" I yelled at her. "No. Its fine, but if you see some of my favorites ask them for an autograph" Julia yelled back. "Okay! We'll be going then. Lock the door after me. I have keys with me so you can go to sleep then you want to" I yelled as I walked out the door with my bag in my hand. Henry and Zhou mi just smiled at our conversation and followed me out the door. I waited to hear the door lock, then I went after the two idols.


	2. I get to met who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend with me that all of Super Junior is there. No one is in the military or anything.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

As I walked up to Henry and Zhou mi, a black van came and parked right I front of us. "Ahh, manager-hyung. You made it. This is Becca by the way. She is coming with us tonight" Henry said to his manager with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you." I said and bowed to the manager. "It is nice to meet you too. Jump in or we will be late for make up and such" he said and we hurried in to van and then it took of. During the ride the manager asked me some questions and I answered them as good as I could. While we were talking the manager said we were at our destination. We walked out and walked inside this huge building. We took a different way in because in front of the building, a sea of fans was waiting to see their idols.

As we walked in to the building, I looked at the amazing things around me. I couldn't believe I was here. It had to be a dream, I thought and then smacked my cheeks really hard. "Ouch!" I yelled and the guys was watching me with huge eyes. "What are you doing?" Henry asked with concern in his voice. "I had to see if it was a dream or not. I just can't believe that I'm here with you guys. It feels so surreal." I said. Zhou mi started to chuckle a little and Henry started laughing while saying "it is no dream, it is very real. Just wait until you meet the rest of them." I looked at him confused. "What do you mean with the rest of them?" "The rest of Super Junior" Zhou mi answered. "WHAT!? I get to meet them too?" I asked all surprised. "Of course. We have to show what a cute dongseng we have and we kinda want to give you something for the good time we had today" Henry said as I only could nod and blush at his answer. 

When we get to their dressing room, Henry knocks and a voice is heard "who is it?" "It is Henry and Zhou mi. Are you guys properly dressed? We have guest with us." Henry said. "Just wait a second" we got for an answer. Then the door opens and there is Leeteuk, the leader of Super Junior. 

"You guys are finally here. Who is the guest you said was with you? He asked and then he saw me. "Is it this girl?" Henry nodded and showed me into the room. Inside sat all of Super Junior and I almost passed out. I couldn't believe I get to see them in person.

The first one to ask something was Donghae "who is she? Why is she here?" He said with a small smile on his face. "This is Becca, mine and Zhou mis dongseng. We met her today. She is huge fan of all of us. She just moved here from Sweden." Henry explained. "It is an honor to meet you all. I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you all" I said while I bowed towards them.

"Sweden? Where is that? Someone asked. I looked around and saw Eunhyuk looking at me. "It is in Europe, we don't have so much to be famous for, it is only ABBA and IKEA that most people know about Sweden." I answered him with a smile. "You're pretty cute." I heard behind me and saw Heechul smirking against me. "Thanks Heechul-shi. But I have to say that you are pretty handsome yourself" I answered him. I knew that Kim Heechul didn't want to be called pretty anymore and I think he has matured from that stage. "Well, someone knows how to get on my good side" he said with another smirk as he sat down in the couch. 

"Well I guess you know who we are. But still we will do formal introductions" Leeteuk said and urged the others up as the did their traditional introduction. 

When they were done I sat down next to Henry and Zhou mi. The others started to pout. "Why is she only sitting next to you?" Donghae said with a cute pout and I just melted. I think they noticed me smile when they asked why I'm just smiling. "I just got to see Donghae-shi pout and act all cute. How can I not smile? One of my biggest dreams have just come true. I got to meet all of you guys. You are my biggest idols. If I die tomorrow atleast I know I will be happy." I said and smiled a huge smile towards them all. "Nooooo!! You can't die!! Not when we just started to get to know you!" Henry pouted and hugged me tight. "I'm not gonna die. It just I'm really happy and very lucky." I said while patting Henry's hair. "Your hair is really soft oppa." I said to him. "You don't have to be so formal with us. Just call us oppa from now on." Leeteuk said. "Sure, if that is okay with all of you. I don't want to be rude or something" I answered him with a shy smile. Inside my head I was fangirling and screaming because this can't be happening. Sitting next to the famous Super Junior. "Of course you can call us that. To get a cute dongseng like you, it would be fun" Heechul said while pulling me to sit next to him and Leeteuk. I just blushed even harder but answered him "I'm not cute oppa. There is a lot of girls cuter than me." "Stop saying that Becca. You are cute. Trust us in that." Henry said while smiling at me. The rest of then nodded in agreement. I just looked at Heechul with a smile on my face when he suddenly cupped my face. "Damn, your eyes. They are blue like the ocean. Look hyung." He said to Leeteuk who looked at them too. "You are right. How pretty. First time I see eyes this blue." Suddenly everyone stood around me to see my eyes. "What? Are blue eyes that fancinating?" I asked them. Everyone just nodded and continued to look me in the eyes. I started blushing and was soon red as a tomato. "Can you please stop? It is embarrassing." I asked them shyly. "Oops! Sorry! We didn't mean any harm. They are just really pretty" Eunhyuk said and showed one of his gummy smiles.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and it was Kangin. He seemed like he wanted to say something. "What it is, Kangin-oppa?" I said to him.

"Well, personally I wanted to know who your favorite is of all of us. But I think everyone wants to know that" He said and that made everyone turn their heads to me. "Well, how about this? I will let you guess. It will be more fun that way to see if you can guess it right. But just so you know, I have two that I like the most." I explained. The guys looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I'll give you two clues about both of them. See if you can guess it." I said with a smile. "The first one has, according to me, a contagious smile and has a nickname for something he is good at. The other one wants to become a father and he is a really good MC. At least I think so." 

The guys started to look at each other. They seemed confused but suddenly Yesung said "I think I got it" "Really? Whisper it to me and if it is right you can say it out loud" I said and he came to me and whispered "Eunhyuk and Kangin, right?" I just looked at him with a smile on my face and held up my hand for a high five. "Oppa, you are good. Tell them what you said to me and explain what made you think of these two" I said while getting the high five from Yesung. "It is Eunhyuk, because he is the dancing machine. And Kangin, because of A Song For You." He said while doing a victory dance. 

"Really?" Kangin and Eunhyuk said while looking at me. I just nodded with a blush on my face. Eunhyuk came up to me and hugged me really hard. "Thank you! This made me really happy!" He said while started spinning me around. I just held on so he didn't drop me by accident. "Eunhyuk, stop it. You are scaring her." Shindong suddenly said to him and he stopped spinning. "Sorry! I didn't mean you any harm" Eunhyuk said to me. "It is okay oppa. It just that right now the room is spinning to much" I said and started falling. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and looked up. "Oppa, thanks." I said smiling to Kangin who miraculously caught me. He started to blush a little but I paid no interests in that right now. "Let's sit down" he said to me and pulled me towards the couch. He sat me down right next to him. "Yah, hyung! No fair stealing Becca for yourself" Donghae said and I started blushing again. I have to stop doing that. 

Then, before Kangin could answer him, someone knocked on the door.


	3. Meeting Big Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks but I'm trying my best. It will hopefully get better :)

"Who is it?" Leeteuk asked before the door opened and a person that looked like someone who worked there said that it was their turn to go on stage. "Okay, we will come in just a second" he answered the person before looking at me.

"What is it oppa? Shouldn't you all be going?" I asked all confused. Why was everyone looking at me? "Yes we are, but are you gonna be okay in here? There isn't a lot to do here." SungMin said to me all of a sudden. 

"I'll be alright" I said and showed them my bag. "I have my iPad so I'll be alright. I have some music in it and such. But it is okay that I stay here? No one is gonna come here and throw me out right?" I asked with some fear in my voice. SungMin and Leeteuk shook their heads. "I'll tell them outside that you are in here and that it is okay." Leeteuk said and I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thanks oppa! You guys are the best!" I said to them and they just laughed while walking out the door.

Now I was alone in this huge dressing room and started watching some live shows of my favorite artists from Japan, Arashi. What? They are funny and sing really well. As I started watching, I think I accidentally laughed out loud some times and covered my mouth quick so no one would hear me.

After a while I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turned around and saw five guys looking at me as I looked at them. "Who are you? A really tall guy asked me in English. He looked kinda scary but then I saw that minty hair of his and started to giggle. "I'm Super Juniors dongseng, Becca." I said to him in Korean. "It is nice to meet you. Sorry for laughing. Your hair color is just a bit funny. Didn't think anyone could pull that minty green color off" I continued. One of the other guys started to laugh really hard at my comment while the tall one continued to look at me.

"Do you know who we are?" The youngest looking guy said to me. I looked at them again and started to smile. Now I remember who they were. "You are BigBang, right?" I said while smiling. "Sorry if I was impolite and said something mean to you TOP-shi." 

He just smiled a tiny smile before walking up to me. "You are not from around here, are you?" He asked while looking down into my eyes. "Nope! I'm from Europe, Sweden to be precise." I answered him.

Suddenly the door opened and Super Junior came in. "Oppa~!" I screamed and ran to Henry and hugged him. "Did the performance go well?" I asked him. Henry just nodded before looking at BigBang. "What are you guys doing here?" Eunhyuk suddenly asked them. Their eyes just focused on me. I started to hide behind Henry. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?" I asked the five guys. "Has she said something to you that gives you the right to stare at her like that, hyung?" Henry asked their leader, G-Dragon. He shakes his head. "It is just that TOP saw her eyes and now we are interested too." He said with a cute smile on his face.

"My eyes? Ohhh... That they are blue. Is it really that weird?" I asked them as I walked towards them with a tiny bit more confidence than before. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. I looked up and saw Kangin looking at me with concern. "What's wrong oppa? I'm just gonna show them my eye color." He reluctantly released me as I started walking towards BigBang again. Seungri was the fist to look. "Wow, they are like the sea. Just as you said hyung~!" He said. After him Daesung came and smiled. "Hi I'm Daesung. It is nice to meet you too, Becca. Wow, they are like the sea." He said as he shook my hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Daesung-shi" I answered him when suddenly G-Dragon was I front of me. He didn't say anything but just looked at me and smiled again. After him Taeyang came up. " I'm Taeyang. Nice to meet you. Your eyes are really pretty. Like the sea as TOP said" he said while smiling with all of his face. So damn cute I thought to myself. Then TOP was in front of me again. He smiled a tiny smile as he looked at my eyes. I still can't figure out the fascination with it. "Do you all of you know each other? If I remember right you are from different companies but it seems to me that you are friends of some sort" I asked them all and looked at them. "Mmm, maybe. But right now it seems that they are mad that we are stealing your attention away from them" Seungri whispered in my ear as he had sneaked up next to me. I started blushing when I noticed how close we were.

"Step away from her" I heard two guys say. I looked around and saw Eunhyuk and Kangin walking towards me with some weird look in their faces. Both Kangin and Eunhyuk pulled me away from Seungri and glared at him. 

"Oppa? Whats wrong? Did something happen? I asked as I felt their grip around my wrist tighten.

"What? Are you guys jealous that I was so close to her?" Seungri said with a smirk. "We were just getting to know each other, right Becca?" I just nodded with some confusion. 

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys and nice no meet you Becca, but we have to go now" G-Dragon said. They started walking out the door when Seungri turned around and walked towards me again. "Can I get your phone-number? I would like to get to know you better." He explained. "Sure, give me your phone." I said and started tapping in my number. "Send me a text so I know that it's you." I yelled after him as Seungri was almost out the door when I said it. He just waved in agreement.


	4. New friends

As BigBang had exited the dressing room I started to wonder why they had walked into what clearly was Super Juniors.

"I wonder why they came in here" I asked out loud. Suddenly I was tackled by Henry who looked at me worried. "Did they do anything to you? Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine oppa. I just laughed a little at TOP-shis hair and he just walked up to me and looked into my eyes." I explained to them all who looked a little worried too. "They didn't do anything to me and they don't mean any harm, I think so stop worrying oppas." I told them with a smile. Just as I smiled, I felt the urge to yawn and I did. I put my hands over my mouth and blushed.

"We should probably take you back home now." Zhou mi said as he saw that I was tired. "Okay oppa. I think I need to sleep anyway." I said with a smile.

"Before you go, can we get your number too?" Eunhyuk asked me. "Sure, but isn't it better if I give you it then you can give it to the rest of them? It is gonna take a while otherwise." I said with a laugh. Eunhyuk pulled out his phone and gave it to me. I quickly put my number in and then went to Henry and Zhou mi who was waiting for me. Henry gave me my bag and we walked towards the car. What I didn't notice as we walked away was that some of the guys took a photo of me. 

I asked Henry and Zhou mi for their phones so I could put my number in. They just smiled as they handed me them. "I think you got a few admirers in Super Junior." Henry said to me as we sat down in the car. "Really? I didn't do so much that they can admire me for though." I smiled at them both. "We will see about that." He said. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I had a lot of new messages. All from unknown numbers. I guessed it was from SuJu-oppas. I looked at the messages and laughed at some of them. Heechul wrote that I should call him Handsome oppa as his name. Yesung had texted a photo of himself, so I could add it in his contact. Then I noticed Seungris text that said that he ha given my number to the rest of BigBang as well, except for TOP. I just shrugged it of, it didn't matter because I felt that I was gonna see them really soon anyways. 

When we arrived at my apartment, I said goodbye to Henrys manager and Zhou mi as Henry walked me to my door. "Thanks for today Henry-oppa. I had a blast. My first day in Seoul and I already got to meet so many people." I said to him in English. "The pleasure was all ours. I will call you later. I have a feeling that we are gonna se each other really soon." He answered me. "I feel so too" I said as I hugged him goodbye. 

I then walked in to my apartment just to see my sister still watching tv and singing along to the songs that was playing.

"Haven't you been sleeping anything while I was away?" I asked her. "Sure, like three hours then I wanted to watch some tv. I can't sleep that long. Have to break that damn jetlag. Did you meet any celebrities?" "Well, I was introduced to all of Super Junior and then I somehow met BigBang. I have no idea how the last part happened though. Then both of the groups got my number." "Well aren't you lucky? Do you know how many girls want to be you right now? You have both of these groups private phone-number. They are so gonna call you." Julia said to me with a smile that almost looked like a smirk. "Well, anyway I just need to sleep now so let us go to bed and figure everything out tomorrow. Okay sis?" "Fine." She said and turned of the tv to go to the couch to sleep. "Goodnight Julia." I said and went to my room and fixed myself before I dropped dead on the bed.

Leeteuk POV  
When Henry said they bought a guest, I thought it was another idol that wanted to meet us. That's why I was surprised to see this girl, with natural blond hair. That hair color you sometimes can see us in. ZhouMi introduces her. And she introduces herself with no trouble at all. She was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't treat us like idols. She talked to us like two normal persons having a conversation. 

As she left, because she was tired, I saw some of them take photos of her. As they closed the door, I waited a few second before I turned to them with an angry face. "What are you guys doing? Taking photos of her like some paparazzi." I yelled at the five who did. Kangin, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung and Donghae. "What? She is a person to remember. She is the first one to not call me pretty a first sight. If I don't take a picture, how am I supposed to find her later" Heechul said. The others nodded in agreement. "Don't you think it's wrong to take a picture in secret? Specially when we hardly know the girl." Before I could continue, Henry called me. "Hyung, I want to help her get a job. I'll come back to the dressing room. Wait there" He said and hung up. "Okay. That was weird." I said out loud. "What happened, hyung?" Donghae asked me. "Henry called and said he wanted to help that girl get a job. He told us to wait here." I told them and 20 minutes later Henry came back. "ZhouMi isn't with you?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Now, tell us why you wanted us to wait for you here?" Heechul said with an angry look on his face. 

"Well, I want to help Becca get a job. Hopefully somewhere close to us. It is something with her that makes me want to help her." He told us. Some guys started to smile and nod in agreement. I had to agree with him too. It is something with that girl that makes you want to keep her close. "And how do you plan to make that happen?" Kyuhyun asked him. "Well... She know English pretty well so I thought maybe she could be a tutor for us or something. Maybe ask our boss if we can't hire her as that and make her tutor those idols that is weaker in English?" He asked us. "She speaks English that well, Henry?" I asked him. He just nodded and said "She sounded like she had been talking it since she was a child. No accent or anything." "That is impressive if she doesn't have an accent. I still have mine and I think I talk pretty good English." Siwon said to him. "What do you suggest we do? Just storm to his office and ask him about this. If so, I'm in." Heechul said with a smirk. "But we can't all go to him. Us seven will go and the rest of you can go home." I told them and then turned to the door to walk to the cars with six guys following me. "Hope he thinks it is a good idea" I heard Henry say as we drove towards the SM building.


	5. I'm gonna work where?!?

I woke up the next day as I heard my phone ringing. I answered with a raspy voice. "Hello?" "Becca, are you awake? It's Henry." "Good morning oppa. How are you?" "I'm fine, but you sound like you just got up. "Yeah, you woke me up. Has something happened? Why are you calling me at... 9 o'clock in the morning?" I asked him as I gazed at my watch in the wall. "I just wondered if I and some SuJu could come over in half an hour?" "Sure, do you remember the address or maybe your manager still has it written somewhere?" "I have it, see you in a little bit" He said and hung up.

"Okay, time to wake the monster up." I said as a walked out of bed. I went straight to my sister who likes to sleep long in the mornings. "Julia, wake up. I know that you are sleepy but Henry and some other persons are coming in 30 minutes and you have to be dressed. You can keep sleep in my bed later just please wake up and get dressed." I pledged to her. "Fine but tonight your bed is mine." She answered half amused to wake up this early. "Sure, no problem" I asked happy that she's getting up.

30 minutes later I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. "Oppa, you found your way back here" I said as I hugged Henry. "Of course. But I got some help from them" he said and pointed at four other guys behind him. It was Eunhyuk, Kangin, Heechul and Yesung. "Handsome oppa, what are you doing here?" I asked Heechul. "Thanks for the complement. I just wanted to se where my cute dongseng lives" he answered me with some kind of smile in his face. "Welcome in." I said to them as my sister came to see who was at the door. "Who is she?" Yesung asked me. "Oh, my bad. This is my little sister Julia. She is staying with me for two weeks before she goes back home." I said. "Hi. My name is Julia. It is very nice to meet you all." Julia said while bowing towards the four new faces. "Hi Henry-oppa.   
Nice to have you back." Julia said while hugging Henry. "Nice to see you too. Well can we come in? It is kinda tight standing 5 people in this space." He said.

"Sure. Follow me. Do you want anything. We might not have a lot but if you want coffee or something?" I asked them as we walked towards the kitchen table. "Well, Henry told us yesterday that you were looking for work" Kangin started. "And we were wondering if you were interested in a work at SM Entertainment?" Heechul continued. "What? A job at SM? You are kidding right? I don't think I have any qualities that can get me into SM." I answered them both. "Well, the job is to teach us idols English. Like a tutor." Henry continues. "I think you would be perfect for it. You have good pronunciation and I think you could really help us. Some more than other." Henry said and pointed at Heechul. I just laughed remembering which vocabulary he had. "What are you laughing at? I'm not that bad" Heechul said pouting a little. "No, it is okay oppa. I can help you with it if your boss really want me for the job." I said to him.

"You really gonna take it?" Eunhyuk asked with some hope in his voice. "Sure, it sounds like fun. Plus I get to practice at my English and Korean. As they are not my first language I feel like I have to get better at it." I answered him. Suddenly all of them started dancing and be all happy, while me and my sister just looked at them with confused expressions on our faces. "What are they doing?" I asked my sister in our native language. "I have no idea." She told me and laughed a little.

The guys stopped dancing and looked at us while we talked in a language they couldn't understand. "Wonder what they are saying? It sounds pretty though" Yesung said. "Well, oppa, Swedish is a hard language to understand but I think you are the first one to say that it is pretty." I said to him. "But back to business, how do I get that job?" I asked the five guys that just smiled at me. "We have already taken care of that. You just have to go there and sign the contract" Kangin said to me. "Wow, that was fast. How did he ever hear of me?" I asked. Then I noticed that all of them stared at the floor or the ceiling. "What did you guys do? Tell your boss about me and hoped that he would think that it is a good idea?" I asked them with little anger in my voice. "Well, we wanted to get to know you better and you did need a job so after the recording yesterday we went to his office and asked him about it. We even showed him a picture of you so he could see who we were talking about" Eunhyuk said to me. "And how did you get my picture?" I asked them. Kangin then slapped Eunhyuk in the back of his head and started to bow towards me."Sorry! Some of us took a sneak picture of you before you left yesterday because, well, you look pretty and we need a pic for your contact." Kangin explained while he got a little pink on his cheeks. "It alright but next time if you want a photo, just ask." I said to him and smiled. A picture isn't that much but I like to know that it was taken. 

"Really? Can I take a picture with you?" Eunhyuk suddenly asked me. "Sure but I don't look so great right now" I answered him. "No problem, you are cute anyway" he said and stood behind me. "Say cheese" he said and hugged me while taking the photo. "It looks great" he said and smiled for himself. 

"Well, anyway. When should I see you boss? If I'm gonna start at your company I need to introduce myself and thank him for the job he has offered me." "You can see him later today. You can come with us to the company and we will show you around before we introduce you to Lee Soo-Man. But you have to get yourself ready first" Heechul said to me. "Okay but can Julia join us? I feel bad leaving her at home all day yesterday and I can't really do that again. She doesn't know anyone besides me and Henry and now you guys. Can she?" I looked at them with pleading eyes, hoping that it was okay.

"Sure, but I think you have to catch her before she faints." Yesung said to me. I looked at Julia that was on the verge of passing out. "Yah, Julia. What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her in our language. "You are going to work at SM! This is unbelievable and you want me to come with you? Give me 10 minutes and I am done!" She screams to me and rubs of to get dressed in better clothes. "Okay, she was exited. I have to look after her so she doesn't go crazy in there." I laughed as I saw her reaction to what's going on.

"Well, get ready so we can go." Kangin said to me. "Okay oppa." I said hugging him and ran to get myself dressed as well.


	6. Let go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I'm trying with POVs.

Henry POV  
"Hyung, why are you blushing?" I asked Kangin after Becca hugged him and ran of to get dressed.

"What? I'm not blushing!" Kangin said as I saw him getting even more red. "Oh, so you like her already, hyung?" I asked a bit teasing. 

"What, you too hyung?!" Eunhyuk asked. "This is gonna be interesting to see who can get her" he said smiling. "Are you guys seriously fighting over a girl you met one time?" Heechul asked them. "Plus you need to get my approval if you want her. She is my cute little dongseng and you are gonna have a hard time getting her with me around." He continued while smirking. 

"Oh my god, you guys really fell for her didn't you? Well I can't blame you, she is a sweet girl. She even have a proper education at her age." I said to them. They looked at me confused. "Oh she haven't told you yet. In Sweden she have an education. She is a full fledged nurse at the age of 23. She is born in 1993. She is 10 years younger than Teukie-hyung." I told them. "That's pretty impressive." Yesung said. The others just nodded in agreement. 

Then Becca and Julia came back. Changed into some cute clothes fitting the season perfectly. I got such cute dongsengs, I thought for myself.

Becca POV  
As we came back to the kitchen all of them looked at me. "Is something wrong? It looks bad, huh? Wait, I will go change again" I said starting to walk to my room again but a pair of hands around my waist stopped me. "No, don't. You look really pretty." I heard Eunhyuk say. I looked at him. "Really? It will work as I meet your boss?" "Yes. It works more than fine" he answered me. "Good." I said smiling at him. "Let go of her or else I will pull you away" Heechul said to Eunhyuk. "Sorry!" Eunhyuk said while blushing like a tomato. "No, it's fine. Thanks oppa for your encouragement" I said to him and smiled. "Shall we go then" Henry asked. "Let's go! Let's go!" Julia almost screamed while jumping up and down. "Okay, take it easy sis!" I said to her in English. Henry just laughed at my comment and started walking out the door. "Wait for us oppa!" I yelled after him as everyone walked out the door and I locked the door and started walking after them with Julia right behind me.


	7. At SM

We sat down in a black van where I saw Henrys manager again. "Manager-oppa. It's nice to see you again." I said to him. "You remember how he looked? You only saw him twice yesterday." Henry said to me. "Becca is pretty good with faces. She doesn't have to see a person many times before she recognize them" Julia explained to him. I just nodded. "Nice quality to have." Yesung said. "Sometimes it is but not always. Some people I just really want to forget, but I still remember how the looked and sometimes who they where." I said with a sad smile on my face. "Are you okay?" Kangin asked me. I just nodded at him feeling a bit sad. 

After a while we arrived at the famous SM company. I just looked at how big it was while Julia said in Swedish "I can't believe you are gonna work here sis. I am so visiting you more often if you get the job." "Sure, but I haven't gotten the job yet" I said to her when suddenly someone took my hand. I looked who it was and it was Henry. "What are you doing oppa?" I asked him in English. "So you won't get lost in there. Yesung is going with your sister." He answered me while walking into the building.

We walked to the front desk where Henry asked for two passes so no one would throw us out if we got lost. We walked past a lot of people, straight to the practice rooms where the rest of Super Junior where.

"Good morning oppas!" I greeted them. "This is my little sister Julia." I said to them while Julia introduced her self in a proper way. "Good morning to you too Becca!" Leeteuk said to me while he gave me a hug which I returned. "She said she was gonna do it" Heechul said to them all and suddenly I was caught in the biggest group hug ever. Even Kyuhyun hugged me. "Wow, even the evil maknae is hugging me." I said with a smile. "What, finally a teacher comes that can help me with my English. That she is cute helps too." He said with a smirk while I just laughed at him. "Okay oppa. Then I'll probably see you sometimes then if I get the job" "Of course you are going to get the job. We are gonna protest otherwise" Henry said with a confident smile in his face. "Okay if you say so oppa." I answered him.

"Are you in the middle of you practice?" I asked them. "I hope we aren't disturbing you if you are practicing." "We are in the middle of a break. Otherwise these guys couldn't come pick you up." Siwon said to me , smiling that smile that can melt any girls heart. "They were excited to pick you up. Haven't seen anyone of them this excited in a while" he continued. "Really? Why? I'm just a normal girl. Can't really say that I'm so exiting Siwon-oppa." I said to him making him giggle a little. "Maybe that's what's making it so exciting. Normal doesn't really exist around us. When a girl meets anyone of us they just fangirl like crazy asking for autographs and photos and hugs. You treat us like normal human beings." He explained. "Well, aren't you? Off the stage when you aren't performing, you are just like us non-performers. You are just normal people making a living of why you love to do." I said in a kinda high voice that made everyone turn to me and smile. "Knew it was right to go home with you yesterday Becca." Henry said as he came up and hugged me from behind. Then everyone asked how me and Henry met each other.

"Well I accidentally bumped into ZhouMi-oppa and made him fall down. I started panicking and apologizing in English which only made Henry-oppa laugh and saying it was okay. I then felt bad that I made oppas clothes a bit dirty so invited them to dinner. I noticed after after we introduced ourselves who they were. They accepted my offer and my sister made us some hamburgers." I explained to them. "This led to that and here I am." I said while a chuckled a bit. "Well, I'm just glad we got to know each other" Henry said to me. "I get to talk English with someone more than Amber." "Amber? I have heard that name before. I can't remember which group she is in" I said while thinking really hard. "She is in f(x) sis" Julia said to me. "You listen to much at SuJu that you hardly listen to anything else" she continued. "Really? Which song is your favorite" Ryeowook asked me with huge interest. "Well, I like all of your songs but my top three are SPY, Swing and Miracle." I answered him honestly. "Miracle? It was made so long ago and you still listen to it?" They all asked me. "It was the first song of you guys that I ever heard. I has a special place in my heart. Is that so bad?" "No, I think it's great that someone still like that song so much." Leeteuk said to me with a huge smile on his face. 

"Shall we show you around this place now after this little reunion?" Heechul asked me. "Are all of you gonna show us two around?" I asked because going around with 12 persons of SuJu might get the attention of all the other people working at SM. 

"You can chose 3 more after me and Henry" Heechul said. "Okay. But then I have to take my biases." I said and Kangin and Eunhyuk started doing a little victory dance of their own. The last one... Mmmhh.. Who should I pick, I started thinking to myself. All of them looked at me with big puppy eyes, begging me to chose just them. "Julia, you pick one of them. Even if you don't have a bias, tell me the one you want to get to know better." I asked her in Swedish. She looked around and pointed at Donghae. "Donghae-oppa is the lucky one then." I said to them while they still wondered what happened. "What is it? I said I was from Sweden. I know the language sound funny but I just asked who she wanted with us." I explained to them. Donghae started smiling and came to join us while the rest of them looked kind of sad.

"SuJu-oppas. Don't be sad. Here. I bought some chocolate from Sweden that you can enjoy while we are away." I said to them. I gave them a chocolate box with different types of chocolate in it. "Wow, so many. Is it really okay for us to have this?" SungMin asked me while still looking at the chocolate. "Sure. They are a lot of chocolates in this but there is pictures of them up here." I showed them all. "The white chocolate piece is only two of, but the rest are four pieces each. You decide if you want it or not. I don't know your allergies but hopefully no one is allergic to anything. If it is something just call me okay?" I said to them before I walked to Heechul. "Shall we go then?" I asked him an he just nodded.


	8. At SM part 2

As we walked out of the practice room, Donghae started pouting. "I also want some chocolate." "Oh sure. Here. It is not the same as in the box the others got, but it is pretty good. But all chocolate taste different so I can't guaranty the taste" I said to him while breaking a piece. He just smiled and took the piece into his mouth. "Mmmmm.... It is really good. Hyung, you should taste too" he said to Kangin. I gave him a piece because he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Here you go oppa. Say ahhh..." I told him as he opened his mouth almost directly. "It is really good" he said while smiling at me.

"Handsome-oppa, where are we going first?" I asked Heechul who took my hand and started pulling me towards some other practice rooms. "To introduce you to some of the idols working here." He said while smiling at me. "Okay. You show the way." I said smiling back at him while the other followed us. 

We stopped outside one of the rooms where Heechul just marched right in. "Hello everyone!" He said as a huge group of guys stopped what they where doing and looked at him. "Yah, hyung! We were in the middle of a song." One of them said to Heechul but he just looked at me before he continued. "This is Becca, my cute little dongseng. She starts working here soon to teach us English." He said to them. "It is nice to meet you all. I'm Becca and I'm from Sweden." I said to then before looking at Heechul. "Oppa, I haven't even had the interview yet. I don't know if your boss is even gonna like me." I said to him and looked at him a little angry. I then heard some chuckles and turned around. "Wow, she can talk back to the mighty Kim Heechul." A guy said in English to me. "Well I guess we have to introduce ourselfs." "We Are One! Hello, we are EXO!" They all said with big smiles on their faces. Suddenly I heard a big thud and saw my sister fall to the ground. Aish, I forgot she liked this group. "Julia, are you okay? Just because you like them doesn't mean you almost have to faint" I said to her in Swedish. I looked at EXO who started worrying about my sis falling. "Sorry about this. She is a fan of yours." I said with a smile. They just nodded. "While she is like this, and I know I just met you but do you think I could get your autographs for her? It would mean a lot to her and to me as her big sister." I said to them. One of them went to his bag and took out a CD that they all started to sign. The last person signing it was a guy who was pretty cute. "Here you go." He said. "I'm Xiumin by the way." "Thank you Xiumin-shi. This is very kind of you to give her a CD too." I said smiling to him. He started to blush and walked towards the other members. "Julia wake up! These guys were so nice that they signed a cd for you!" I yelled at her in English. I heard Henry chuckle and one of EXOs members too but I ignored it as I continued. "If you are gonna faint every time one of your idols comes through the door you can go back to SuJu-oppas." She quickly opens her eyes an sat up. She then stood up and introduced herself to EXO and thanked them for the cd. 

"Let us go so they can continue with their prectice" Eunhyuk said to me and took my hand and started walking towards the door. "It was were nice to meet you EXO-shi and hopefully we will see each other soon" I said as Eunhyuk pulled me through the door an started walking towards a different room. "Yah! Eunhyuk, wait for us!" I heard Kangin scream after us. "Eunhyuk-oppa, shouldn't we wait for them? Let's stop for a minute" I said to him while he turned around to me. "Call me Hyukjae instead. I want you to call me by my real name" he said to me as he still held my hand tightly in his. "Sure, Hyukjae-oppa!" I said as I smiled towards him. Then the others caught up with us and Heechul hit Hyukjaes hand to let go of mine. 

"Let's go in here." Heechul said to us and in the room was five guys resting, it seemed. "Ahh hyung!" A young looking guy said as he ran up to Heechul. "Taemin-ah. Are you guys done for today?" Heechul asked Taemin who just nodded in response. "Hyung, who is this?" Taemin asked Heechul as he looked at me. "This is Becca. She is gonna teach English here at SM." Heechul said and looked at me. "I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you Taemin-oppa." I said with a smile. "Oppa?" he asked. "Yes. I know about SHINee and although we are born in the same year you were born before me. Therefor Taemin-oppa." I answered him. "So you know about them?" Heechul asked. "Yeah, I looked them up after I heard their song Why so serious. It is nice to meet you too oppa." I said as I bowed towards the rest of the members. "Where are you from, Becca?" Jonghyun asked me. "Oh, I'm from Sweden. That is is Europe." "What are you doing in Korea?" Minho asked me. "Getting a fresh start" I said as I chuckled a little. Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded my waist. "It is nice to finally meet you, Becca." I looked up at Onew who just smiled at me. "It is nice to finally meet you too in person oppa!" I said as I turned to hug him better.

"Bwo? You guys already know each other?" Henry asked me. "Yes. We have been talking on KakaoTalk for over a year now. She said she was coming to Seuol but not when. It is a pleasant surprise though." Onew said as he looked at me. "Sorry oppa. I arrived yesterday and it has been crazy ever since." I said as I chuckled at the confused faces that look at me. 

"What's wrong oppa?" I asked them all. Julia didn't look so surprised as I already told her about Onew. "You have known this pretty girl for over a year, hyung. Why didn't you tell us about her?" Key asked him. "Well, we started talking because he liked the name I chose for my profile name." I told them. "Who knew that the name chickenlover93 would be interesting for anyone." I said as I playfully hit Onew. Then his team members started laughing really hard and so did the rest of the guys. Onew just blushed and looked at me. "You didn't need to tell them what your name was." "What? It is no secret that you love chicken, oppa." I said while I pecked him on the cheek to try to calm him down. I think it backfired a little.

"Yah! Are you guys together or something? Why did she peck you on the cheek?" Heechul said angrily as he walked over to us. "No! Why? He is like my brother. He knows almost everything about me." I said to him and Onew nodded his head. "I just tried to calm him down. I won't do it again if you guys think it's wrong." "It fine Becca. I just think some of them got jealous." Onew said in a low voice for only me to hear. I looked at him confused but nodded as it was okay.


	9. At SM part 3

Suddenly someone pulled me towards them. It was Kangin, who while he pulled me stared angrily at Onew. "We are going to another room" he said looking at me with a small smile on his face. Then he turned around as he took my hand in his and started walking. "It was nice seeing you guys in person after Onew-oppa told me so much about you. Oppa, I'll text you later" I said to them as I got pulled out of this room too. Onew just laughed and nodded at me. The other guys went after us in confusion to what just had happened. 

"So you knew Onew from before?" Henry asked me in English as he came up to me. "Yeah. But I didn't think I would meet him so soon. I was gonna text him that I made it to Seoul and such but I haven't been able to yet. But it was nice to finally meet him in person." I answered him back. "What are you guys talking about?" Heechul said as he looked at me and Henry. "Secrets, oppa. I'll tell you about it later" I said with a smirk.

Then I felt my stomach rumble and made a notice for everyone to hear. I blushed like a tomato and hid my face in my hands. "Are you hungry? We can go to the cafeteria and get you something, like a sandwich or whatever you like" Hyukjae said to me. "I'm so sorry. You are taking time and showing me around and here I am hungry." I said as I hang my head low. "It's no biggie. Let's go." Donghae said to me as he started walking of with my sister in a tow. 

When we arrive at the cafeteria, all started to whisper with each other as they saw two random girls walking with Super Junior. "What do you want to eat?" Kangin and Heechul asked at the same time. "Surprise me with something. Don't make it to expensive though. I don't have so much money with me." I told them. "Don't worry about the price. We will pay for you." Hyukjae said to me. "No, I can't let you do that after all you have done for me." "It's fine. We pay for you." Heechul said to me too. "Are you sure? Take something you think I would eat then and let's go sit somewhere." I told them as I smiled. "By the way, Henry-oppa, why is everyone staring at you guys? It it that weird that you come to the cafeteria or what?" I asked him. "No, I think it's you they are staring at. Probably because we hardly bring girls with us here that they don't recognize as idols" he explained to me. "Okay just so I know." I said walking towards an empty table and sat down. Hyukjae sat down on my right and Kangin in my left. "Thanks for the food." I said while starting to eat the ramen they bought me. "Mmmm it is so good. Julia taste this" I said while giving the chopsticks to her. When she tasted it she made such a happy sound. "It is really good" she said.

After we were done I noticed that we had been walking around for four hours. "Oppa, maybe we should head back. It is soon time for my interview anyway. I want to see SuJu-oppa before I go to meet you boss." I said to Heechul that just nodded to me. "Let's see if I can find the way back to the room. Don't help me, I want to see if I remember" I said to them as I started walking towards the practice rooms again. After a few minutes I found the room where Super Junior were. "Wow you managed to find it. It took us about a week to just find this room. It took you one day." Donghae said with fascination in his voice. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"We are back, oppa" I said to them all as I walked in. Leeteuk came up to me and hugged me. "They didn't do anything bad towards you?" He said while looking at me. I just shook my head. He just smiled at my response. "Was the chocolate any good?" I asked them and noticed the empty box on the floor. "I guess you liked it" I said with a smile. "Yeah but some of them wasn't that good." Kyuhyun and Ryeowook said to me. "I could have warned you but everyone likes different things so I didn't tell you." 

"Oppa, can you show me to you boss office now? I feel like I should go and meet him now." I asked Heechul but Kangin answered me. "I'll take you there." He said as he took my hand and started walking towards the door again. "Julia just wait here for me and be nice to the guys" I told her in Swedish and she just nodded and waved me good bye. 

"Slow down a little, Kangin-oppa. I can't keep up." I told him. He then stopped with caused me to bump into him. "Sorry oppa." I said looking up at him. "Call me Youngwoon. It's my real name." He said smiling at me. "Okay." I said smiling back at him an the we started walking again. What I didn't notice was the faint blush that Kangin had on his cheeks.

While we were walking towards Lee Soo-Mans office, phone starts ringing. I answer it fast before Kangin notice which song it is. "Hello?." I said to the person on the other side. "Hi Becca. Just calling to see if you were free tomorrow night?" The voice said. "Seungri-shi? I don't think I have anything tomorrow but I have to call you back. I'm going to an interview right now and I have to hang up" I told him sincerely. "Okay, it's fine. Just call me back when you are done. The others wants to meet you again." Seungri said and hung up. I just stood there and tried to figure out what just happened. 

"Why did Seungri call you?" Kangin asked me. "He wants to see me again and apperently whole BigBang does." I said to him as we stopped outside a big door. "Well, anyway, here is his office. Do you want me to come in with you?" Kangin asked me and I just nodded. I was starting to get nervous. What if their boss changed his mind about this, I thought as I walked in to his office. I was really nervous and tightened my grip around Kangins hand. "It's gonna go great. We all believe in you." He said as he walked up to the man in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It suck, I know but it will hopefully get better. I have som chapters done so I'll see when I upload them :)


	10. At SM part 4

"Boss. I have brought you the girl that we talked to you about" Kangin said to the man that turned around. "Hello. My name is Becca. It is an honor to meet you" I said to him while bowing to him. "It is nice to meet you too. Please sit down." He said to me. "Do you want him to stay here with us?" He pointed at Kangin. "If it is alright with you. I still have some difficulties with reading the Korean words. If it ain't too much to ask of you, Youngwoon-oppa?" I said while looking at them both. "Sure, Becca. I'll stay." He said with a smile while Lee Soo-Man looked at us and chuckled a little. Although we didn't hear that. "Kangin, you think she will be an assert to the idols in their way of learning English?" He asked him. "Yes, I do. She is a nice and great girl. I think the other idols will like her." He said with confidence. I just blushed at his words. "Oppa, you are too nice."

"Well, where do you come from Becca? You have good pronunciation when you speak Korean. I guess your English is even better then." He told me. "I'm from a small town in Sweden. We started learning English from the age of 8 and that continued through our whole school time. And the Korean I started learning on my own together with my sister. She was the one who introduced me to it all." I explained to him. "I heard from Henry that you have an education in something else." He asked me. "Well, i got an education as a nurse in Sweden. But I wanted a break from it because it is a hard work, but you get a lot from it. But I wanted to explore the world and work somewhere else for a while. Then my sister found an apartment to rent and here I am in Seoul." I explained to him. 

"Well, Super Junior threw in a good for you and you seem like a nice girl. I want to offer you the job." "Really? It would be an honor to work for you." I said smiling the biggest smile I ever have. Kangin looked at me and smiled too. "Welcome to us as SM, Becca." Kangin said and hugged me around my shoulders. "Thanks oppa and thank you sir for letting me work here". "You only need to sign this contract for a year and everything will be in order." Lee Soo-Man said to me. "Youngwoon-oppa, can you just look through it and see if it is anything that sounds weird and such" I asked Kangin who started looking through it. He said to me it looked okay so I signed it.

"Your workroom is on the same floor as the practice rooms. It is a fairly big room so it will work out perfectly. I will introduce you tomorrow at the monthly roundup we have here, where all idols come. That way they can get a face of who is teaching English." Lee Soo-Man explained. "Yes, sir. I will see you tomorrow than at the meeting." I said as I bowed him and thanked him for this opportunity. Kangin also bowed to him and started walking out the door. I followed him with a smile on my face.

As we went back to the practice room, everyone was excited to know if I got the job or not. I just gave them a V-sign and suddenly I was caught in a big group hug again. "What? Are you guys this happy that I get to work here?" I asked them with a small smirk in my face. Then I got a peck on my cheek and see Heechul smiling towards me. "I'm proud of you, my cute little dongseng" he said as he hugged me again. "We have to celebrate this. Are you free tonight?" Hyukjae asked me. I nodded and all the guys started talking of where we should go.

I then remembered that Seungri called me and took up my phone to call him. It didn't take long before he answered with a happy voice. "Hi Becca. So have you decided? Are you free tomorrow night?" "I think I am so sure, I'll meet up with you guys. I'll text you my address so you can pick me up. I still don't know my way through Seoul yet." I told him. "Sure, I'll meet you tomorrow at eight." He said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Shindong asked me. "It was Seungri-shi of BigBang. He wanted to meet up tomorrow. He wants to get to know me better, he said" I told him truthfully. "Well, he is a nice guy so you are not gonna be bored tomorrow at least." He said while laughing. What I didn't see was the look that some of them had as I said Seungris name.

"Why are you going out with him?" Hyukjae asked me as he walked over to me. "He invited me out and it's not just him. He said all of BigBang was coming. Can't see the big harm in it. They seem like nice people to be friends with" I answered him. "They are nice, but be careful. We don't want anything happen to you. We have to protect our dongseng." he said and hugged me. "It's okay, Hyukjae-oppa. It will be alright." I said to him.

"Hyukjae? You allowed her to call you that? Aren't you lucky, Becca? He is usually picky in who gets to call him that." Leeteuk said to me and Hyukjae started blushing at his comment. "Yah, hyung! You don't have to tell her that!" He said to Leeteuk. "Calm down. She would have noticed anyway that it's not many who call you that, hyung." Kyuhyun said to him and then looked at me. "Come here." He said to me and I obeyed. "I just want to try something" he whispered in my ear before hugging me really tight and kissed me on the cheek. 

All of a sudden I was pulled out of Kyuhyuns embrace and into Kangins arms. "Youngwoon-oppa?" I said to him confused at what just happened. I looked over at Kyuhyun who winked at me. I guess he found some new game to play with his hyungs involving me. I just sighed and made my way towards my bag in the end of the room. I sat down and pulled out my iPad. 

The time in Sweden should match now as I called my mom up. "Mom, are you there? Can you see me?" I asked her in Swedish as I saw her smiling face at the other side of the screen. "Yeah, I see you. How are you? Have you and Julia been fighting again?" She asked me. "No mom. I just called to say I got a job in teaching English for some people. They are really nice to both me and Julia" I said to her as Julia sat down next to me. All of Super Junior looked at me and wondered what I was doing. "Henry-oppa, come here." I yelled at him and he came and sat down next to me. "Mom, this is Henry. He is a friend I made. Henry, this is my mom. Just introduce your self in English. She is pretty good at understand it but she might stumble at some words." I explained to him as he looked at me and smiled. "Hello miss. I'm Henry Lau and I work at the same company as Becca. We are gonna take care of her here." "It is nice to meet you too, Henry. Please take care of my daughter." My mother said with slightly broken English. Henry just nodded at her answer. "Mom, there are a few more guys I want you to meet. I'm just gonna switch camera." I told her as I looked at the confused Super Junior. "SuJu-oppa. I'm talking to my mom. Just wave to here and say hi" I told them and that's why they did. "They look like nice guys. Tell them to take care of you and if not I'll come and kick their butt." She told me as I switched the camera back. "Okey, bye mom, talk to you soon! Love you!" I told her and hung up.

"I promised to call her as soon as I got a job" I told the still confused Super Junior. "She worries that I can't take care in a new country and a new city". "Well, we are here for you now" Heechul said to me and I nodded in agreement. "Now, shall we head out. You wanted to celebrate this, didn't you oppas?" I asked them all. "Sure. Let's go to a restaurant that can keep us away from the paparazzi. Don't want you guys getting in some trouble." Leeteuk said as we all started grabbing our things and go to a nice little restaurant where Siwon knew the manager and managed to get us a table in a more secure area.

"Wow, it's so pretty in here and cozy. Is it really okay for us two to be here?" I asked them as me and Julia felt out of place. "It is fine." Kyuhyun said to me as he pulled me to sit next to him. "Sit next to me" he said with a smirk on his face and a childish look in his eyes. The one that just found his toy to play with. I just shrugged it of because getting in his way, I don't have the energy to do it right now anyways. 

I looked at the other side of me and saw Kangin and Eunhyuk playing rock, paper and scissors. Suddenly Yesung sat down next to me, with my sister on the other side of him. The other two just glared at him. "Hi Yesung-oppa." He smiled at me. "Hi, have you decides what you want to eat?" He asked as he looked through the menu. "Well, can you tell me what it is oppa, cause my Korean reading skills still suck" I said to him with a small laugh. Yesung started explaining to me and we decided what we wanted. The night went pretty well but I think Kyuhyun is playing a little much with me to get the others jealous or something. Some of them glared really hard at him at on point when he leaned in to smell my hair. Whatever, to tired to care.

Me and my sister got a ride home from Henry and his manager. "Thanks for the ride oppa and manager-oppa" we both said to them as we got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow Becca." Henry said to me before he closed the door and the car took of. I waved at it before we both went up to the apartment and went to bed.


	11. Introducing the tutor

The next morning I got up pretty early to make myself ready. I want to make a good first impression although I'm probably gonna make a fool of myself somehow, I thought. 

Before I left I wrote a message to Julia and tried to wake her up. Failed at that. She can manage herself, she has for some money if she wants to go shopping. I left the apartment and started walking to SM. It took me half an hour but I listen to some music and it made the time go faster. Music always makes me relaxed somehow. As I walked in to the company I saw Ryeowook walking in at the same time. 

"Ryeowook-oppa, you are here early." I said to him as I sneaked up behind him. He jumped a little. "Oh my god, Becca, don't scare me like that!" He said a little loud. "Sorry oppa!" I said as I hugged as an apology. He hugged me back and laughed a little. "Are you nervous for the meeting?" He asked me. "A little. I'm just afraid to make a fool of my self. I can be kind of a klutz sometimes." I told him. "Well, we will be there and support you. You have nothin to worry about. I think the rest of them will like you as well." Ryeowook said to me as someone pulled me into an embrace. "Handsome-oppa, you are here early!" I said to Heechul as I saw who it was. "I can't miss this. You gonna be fine" he said as I stiffed up at his word. "Come, let's go to the stage. The boss will introduce you and you will just say who you are and what you are gonna be doing here." Heechul explained to me as we walked over to where Lee Soo-Man stood. "Good morning, sir." I greeted him with a bow. "Good morning. Let's get the show in the road and do this." He said an leaded me up on the stage where I saw a lot of people. I started shaking a bit but felt a hand grasp mine and saw Heechul standing next to me on stage. I relaxed and managed to get through the introduction with Heechul standing by my side. 

"Thanks oppa for standing on the stage with me. It went a lot better than I thought I would" I said to him as we walked of stage. "No problem Becca. It was my pleasure." He answered me. Suddenly a group of 9 pretty girls came up to Heechul. "Oppa, you know her from before?" One of the girls said. She was really cute and around my height as well. "Becca, this is Girls' Generation. Girls, this is Becca. She is gonna be working here now so be nice to her." He said. "Ohh you are the ones that did I got a Boy, right? Love that song. My little sister is a huge fan of you guys. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said bowing to the girls. They looked at me and one of the girls introduces them self "I'm Sunny. It is nice to finally meet someone who is as tall as me" she said while standing next to me. I just smiled at her. I never disliked my height because sometimes it gave me some advantages. "It is a pleasure Sunny-shi." "You don't have to be so formal. Just call all of us unnie from now on." She said and I just nodded in agreement. "I'm Taeyeon. The leader of this group. Just call for us is this guy does something towards you." She said smiling at me and pointing at Heechul. "Yah, Taeyeon-ah! What are you telling her? I'm not gonna do anything." Heechul said a bit angry. "I will Taeyeon-unnie. It was really good meeting you." I said to them and then they all walked away.

Heechul then took my hand and pulled me toward SuJu-oppas. I then saw someone I didn't see yesterday. "ZhouMi-oppa!" I yelled. I let go of Heechuls hand and ran up and hugged him. "Hi Becca. You did good up there." He said as he hugged me back. "Is he the only one that gets a hug?" The others complained to I walked around hugging them all. When I came to the last one, Hyukjae, he hugged me a bit tighter than everyone else. "Is something wrong, oppa? Are you okay?" I whispered to him as I guessed he didn't want to show it to someone else. "Just be careful tonight with BigBang. We promised your mom to take care of you" He said as he smiled to me. "I'll be fine. If I'm not you'll be the first one I'll call, okay?" I said to him and he nodded in response. 

"Well, I don't start for real until next week so I think I'm gonna go home for today." I said to SuJu-oppas. "Good luck with your work today" I said before I started to walk away. Before I went outside someone stopped me. "Youngwoon-oppa? Is something wrong? Do you need my help with something?" I asked him. "Well, I wondered if you wanted to eat lunch together? If you are busy I understand" he asked me. "Sure, do you have something in mind or do you want to come home with me? I was gonna call my sister and make her put in the pizza I prepared this morning." I asked him. "I'll come with you if you'll have me." He said smiling a little. "Okay, come on then. We have to walk if that doesn't bother you. You just have to get something to hide your face." I said and started looking through my bag. I gave him a cover for his mouth and a pair of sunglasses. He already had a cap on so no one is gonna see that it's him. "Shall we go then?" I asked him after he suited up. "Sure, lead the way." He said and started follow me. I picked up my phone and called Julia. "Julia, can you put the pizza in to the oven in 10 minutes? I'm home in 30 and we have a guest so put something decent on." I told her in Swedish. "Yeah yeah. See you soon!" She said back and hung up. I just sighed. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Kangin asked me worriedly. "No everything's fine. Just us being how we usually are. Short conversations as always. Don't get me wrong, I love her but we fight more than we agree on anything." I said to him with a chuckle. "Sometimes it is like that." He said and I felt like he understood me. I just smiled and we continued having a small talk. He is really easy to talk to and he listens to what I'm saying. "You are a nice guy, Youngwoon-oppa." I said to him as we came to my apartment. I opened the door and walked in and Kangin followed silently. When we were inside he suddenly hugged me from behind. "Bwo? Whats wrong oppa?" I asked him. "Just let me stay like this for a minute." He said and I just stood there wondering if I said something wrong.

After a while he let me go and then my sister came to the door. "Why haven't you gone inside yet? It's mean to let your guest stand waiting" Julia said to me. "We just talked about something, right Becca?" Kangin said to me and I just nodded. "Well, you are lucky because the pizza was just done." She said and walked towards the kitchen with us two in a tow. The dinner went well, we all got along without me and Julia fighting over something. "It was very good but I have to go now. I have a recording I have to go to" Kangin said to me as he started walking towards the door. "Thanks for the company. It's nice to get to know you more oppa. Good luck with your work" I said to him with a smile. He looked at me before he said "if they do anything towards you tonight, call me straight away." "Okay, Youngwoon-oppa." I said I hugged him good bye and he went to his work.


	12. Meeting BigBang again

After Kangin left, my sister looked at me "What was that about? Are you going somewhere tonight?" She asked me. "Yeah, Seungri of BigBang asked me to meet him and his group tonight. I don't know where we are going though. But he is picking me up so I don't have to worry about it" I answered her. I walked towards the shower. I still have to look descent when I'm meeting someone. It was a few hours left but I felt like I should be ready so I can be lazy when the time closes up.

Seungri POV   
"Hyung! Remember that we are meeting that girl tonight" I said to the four older guys in my group. "Who?" Daesung asked innocently. "Becca. The girl whose eyes TOP-hyung stared into." I answered him. "Ohh the girl with ocean blue eyes. Hyung, did you fall for her because you looked into her eyes for a long time." Daesung said. "No, I didn't. Her eyes just captured me and she didn't falter with her eyes as she looked back at me." TOP answered. This is gonna be interesting tonight. Just then my phone called. "Hello, Becca?" I answered. "Hi Seungri-shi. I was just wondering where we were going tonight. I don't want to overdress or anything." She said with an innocent voice. "We are going to a club where only a handful of people get in so you don't have to worry about paparazzi or anything like that." I answered her and I hear a sigh which I guess was out of relief. "Good, then you pick me up at eight tonight, Seungri-shi?" She asked me. "Yeah I see you then." I just smiled at how innocent she was. "What are you smiling about? Was it her?" Jiyong-hyung asked me. "Yeah, she wanted to know where we are going so she could pick out some clothes. Luckily it just the normal club we are going to so she doesn't have to worry about anything." I answered him. "True that. I just want to get to know her. She seems like a nice girl and she didn't freak out as girls usually do when they meet those two" Taeyang said and pointed at TOP and Jiyong. "True, she didn't do anything when any of us looked into her eyes" Daesung continued. "It's gonna be fun tonight." I said and looked at the watch. "I gotta go pick her up soon. See you at the club, hyung!" I yelled at them as I went out the door with a smile on my face.

Becca POV  
"Well, hope this is enough." I said to myself as i looked at the mirror. Then someone knocked at my door. "I'll get it Julia." I yelled to her and walked to the door. I opened the door and there Seungri was. "Hi Seungri-shi. I am almost done. Just have to get a few things before we go" I said to him but he didn't say a word and continued to stare at me. "Is it to much? I looked at everything I got and this is the best I could find right now" I told him with a slight hesitation. "No, you look great" he almost screamed out and it took me by surprise. "Good. Let me just get my stuff and we can go." 

I go to get my stuff and told Julia that I was going and told her to lock the door after me. "Becca. You can call me oppa. You don't need to be so formal." Seungri told me while he waited. "Are you sure? Okay then, Seungri-oppa." I told him with a smile and turned to get something. Seungri felt his cheeks redden but sighs in relief that Becca turned around. "So! Now I'm done. Julia, I'm going now!" I yelled at my sister as she came out of her hidings, greets Seungri and waits until we are out and locked the door. She is probably happy to be home alone, I thought for myself.

Seungri took my hand and walked towards a car. "Is this yours?" I asked him. "Yeah, but it is kind I old but it is nice to drive." He answered me. "It's cool though and it does what it should. How old it is doesn't matter, just that it gets the job done" I told him and he looked at me weirdly. "What? Did I say something wrong?" "No, it's just that you are the first person not looking down on it. Everyone thinks that just because I'm an idol I need to have a cool car." He told me. "Why? What you drive doesn't mean anything. It is who you are that counts" I said out loud but quickly covered my mouth. "That sounded so corny. I'm sorry oppa." "No, it's fine. You are funny, Becca." He said to me as he opened the door for me and I sat down. Seungri walked around, got in to the car and drove of. It didn't take us long to come to the club. It wasn't much people outside. "The club has a more relaxed environment than normal clubs and only idols are let in. Gives us some privacy, you know?" Seungri told me as he parked the car. "Well, you guys want some privacy too and I totally respect that." I told him honestly. He went out the car and went around to help me out. "Aren't you a gentleman, oppa?" I told him with a smile on my face and started walking towards the club.

In the front of the club, a guard stood and looked at me with an angry look. "She is with me" Seungri said to the guard and he let us in. "Hyung, we are here now." Seungri said the rest of BigBang as they turned to look at me. "Let me introduce myself again. I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you." I said as I bowed to them. "You don't have to be so formal with us. Just call us oppa." Daesung said to me. "Okay then, Daesung-oppa" "You are too cute" he said and hugged me. "Yah, Daesung. You can't just hug her like that." Taeyang told him while pulling him from me smiling. "It's okay. I know that shinship is something of a norm here. I just have to get used to it." I said to him and smiled back. 

Suddenly Jiyong was in front of me and smiled at me again, like he did last time I saw him. "You don't freak out." He said bluntly. I looked at him confused. "I mean you don't freak out when you meet us like all the other girls. Why?" He asked me. "I don't know. Right now you aren't performing. You are meeting me on your free time. We are meeting as equals, if you can call it that. I'm not meeting the group BigBang, I'm meeting the individuals behind the name." I told them all. TOP smiled a little at me and walked up and dragged me to sit next to him. "Wow, she got on his good side quick. I think you are the first girl that wants to meet us, not the BigBang us." Taeyang said to me as he sat down on my other side. "Really?" I asked and just got nodding heads as an answer. 

"What are you doing in Korea anyway?" Seungri asked me after we all were seated. "Well, I wanted to get away for a while. I had some problems back home. It's nothing major but I really don't want to talk about it." I said with a sad smile. "Then, why Korea of all places in the world? Most people usually wants to move to America." Daesung asked with interest. "I'm not as most people, oppa. I have always liked Asia more, Japan mostly as I was an anime nerd when I was younger. I got interested in Korea about a year ago. I thought it looked like a nice place to visit. When I was at the end of my education, my sister found this apartment that you could rent for a year here in Seoul. I took a shot and got it. Guess I was lucky that way. I worked all summer to save money for two payments of the rent so if I didn't find a job I could at least look at my pase." I told them. "You have an education? You don't look so old." Taeyang asked me. "Im only three years younger than Seungri-oppa. I'm a nurse. I studied for three years to become one but I wanted to do something else for a while." I answered him. "You are older than you look. Not that it matters." Jiyong told me. "I know. People always think I'm underage and they tell me be careful at the stores when I leave." I said and the guys started giggling. "It's not funny." I said with a pout. "Aww, don't be sad." TOP said to me as he petted my head. "So have you managed to find a job yet?" Seungri asked me. "Yeah. SuJu-oppa helped me to get a job at SM. I'm gonna help the idols there with their English. Although I think many of them is not gonna need my help." I told them. "I think you are gonna do fine." Taeyang said smiling at me. "Thanks Taeyang-oppa. Oh or maybe it's Taeyang-shi? Which one should I call you?" I asked him. "Call me oppa. Call us all oppa, okay?" He said and I nodded as answer. 

The night continued in the same way. That asked me about my family, friends and where I lived. I did the same to them. Even if I had seen some videos with them I felt better if I heard it from them. As it started getting late I looked at TOP who didn't say much during our conversations. TOP just looked at me with some kind of weird expression on his face. "Oppa, are you okay?" I asked him and put the back of my hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, worried that he wasn't well. "No, I'm fine. Why are you wondering?" He asked me. "No, it's just, you had this weird expression on your face and I got worried that you might have gotten sick." I told him. TOP just stared at me and started to laugh. I just looked at the others who had the same expression as me, wondering if TOP was alright. "I'm fine, really." He said after he calmed down. While he said that I yawned really big and put my hands in front of my mouth. "Are you tired? You want to go home?" Seungri asked me. "Yeah, a little. I got up pretty early today and I think it had its toll on me" I said as I blushed hard at what just happened. "I'll drive you home." TOP said to me. "Really? If it isn't too much to ask, I'll gladly accept TOP-oppa." "Hyung, here is her address." Seungri said to him as he gave him a piece of paper. TOP then took my hand in his and started leading me to his car. 

As he drove of I started thinking, why did he want to drive me home? I bet Seungri would have done it anyways. "Oppa, why did you want to drive me home?" I asked TOP. "Just felt like it." He answered me. Then the conversation died out. We both enjoyed the silence the ride gave us. It didn't take long before we were outside my apartment. "Thanks for the ride oppa" I told him and started leaving the car. "Wait!" He almost screamed out. I turned around to face him and waited for him to continue. "Can I get you number? I know Seungri got it and started giving it to us, but I rather ask you in person." "Sure, give me your phone." I said and when I got it I typed my number in. "Here you go oppa. Well, I see you when I see you I guess." I said starting to go out of the car again. "Yeah, see you later." He said and drove of as I closed the door. I went up to my apartment and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Big Bang again :)
> 
> It's a bit slow for now but bear with me :)


	13. The first day....

The morning after my night out with BigBang, I had messages from both Eunhyuk and Kangin asking me if everything was okay yesterday. I answered them. I didn't really know what to do today. I don't start work until next week so I'm practically free for the next couple of days. 

I didn't want to bother all the new oppas I got so I decided to be a nice sister and be with my sister. Have some quality time before my work starts. That way these days went by really fast with us hanging out and suddenly it was time for me to start at my new job.

As I left that monday morning, I told Julia when I was gonna be home and left the apartment. I put in my headphones and turned on my music. I turned on Super Junior-Ts' Rokkuko and started walking. This song always makes me happy somehow, it is just a really good song. 

When I came into SM, I saw a familiar face in front of me. "Leeteuk-oppa, your here early." I said to him as he turned around to face me. "Becca, hi. How are you feeling today? It's your first day and all." He asked me. "Oh I'm fine. Thanks for your worrying about me oppa. But i don't really know if anyone would want my help with this." I told him about my concern. "There is actually a few people I know that would want your help. Me for example." He said with a smile. "Oppa wants to learn to talk English better? I would love to teach you!" I exclaimed all happy that someone wants my help. "That's great. I'll come by later this week so we can discuss this. But I think you should go to your room now. I know that someone is waiting for you there" he said to me before he walked away. Someone waiting for me? Wonder who? I thought to myself as I walked to the room that has been given to me. As I walked closer I saw someone standing outside. 

"Xiumin-shi?" I asked the person who looked like him. "Hi Becca. You recognized me." Xiumin said with a happy voice. "Umm.. Can I help you with something?" I asked him. "Yeah, but can you come with me? There is not just me that wants to talk to you" he said with some hope in his eyes. "Sure. I'll just throw in my bag in the room first." I said and opened the door to put down my bag right inside. "Okay, let's go, Xiumin-shi." "You can call me oppa, it's fine. We are gonna be working together after all. Let's go." He said taking my hand and pulled me towards their practice room. "I got her!" Xiumin yelled as he got into the room. The 11 guys that sat spread across the floor turned around to look at us. "Good. Sit down." One of them said to me. "Okay... Ummmm.. Oh this is embarrassing. I really don't know any of your names. I'm really sorry!" I said blushing and bowing towards them as an apology. The guys just started chuckle a little. "It's fine. I'm Chanyeol. It nice to meet you, Becca." Chanyeol said smiling at me. The rest of the guys introduced themselves in the same manner. "How old are you, Becca? Which year are you born?" D.O. asked me. "I'm 23. I'm born in 1993." I answered him. "So you are only older than two of us. That means they have to call you noona." Baekhyun said to me and pointed at Kai and Sehun. "Really? You guys look older though and take that as a compliment" I said to the two guys looking at me. "I'll call you oppa if that's makes you happy. You have been here longer than me so it doesn't matter to me" I said smiling at them. "Really? You don't mind?" Kai asked me. "Yeah, no problem what so ever, oppa" I answered him. "But what did you guys want talk to me about? Has something happened? Have I done something?" I asked them worried.

"No, you haven't done anything. We just wanted to say that we might drop by sometimes and make you teach us some English" Chanyeol told me. "Sure! I would love too. But maybe not all of you at once." I said with a chuckle. They nodded in agreement and I think I heard I couple of sighs in relief. "I think I have to go back now but it was nice seeing you guys again." I said to them. "You are a nice girl, Becca. I'll walk you back." Xiumin said to me and I nodded in response. "Bye oppas!" I yelled as I followed Xiumin out the door. 

"Xiumin-oppa. You are really nice following me back to my room but you didn't have to." I told him as we walked back. "No, I wanted to do it. I just wanted to ask you something in private." He said. "Okay, what's the question? "I said looking at him. He suddenly stopped an looked at me all nervous. "Well.. I was just wondering... And you don't have to answer if you don't want to but.... Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Me, a boyfriend? Oppa, where I'm from nobody has ever liked me more than a friend. I never appealed anyone back home. I'm not as pretty as all other girls around." I told him sincerely. "What?! Never? You got to be kidding me? You are really pretty! How can no one see that in your country?" Xiumin almost yelled out and then he realized what he said. "Thanks for the complement oppa, but guys never liked me more than a friend and even if I liked someone, they always me for advise how to get someone of my friends." I told him with a sad smile and tears starting to form in my eyes. "No, Becca. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Please don't cry." He said to me as he pulled me into an embrace. "Thanks oppa. But I'm fine." I answered him but someone suddenly pulled me back into their chest. "What do you think you are doing? Making my cute dongseng cry." I heard someone say and looked up to see Heechul. Heechul looked angrily at Xiumin like he wanted to hit him. "Oppa! I'm fine. It's my own fault for remembering something bad." I told him and hugged him hard as I started to cry really hard. "Shhh, Becca. It is alright now. I'm here." Heechul said. "Becca, I'll see you later" Xiumin said as he ran of, not wanting the wrath of Kim Heechul. "Let's go in to your room and talk" he said and I just nodded.


	14. To mend a broken heart

"So, you want to tell me what that was all about?" Heechul asked me when I had calmed down. "Xiumin asked me if I had a boyfriend and I told him I never had one and the reasons why." I explained to him. "Not having a boyfriend isn't something to be sad for" Heechul said in a try to comfort me. "Maybe not. But it is something to be sad for when all the guys you liked only saw you as a friend and wanted to hook up with one of your friends all the time. And even if I got to the point to confess to anyone of them, they stopped me before I was done and told me they never saw me like that, but as a nice little sister. Then right after they turned me down, they ask me if one of my friends are single." I said to him a little angry and sad at the same time. Heechul took me into a long embrace and that calmed me down. I felt that Heechul stiffened a little when he hugged me. "Becca, I know it's hard but those guys didn't see what a nice, sweet and considerate girl you are. You are gonna find someone who does and if he doesn't, I'll kick his butt for you." Heechul said with a smirk on his face and I chuckled at what he said. "There's the Becca I know. Now let us turn that frown upside down. Smile. I'll help you. We will all help you and be there for you." He said and I felt happy when I heard those words. "Thanks oppa! You are like the big brother I never got." I told him with a smile. 

After we talked for a while, Heechul had to go for a recording. I felt like I should find Xiumin and apologize for me starting to cry. As I went to their practice room I heard music coming out from it. It was their song Wolf. Luckily my sister played that song for me once when she wanted me to like some other group than Super Junior. I peeked through the little window to look. They were practicing really hard so I waited until the song finished and then knocked on the door. Chanyeol was the one who opened the door. "Hi Becca. What are you doing here?" "Hi oppa. Is Xiumin-oppa here? I need to talk to him." I explained to him. "Just a second. Yah, Xiumin-hyung, Becca wants to talk to you." Xiumin came up to us and looked at me. "Let's talk outside" I said and he nodded. We went out the door an closed it. "Oppa, I want to apologize for what happened before. It wasn't anything you did. It was all my fault, to start crying in front of you when you only wanted to know. I talked to Heechul-oppa and he won't look for you if you are worried about that." "No. Don't apologize. Well, I'm glad Heechul-hyung won't look for me but you did nothing wrong. Okay? It was my fault for asking you such a personal question." He explained to me. "No oppa, you aren't at fault here. So don't beat yourself down for making me cry. Let us just move on from this" I told him with a smile and he smiled back at me. "So we are cool then?" Xiumin asked and I nodded.

As Xiumin was about to walk into the room again we both noticed that his team members was looking through the window and saw our whole conversation. We looked at each other and started laughing. "They look so funny all slammed to the window." I told Xiumin. He just nodded in agreement and continued to laugh. "Well, I see you later oppa." I said to Xiumin and walked toward my room again.

Xiumin POV  
They look ridiculous, I thought to myself and look at Becca. She looked at me an we both started laughing. Thank god, she is smiling again. After that she went back to her room and I went back to the guys. "We saw you guys outside. You looked so funny, all of you trying to look out that tiny window." I told them with a chuckle. 

"What did you guys talk about? She looked pretty down when she asked for you." Chanyeol asked me. "Nothing much, just a misunderstanding. I accidentally made her cry." I said and then they all looked at me. "You made a girl cry? That is pretty low hyung." Baekhyun told me. "It was by accident and she told me it wasn't my fault. I just made her remember something bad and it was her fault that she started crying." I explained to them. "That still doesn't make it okay, hyung. You have to give her something as an apology. Like chocolate or something." D.O. said to me. "But she said we were cool. And she doesn't seem like all the other girls we met. She treated me like normal person, no celebrity. She didn't even know our names. Almost every person in Korea know about us and anyone outside who likes k-pop but she didn't. She didn't fangirl over us as everybody else does. She is special." I told them with a straight face. "Well, I have to agree that she is special. Cute too." Chanyeol said to me and I nodded. "Do you like her, hyung?" Baekhyun asked me. "What!? Why do you think that?!" I almost screamed out while blushing. "You can't stop smiling every time you talk about her." Chanyeol said and smirked. "No... I mean maybe... I don't know." I said sitting down and started thinking for myself. Do I like her? Maybe just as a friend? I don't know. I thought to myself with all the guys looking at my mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter ;)
> 
> It gonna get better. I promise! I had a slow start with this :/ 
> 
> Hope you still like it though :)


	15. Helping out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update :)

Becca POV  
As I started walking towards my room again, I hurried a bit so no one stopped me this time. I haven't even been in there a lot today. Ugh, stupid me for crying at old memories. As I went in my room, I saw a girl sitting on the couch. "Hi. It's Becca, right?" The girl asked me in English. She was cute and had a tomboyish style to her. "I'm Amber, from the group f(x)." She continued and held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you... Amber-shi?" I said to her, still a bit uncertain what to call her. "Ooh, you can just call me Amber or unnie. Whatever you like." She told me and continued "Henry told me about you. Told me about the cute girl that's gonna help out with the English around here." "Oppa told you about me? I think he mentioned you too. He told me that he got someone else to talk English to besides you." I answered her with a smile. "Yeah that's Henry alright. Well, I just wanted to come and introduce myself and tell you that if you have any problems with something you can always look for me." She told me. "Thank you Amber-unnie. You are a nice person. If I ever get problems with something I'll go look for you. Girls' Generation said the same thing, but that was more if Heechul-oppa did something to me." I told her. She just laughed at that. "Heechul-oppa is a special case but since you are already on his good side, I don't think you'll have problems with him." Amber told me. "Hope so." I said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Becca. I have to go now though." "Okay, unnie. It was nice meeting you too." I said to her as she walked out and waved me good bye.

After Amber left I decided to fix the room. Make it more cozy and more me. I looked for my portable speakers in my bag and plugged in my phone. I put on Moves like Jagger and started dancing and singing along. I didn't notice that the door opened and someone walked in. It was when the chorus came on and someone else started singing along. It was a beautiful voice compared to my tone deaf one. I turned around to see who it was and there stood Ryeowook smiling at me. "Ohh. Hi oppa. What are you doing here?" I asked all embarrassed that he heard me. "Sorry you got to see that." "No it's fine. I knocked but you didn't open the door so I walked in because I heard that someone was here. It's nice seeing someone who enjoys music that much." He told me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't hear you knock." I said as I bowed towards him as an apology. "No really it's fine. I just wondered if you could sign me up for your help." He asked me. "You want help with your English oppa? I have heard you sing in English though, the song that was on right now if I don't remember wrong. I thought you had a very good pronunciation when you sang that song." "Thanks, but I want to get better. There were some words I hade trouble pronouncing and I want your help with that." He explained to me. "Sure Ryeowook-oppa. Text me the times when you found some that fits you so I can write them down. I'll help you with what I can." I said smiling at him. "Thanks Becca. When I'm already here, I was gonna ask you something else. This friday, all of Super Junior is going to a water park. Our problem is that the people we are meeting only speak English and Henry isn't going with us this time. So we were wondering if you could come and translate for us? I have already asked the boss and he said it was okay as long as you wanted to do it." Ryeowook explained to me. "Sure, why not? It sounds like fun. But do I need to wear something special or an swimsuit or something?" I asked him. "Well, bring a bikini just in case we get some spare time to play." Ryeowook said to me and smiled. "Okay oppa. Then I'll see you guys this friday then." I answered him. Ryeowook said good bye and left. 

After that I fixed the room so it was more my style. Then I decided that I could go home because it was already getting late. At least I'm not gonna be bored when I work here, I thought to myself as I started walking home.

Ryeowook POV  
That went pretty well, I think. She even remembered that I had sang that song before. She really is an ELF, I thought to myself. At least she thought I sang it well, I thought as I walked to the dorm where we all lived. "I'm home." I yelled as I stepped through the door. Leeteuk came to see me. "Ryeowook-ah. How was the recording today?" Leeteuk asked me. "Did you do what I told you to?" "It went well I think. And yes hyung. I'll tell you what she said when we are all gathered." I answered him. 

After that I went to make us some dinner. I feel like the mom here, feeding everyone. Well, at least they like my food and that makes me happy. When the dinner was almost done, everyone had already come home and was sitting waiting for the food. "It smells really good, Wookie." Donghae said as he tried to taste is. "Not yet. If you eat it I won't tell you the good news." I threatened him and he went back to his seat. "You have good news, Wookie?" Heechul asked me. "Yeah, and I think some of you are gonna be really happy with it." I said with I smile.

After we started eating the food, everyone was on me wanting to know what the news are. "Okay, calm down. Should you or I tell them Leeteuk-hyung?" I asked him and he nodded at me. "Fine. You know the thing at the water park this friday." They all nodded. "Well, the thing is that the people we are meeting doesn't speak any Korean. They only talk English and because Henry isn't coming with us I asked Becca if she could help us with the translating." Suddenly the whole table started cheering. "You guys are genius, Wookie, Leeteuk-hyung." Eunhyuk screamed and came to hug me. "I told her to bring a bikini too if we got some spare time to play there after we are done." I continued. I saw that Kangins smile became even bigger and Eunhyuk started to blush. Mmhh I see what's going on here and looked at Kyuhyun who just smirked. I guess he already knew. I feel so bad for Becca right now. 

Suddenly someone slammed his hands in the table. It was Heechul and he didn't look happy. "I'll just say this once. I notice that some of you like like Becca. But she has some problems that I want you to know about, for her sake. I don't want you to pity her and look at her any different after I tell you this." We all looked at him and nodded. 

"I don't really know how to begin but she has a hard past when it comes to like someone. I found her today with Xiumin and she was crying, hard." He said. "What happened? Did Xiumin do something to her?" Kangin asked a little angry. "No, she said it was her own fault that she was crying. Xiumin had only asked if she had a boyfriend. She don't by the way. She told me that she have had guys that she liked, but no one of them liked her back. They only asked her for help to get one of her friends or they stopped her in the middle of her confessions and said they didn't like her or that they only saw her as a little sister. The worst part is that they still had the nerve to ask her after they turned her down if one of her friends were single." Heechul said and I could see he just wanted to punch something or someone. I can't believe that the smily girl I saw today had so much sadness inside her. "I'm gonna kill those guys" someone murmured and I saw Kangin stand up and walk to the door. "Where are you going? I asked him. "To find the guys who hurt Becca and beat them down." He said while still walking to the door. "Kangin, stop!" Leeteuk said with tears running down from his face as he put his hand on Kangins shoulder. "Violence isn't gonna solve anything and you can't find them here anyways. We can't make it worse for her either. I don't think she would want one of her bias go and punch the guys she used to like" Leeteuk told him. "Then what should I do? She cried! I can't forgive anyone who makes her sad!" Kangin yelled back. Heechul stood up and went to smack Kangin in the back of his head. "Do you think I can forgive them? She even took the blame that she cried. That it was her fault that she remembered those guys and that it lays with her that no one liked her back." Heechul said with tears starting to drop from his eyes. "How do you think I felt when she told me this? I couldn't get mad because then she would have told me that it was before she met us. I know that she would. I just had to keep my anger to myself and comfort her so she calmed down." He continued as he dried of the tears from his face.

"Then we are gonna make this friday one of the best days in her life!" Eunhyuk and Donghae said all of a sudden, with very confident voices. "She is one of the sweetest girls I ever met and she deserves better. So we are gonna make it so that we have some spare time at the water park." Eunhyuk continued. "Well, this is gonna be fun." Kyuhyun said all of a sudden. "Let's see which one of the two drunken lover boys she is gonna pick? The dancing machine or the great MC?" Kyuhyun said with a smirk. "What are you talking about Kyu?" Siwon asked him. "They both like her. Isn't that obvious from the way they behave around her?" Kyuhyun answered him. At that Kangin and Eunhyuk blushed. "This is gonna be fun." Kyuhyun said before he thanked for the food and went to his room. I guess he has a prank in store for these two at friday. Hope he doesn't make things worse for Becca, I thought before I started cleaning up and head to bed.


	16. A day by the pool.

The week went by really fast and Friday was already here. I had met up with Chanyeol and Xiumin from EXO to see what they wanted to learn. The same was with Leeteuk. With Ryeowook, he knows the language, it is just the pronunciation that's a bit of, so we are gonna talk more with each other. Heechul came too and he said he needed help with pretty much everything so I guess it's from square one with him. I hope I can help them though, I thought as I walked to the company to meet up with Donghae and Yesung. "There she is. Becca, here we are!" I heard Donghaes voice scream at me and I saw him waving at me. "Hi oppa!" I said to him and hugged him. "Hi Yesung-oppa." I greets him with a hug too. "Hi Becca. Did you bring your swimsuit?" "Yeah. I'm getting a bit excited. It's been a long time since I was at a water park. But first it is work. I got to help you guys with the translation" I told them. They just smiled at me and showed me the way to the car. 

Suddenly my phone rang and I heard the word "I say Eunhyuk, you say oppa. Eunhyuk! Oppa! Eunhyuk! Oppa!." I quickly answered the phone while I saw the two guys smiling at me. "Hello, Hyukjae-oppa?" "Becca, good you answered. Are you on your way here?" He asked me. "Yeah, we just sat down in the car. Is something wrong?" I asked him back. "Do you think you could hurry? Those guys we need help with translations are already here and Siwon is having a hard time explaining to them that you are coming." He told me. "Give your phone to them and I'll explain." I said to him and suddenly someone else was on the phone. I explains to the gentleman that we were only 20 minutes away and if they could just wait for us. The man understood and thanked that he finally got some information what's going on around them. I asked him to put Eunhyuk on the phone again. "I explained to them so you can just sit down and relax, oppa, and we will be there shortly" I told him. Eunhyuk said okay and hung up.

The I turned to Donghae and Yesung. "What are you smiling at?" I asked them as they continued to smile at me. "Well, your ringtone. Why just that part of the song?" Donghae asked me. "I put it as his personal ringtone. I have almost one for you all. I only miss something for Leeteuk-oppa." I explained to them. "I have "when I say Donghae, you say oppa" for you oppa" I said and pointed at Donghae. "And I have teenage mutant ninja turtles for you Yesung-oppa." I said with a smile while Donghae started laughing. "I thought it fitted because you like turtles and I like the show so, that's why I chose it." I told Yesung before he could protest. He only pouted a little and then smiled. "Okay, I'll accept that because you are so cute" he said and hugged me. I just smiled.

Then we arrived at the water park. I just love these things, even if I scream a lot when I ride the slides. I thank god these guys still have their playful and childish side left. I just smiled as I saw how big this place was and hoe empty it looked. "You look like a child on Christmas Eve" Yesung told me and smiled. "Of course! I love going to these things! This and amusement parks are things I love going to do but I can't always afford it." I explained to him. "Great that you could join us then" Donghae said to me while he grabbed my hand and made his ways to the others.

"Hyung! We are here!" Donghae yelled and pulled me towards Leeteuk. "Finally! They started to get worried." He said and pointed towards the rest of Super Junior. "Why? Were you worried I couldn't make it, oppa? I wouldn't miss this for the world" I told him whit a smile on my face. "Good. Now help us with the translation here." He said and pointed at four guys, who I guess are the ones that are gonna produce this thing. They just looked at me. "Are you the one that's gonna translate for us?" One of them asked me. "Yes. I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you. Sorry I'm a bit late." I said to them and held out my hand for the man to shake. "The pleasure is mine. Don't worry about it. I think we came to early today. We felt like we shouldn't be late when we are gonna meet one of Asia's biggest pop-groups." He told me. And I explained to Leeteuk who just laughed. For five hours, they made Super Junior do different things. The funniest one was when Kangin picked up a half tired Ryeowook and jumped into one of the pools. Ryeowook just screamed and started chasing him. I had to keep myself from laughing to not disturb the recording. When the producers had everything they needed, they said that we could stay. They had rented the park for the whole day, so no one would come and disturb them and outside the park, guards stood to make sure no one came inside.

Super Junior bowed to the producers and so did I. "Thank you for your hard work. It was a pleasure to work with you all." One of the producers said to them. I translated to them and they said the same thing back. "We will call you again to translate for us if we ever have more work here" they told me before they left. "What did he say to you?" Leeteuk asked me. I said what they said and Leeteuk just hugged me. "What a good dongseng we have you guys. They said they wanted to work with her again." He told the others and they just smiled at me.

"Oppa, can I go change now so we can have some more fun?" I asked Leeteuk and he just nodded and pointed where the changing rooms were. I changed pretty quickly. Hopefully it doesn't look to bad on me. I started to look for my t-shirt that I usually wear over my bikini but I couldn't find it. "I must have forgotten it" I said to myself as i walked out of the room.

As I walked out, I saw that everyone turned to look at me. I looked behind me to see if it was something there and looked down to see if I forgot to put on something. It was nothing behind me and I didn't forget anything. Then Kangin came up to me. "Oppa, is something wrong? It looks weird, doesn't it? Lets just forget it." I said to him as I tried to turn around but was stopped by two strong arms around my waist. "No, please stay. You look beautiful. It is nothing wrong." He said and smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Really? Thank you oppa. It's nice of you to say." I said smiling back. Then Heechul came and pulled Kangin of me. "Let us go ride some slides." He said as he started to pull me towards one of the slides they was in before. "Okay. Can you go down with me oppa? I am usually nervous when I go down these for the first time for the day. I don't know why though. I'm gonna warn you though, I scream pretty high so he prepared" I told him and he just nodded in response. As we sat down Heechul put his arms around me and hold me tight. Then he kicked us off. Weirdly enough, I didn't scream anything but just laughed through the ride. We hit the water pretty fast. 

When I went under I noticed that my bikini top got undone. I popped my head up holding my hands over my chest. Heechul was already out of the pool when I saw him. "Ummm, this is gonna be a problem." I said to myself as I saw Eunhyuk swimming toward me with a smirk on his face. "Stop!" I yelled at him. He stopped right away with a confused look in his face. "Umm.. this is really embarrassing but my bikini top went undone so... I'm practically naked over here." I told him as my face was red as a tomato. Eunhyuk looked at me and blushed. "Umm... Wait here for a second. I'll be right back." He told me as he made his way out of the pool and ran to his bag to grab a t-shirt. Thank god it wasn't white, I thought to myself as Eunhyuk made his way over to me. "Here. Take this on really quick." He told me as he turned to face the other way. I hurried on with the shirt and looked around to see if anyone saw, but luckily no one did. "Thank you Hyukjae-oppa!" I said with a smile as I swam up to him and hugged him from behind. "You really saved me. But do you think you could help me with this? You just need to tie them as a bow" I told him and held up the two strings that should hold up my bikini top. He just nodded and took them in his hand and carefully tied them together. "Thank you oppa." I said to him.

Then a pair of arms was around my waist and pulled me towards them. I looked up and saw Kyuhyun. "What are you guys doing? Why are you wearing his shirt?" He asked me while looking at Eunhyuk. "I had a bikini accident." I told him truthfully. It took a while for him to process what I said. When he understood what I meant he looked at me and said "Well, be glad Kangin-hyung didn't find you first. He would have just pulled you up and thrown you into the water again. That would have been a disaster." "I guess so." "Well if you speak about them, they come" Kyuhyun said and pointed at someone. It was Kangin and he was fast. It took him no time to come up to me and hoist me up, to then throw me into the water again. Both Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun jumped at him, saying that it is mean to throw a girl like that. Kangin then started to chase them. I laughed as I claimbed out of the pool to sit down and rest a bit.

After a while Shindong walked up to me and sat down beside me. He handed me a coke which I gladly accepted. "Thank you oppa." I said to him before gulping down half the bottle. "Wow, that's the first time I see a girl drink half a bottle all at once."he said chuckling. "I usually do this from time to time. Plus I'm kinda tired" I told him chuckling myself. "By the way oppa. How was the chocolate I gave you last week? Didn't hear what you thought about it." I asked him. "It was really good but it was one that tasted really bad. I had to spit it out. But the white one was my favorite." He said to me. "Ohh so you were one of the lucky two that got to taste it?" I asked him. "Yeah. Me and SungMin fought really hard to get them. You should have seen SungMins smile when he tasted the chocolate. I have never seen him smile so wide" he said laughing. I just imagined SungMins smile at its widest and started laughing too. Suddenly I felt like all my energy just vanished and I couldn't hold my eyes open. I leaned towards Shindong and fell asleep on his shoulder.


	17. From his point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Eunhyuk and Kangins view.

Eunhyuk POV  
I saw that Becca just stood in the pool so I decided to play a little with her. That never hurt anyone. She looked to happy before she hit the water, when she went down the slide. 

I swam towards her and she saw me. She mumbled something before she focused her eyes on me. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. 

"Stop!"she yelled. I stopped right away. Wonder if something is wrong, I thought for myself. 

"Umm.. this is really embarrassing but my bikini top went undone so... I'm practically naked over here." She said as her face got really red. I looked down and saw the she hid her chest with her hands. I felt myself blushing. 

"Umm... Wait here for a second. I'll be right back." I told her as I hurried to get out the water. I have to hurry before anyone else sees her. I ran to my bag and started searching for a t-shirt. I found one and luckily it wasn't white. I jumped into the pool and swam back to her.

"Here. Take this on really quick." I said to her as I turned around to not look at her. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me. 

"Thank you Hyukjae-oppa!" She said to me with a wonderful smile on her face. "You really saved me. But do you think you could help me with this? You just need to tie them as a bow" she asked me and handed me two strings. I looked at them and understood that she wanted me to help her with her bikini. I just nodded because I don't trust my own mouth right now. I carefully tied the bikini around her neck. The way she looked right now, she was simply beautiful. It made my heart beat a little faster.

She thanked me again. But then Kyuhyun came and ruined the moment. Becca told him what happened and he told her that she was lucky it wasn't Kangin that came to her first. I just thanked myself for getting to her first. Suddenly Becca was pulled up a pair of arms and they threw her away. It was Kangin. Both me and Kyuhyun jumped at him as a counterattack.

~~~~~~~

Kangin POV  
After I threw Becca in the pool, I saw her smiling face and my heart started pounding faster. I can't believe what this girl is making me feel. I don't even know her that well yet. Then I felt Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk jumping on me and telling me that it's rude to throw a girl like that. I didn't think of it as much as I saw Becca laughing as she made her way out the pool. I got mad at the people on me and tried to catch them as they ran away. After a while of chasing I caught Eunhyuk and threw him as I threw Becca into the pool. 

After I did that I looked after her and saw that she was leaning on Shindongs shoulder. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. 

I walked over to them and was gonna say something to Shindong but he hushed at me and pointed at Becca. Then I saw that she was asleep. She still looked as beautiful as ever. 

I just nodded and went to get her stuff, because it no one else here so the women's room is empty. I got her stuff and walked back to her and Shindong. He looked at the stuff I was carrying and took them from me. 

I bent down and picked her up. She weighed a bit more than girls I've carried before, but I didn't care. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Leeteuk saw me carrying her and told the others it was time to go home. They just nodded as they saw me carrying her out to the car and sat down with her in my arms.

Heechul then entered the same car as me and sat down in front of me. He asked me with a quiet and worried voice "Are you in love with her, Kangin?" I could only nod as I looked down to the beautiful angel sleeping in my arms. 

"You better make your move soon or somebody is gonna steal her. I know some guys that I think likes her too. But that doesn't mean I want you to be her boyfriend." Heechul said to me. 

I tensed up at his words. Of course there are more guys that like her. Who wouldn't like her? I thought to myself and suddenly I remembered the other night when Heechul told us about her past. If I ever meet anyone of those guys they are so gonna get punched in the face. 

All of a sudden I felt Becca shake a little. As I looked down I saw that she was about to wake up. "Good morning, our little sunshine." I told her and saw that she was looking around where she was. She had this cute look on her face that made me smile even more at her. I have to make her mine somehow.

~~~~~~~

Becca POV  
I thought I heard two persons talk about something but I couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Then I heard someone say "Good morning, our little sunshine." I started looking around to see where I was. I don't really remember what happened. 

I looked up and saw Kangin smiling at me. "Hi Youngwoon-oppa. Where are we? What happened?" I asked him. 

"You fell asleep on Shindongs shoulder, so we decided that it was time to leave. He has your stuff while I carried you to the car." He told me and I opened my eyes wider in surprise. 

"You carried me? Oppa, you shouldn't have. I'm too heavy. It couldn't have been easy." I almost shouted at him. 

"Heavy? You were light as a feather. It wasn't any problem plus I only see the advantages here." Kangin said smiling down at me. 

I looked at him confused and started to look at the position we were in. I was in his arms snuggling against his chest. I started to blush because it was embarrassing. 

"Umm.. Oppa, I'm awake now so I can sit on my own." I said to him and tried to get away from him, but he only tightened it grip around me and whispered in my ear. 

"No, please stay. I don't mind." He then looked at me pleadingly and I could only nod because I didn't want him to be sad or anything. 

"Ahh handsome-oppa. You were here too?" I asked Heechul and he only nodded, smiling at me. But his expression changed just as quick and he looked at me seriously. 

"Becca. I told the guys what happened to you this week. When you cried." He told me. I stiffened and waited for him to continue before I said anything. 

"We want you to know that we will be there for you and if you ever get boy problems we are gonna help you" he said. 

I felt like tears was starting to form in my eyes and I could only nod as they started to flow. "I'm sorry. I'm such a crybaby. It is comforting to hear that you got my back, oppa" I said as my tears started to flow even more. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Cry as much as you want." I heard Kangin say as he pulled me closer to his chest. 

I then started to cry even harder. I always held it in, because I usually never show my sadness to anyone. Everyone back home knows me as the girl who is always happy. To let it all out felt really good. 

I still cried when the rest of them came to the cars. Leeteuk asked Heechul why I'm crying and he explained that I knew that they knew about what happened. As I stopped crying, I faced them all with the biggest smile I had. 

"Thank you oppas! You are the best." I said to then and went to hug them all. They just smiled at me and hugged me really hard back. I went back to sit next to Kangin. "I look hideous right now, don't I?" I asked him but he just shook his head and said in a whisper "You look more beautiful than ever." I didn't really hear him so I just shrugged it of.

On the ride home, Donghae asked me what I was doing tomorrow. "I'm going shopping with my sister. It's her last day here before she leaves on Sunday. I'm gonna miss here really bad after she leaves." I answered him. 

"It had already been two weeks since you came. It feels like we have know each other longer though." He said with a smile. 

"Well, I can't be to sad. I feel like I have another family now." I said and saw them look at me confused. 

"I'm talking about you guys. I can't be sad because you'll still be here when Julia leaves. Plus she's gonna visit me more times." I told them with a huge smile and everyone smiled back at me. 

As we pulled over at SM, I got my things from Shindong and went to the closest toilet to change my clothes. I did it pretty fast because I wanted to go home. When I went out I saw Kangin and Eunhyuk waiting for me. 

"What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be getting home?" I asked them. "We wanted to take you home." They said at the same time. 

"My knights in shining armor." I said in English as I chuckled at their confused faces. "You really don't know much English, do you oppas?" I asked them and both shook their heads. I hooked arms with both of them. 

"Lets go! We will talk next week about when you are getting lessons from me." I said to them and pulled them forward. They followed me all the way to my apartment where I bid them good bye.


	18. Shopping trip

As I woke up on Saturday morning, I remembered that I had to go shopping with my sister today. Oh god the pain I'm gonna feel in my feet tonight after we come home. Luckily my sister didn't bring much clothes here so she can do her fair share of shopping, but it is gonna be me who has to follow her and help her pack it down.

Then my phone rang and it was an unknown number. I answered just because. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked a little nervous, who might have gotten my number now. "Becca, it's Jiyong. How are you?" The voice asked me. Jiyong... Ahhh, G-Dragon. "Hello oppa. I must have missed to put in your number in my phone. I'm so sorry." I told him. "It okay. Are you doing anything today or do you want to go shopping with me?" He asked. "Shopping with you? I would love to, but I promised my sister that I was going shopping with her. It is her last day her in Korea before she leaves tomorrow." I answered him. He chuckled. 

"She can come along if she wants to. The more the merrier plus I can help her find things that fits her." "I'm sure she would love too but we can't go to all those expensive places you want to go. Hope that's okay?" I asked him. "Sure. I'll get you guys in an hour. I already got the address from Seungri so see you soon." "Okay. See you soon oppa." I told him and hung up the phone.

"Julia!" I yelled at my sister in our native language. "What is it? I'm trying to get ready" she yelled back. "Just come here for two seconds" I told her in a nice voice and she came, even if she had a little angry look on her face. "What do you want? You don't want to go shopping anymore?" She asked me half annoyed. "No but someone is coming with us." I told her with a smile. "Who? One of SuJu?" I just shook my head. "Then who? Now you got me interested" she told me a bit excited. "It's Jiyong-oppa. Think for a bit and you'll know who that is" I said walking to my room to get dressed. 

It took like 10 second before I heard a scream and a rumbling sound coming my way. My door flung open and my sister looked at me with a huge smile. "G-Dragon is coming shopping with us?" I just nodded. "Oh my god. He has to give me tips in dressing. He always looks good in whatever he wears." She said. "He told me he would to be happy too. You can brag about it when you are in Sweden. But maybe not to your k-pop friends. Just say you met him in a store and asked for a sign. Okay? We can't trouble him with unnecessary gossip" I told her with a firm voice and she nodded in response. "Now get ready. He'll be here soon." 

We were just done when someone knocked on the door. I opened and let him in. "Hi oppa. It's nice to see you again. This is my sister Julia. She is a fan but she promised me to be calm today so no worries" I told him with a smile. "Hi Julia. Nice to meet you. I'm Jiyong. You can call me oppa like your sister" He told her with a gentle smile. Julia just nodded as she blushed. 

"Oppa, because she ain't gonna do it, I will. She wants you to sign one of her t-shirts that she buys today." He looked at me and started laughing. "Of course. It's not a big deal." He said looking at my sister who just smiled at him. "Let's go then. I have my car just outside" Jiyong said and started walking outside. We followed him after I locked the door.

Jiyong POV  
They are both adorable. I see that the good looks runs in her family, as Becca and her sister are both cute and pretty. "Let's go then. I have my car just outside" I said to them and started walking out the door. They followed me, but Becca was a few feet behind. I guess she checked that she locked the door properly. Becca sat down in the front seat and her sister sat down in the back. "Are you gonna be fine today, oppa? What if someone recognize you in your disguise?" Becca asked me a little worried. She is just too cute. Too bad TOP already got his eyes on her. "I'll be fine. No one is gonna recognize me in these clothes and I have a mouth-mask and sunglasses in the back." I told her and she relaxed at that. 

After a while we arrived at our destination and got out. Julia looked really excited but Becca had this complexed expression on her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine oppa. It's just that I aren't that interested in shopping. It's more my sister who tells me what to buy and what to wear. My fashion sense is kinda bad. If I got to chose, I would have baggy sweatpants on and a t-shirt. Not that I don't like the clothes I wear now but.. I don't know. I don't feel comfortable in some things that Julia choses for me." I just looked at her. She looked great in the outfit she had now and it was just a pair of shorts, a pair of sneakers and a cute t-shirt that showed of her body. "Well, I think you look great and I'll help you find something today." I answered her and took her hand and followed her excited sister that was a few meters in front of us. "Let's go in here." Julia said and pointed at a store. I just nodded and followed her with Becca being pulled by me.

After a while Julia had some clothes and went into the booth to try it on. I didn't see Becca anywhere so I looked after her. I saw her looking at a dress, in a light blue color. "You want to try it on?" I asked her and she jumped, being startled by me. "Oppa, you scared me. No, I don't think it would fit me." She said and started walking toward where her sister was. I pulled two of them of, thinking that they might be her size. Hopefully they are. 

Julia was showing Becca some of the outfits that she had chosen and she just smiled and told her it looked good on her. I nodded in agreement, but thought that it would look good on Becca too. "Here. Try it on." I told Becca who looked at what I presented. She sighed. "Fine, but promise you won't laugh at me. I never fit in a dress." She said and walked into a booth. I waited for a couple of minutes. "Thanks oppa. It's nice to see that she is trying to try on clothes" Julia said to me smiling. I looked at her confused and was gonna say something but then Becca said she was done. She opened the curtain and I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked beautiful in that dress. It fitted her perfectly. "It looks weird, doesn't it? I'll just take it off." She said and turned around to get into the booth but I caught her wrist. "Wait. You look great. Right, Julia?" I asked her sister who just nodded with a big smile on her face. "Really?" Becca asked with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Maybe I should buy it then. I'll go change now." She said as I let go of her wrist and she walked into the booth to get dressed again. 

She bought the dress. I bought them both a t-shirt each to sign when we got to the car again. Her sister bought a lot of clothes. She told me that they don't have those in Sweden so she hade to buy this much. Becca just laughed at her. "Thanks for today oppa. I had a great time today and I bet Julia did to." She said as we walked to the car. "It was my pleasure. I'll drive you home because it is getting kinda late." I told her and she just nodded. When we were in the car, both of the girls fell asleep and I just chuckled at the cute sight in front of me. I took a photo of Becca. I can probably bribe TOP into doing something for this pic. When we arrived at their apartment, me and Becca helped her sister get all the shopping bags into their apartment. As we were done, Becca turned to me and hugged me. "Thanks for today oppa. It made me really happy to see my sister like this. It is all thanks to you." She said to me with a smile on her face and I just nodded. She really cares about her sister. What a nice girl. I bid them both goodbye and drove back to our dorm.

As I came back, the others wondered where I was all day. "I went shopping with Becca and her sister. We had a blast." I told them. "What? And you didn't invite me?" Seungri asked me. "No I didn't. I wanted to get to know her better without you interfering." I said to him. "I'll show you a pick of Becca when she tried something on." I said to them and TOP walked to me and his eyes just said show me. The others went around me as I pulled up a picture I took of Becca in secret in the dress she bought. 

"She looks really pretty in that color" Daesung said. "Yeah." I answered him. But I'm concerned about something her sister said. She said it's nice to see Becca try in clothes. Wonder why? I thought to myself. "Send my that pic." TOP said to me. "Nope, it's mine and mine alone" I answered him and laughed as I walked to my room to sleep.

Becca POV  
As we came home from our shopping trip, Julia was over the moon to have a t-shirt signed by Jiyong. "Let's start packing because you leave tomorrow, really early so it is only a power nap for us both later." I told her and she just nodded. As we had packed the things she bought and her own stuff, we rested for a while before the taxi we hade ordered came to drive us to the airport.

When we came there I started getting sad but I know she has to go home. I think Julia wanted to stay longer too, but she has school to attend. As she checked in her stuff, I waited with her so she wouldn't be alone there. When they called for her flight I hugged her really hard and said she hade to come visit as soon has she has time. I told her to phone me as soon as she is in Sweden so I know she is safe. Julia said goodbye to me and walked of to the plane.

I waited till I couldn't see her anymore and went to grab a cab so I could go home. When I was home I went to sleep, trying to at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay :) some Big Bang :) I'll try and upload more chapters soon :) hope you still like it :)


	19. Surprises

As Monday came, a new week began and also a new week at work. I knew I had dark bags under my eyes as I couldn't sleep anything these past two nights. When I came to SM, I hurried to my room so no one could see me. I didn't want them to see me like this. But I failed completely.

When I walked into my room and shut the door quick, I heard a pair of feet behind me and turned around. It was Onew. He looked at me and saw how I was. He just pulled me in for a hug and I felt like I needed that and hugged him back. "You know me too well, oppa. You always seems to understand what I need" I told him. "Well, I'm like your brother. I should know everything about you. So I guess the bags under your eyes are for not sleeping properly and missing your sister." He told me and I just nodded. "Let's go grab something to eat and we can talk. I haven't seen you for two weeks and we have to talk." He told me and I followed him out the door.

When we were at the cafeteria, Onew gave me a cup of hot chocolate and I smiled. He knew how much I liked this drink. As we sat down, he looked at me with serious eyes. "Becca. How many people have you told about your problems?" Onew asked me and I knew what he was talking about. "All of SuJu, except Henry and ZhouMi, and Xiumin-oppa from EXO knows half the story." I told him honestly. "I just want you to be careful. Even if you fall in love again, I don't want the same thing happening again." He told me. I just nodded. I knew what he was saying. 

Last year, I had some problems, not only with the love department but mostly, and it got to the point where I wanted to kill myself. Only Onew and Julia knows about this. It's thanks to them that I'm still alive. If I hadn't talked with Onew, I wouldn't be here today, I thought to myself. 

"I just want you to be careful. And tell me if you start liking someone. He needs my approval if he wants to date you." I chuckled at that. "Heechul-oppa said the exact same thing to me. You two are like the older brothers I never got." I told him with a smile on my face. "Thanks for this. I needed this. I felt lonely yesterday because Julia left and I didn't want to disturb anyone of you guys, oppa. I just was a little bit down, I guess" I told him and he just took my hand and griped it tight. "We will always be here. We ain't gonna leave you. Not for now at least." He said laughing a little. I thanked him for the hot chocolate and went back to my room.

As I got back to my room, I decided to make some cards for Heechul so we can practice what different things are called. I took me about an hour and then someone knocked on my door. "It's open!" I yelled while picking up the things I was finished with. The person that walked in was Eunhyuk and he held something to his chest.

"Hyukjae-oppa? What are you doing here? You don't have a schedule today?" I asked him. "Nope. I came to see you. You said last week that you thought I needed lessons so I'm here to sign up for them." He told me as he put something down on the floor. "Of course. I would be my pleasure to help you. Umm.. Who is that?" I asked as he petted the little ball of fur that sat down on the floor. "Ohh this is Choco, my dog." He said. "Ohh she is so cute. Can I pet her?" I asked him and he nodded. "Hello Choco." I said to her as I put my hand in front of her to sniff. She sniffed me and the allowed me to pet her. "Aww she is just to cute. You are such a nice dog, Choco." I said to her and she barked in response. "I think she likes you. She is usually picky when it comes to girls getting to pet her." Eunhyuk said to me. "Animals usually like me. They see what's on the inside of a person, not the shell thats surrounds it." I told him with a small smile and stood up. 

Suddenly I felt Eunhyuks arms around me and he hugged me tight. "Oppa..." I said to him as I saw that tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm not gonna cry over those guys anymore. I'm gonna find a guy that loves me, with all my flaws." I told him as I started to dry of his tears. He looked like he was about to break in two. "Oppa, do you need to talk about something? You look like you'll break down any second now." I told him. "I just feel bad. For not being able to protect you from those guys. You are always smiling but you have so much pain inside that you never let anyone see. I want to be there for you." He said and hugged me as tight as he could. 

"Thanks, oppa. It means a lot that I can come to you if I have some problems." I told him as I got out of his hold and smiled at him. "Now smile for me. Can you do that? This sad look on your face shouldn't be there. If you are sad, Choco will be sad too and so will all your fans, including me." I told him. He then showed me one of those gummy smiles he is famous for and bent down to pick Choco leash up. "Thanks for listening to me and hearing me out." He said to me. 

"Umm.. Becca. Would you like to come to our concert next weekend?" Eunhyuk asked me as he stood in front of the door. "I would love to but isn't you concert already sold out? No way I can find a ticket for that now." I told him disappointed. "You don't need a ticket. You'll come with us backstage and cheer for us there." He told me and I looked up at him in disbelief. "You are kidding oppa, right? You can't joke about these things" I told him. "I'm not joking. And everyone would love to see you at the show. Henry and ZhouMi are performing at the concert too. Please say you'll come." Eunhyuk pleaded to me. 

"Umm.. sure, if no one has any problems with it, I guess it is okay." I sad to him and then he hugged me again. "You are not gonna regret it. I'll have a car pick you up that day so you can come pass the security and such. I'll see you later then." He said all happy as he walked through the door with Choco close behind. "Bye, Hyukjae-oppa." I said to him as the door closed. I guess I can use the dress I bought then. Hope they don't think it's to much.

After Eunhyuk left, I put up my portable speakers an the table, plugged in my phone and put on some English music. Can't always be k-pop, you know. After a while, one of Arashis songs came on and I sang with is. Knowing every word except the rap part. While I was singing someone walked in to the room and saw me singing.


	20. Hanging out with EXO

After the song was over I turned around to change the song, only to see Xiumin stand there. I blushed because I guessed he heard me. "Hi oppa. Sorry you had to hear that." I told him as I went to turn of the music. He just stood there looking at me. "Umm.. oppa? Is everything okay? You don't look so well." I told him and that got him out of his trance. "No I'm fine. It is just that you knew every word to that song and even some dance moves to the song. I'm impressed." He said with a cute smile on his face. I just blushed. "Sorry you had to hear me sing though. I'm tone deaf but I still like to sing so sometimes I let it slip and I sing anyway." I told him. 

"Why are you here now? I don't think we had an appointment today." I asked him. "Ohh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with us guys this weekend." He asked me with hope in his eyes. "Sure. It sounds fun. What are you gonna do?" I asked him. "We were thinking that we could go bowling. Or maybe you don't want that." He asked me back. "No, I love to bowl. You think anyone of you could pick me up? I still don't know Seoul that well." He just nodded and asked for my phone number so he could call me if something happened. Then he left after that. I just smiled to myself thinking that today wasn't as bad as I first thought. 

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I helped the persons that signed up for help with their English and I think that they are quick learners, everyone of them. Lee Soo-Man asked for me one day and I got worried that I had done something wrong. As I stood in his office he told me to relax. He only called me to say that more persons wanted my help with translating out on the different sets, mostly for big idols they wanted to interview. 

Those guys who recorded SuJu at the water park was apparently some big shots and they recommended me to other persons in the business. The boss told me that I could take some of the jobs if I wanted. Some of them were with idols from other companies, but he said it didn't matter. I told him I would think of it and give him an answer next week. I talked it over with Onew who said it was a good opportunity for me and I should do it and I agreed with him.

As Saturday came, Xiumin texted and said Chanyeol was picking me up. I texted Xiumin my address and told him to give it to Chanyeol. At six, I was done and was just pacing around my apartment with some music on in the background. I started listening to the one song I liked with EXO, Overdose. I tried singing along a little but heard someone knock on the door and turned of the music and opened the door. "Hi oppa. You made it." I greeted him with a smile. He looked at me and smiled too. "You look great. Are you ready?" He asked me and I nodded while putting in my shoes. "Shall we go then?" I asked him and we walked out the door and I locked it.

"So, how did you come here?" I asked him. He just pointed at something and pointed at the motorcycle standing in the parking lot. "You can drive that?" I asked him in surprise and he just nodded. "Wow, didn't take you for a guy driving a motorcycle. I have never ridden one before so you have to tell me what to do." I told him and he just nodded again. "Am I talking too much? I usually do that when I'm nervous and it is a bad habit and I know I should try and fix it and..." I said but Chanyeol put his finger in front of my mouth. "Shhh... relax. You don't have to be nervous. I know what I'm doing and the only thing you have to do is wear this helmet and hold on to me." He explained with a soothing voice. He jumped up on the motorcycle and I after him. As he drove off I tightened my grip a little but he didn't say anything about it so I guess it was okay.

We drove for a while but it was comfortable to feel the wind on my skin. After we stopped, we were outside a huge building. Chanyeol got off and I followed him because I didn't know where to go. As we continued to walk I saw, a group of guys standing together. "Hyung, I got her here safe and sound. She didn't even scream, like girls usually do when they ride with me." Chanyeol told Xiumin who came up to me and just stared. 

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on me?" I asked him and started to look at my clothes to see if it was anything on them. "No it nothing. You look great." He said as he blushed. "Shall we go?" Baekhyun came up and asked me and took my hand and leaded me to the bowling alley. "Why is no one here?" I asked him. "Ohh.. It is only for celebrities so we can have some privacy." He told me. "Okey, but let's get started. I have been excited the whole day for this." I said and started look for shoes my size. 

The guys looked at me weirdly as I started looking in the kids section but I found my size and put them on. "How small feet do you have?" Kai asked me as he saw that the shoes fitted perfectly. "I'm usually a 3, but I have to go down one size when I'm bowling. I have small hands too, so I have to have bowl with children balls as I can't get my fingers into the holes." I answered him smiling. "It's cute though" he told me and showed me the way to the bowling balls.

As we all got ready, they all looked at me. "Do you know how to do this?" Sehun asked me. "Yes I do oppa. I'm not very good but I love doing this" I said as I took my stance and did what I usually do. I got down 8 of them and took another ball to make an spare. The guys looked at me, with some weird looks on their faces. "What's wrong oppa?" I asked them. "You are good. And you looked like a pro when you did it." Xiumin said and I just laughed at him. "Let's see what you got before you can say that I'm good, oppa. Don't hold back because I'm a girl, it is a friendly competition and that means you have to give everything you got." I told him and the rest of them. They seemed to relax at my words and began playing as normal. After a while I had to go to the bathroom and excused myself.

 

Xiumin POV   
I stared at her when she came. She looked great, she even dressed in some nicer clothes just because she was coming with us. She asked me if something was wrong. I just looked again and told her she looked great. I felt the blush come up on my cheeks. I know some of them saw it. 

When we were all settled to start, Becca went up first. She looked as she knew what she was doing and manage to get a spare from the beginning. She is just amazing. I can't stop feeling that and my heart started beating faster every time I looked at her. She told us all that it was a friendly competition and that we didn't need to hold back. When she excused her self to go to the bathroom, all the guys just looked at me.

"Xiumin-hyung, if you don't ask her out soon someone else is" Baekhyun said to me. I just looked at him. "We can all see that you like her. She has a special charm to her. If you don't ask her out, I will. She seems like fun" Chanyeol said. I just glared at him. "You couldn't say it so easily. She has a lot of sadness within her that you guys haven't seen yet." I said to him with cold eyes. "You know the time I told you she cried. It was just because of love and to like someone. All the guys she liked never liked her back, and always went for some of her friends." I told them with a low voice. "I think she doesn't trust herself to fall for anyone after all that. She is too innocent and probably doesn't trust her feelings anymore." They just looked at me and then looked the way Becca went. 

"That girl is still amazing. She can still put a smile on her face after all that she has been through." Kai said and smiled at me. "You just have to fight for it" he said. "Fight for what, oppa?" A girls voice asked. It was Becca. "How long have you been there?" Chanyeol asked her. "I just came back. I brought you some refreshments. I thought you might be tirsty." She said while handing out some cokes to us all. "Shall we start playing again? I want to see if I can beat you oppas." She told us all with a big smile on her face. We all chuckled and started playing again. 

It all ended with D.O. winning and Becca came in second with just a few points behind. "Aww.. oppa. Couldn't you have missed that?" She asked DO with a playful voice, hinting no anger at all. She just smiled. "Well, atleast I came second" she said and all the guys laughed. 

After that it was time to go home. "We will drive you home." I said to her. She just nodded and started walking out the door. All the guys looked at me and I just sighed. When we came to the cars, Chanyeol went to his bike and drove off with Becca waving goodbye. Then she entered the car and the guys pushed me so that I would sit next to her. I don't think she minded but my heart was beating like crazy. Our shoulders touched each others and only that little made my heart beat go crazy. I can't believe a girl is making me feel like this. 

During the ride home, she talked to us about everything and nothing at all. It didn't take us long before we were at her apartment. I had mixed feeling of letting her go home, I didn't want the night to end but I saw that she looked tired and I don't want to be mean. "Thant you so much for today, oppas. Thank you Xiumin-oppa for inviting me. I had a great time." She told us all. "We had a blast too, Becca. We will see you at SM on Monday. Some of us have tutoring lessons with you." I told her. "Yeah! I'll see you then oppas." She said and started walking of to her apartment. 

After she left, Baekhyun looked at me. "What?" I asked him. He just shook his head and looked out the window as the car drove of. I just wished that Monday would come faster.


	21. Heechuls surprise

Becca POV  
I had a blast with EXO. I even came at second place. When I came home, I just went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I woke up with someone calling me. I got a little angry. It's Sunday. Who dares to interrupt my sleep, but the I saw that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. I answered the phone. "Becca, are you awake?" A happy voice asked me. "Henry-oppa?" I asked because I'm still half groggy and couldn't recognize the voice. "Yeah, it's me. Can I come by your apartment? I'll be quick. I'll come in 10 minutes." I said and hung up. Okay, then I need to get dressed and hurry up. 

I was done that same moment I heard someone knock. I let Henry in and just as the door closed, he hugged me. "Heechul told me about what happened. And just as he said, we will be there for you." He said hugging me as tight as he could. "Thanks oppa." I said and hugged him back. "Was that all you came by for?" I asked him as he released me. 

"No, Eunhyuk-hyung told me that you were coming to the concert this Saturday. He told me to give you this and that you can't tell anyone else that you are coming. I guess he wants to surprise the others. My manager is picking you up, so you'll know who it is." Henry told me with a smile as he handed me a backstage pass. "A surprise? Well, it would be more interesting to see their surprised faces as I walk in backstage." I said with a smile. "Maybe I should make them something?" I asked Henry. "You don't have to. You being there will make all of them super happy." Henry answered me. "I'll just text Hyukjae-oppa about it" I said. "Well, I'm done here so I have to go but call me if something happens, okay?" I just nodded and wave goodbye as Henry left. 

After Henry left, I felt lazy so I just sat down with my iPad and looked through the internet and all the social medias. On the afternoon, after I had eaten, someone called me on the iPad. I saw it was my friend Jo. She must have found out. "Hi bestie. How come you didn't tell me you moved to Korea?" She asked with some anger in her voice as I answered her call. "Well, it is kind of complicated and you are in America... Wait? Isn't it night there now?" I asked her all confused. "Yeah it is but I'm in Sweden right now visiting my mom and dad. I thought we could meet but then I saw your sister and she told me that you are in Korea. Are you crazy? Moving there all alone?!" She asked me angry and sad at the same time. "I'm sorry Jo! I didn't find the right moment to tell you and you were all happy with your fiancé and all that. I didn't want to see you sad that I was leaving and we wouldn't see each other for a while." I told her honestly. "Well, don't be a fool. I won't be sad about it if its something you want to do." She said all happy. I just smiled at her. 

"You are the bestest friend anyone could have. I miss you all back home but I have a great job here and made a lot of new friends" I told her. "A new job? What? And who are your friends?" She asked me a little excited for my sake. "Well, I'm a tutor. Helping people with their English. They are a great bunch. If you visit me, I'll introduce you." I said to her, leaving out the part about them being idols. "I'm so visiting. Got to take the opportunity when you are living there. And a tutor in English fits you. You were one of the best in our school so I'm not worried about that." She told me and I just laughed. "You just have to tell me when you are coming though so I can prepare for you." I told Jo. She just nodded. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you Jo. I see Nick in the background. Hi Nick!" I told Jo's fiancé. He just waved at me. They are so cute together. He is a childhood friend of mine, and I introduced them two and they hit off right away. "Don't you dare get married before I come home." I told her. She just laughed and so did Nick. "I have to go now Becca, but I'll call you later this week. I'm staying in Sweden for that long before I'll go back." She said and we said goodbye to each other before hanging up.

That was nice, talking to her again. I love her. She is my best friend, even if we have only known each other for 7 years. We don't really know how we became friends, but now we can't live without the other. Even if we don't talk as much on the phone, we know where we have each other. While I was deep in thought, my phone called, letting out the sound "let it go, let it go". It was Heechul. 

"Hello handsome-oppa" I answered the phone. "Hi Becca. You want to join me for dinner tonight? I'm going with a group of guys but I thought you haven't eaten yet, at least nothing descent." He asked me. "Oppa, you know me to well already. I'll join you. You'll pick me up?" "Yeah, I'll be there in 20 minutes so get dressed. You don't have to wear anything fancy. See you in a bit" he said to me and hung up. Okay then, let's get dressed.

I was finished pretty fast so I just waited outside for him. He came in a cute little car that was a Mini Cooper, but I didn't tell him that. "Hi oppa." I said as I jumped in the car and hugged him. "Hope that it's alright with you, but I have a recording left today but you can join me if you stay in the background." "Sure, if I can. Hope they don't mind though. I don't want to cause any trouble." I told him. "You won't. The ones I'm recording with are the ones we are eating with later so it will we fine." He told me as he drove of. 

We parked outside a building and went in. As we walked closer I saw a familiar sight. That white background... "Oppa?" I asked him a little nervous and he turned to look at me. "Is this where Weekly idol is recorded?" "So you have seen the show. Good, then you know what's going on." He said to me smiling when suddenly two men came behind him holding their finger in front of their mouths, hushing. I just looked confused but then the two men just put their arms around Heechuls shoulder. 

"Heechul-ah, what have we told you about bringing girls to the set bragging?" The one with sunglasses on asked him. "I'm not bringing my cute dongseng here to brag. We are going out eating after this." He said pointing at me. "Hi. I'm Becca. It is very nice to meet you. Love the show, but I'm having some trouble remembering which one of you are Doni and Coni." I said as I bowed to them. "Dongseng?" The other one said looking at Heechul. "Yeah, she works at SM. She is tutoring us idols there in English." Heechul told them and they looked at me again. I got embarrassed that they were looking at me so I hide behind Heechul. 

"Yah! Stop scaring her!" He told them. "What? We can't look at a cute girl? Why are you so protective? Do you like her, Heechul-ah?" The one with glasses asked him. "No, she is like my little sister. I'm not letting you guys touch her" He answered him. "Oppa, stop fighting. I'm just not used to people staring at me so I just got embarrassed." I explained to Heechul. "Fine, for you I'll stop." He said hugging me. 

"Now that's cute! Heechul-hyung is hugging someone!" Someone said and I turned to the source of the voice. There stood 7 young guys looking at us. "Cute girlfriend you got hyung!" Another one teased. "First, she is not my girlfriend and second, even if she was, I wouldn't introduce her to you guys!" He yelled at them. I just looked at Heechul and hugged him. Then I felt that those 7 guys was looking at me. 

"Hi, I'm Becca. It is nice to meet you." I introduced myself to them. One of them came up to me. "I'm Rap Monster. Leader of BTS. Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me. Ohh, Julia likes this group, I thought to myself as Heechul pulled me to him. "Just so you know, it's impolite to not call her noona, RapMon. She is older than you. Only Suga and Jin are older than her." He told the boy who just looked at me. "You are older than me? But you look so young." RapMon said and starred at me. "Mmm. I get that a lot." I said to him smiling. "So it's noona for you then. I'm J-hope. Nice to meet you, Becca-noona." The guy told me as he stood in front of me. "It nice to meet you too. But you guys are tall. I suddenly feel short here." I said to them all with a pout. "She's cute. I'm Jin and this is Suga. We are the ones older than you. You can call us oppa, okay?" Jin said to me and Suga just waved at me. "Okay, oppa." I told him and he smiled at me. "Okay. Nice with the introductions but now we have a recording to do, so Becca, you can just stay here and wait until we are done." The one without sunglasses said to me and started walking of to the set. I just nodded and waved goodbye to all of them and wished them good luck. 

After the recording, I stood listening to Henry's song Trap, when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. It was one of BTS members. "Umm hi... I don't think I got your name before. You are...?" I asked the boy. "I'm Jungkook, noona. Heechul-hyung said that I should go get you so we can go eat." Jungkook said to me. "Ohh. Okay, thanks Jungkook. That was very sweet of you to come get me." I said to him smiling. He got a faint blush on his cheeks. "You lead the way Jungkook." I told his and he just nodded and started walking towards the parking lot. 

"There you are Becca. I was worried." Heechul said as I came out to them just standing there. "I'm fine oppa. Jungkook was nice to me and told me you sent him." I said smiling at Heechul and Jungkook. The latter just smiled really big as I complimented him. "Can we go eat now oppa? I haven't eaten anything descent since breakfast." I complained to Heechul and he just laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. "You are too cute. I get it. Let's go. They are joining us by the way." He said as he let go of me and got in his car. "Okay. The more the merrier right?" I said smiling and jumped into Heechuls car. BTS jumped into their van and followed us as we drove to a restaurant.

Rap Monster/Nam-joon POV  
As we walked into the building, we saw Doni, Coni and Heechul together with a girl with blond hair. We saw Heechul hug her possessively. We started teasing him about them hugging and that she was his girlfriend. He got angry and said that he wouldn't introduce her to us if she was. She introduced herself as Becca. I walked up to the girl and introduced myself, at least I got my manners. That's when Heechul said its impolite not to call her noona. I looked at her. She looked very young, around Jungkooks age, but I was wrong. She is older than me. 

"You are older than me? But you look so young." I said to her and she just hummed in answer. "Mmm. I get that a lot." She said to me smiling. She has a beautiful smile. Some of the guys introduced themselves to her. Than she started to pout. "You are all so tall. I feel short." She said. Jin said she was cute. Then we had to go to the recording and she stayed there waiting for us to be done. As we walked away, I noticed that we all took a second glance at the girl we just left. "You guys are joining me and Becca for dinner later" Heechul said all of a sudden and I thought we were busted but he didn't see what we just did. "Yeah sure, hyung!" I said to him. Then the recording started. I couldn't stop thinking about Beccas smile throughout the recording. It was something special about her, that's for sure.

As we were done, Heechul sent Jungkook to go get her. He just nodded and went for her as the rest of us walked to the car. "Hyung, how did you meet Becca?" I asked him as we walked towards the cars. "That's a secret and if you want to know you can ask her later" he told me with a smirk. I just sighed, I'm not getting any of this. She ain't Asian and still knows one of the most famous persons in Korea, the one and only Kim Heechul. 

Heechul asked where she was when she came back and she complimented Jungkook and he smiled really big. She was hungry and frankly, so was I. She didn't mind us coming along. What a weird girl, I thought to myself as the car drove of, following Heechul and Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Eunhyuks birthday :D I just had to say it :) happy birthday oppa :D


	22. Dinner with BTS

Becca POV  
As we sat down in the restaurant, Heechul sat on my right and J-Hope on my left. I felt like Jungkook was glancing angry at him but as his gaze met mine, he just smiled. After we ordered our food, I saw Rap Monster looking at me. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, not really. But I wonder how you knew the guy on your right." He asked me and pointed at Heechul. "Ohh, I work at SM tutoring idols to learn English." I told him truthfully. He looked at me confused, they all did and looked at Heechul for confirmation. He just nodded. 

"I got the job thanks to SuJu-oppas. They are the best." I told them. "So you know about SuJu, but you don't know who we are?" Suga asked me. "Well, I don't but my sister do. She is a huge fan of yours. But before you ask me, I don't know who her bias is." I told them as I noticed Jungkook tried to say something but closed his mouth as I was finished. "I can see why she likes you though. You are cute guys, close to her age and what I have heard you are all really talented." I continued. They all smiled at my words. "As the leader of this group, I thank you for your nice words" Rap Monster said and I just chuckled.

As the dinner went on, that asked me a lot of questions. "So were are you from?" The guy named V asked me. "I'm from Sweden. I think you of some people should know where that is." I said to him with a smirk. "Ohh we held a concert there once. Those fans there were amazing. They screamed "BTS!BTS!" like 15 minutes before we started. It was so cool to see we had fans there too" Suga said to me with a smile. "Yeah, I heard from my sister. She was there. She was so happy to get to see you guys live. I think she said something about Rap Monster and V looking at her for like a few second. At least she felt like you guys did and then she looked down and saw that she was almost showing her breasts. You naughty boys" I said chuckling and RapMon and V just blushed. Heechul chuckled to at my comment. "I think I remember doing that." V said. "Here, this is her." I said to him as I handed him my phone with a pic of her showing. "It looks like her if I don't remember wrong." RapMon said and I smiled. "She is going to flip after I tell her this" I said and started laughing really hard, tears starting to fall from my eyes. I couldn't stop laughing at their reaction to me so I just continued. Heechul started smiling and I guess he get it. When I stopped laughing, I looked at them and said "She almost fainted meeting EXO, she freaked out meeting Jiyong-oppa and if I tell her you guys remember her, I'll think she'll have a heart attack." They just smiled at my words. "Then you probably shouldn't tell her. You'll be sad if she dies." Heechul whispered to me. I just nodded. 

I looked down at my plate and noticed that it was empty already. Some of the guys looked like they were done, but it was still food on their plates. I looked at the food and somehow Jin noticed and gave me the rest of his food. He just smiled at my reaction. "Thanks oppa." I said to him smiling and continued to eat. "Aren't you full?" J-Hope asked me. "Nope. I'm still hungry." I said continuing to eat. The guys just looked at me. "This is the first time I see a girl eat like this in front of us." Jimin said to me and I stopped eating. "Ummm... I'm sorry if it looks gross. I'll stop eating if that makes you feel better." I said a little sad. "No, it's no like that. You look happy when you eat. It's just that if we are out on meetings and such, all girls get self-conscious in front of us and hardly eat anything. I like that you don't care about that. It makes us feel a little normal that you don't care about us being famous." Jin said to me and I looked at him. "Thanks oppa, it nice of you to say that. Well, I know that you are famous, but I feel, now that you are not performing, you are 7 normal guys with jobs that just happened to make you famous." I told him putting a piece of meat in my mouth. They looked at me with huge smiles on their faces. "Thanks noona. I think you are one of few that thinks that way around here." RapMon said to me. I just smiled at him and all the others. Then I looked at J-Hope at my left and noticed he looked a little bad. 

"What's wrong, J-Hope? Are you alright?" I asked him and put my hand on his forehead. "Oh my god, you are burning up. You have a fever and you still went to work! Are you stupid?" I yelled at him. "Oppa, we are going home with them for a bit." I said, pulling a confused J-Hope up and dragging him to their car. The others following me, after they payed of course. They got in their car and I jumped in with them. "Aren't you going with Heechul-hyung?" Jungkook asked me. "No. He'll follow us. J-Hope, sleep until we come to your dorm." I told him and he just nodded, not wanting to make me angry. I turned to RapMon "Do you have painkillers at home? And a huge blanket that I can borrow?" I asked him and he just nodded. When we were at their dorm they helped J-Hope up into his room. RapMon came with the painkillers and I asked him to read what it stood in the prescription. He told me and I nodded, giving J-Hope two pills for him to swallow. "Now you sleep. And don't even think of going to work tomorrow if you still have a high fever. If your fever is relatively low, take two of these painkillers and go if you have too." I told him as I put the blanket around him and started walking out the room with 6 guys following me looking all confused.

Heechul stood outside looking proud. He came up and hugged me. "My little nurse, I'm proud of you." He told me with a smile. "Nurse?" Jungkook said surprised. "Yeah. I didn't tell you? In Sweden, I got an education as a nurse. I know about different drugs and such so I know what he needs in this situation. He needs to sleep and sweat out his fever. You guys have to stop him if he has a high fever tomorrow and tries to go to work. It's better that he misses it than he collapses in front of cameras or worse, his fans." I told them. "I'll give you my number, RapMon. If he still tries to go call me and let me talk to him. Hopefully he'll listen to me." I said to them all with a smile. "You are amazing. You just saw that something was wrong with J-Hope and knew exactly what to do without freakin out." Jin said and looked at me proudly. "Yeah! You are amazing noona!" Jungkook said to me and hugged me but the hug was short as Jin pulled him away. "What are you doing? You can't just hug her like that." Jin yelled at him and walked up to me. "Thanks for the help Becca and sorry about that." He said looking into my eyes. "No problem oppa. But we have to go know. It getting late and you guys should sleep." I told them and started walking to the door. Heechul followed me as a proud brother, just smiling.

"Well, I'll see you when I see you guys. Next time, maybe I could ask for your autographs for my little sister. She would be so happy." I said after I put on my shoes and smiled at them. "Sure no problem. It's the least we can do after you helped us with J-Hope." RapMon said to me and smiled. "Well bye guys. And bye Jin-oppa, Suga-oppa." I said as I walked out the door. Heechul followed me and drove me home. "Oppa, I'll pay you back for the food." I told him before I stepped out the door. "It's fine. You can give me something some other time. Now got to bed. You look really tired." Heechul said and I nodded and closed the door. He drove of and I went in to my apartment, straight to my bed.

Jin POV   
As Becca and Heechul walked out the door, we all looked at each other, not knowing what to say. "Noona is really cool" Jungkook said, breaking the silence. We all nodded in agreement. "She had really pretty eyes and a lovely smile." I said by accident out loud. "Pretty eyes?" Nam-joon looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Yeah. They were deep blue, like the ocean or the sea." I said smiling. "Sounds like someone is getting a crush" Suga teased me. "What? No! She is just a girl we met once. No way I would get a crush on her." I told him in defense. Suddenly a door opened and J-Hope came out. "Stop talking. I'm trying to sleep, and if it's someone developing a crush it's me." He said as he walked into is room again to sleep. We looked at each other and stormed into his room. "What? Are you falling for her?" V asked him. J-Hope just nodded. "She is a nice girl, she is pretty and she doesn't care about what she eats. A girl that is being true to herself." He answered V. I just smiled at him. I think it's cute that he is falling for someone, even though he only met her once. "Now sleep. We will come wake you up in the morning and check if you have any more fever. Just keep both blankets on tonight even if it's warm. Becca-noona said you need to sweat out your fever." Nam-joon told him and he nodded and closed his eyes and we went out. I can't help but think that we will see Becca soon, I thought for myself as I walked to my room to sleep.


	23. A dreadful past

Becca POV  
Monday. A new week. Luckily I didn't get a call from RapMon so I guess that J-Hope is okay. 

I decided to go to my boss and tell him I'll take the jobs translating for those who wants my help. I can't see any fault in that plus I get practice talking both languages so it's a win-win situation. When I talked to Lee Soo-Man, he said that I had one to do on Friday if I could. I just nodded and looked at who I was gonna help. It was BigBang. I chuckled for myself. "How do I do this? I'll call their manager or something and tell them I'll do it?" I asked him. "Just call their manager. He will tell you time and place. YG even called me asking about you. The producers for the thing they are doing had heard about you and just wanted you to translate." He told me and I blushed. "They think to highly of me but I'll do my best." I told him with a confident smile. "Thank you very much for this opportunity." I said bowing to him before I walked out the door.

I decided to call their manager right away. A gentle voice answered. "Hello. My name is Becca. You had been looking for a translator for BigBang." I told him getting straight to point. "Ohh. It's nice to finally hear from you. I was getting worried that we had to look for a different one. This producer had heard good things about you, when you helped some other producers translate for Super Junior." He told me. "Thank you for wanting me. But I want you not to tell BigBang who I am. I promise you it will be worth doing so. Just tell them you got a translator and she will be there." I told him. "Okay, no problem. Come to this address on Friday at 10 o'clock." He told me the address which I wrote down and we bid each other goodbye.

As the week went by, I had some lessons with half of EXO. Xiumin always looks so happy when he learns something from me. I'm glad he enjoys it because then I know I'm doing a good job. The next day both Ryeowook and Kyuhyun came to me. Because they already know the language it's more talking on our part and helping them with the pronunciation of some words. Those two are really good and improving really fast. They say it's because I'm a good teacher, but I know it's because they are talented. Even my lesson with Heechul is going fine. He is learning at a rapid speed, he can now introduce himself with proper English, without using any of the words he always used before.

As Friday came, I went to SM first to look for the address I wrote down. I saw Kangin on my way out. He wondered where I was going and I told him I was helping some persons with the translation at a set. He smiled at me. "I'm proud of you, Becca. I'm free today so call me if anything happens" He told me. I hugged him and thanked him before I stopped a taxi to take me to the place. As I was going there, I smiled for myself. They are gonna be so surprised when they see me. When i was there, I payed the driver and got out of the taxi. I called their manager and asked him if they were there yet. He told me he would come get me so I won't have any problems getting in. It took him no time to find me as I stood out from the rest of the people there. He introduced himself and I introduce myself again. After that he showed me the way to the room where they were waiting. As he opened the door, he told me that he got the translator and was about to introduce me but someone was quicker.

"Becca!" Seungri yelled out and ran up to me and hugged me. "Hi oppa. It's nice to see you again." I said to him smiling. The rest of them came up to me as well. Their manager looked at them and smiled. "So this is why they have looked so blue these last couple of weeks." I just looked at him and chuckled. "I told you it was a good idea to keep quiet of who I was. I said it would be worth it, manager-oppa." I said smiling towards their manager with Seungri still hugging me. "Oppa, can you please let go of me?" I asked Seungri but he shook his head. "No! I missed you! You never texted me or anything! This is your punishment!" He yelled out and earned himself a hit on the back of his head from Jiyong. "Let go of her." He told Seungri and he did, reluctantly. "Hi Becca. It's nice to see you again." Jiyong told me as he gave me a hug. "It's nice to see you too oppa" I said hugging him back. After him, Daesung and Taeyang came and gave me a huge hug each. "So you missed me too, oppa?" I asked them both and they just nodded and smiled at me. At last it was TOP. He just stood there, staring at me and I stared back. "Are you really here?" He asked me. "Yeah, of course. What do you think I am? A ghost?" I asked him chuckling. He went up to me and hugged me really hard. "I missed you so much." He said, whispering it in to my ear. I just smiled and hugged him back. 

As TOP lets go I get back to business. "I know you know me but I'll do this right. Hello. I'm Becca and I'll be your translator today." I said bowing towards the five guys standing in front of me. They just chuckled and smiled at me. "Shall we go and meet the producers now?" I asked them and they nodded. As we walked towards the guys doing the recording I saw a face I didn't want to see.

"Fuck, shit." I said in my native language and TOP looked at me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me all concerned. I just shook my head. Hopefully he doesn't recognize me, but I was wrong. "Becca, is that you?" One of the guys said in Swedish. I went in front of BigBang and introduced myself to all of them. "Hello. My name is Becca. I'm here translating for BigBang today. It's very nice to meet you all." I said to them, ignoring the man who looked at me. He went up to me after I introduced myself. "Why are you doing here, Becca? You have changed a lot since I last saw you." "Well, David. I'm living here now and I wish I could say the same to you." I answered him with anger in my voice. "Oh, don't tell me you are still angry I didn't go out with you. I must say you look better now than you did then. From fat to normal." He said. "Well, I'm not talking to you anymore. I'll be professional about this but don't look at me, at all." I said to him before I went back to BigBang. 

I felt myself losing it a bit and tears started to form in my eyes. TOP saw it and looked at me. "Did something happen? Do you know that guy?" He asked me. I nodded. "He's from Sweden like me. I liked him for a while but he didn't like me back." I said to him before excusing myself for a bit. I called Heechul to see if he could come. No answer. I then called Kangin, because he said he was free today. "Becca? What's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked me as soon as he answered my call. "Oppa, can you come and help me?" I asked him with a weak voice. "Tell me where you are and I'll come." I told him and 10 minutes later he was there. He must have been in the neighborhood, I thought. 

By the time Kangin came, BigBang had already came to me and to see if I was alright. "Becca!" Kangin yelled and I ran to him crying. He hugged me before he looked at the others with an angry look. "What did you do to her?" He asked. "We didn't do anything. But I think that guy over there did." TOP said and pointed at David. "She said that she liked him before but he turned her down." TOP continued and I felt Kangins body tense up. "I'm gonna kill him." I heard him say and he started to walk towards him, but I managed to stop him. "Oppa, no! Don't! I can't get you involved in this anymore that you already are!" I said to him with tears streaming down my face. "Why not? You are crying and anyone who makes you cry will hear a word of truth from me." He said looking down on me hugging him hard. "Maybe we should talk in our room." Jiyong said to us and I nodded, pulling Kangin with me and the others followed. I still cried. 

"So explain to us what is going on. Why is she crying?" Daesung asked Kangin in a worried voice. I just nodded at him, meaning that he could tell them. He told them about it all, making them look at me. Daesung came to me and hugged me hard. "We will help you with this. That guy out there doesn't know what he lost when he turned you down." He said to me. The others nodded, including Kangin. "I should probably show you this. I feel like you should know one of the main reasons guys didn't like me." I said and pulled out my phone. 

I pulled out a picture of me from last year. It wasn't a big difference but I was skinnier than before. I had a bigger stomach on the picture, which I managed to lose after exercising well. I didn't change much in my face and my personality remained the same, but my body had changed. I didn't have much to lose in weight but I managed to get a flatter stomach. "That's you? You haven't changed much, if I can say so." Seungri said. "You still look the same, except for you stomach. I don't think you look so bad on the picture." He continued. I just smiled at him and hugged him. 

"We are gonna show that guy what he missed." Jiyong said and went to the girls in the closet. "Hi. Can you help me get her done? We need to make a guy jealous and make him realize what he lost." He told her. She just nodded and looked at me. I saw in that girls eyes that she had a similar experience as me. She took my hand and leaded me to all the nice clothes. "Make her wear a pretty dress, okay?" Jiyong said to her before they all left the room. I got help from both the closet and makeup team, making me prettier than I ever have been. But I didn't wear a dress.

As I walked out to the guys I saw them looking at me. Both Kangin and TOP went up to me and looked at me. "Does it look that bad, oppas?" I asked them. "You look beautiful, as always" Kangin said to me and TOP just nodded in agreement. "Thank you for helping me, hopefully he'll realize that not everything depends on a pretty outside." I told them. "Shall we go back then?" Jiyong said and I nodded in response. As we walked back in, everyone looked our way. "They are looking at you and so is he." TOP whispered in my ear and I just nodded and continued walking confident over to the producers. 

The day went on, I helped them understand each other and the filming went great. The producers got what they wanted and started packing everything up. David came up to me afterwards. "Hi Becca. You want to do something after this?" He asks me in Swedish. I just walked past him but he grabbed my arm and I screamed in pain. 

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. "Just because you got a little pretty, doesn't mean you can ignore me!" He said with a strong voice and pulled me towards him. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I yelled to him. "Not gonna happen. You are coming with me. Any girl who changes herself must do it for a guy she likes." He said and started pulling me with him. 

"You let go of her now or I'll make sure that you never have a job ever again in this country." Someone said with broken English and pulled me towards them. I then saw Kangin in front of me, holding back his urge to hit him. TOP holding me close to him and anger is written all over his face. Jiyong, Daesung, Seungri and Taeyang also stood in front of me with Kangin. "So you are a whore now. Gaining the attention of all these guys must have made you happy." He told me in Swedish. "NO!" I yelled back at him in English. "What did he say to you?" TOP asked me. "I'll say if Youngwoon-oppa promise he won't hit him. He has a concert tomorrow." I said and looked at Kangin. He nodded and walked to stand beside me and TOP. I then said what he said. 

Then I saw someone fly by me and hit David really hard that he flew towards the ground. It was TOP. "Oppa!" I yelled at him, but he didn't hear me. I looked at Kangin who went and tried to hold TOP down so that he didn't do it again. Taeyang helped him, to calm TOP down. Jiyong stepped forward and took a hold of David and said with very broken English. "Leave now or I'll make sure you'll not be able to work anymore in this business. Don't you dare come close to her again." David looked scared and left running out of the doors, not caring to help his co-workers anymore. 

I walked up to TOP who sat on the ground, still angry. I took his hand and looked at it. He was bleading. "Oppa, can you give me a first aid kit?" I asked Daesung, who still looked calm. He just nodded and went to look for it. After a while he came back and I helped TOP stop the bleeding. I looked at him and I saw the anger on his eyes. "Oppa, just because I said Youngwoon-oppa couldn't hit him, doesn't mean you should do it either." I told him with a soft voice. 

"He shouldn't have said that to you. You aren't what he said you were. You are a really sweet girl that cares much for the people around you." TOP said to me as I put a bandage around his hand. "I know. There. All done. But be careful with it and try not to get anything in it. If you do, clean it with hit water." I told him and he just nodded. "Have you calmed down now, oppa?" I asked him. I didn't get an answer but a huge group hug from them all. "Thanks for helping me today. At least I know he won't bother me anymore." I said smiling at them. Then my stomach made some noices and Kangin chuckled at me. "Let's go eat something. Go give the clothes back and change to your own and we will wait for you here." He told me and I nodded, walking towards the changing room.


	24. Oppas saves the day

TOP/Seunghyun POV  
I heard someone shouting. I looked over at Becca and saw her and that guy. He was pulling her towards him while she resisted. He started pulling her towards the door. Before I knew it, I was right next to them. "You let go of her now or I'll make sure that you never have a job ever again in this country." I said to him in English and pulled Becca towards me. The others and Kangin stood in front of us to protect her. The guy told her something in Swedish and she yelled no to him. I asked what he had said to her. She said she would tell us if Kangin didn't hit him, because of his show tomorrow. The she dropped the words. A whore!? He called her a whore!? I didn't even think before my body moved on its own and a hard punch from me made the guy fall to the floor. "Oppa!" I heard somewhere but my focus was on killing the guy in front of me. Suddenly I felt someone brining me down. I looked behind seeing Kangin, with anger written all over his face, holding me down together with Taeyang. Then I hear Jiyong say to the guy with his broken English "Leave now or I'll make sure you'll not be able to work anymore in this business." The guy was so scared he ran out of there.

Then Becca came up to me and looked at my hand. I saw that it was bleading, but I didn't feel any pain yet. Becca asked Daesung to get her a first aid kit and then she started tending my hand. She said to me "Oppa, just because I said Youngwoon-oppa couldn't hit him, doesn't mean you should either." Her voice was soft, not a hint of blame in it. "He shouldn't have said that to you. You aren't what he said you were. You are a really sweet girl that cares much for the people around you." I told her sincerely. After she was done, her stomach made a noise. She was hungry so Kangin said that we all would go eat together. She went to get changed and we waited for her. "Don't tell anyone about what you heard about her" Kangin told us with a firm voice. We just nodded. No way in hell I would tell anyone about this. I'm gonna protect her if the wrong person finds this out, she is too precious to me. I can feel that with my whole body.

After a while Becca came out, being her smily self. I'm amazed that she still has power to smile that wonderful smile of hers. "Let's go eat something in the neighborhood. But you guys probably need to find some disguises if you are going out" she said with a smile. "We thought we might get takeout instead, with them coming to us." Taeyang said to her and she just nodded. I took out my phone and dialed a number. I ordered a bunch of courses for us all to share, but I did it mostly because I wanted to see Becca smile. See that wonderful smile and those blue eyes just makes me feel weird. I can't stop thinking of her. When she came through the door before, I thought I was hallucinating. She stood there, all happy and being simply beautiful. When she said she was there, my emotions got the best of me and I hugged her and said I missed her so bad. I don't really know that to do around that girl right now. She makes me loose my cool, the control I usually have over me isn't there when she is around. I simply don't know what to do anymore.

Becca POV  
As I came out, I asked them what we were gonna eat. I added that if we are leaving they should get some disguises. Taeyang told me that they were ordering takeout and TOP pulled out his phone and called and ordered a lot of courses. After a while, the food came and TOP payed for it all. "Oppa, is it really okay for you, paying for everything?" I asked him. He just nodded and took my hand to pull me toward one of the tables located nearby. The others followed us with the food. As I started picking everything up, I saw the quality of the food. It all seemed very expensive, but I didn't say anything about it. I just smelled and my stomach made some noises again. I blushed as it was embarrassing. Seungri just smiled at me and held out a piece of meat. "Thanks oppa." I said to him before putting it in my mouth. It was really good and it just melted in my mouth. I made some kind of noise and smiled as it tasted so good. The others just smiled at me. "Was it good?" Kangin asked me with a smile. I just nodded. 

During the meal, we all talked about different things but somehow it was mostly about me. "So Becca, when did you get you first kiss?" Seungri asked me and I started to cough as the food got caught in my throat. Jiyong slapped Seungri on the back of his head. "You just don't ask that." Taeyang told him. I drank some water to stop coughing. "No, it's not that big of a deal, especially since I never had it." I told them sincerely. Both Kangin and TOP looked at me wide eyed. "What?" I said as I started to blush and went hiding behind Daesung. "No, it's just that everyone had it, by accident or somehow. But being your age and still not have hade it, it's like you are from a fairy tale." Daesung said to me while hugging me tight. The others just nodded. "It just means I haven't found the right one yet." I told them all. Then I saw Kangin smile for some reason. Oh well. After a while, we had almost eaten everything up and then I felt like it was time to thank them for today and go home. "Thanks for today oppa. I had a blast, even with all that happened." I said smiling at them. "We had a fun time too. Don't be a stranger and call us more often. We want to hang out more with you." Jiyong said. "Okay oppa." I hugged them all goodbye and went out the door with Kangin right behind me. 

"I'll drive you home. Come with me." He said taking my hand. As we were inside his car, he took my hand again and kissed it. I just blushed and felt my heart starting to beat a little faster. "Thank you for calling me. Even if I wanted to kill that bastard, you helped me keep my calm. Thanks Becca." He said smiling one of his greatest smiles ever. "Thank you oppa for coming for me. I probably messed with your day but thank you. It meant a lot to me. But don't tell anyone about this. I'll tell Heechul-oppa and Henry-oppa but no one else needs to know about today, okay?" I told him and he just nodded as he drove of towards my apartment. "I just hope I don't see him again." I said to myself but I think Kangin heard. "If you ever see him again and he does something towards you, call me. I'll help you. Always. Remember that, okay?" I just nodded at his words. Then he dropped me of and I said goodbye to him and thanked for the ride home. "No problem. I'll see you on Monday, Becca." He said and drove of. I chuckled. They are gonna be so surprised tomorrow when I come, I thought for myself. 

As I got in to my apartment, I called Henry first and told him what happened. He freaked out but I calmed him down. I told him not to tell anyone. Only he, Kangin and soon Heechul knows about this, and I want to keep it like that. After I hung up on Henry, I called Heechul right away. With him, I wasn't able to calm him down so he came over. He hugged me as soon as he came through the door. "Oppa, I'm fine. Thanks to BigBang and Youngwoon-oppa. I called you but you didn't pick up so I called him instead. I needed somebody who knew." I explained to him. "If I ever see him, he won't know what happened" he said with angriest voice I have ever heard from him. "Oppa, please don't do something you'll regret later. I'm fine now, because of you guys. You all helped me through this." I told him and hugged him hard and he hugged me back just as hard. "Just call if he ever comes near you again." I nodded and then Heechul left.

It was still early, only 6 o'clock. I locked the door after Heechul and sat down to watch some tv. I found Pretty woman on TV. I liked that movie and it had a sweet ending so I watched it. Then I looked at the clock because I was getting tired so I just turned of the tv and went to bed.


	25. The concert

Today it was Saturday and time for SuJus concert. I'm impressed that they haven't found out about me coming. I decided to make them something, so I made them a cake. I decided on chocolate because they like that. Baking isn't my strongest side, I'm not really good at it but I tried my best and I think I made it. Then I noticed the clock and she was already two. I called Henry and asked him when his manager was getting me. I thought it was six, but Henry said I could come earlier so we decided on five. I went straight into the shower and after that I started getting ready. I pulled out the dress I bought together with Jiyong. Hopefully it looked nice on me. I wanted to get a little prettier tonight as it was their concert and I get to go backstage. I have to dress up, I feel like I'll be rude if I don't. 

As the clock turned five, someone knocked on my door. It was Henry's manager. "Manager-oppa. You found your way here." I said to him and hugged him. I felt like we were getting closer so it was okay to hug him. He hugged me back. "Are you ready to go?" He asked me. "Yes, I just need to get a thing. Even if oppa said I didn't need to do anything, I still made a cake. They can't eat it before the show but maybe after." I told him and grabbed the cake, my bag with my things in it and my keys. As we went out, I locked the door and walked to the car. 

As he drove me, I asked him, if he thought it was weird coming to get me. He isn't someones personal driver and I felt bad that he had to come and get me. He just shook his head and said it was his pleasure to come get me. He said it's the first time they have hade someone, non idol and non family, backstage so he was glad that it was me. I just smiled at him. 

As we came to the arena, I saw the long line of people waiting to get in. I was amazed. They wouldn't let them in for another two hours but they still stood there. ELFs all the way. Henry's manager parked the car and we went out. I called Eunhyuk and said I was there. We went inside and waited. After a while Henry came to us and hugged me. "You look really pretty. I know some guys who'll be happy to see you. Come on." He said taking my hand and pulled me with him. Henry's manager was nice and carried the cake for me. As we stood outside the door, Henry knocked as some kind of signal. Suddenly I heard Eunhyuk say that he had a surprise for the others and I just smiled. After he was done Henry and I went in and I felt everyones eyes on me. I just looked at them and I saw Kangin standing there with his mouth open. Eunhyuk blushed really hard. Heechul came up to me and pecked me on the cheek. "You look amazing, Becca. I think you made some of them fall in love with you." He whispered in my ear and I just blushed. "It doesn't look weird then? I never really fitted in dresses before." I asked him but Ryeowook answered me. "You look beautiful Becca." He said as he hugged me and I hugged him back. "Thanks oppa. It means a lot." They all complemented my dress and said it looked good on me. I hugged ZhouMi really hard when I saw him, because I hadn't seen him for a while and he whispered to me that he was there if I wanted to talk. I understood what he meant by that and just nodded in response. 

While that was going on I remembered something "Ohh, I almost forgot." I said to them and walked to Henry's manager and took the cake. "Here. It's for all you guys. I baked a cake. I can't grantee the taste but I tried my best. If you don't like it just throw it away. But you should probably eat this after the show." I said smiling at them. They all went up and hugged me. "You didn't have to do anything, Becca. That you are here is enough, but we appreciate it." Heechul said to me. They all nodded in agreement and I just smiled at them. SungMin came up to me and asked what kind of cake it was. When I told him it was chocolate, he smiled really wide. "You really love chocolate, don't you oppa?" I asked him. "Yeah. I love it. That white one you brought a couple of weeks ago is one of my favorites now." He said smiling. "Then I'll ask everyone I know to bring that box again if they come visiting me and I'll give it to you." "You would do that? Thank you Becca." He said as he hugged me. I just smiled and hugged him back.

Then I felt someone tapping me on my shoulder. It was Eunhyuk standing there. "Can you come with me for a bit?" He asked me sounding really nervous. I just nodded and followed him. After we got out of the room and closed the door, he took my hand in his and started walking towards the stage. "Hyukjae-oppa, is it really okay for me to be here?" I asked him nervously, not wanting to break anything. He just nodded and dragged me to the center of the stage. "Wow, it's huge! And you can see all the way to the back from here." I said staring out to where the audience would stand in an hour. "It's cool, right?" Eunhyuk asked me and I just nodded. I could feel the energy from the stage, and imagined the crowd singing along to their songs. I picked up my phone and put on Devil. I kinda knew the dance so I just began and Eunhyuk joined me. After a while I noticed that all I them was dancing behind me. I just smiled and continued. As the song ended I slipped and fell towards the ground, but someone caught me. It was Kangin and he smiled that huge smile again that's rare from him. He just pulled me towards him and he hugged me. "You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in my ear with a low voice. I felt my heart beating faster again at his words, making me blush again. 

No, not again. I can't feel like this again. I can't be played again. I thought to myself as Heechul came over and hugged me too. "Becca, we have to get ready now so you can just wait in the dressing room. There is a TV there so you can se what happens on stage." He told me and I nodded as an answer. I was still thinking of the way my heart started beating faster when Kangin had talked to me. As I walked back to the dressing room, I was in deep thought and didn't notice that ZhouMi saw me. He walked up to me and dragged me towards the room and I just followed.

"What's wrong? I can see something is off. What happened?" He asked me in a worried voice as he hugged me. "It's nothing oppa. I was just thinking of something. It's not a big of a deal." I told him but he looked at me and saw the tears that started to form in my eyes. I didn't even feel that I was starting to cry. "Becca, what's wrong?" ZhouMi asked me worried. I felt like I had to talk to someone. "I'm scared. I feel like, if I'm starting to like someone, it will have the same results as before. My heart being broken in two. I can't trust what I'm feeling anymore." I said and tears started to fall from my eyes. ZhouMi just hugged me harder and I cried a little more. "Are you starting to like someone, Becca?" ZhouMi asked me. "Maybe, but I think I need to get rid of these feelings before they becomes to much." I said in a low voice. "Why? You think the guy you like won't like you back?" He asked and I just nodded. "Well, when you feel like telling me who it is, I'll be there to help you. Just call me. I have to go now though. Will you be alright on your own?" He asked me. "Yes oppa, I'll be fine. I'll call you when I want to tell someone who it is." I told him as I sat down on the couch. After ZhouMi went out I felt myself dozing off and I fell asleep, missing the whole show. 

Kangin POV  
After we danced together with Becca, she slipped and my body moved on its own, catching her before she fell. I felt myself smiling really big and I pulled her in for a hug. "You look beautiful tonight." I whispered in to her ear with a low voice. She really did. The moment she had walked through the door and I saw her with that light blue dress on, I couldn't believe what I saw. She was beautiful, like an angel, smiling her wonderful smile. I just stood there like a fool. 

I saw that Becca talked to Heechul and she started walking back to the room. She didn't look so good. I wonder what happened. Then I remembered I had forgot something in the dressing room so I went after her. As I did, I saw ZhouMi pull her into the room. I listened at their conversation through the door. I heard everything. She likes someone but wants to get rid of those feelings? I started getting jealous. Mostly because I want to know who it is but also because she doesn't want those feelings. As I stood there, ZhouMi came out and saw me. He probably saw the state I was in and chuckled. "So you are in love with her?" He stated. I just looked at him. I can't believe that I'm that obvious with my feelings. "You have to do something if you want her. Otherwise she will find someone and it won't be you." He said walking towards the stage. I was angry but I had to let that go for the sake of a successful show. We all prepared ourself and then it was show time.

After the show was done, I practically ran to the dressing room to see Becca. My body moved on its own. I have to tell her that I'm in love with her. I can't wait any longer or else she will pick someone else. As I opened the door, I looked after her and saw her on the couch, sleeping peacefully with puffed eyes. She must have cried again. I hated that I wasn't there for her. As the rest of the guys came in, I hushed at them and pointed at Becca. They looked at her and just smiled. "She looks like an angel when she sleeps." SungMin said in a whisper and we all nodded, me most of all. "We get dressed and then bring her home with us" Leeteuk said in another whisper and we nodded at that too. I changed quickly and went to pick her up. All the guys looked at me. "You really love her, don't you?" Siwon asked me and I just nodded, smiling. Eunhyuk went up to me. "I like her too, but I feel like your feelings are stronger than mine so I'll give up. But if you hurt her I'll come after you and take her away from you." He said to me. "I'll never hurt her. I can't do that to her. I want her to smile." I told him and looked down at her. She was still sleeping. 

"Let's go then." Leeteuk said as they were all done. Donghae took Beccas bag and SungMin took the cake she made. As we entered the car, I was careful not to wake her and luckily I made it. The ride home was quiet as we all watched Becca sleep. She looked so peaceful. We walked into the dorm and I walked straight to my bed, putting her down and put a blanked around her. As I walked out, I saw everyone smiling at me. "What?" I asked them. "We will help you. It's the first time we all see you this serious and caring about a girl. With your previous girlfriends, you barely smiled at them, but with her, you can't seem to stop." Leeteuk said to me and the other nodded. "But you have to be careful about this. You heard her before, hyung." ZhouMi said to me. "Before?" Heechul asked him. ZhouMi told them all what happened. "So she doesn't trust her feelings anymore?" Henry asked, looking sad. ZhouMi just nodded. "It is their fault. Those guys who turned her down. Just like that guy." I said out loud and then face palmed myself. She didn't want them to know as I saw the looks on their faces. Heechul looked at me all angry but turned to the rest of them. "She met one of them here in Seoul. It was when she was translating for BigBang. One of the guys that turned her down worked at the set. They came up with a plan to make him jealous but it ended with her almost being dragged out of there by him. When these guys helped her, he called her a whore." Heechul spat out and I cringed at the words. I still want to kill that guy. The others looked angry and I saw Leeteuk clenching his fists really hard. "She is like our little sister now, and if any of those guys come close to her, we will be there to protect her" Leeteuk said to us all and everyone nodded.

"Can we try the cake now? I have looked forward to this all night." SungMin suddenly said, putting down the cake on the table and made us turn and smile at him. "Sure Minnie." Heechul said to him. SungMin smiled at us an opened to look at the cake. It was a chocolate cake. "It looks delicious." Shindong said and walked over to SungMin to grab a bite. When SungMin took a piece he started giggling. "She made double layers. One is white chocolate." He said to us and the rest of them smiled. "Probably because it only was two pieces of that white chocolate in that box she gave us a couple of weeks ago" Yesung said and the others nodded in response, too absorbed with enjoying the cake. "It's really good. Wonder if she can teach me how to do it?" Ryeowook said. "I think she'll be happy too" I said to him, grabbing a piece for myself. It was delicious. It was nothing left of the cake when we were done. "We have to thank her for the cake tomorrow" Henry and ZhouMi said at the same time. We all agreed. Then we just sat there in our silence for a couple of minutes, feeling stuffed.

"I'm gonna ask her tomorrow." I said after a while and made them focus on me. "I'll tell her tomorrow." I said it again and the guys started smiling. "We will leave you two alone then." Leeteuk said smiling at me. "If you make her sad, I'll hunt you down like a hawk." Heechul said to me before he went to his room and the rest of them did the same. I went to the couch and pulled a blanket over me and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting somewhere :D


	26. I love you

Becca POV  
As I woke up the next day, I saw an unfamiliar setting in front of me. A room I never seen before. As I laid in the bed, whose it was I didn't know, I felt something jump on me and I started to scream. I was scared. I didn't know where I was and I started to cry again. "Oppa." I said with a small and scared voice. I wanted him here with me. I wanted Kangin next to me. He has been there for me and he always makes me smile. He makes me happy when he is next to me.

I then heard someone running towards the room. The door flung open and there Kangin was, out of breath, with fear in his eyes. He saw me and just walked up, sat down in the bed and hugged me. "Oppa." I said with a weak voice and hugged him back. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He said pulling me up, on to his legs and pulled me close to his chest. I just hugged him back. It felt comfortable to hug him, because in his embrace I felt safe. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kangin asked me after I calmed down. "I was scared. I didn't know where I was and then something jumped on me so I kinda freaked out." I told him with a blush on my cheeks. "Something jumped you?" He asked and started to look around the room. "Ohh. It was just my dog." He said letting me go to pick up a cute little thing. "Ohh, he's so cute. Hello little one. Sorry if I scared you before but you did the same to me." I said with a smile while holding my hand in front of the dog so he could sniff at me. He sniffed and then licked my hand. "Aren't you a nice dog? You are too cute." I said to it and it barked in response. "You want to hold him?" Kangin asked me. "Can I?" "Sure, I think he likes you so it'll be fine." He said and handed me the dog. "Aren't you just the cutest?" I said to the dog, holding it close to me as I smiled really big. Kangin just looked at me and smiled. "What happened last night, oppa? I remember sitting down in the couch in your dressing room but that's it." I asked him. "You fell asleep so we took you home with us. I carried you to my bed and let you sleep here." Kangin answered me while tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. I blushed at his gesture. "But where did you sleep? You have been sleeping, right?" I asked him worried. "Relax. I slept on the couch. I felt like you should sleep in the bed so don't worry about it." He said as he petted hit dog that was still in my arms, now sleeping. I just smiled at him. How could I not? He is too nice to me and it makes my heart beat faster. 

"So where is everyone? Have they gone to work already?" I asked him because the dorm was too quiet for being them. "Yeah. They all left pretty early. But Ryeowook made breakfast for you too before he left." Kangin answered me and got of the bed. He then held out his hand to me. "Let's go eat, Becca." He told me with a great smile. I put down his dog carefully before I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, but as clumsy as I am, I started to fall but he got me before something happened. But he lost his balance too and we both fell, with me landing on top of Kangin. "Oh my god, oppa! Are you okay?" I asked him worried as I tried to get up to look of he got hurt anywhere. But Kangin didn't let me. He pulled me back on to his chest and hugged me really hard. "Umm oppa? Is everything alright?" I asked him as I hugged him back, enjoying the warmth and the closeness from him. "Everything is great. But I want to tell you something, Becca." He said as he sat up with me still in his arms. I just nodded in response, a little scared of what he was gonna say.

"I don't really know where to start but I want you to listen." He said to me and I nodded again, looking into his eyes. They looked at me with such warmth I never seen before. "Well, I'm gonna say it straight out because I don't wanna lose you to anyone else. I'm in love with you." He told me with such an honest voice it made my heart beat really fast and tears starting to form in my eyes. "I think it was love at first sight for me. You don't care that I'm famous, you didn't have any hidden agendas seeing anyone of us. You just wanted to be with us. As I got to know you more, I fell even harder for the sweet and caring girl you are." He said to me and took my hand and placed it where his heart was. It was beating as fast as mine. "It's beating this fast because of you. You are the first girl that makes my heart beat like this. You are the first who makes me smile just thinking of you. I am so in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend." He told me and now the tears was falling from my eyes. Kangin wiped them away. "You don't have to answer right now but I just wanted you to know." He told me as he started to get up, but I grabbed his hand and he gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked as he knelt down beside me again.

"I'm in love with you too, Youngwoon-oppa." I told him, still crying but I smiled at him. He took a few seconds to get what I said but when he did, he hugged me as tight as he could. "I love you, I love you." He kept saying to me, as he couldn't get what just happened. He then looked at me, smiling and his eyes telling me that he loves me. I smiled back at him. "Can I kiss you?" He asked me with a straight face. I just nodded and he then presses his lips against mine. It was an innocent kiss but it felt like fireworks to me. My first kiss with a guy that I love and he loves me back. When he pulled back from me I looked at him and he looked at me and we just smiled at each other. "So you'll be my girlfriend then?" Kangin asked me with hope in his voice and I just nodded at him. He then kissed me again with more passion. I gladly accepted it. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

 

Kangin POV  
I woke up the next day, seeing some of them getting ready to go to work. "Good morning hyung. I made you breakfast and I made some for Becca too that she can have after she wakes up." Ryeowook told me as he walked to the door. "Are you two the last ones to leave?" I asked him and Kyuhyun. "Yeah. Now it only you and her." Kyuhyun said with a smirk as he walked out the door with Ryeowook after him. I just nodded, closing the door after them. I decided to start eating a little because I was hungry, but then I heard a scream. A girl screaming. "Becca." I said to myself and started to run to my room. What happened? Is she hurt? Is she alright? I thought for myself as I slammed the door open. She sat there, looking like an angel after she slept, with fear in her eyes. I went to sit next to her and hugged her. "Oppa" I heard her weak voice as she hugged me back "shhh. It's alright. I'm here." I told her as I started to pull her closer to me, up in my lap and her face against my chest. I just hugged her. She looked so weak but now in my arms I feel her relaxing. Her cute tiny body, hugging me as tight as she can. 

When I asked what happened, she said something jumped on her. Something? I looked around the room and saw what it was. I told her it was my dog and picked him up. "Ohh, he's so cute. Hello little one. Sorry if I scared you before but you did the same to me." She told him and put out her hand for him to sniff. He licked her and and she smiled at him. "Aren't you a nice dog? You are too cute." She told it and I asked if she wanted to hold him. When I convinced her and gave him to her, she smiled that wonderful smile again and I couldn't stop smiling myself. "What happened last night, oppa? I remember sitting down in the couch in your dressing room but that's it." She asked me. "You fell asleep so we took you home with us. I carried you to my bed and let you sleep here." I answered her while I saw a lose piece of hair in front of her eyes and decided to tuck it behind her ear. I took it slow, enjoying to touch her. She blushed at my gesture. 

She then wondered where I slept and such but I calmed her down. When she started to ask where everyone where I told her that they had left, but Ryeowook made her breakfast too. I went of the bed and reached out my hand to her. "Let's go eat Becca." I told her. She put down the dog and nodded before she took my hand. I pulled her up, but she started to fall so I grabbed her. But I lost my balance too and we both fell, with her on top of me. My heart started beating faster again, as I felt her close to me and the way her body fitted perfectly into mine. "Oh my god, oppa! Are you okay?" She asked me and tried to get up but I pulled her close to me once more and hugged her tight. "Umm oppa? Is everything alright?" She asked me as she hugged me back. "Everything is great. But I want to tell you something, Becca." I told her as I sat up with her, still in my arms. She just nodded but I felt her body tens up a little.

"I don't really know where to start but I want you to listen." I said to her and she nodded looking into my eyes. I saw her beautiful blue eyes and made up my mind. "Well, I'm gonna say it straight out because I don't wanna lose you to anyone else. I'm in love with you." I told her honestly and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. "I think it was love at first sight for me. You don't care that I'm famous, you didn't have any hidden agendas seeing anyone of us. You just wanted to be with us. As I got to know you more, I fell even harder for the sweet and caring girl you are." I told her and took her hand to place it were my heart was. It was beating so fast, just for her. "It's beating this fast because of you. You are the first girl that makes my heart beat like this. You are the first who makes me smile just thinking of you. I am so in love with you and I want you to be my girlfriend." I told her and saw tears falling from her eyes. I wiped them away. "You don't have to answer right now but I just wanted you to know." I told her as I started to get up to give her some space, but she grabbed my hand. I looked at her confused. I knelt down beside her and asked what was wrong.

Then she said those wonderful words I wanted to hear from her. "I'm in love with you too, Youngwoon-oppa." She told me, still crying but wearing a beautiful smile. I had to process her words so I didn't hear wrong but when I looked at her, she still smiled at me. I leaped forward to hug her as tight as I could. I couldn't stop saying I love you to her. She would never stop hearing those words from me. I backed off a little to look at her and she was just smiling, like an angel. I made up my mind to ask her. "Can I kiss you?" I didn't want to just take her first kiss, I wanted it to be mutual between us, that we both wanted it. When she just nodded, I quickly pressed my lips against hers. It was a innocent kiss, but it was the greatest kiss I ever had. It felt just like fireworks. As I backed of to look at Becca again, I saw the blush on her face, and she still looked as beautiful as ever. "So you'll be my girlfriend then?" I asked her with some hope in my voice and she just nodded again. I started kissing her again, this time with more passion, to show her that my feelings are true.

When I stopped, she just looked at me, a little out of breath but she had that look in her eyes, the one that told me she wanted to kiss some more. I just pecked her lips a little before I stood up and pulled her up with me. "Let's go eat." I said and she nodded again. 

As we sat down, I pulled her to sit in my lap again. Right now, I don't want to let her go. I just want to feel her close to me all the time. "Oppa, can you pinch me?" She asked me. "What? Why?" I asked her confused. "I want to make sure this isn't a dream, because if it is, I don't want to wake up." She told me and I just hugged her harder. She is too damn cute, I'm never letting her go now. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her really hard, so hard she moaned. It turned me on but I wasn't gonna ruin this, I'm gonna take this slow and treat her right. "There. You are all awake now." I said to her and she just hugged me really hard. "I really love you, Youngwoon-oppa." She told me and I hugged her back. "I really love you too, Becca." 

After we ate, we just snuggled on the couch and we both fell asleep.


	27. You and me

Becca POV  
I heard some voices around me and opened my eyes. Then I saw whole Super Junior around me smiling and looking at me. I felt someone move beneath me and turned to see Kangin looking at me with the happiest smile on his face. I blushed and hurried off of him. He just chuckled at my reaction. "So, I guess everything went well." Leeteuk said and looked at Kangin who just nodded. I looked between them and wondered what Leeteuk meant. Heechul went to sit beside me. "They are talking about you two. Just tell me if he does anything and I'll kick his ass for you." He said to me smirking. I just chuckled at his words when Kangin pulled me towards him. I just started blushing again. "I'll never do anything towards her that would give you a reason to kick my ass, hyung." He told Heechul with a angry face. I just hugged him. "Aww, they are so cute together" SungMin said in a squeal and everyone else just nodded. "Thank you guys for supporting this." Kangin said grabbing my hand and held it tight. "Well, it's the first time we see you this serious about someone. We want to support that and we like Becca, she is like a sister to us." Leeteuk said and the rest of them nodded. "Make her cry and we will kick you ass." Heechul said. I just smiled, I couldn't be happier. 

As they all congratulated us, I remembered something. "Umm, I know this a dumb question, but aren't you like, forbidden to date?" I asked them all and they turned to me. "We are, but we do it anyway. Love isn't something you can stop. Plus, I think the boss likes you. If anyone of us would date you he would be happy for us." Siwon said smiling at me and I just blushed again. "I'm not breaking up with you. Not now that I've got you." Kangin said hugging me tight. I just nodded and hugged him back. "You'll probably have to tell him though." Shindong said to us. "We will. After we have gone on a date together." Kangin said with a straight face. "I would love that" I said to him and pecked him on his cheek. He started blushing and I saw he wanted to do more, so he went up and dragged me to his room. "Yah! Kangin! Don't you dare do something weird with her" I heard Heechuls voice screaming after us. Kangin ignored him and we went into his room. 

After he closed the door, he pushed me towards it and pinned me between his arms. Then he kissed me again. The feeling in my heart didn't disappear, the feeling of wanting him close to me, the love I felt for him only grew stronger by the minute. Kangin deepened the kiss even more and pushed his body against mine. As he eventually let go, I looked at him and he just smiled. "I really, really love you." He said to me. "I really, really love you too." I answered him and he just hugged me. "I'll send you home. You have work tomorrow" he said to me as he grabbed my hand. I can't believe I got my first boyfriend. The way Kangin made me feel was surreal. The butterflies in my stomach never calmed down. As we walked out of his room, ZhouMi stood outside. "Oppa, what are you doing here? Don't you have work now?" I asked him, still holding Kangins hand. "So he is the one you had feelings for?" He said in a calm voice and I just blushed. "You didn't have too worry. If I would have known who you liked, I would have paired you up with him. Especially when I figured out that he had feelings for you too. Kangin-hyung won't make you sad, because he knows what happens otherwise." ZhouMi said with a smirk. "Thanks oppa. You are the best." I said to him, letting go of Kangins hand to hug him. "Thanks for the cake, by the way. It was delicious." ZhouMi said before he walked away. Kangin just took my hand in his again and I pecked him on the cheek again. "Thanks for liking me back oppa. It still feels so surreal that you actually like me" I told him with a sincere voice. "I will always like you, I even love you. So you ain't gonna get rid of me for a long time." He told me and I chuckled as we walked towards the door hand in hand. 

"Aww it's so cute. I'm jealous. I also want a girlfriend" Yesung whined as we walked past him. "Well, you'll get one soon, if she comes back" Kangins said with a chuckle. "She?" I said and looked at him. "Yeah. I think he developed a crush on your sister, though he is too proud to admit it to anyone." Kangin answered me and smiled. "Really now? Well, I don't know when she'll visit but I'll tell you first when Julia will. Okay, oppa?" I said to Yesung and he blushed at my words. I just went and hugged him. "You are too cute." I said to him. "You probably shouldn't do that as someone is getting jealous." Yesung told me and pointed at Kangin. I saw the pout on his face and chuckled. I went and kissed him on his lips. "You are still my number one, Youngwoon-oppa." I said to him with a smile and he just smiled back. "Lets take you home" he told me and started walking towards the door. I bid Yesung goodbye and followed him. Kangin took my bag and I followed him out the door.

In his car, on the way to my apartment, the ride was quiet but neither of us minded. I sat the whole ride looking at him and enjoying the view. As we got there he followed me up. As I opened the door he followed me in and hugged me hard. "I still can't get that this is real. You are really mine." He told me in a whisper and I just blushed. Seems neither of is can believe its real. "Are you free next Friday?" He suddenly asked me. "Yeah I think so, oppa. Why?" I asked him curiously. "I want to take you out on a date, just you and me, with no one disturbing us." He told me in a serious voice, looking into my eyes. I just smiled. "Of course. I would love too." I said to him. He just smiled and pecked my cheek. "I'll call you about the details later this week." He said as he walked out the door and I just smiled at him. "Mmm, I can't wait" I said to him as I saw him go towards his car. I closed the door and locked it. As I sat down in my couch, I felt I had to call Onew. He know everything and he should hear about this from me. 

"Hello, Becca. Is everything okay?"he said as he answered his phone. "Hi oppa. Yeah, everything is great but I wanted to tell you something. I got a boyfriend now." I said. It went totally quiet on the other side on the phone. "I'm coming over. I'm soon done with my work so I'll be there in an hour. Just text me your address." He said and hung up. After an hour I heard a knock on my door and there Onew was. 

"Hi. Can I come in?" He asked me and I just nodded. He went to the couch and sat down and I did the same. "So, you wanna tell me?" He just asked me and I nodded. 

"I started liking someone. He was always close to me, but in the beginning I didn't think of why my heart beats faster when I was close to him. After a while a figured out that I was falling in love with him. I didn't want these feelings again so I decided to get rid of them. But when he confessed that he felt the same, I was on cloud nine. I couldn't believe he liked me back." I told Onew honestly. 

"So... who is it? Do I know him?" I just nodded. "It's Youngwoon-oppa, or Kangin if you don't know his real name." He just looked at me. "Kangin-hyung?" He asked me and I just nodded while blushing like a tomato. "Yeah." I said with a shy voice. "So you and Kangin-hyung are dating now?" I just nodded again. 

"I'm happy for you Becca, but remember. If he does anything to you, I'll kick his ass." Onew said with a serious voice. 

"Thanks oppa. It's great to know that you support us." I said hugging him. "I'll always support you, whatever you do. Remember that." He told me and I nodded. 

"I have to go now, I still have some things I need to take care of. Go to bed, you look tired." He said. "Okay oppa." I answered him. I followed him to the door and bid him goodbye. After he left I went straight to bed, happier than I ever have been before.


	28. A reason for the untrusting heart

Onew POV  
After I left Beccas apartment, I called Leeteuk-hyung. I needed to tell them and Becca wasn't gonna do it. She'll never confess to anyone what happened to her and why she wanted to do it. As I thought this, Leeteuk picked up. 

"Hello, Onew. What's up? You rarely call me so something must have happened." He said to me. "Well hyung, something has happened but not to me. Are all of you there, including Henry and ZhouMi?" I asked him. 

"Well, it's only ZhouMi missing but he'll be home soon. What's going on? Why do you need to talk to us?" He asked me, a little annoyed. 

"It's about Becca and she won't be telling you this so I will." I said to him. "When can you come?" He asked, with a hint of nervousness in his voice this time. 

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't tell Kangin-hyung that I'm coming and that it is about Becca. For his sake too" I told him. "Okay, we will see you soon then." Leeteuk said and hung up.

As I arrived at their dorm, Leeteuk stood outside waiting for me. "Hyung, you didn't have to wait for me. I have been here before." I told him with a smile. He just looked at me worried. 

"How bad is it?" He asked me and I understood what he meant. "Of what you guys have heard, it's only the top of the iceberg." I told him. "Okay let's go." He said and walked towards their dorm. 

When I got inside, everyone was surprised to see me. "He wants to tell us something." Leeteuk said and continued "Something about Becca." I saw that Kangin tensed up and walked up to me, angry as hell. 

"What happened? Is she hurt? Has anyone done anything to her?" He asked me in a angry voice. "Sit down Kangin. He hasn't even told us yet." Heechul said and pulled him back to the couch. I took a chair and sat down in front of all of them. 

"I know you know about this with Becca and her problems with love and trusting her own feelings. I'm glad that you are the one she fell for Kangin-hyung. She needs someone like you. Especially after everything that she has been through." I told them. Kangin smiled at my words but it was replaced when I finished. 

"What do you mean, after everything she has been through?" Ryeowook asked me. "What you guys know is only like the top of the iceberg. She has had a hard life, even if she is that young." I continue and everyone just stared at me. 

"Hyung, how much do you like her?" I asked Kangin. "I don't like her, I love her with my whole heart. She is the only one that has made me feel like this before." He told me with a straight face. 

"So you won't leave her after you hear what I have to say?" I asked him with a serious voice. 

"Never! Now that I got her, I'll never let her go!" He almost screamed at me saying that. 

"Kangin, stop screaming. Why are you asking him this?" Heechul asked me, sounding a bit annoyed. 

"What I'm about to say, only I and her sister know about this. Not her best friends, not even her parents knows about this." I told them and by the looks on their faces I decided to continue. 

"She tried to commit suicide about a year ago. Around a month after us two started talking." I said with a sad voice. I could feel their anger and sadness arise in the room. 

"She tried to kill herself?" Henry asked, with a sad voice. I only nodded. "Why? What happened in her life that made her want to do that?" Kyuhyun asked, with anger in his voice. The others looked at me, sadness written all over their faces. 

"You know how she said she was always rejected from the guys she liked. There was actually one that said yes. But not for the reasons you think. Becca told me about him and she was all happy, but she didn't know by then what his intention was. A week after that guy had said yes, she decided to surprise him at his place, but she hid herself when she saw some other guys there talking to him. He asked them to pay up, because he managed to fool her that he liked her. He said yes to her because of a bet. Becca just ran away from there." I said and waited for a reaction. 

I saw Kangin fighting his urge to hit something and the same with Heechul. 

"She called me, told me that she wanted to die. That no one would ever love her. That she wasn't supposed to find the love of her life like her friends. She was really depressed and told me that she stood where the trains ran. That she was gonna jump in front of one and end her life. Luckily I managed to talk her out of it, after an hour or so. I told her to walk home, while she talked to me. Luckily her parents wasn't home, but her sister was. She saw the state she was in and hugged her and asked me what happened. We managed to get Becca some how normal again but the scars in her heart, it is still fresh." I said looking down. 

Then I heard something break. Kangin had stood up and was punching the wall. 

"Kangin, stop! What are you doing?! Stop!" Leeteuk screamed and went up to him with Siwon and Heechul following. They got him down, so he could calm down. 

"I'll kill him. I'll kill them all!" He said with so much anger in his voice. "Calm down hyung!" Siwon yelled at him. I looked at Kangin. 

"Kangin-hyung, stop. If you kill them, it's prison for you and Becca will be alone again. Is that what you want?" I asked him. He shook his head. 

"I felt like you guys should know this. I know how much you all care for her and she consider you all her as her family. That's why I'm telling you this." I said to them. I saw Ryeowook crying, Eunhyuk and Leeteuk too. 

"She is amazing. With so much pain inside, she can still wake up everyday and smile like that." Yesung said and they all nodded. 

"She'll never feel like that ever again. I'll protect her, from everyone. I'll love her so she'll never feel like that ever again." Kangin said with a firm voice. They all looked at him and smiled. 

"She has managed to tame him, the wild tiger. She has won your heart, hasn't she?" Kyuhyun asked him and he just nodded. 

"I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she is all I can think of." He said with a small voice. I just smiled and went up to hug him. 

"Thank you hyung, for falling for her and for making her believe in love again. She really likes you. I saw that when I talked to her. She had that look in her eyes that I knew was because of you." I told him and he just smiled, so big he just could. He really loves her and that is great. 

After I told them about this, I bid them all goodbye and apologized for coming so late. Before I walked out the door, Kangin was behind me. 

"Can you tell me something?" He asked with a serious voice. "Sure hyung, anything." 

"What do you think is the best place for a first date?" He asked with a small voice, rare for being him. I knew it was for Becca. 

"Hyung, whatever you do, she'll be happy. Even if you just walk around the park for you first date, she'll be the happiest girl you have ever seen. Because she knows you did that for her, to make her happy." I told him. 

"So if I take her out for dinner, do you think she'll be happy?" I just nodded. 

"She would love that. But perhaps not to fancy. She ain't used to that but wherever you take her, she'll be happy. Because she will know you have been thinking of her and what you think she'll like." I told him. He just nodded and thanked me for telling them about her before I left. 

Kangin POV  
As Onew left, I still had the urge to hit someone. When I walked back to the couch, they all still sat there. I saw the sad faces on them. 

"As I said before, we are gonna protect her. Now more than ever. With all she has been trough, she deserves some true happiness. So we won't tell her that we know about this." Leeteuk said and we all nodded. 

"So have you decided where to go on your date?" SungMin asked me curiously. "Not yet. I can't decide what to do. It's her first date, ever! I want to do everything with her, but I can't decide." I told them honestly, because I'm freaking out. I want it to be perfect, for her. 

"Hyung, don't worry about it. Whatever you guys do, she'll love it, just as she loves you. She's just happy to be with you." Ryeowook said to me. 

"I know what you can do." Donghae told me. "Really?! What?" I asked him. 

"She told us when we were at that water park. What she liked to do if she had the chance." He continued. "Ahhh, the amusement park. She love those things." Yesung exclaimed. 

"She looked like a kid on Christmas Eve when we arrived at the water park and then she told us she loves those kind of things" Donghae told me. Ohh I wished I could have seen her face, I thought for myself. 

"You thought about how much you wanted to see that face, huh?" Kyuhyun said straight out and I just blushed at that. How can I not? I want to know everything about her, see all of her expressions and well, everything. 

"Aww you are too cute, Youngwoon. You are head over heels. Becca really is amazing. Making our Kangin become like a teenager again." Leeteuk said happily and all the others just smiled. I knew they are happy for me. I just feel so happy.


	29. The secret is out

Becca POV  
As I woke up on Monday morning, I get happier than ever. What happened last night still feels like a dream, but I know it wasn't. I made myself ready to go to work. 

As I walked out the door, I put my music in. It always made the walk to work go faster. As I entered SM I heard someone yell at me. "Becca!" It was a girls voice. I turned around and saw Amber running towards me. She ran up and hugged me. "Amber-unnie. Good morning on you too. Has something happened?" I chuckled as I got out of her hug. "I heard you were doing some translating jobs for other idols. I'm so proud of you." She told me and hugged me again. "Thanks unnie. It's all because of you guys here. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you guys." I told her with a smile.

Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist and looked up to see Kangin. "Good morning Becca." He said with a huge smile. "Good morning Youngwoon-oppa." I told him as I leaned in for the hug. Amber just looked at us and she figured it out. "Oppa, it ain't nice. You didn't tell me you liked her." She told him and he just looked at her smiling. "Keep it a secret, won't you? It has to be a secret for a little while longer" he said. "Then I suggest you let her go because everyone else is looking at you." I looked around and saw everyone looking at us. Kangin noticed it too, so he reluctantly let go of me. "If you want it to be a secret, be a little smooth about it. You can't just hug her in public and such. You can do that after you go official with her." Amber explained to him and he just nodded, having a cute pout on his face. 

"You really want to hug her again, don't you oppa?" Amber asked him and he continued to nod. "Well, too bad but she is coming with me now so you can't have her. We are gonna talk some business and you can't hear about it." Amber said, taking my hand and pulling me away from Kangin. I just laughed and waved him goodbye and he just smiled at me. 

As we came to my room, Amber walked in and sat down on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about, unnie?" I asked her curiously. "Two things." She said and I nodded as she continued. "First. It's about you translating for a group I know next month. I thought it was best to ask you early about this. Their boss have heard about you. He would like your help with this. Although two of them can speak English, it's easier if they have a translator for this. Otherwise one of them will just mess up." She said with a chuckle. "Sure, I was allowed to do those things so why not. Who are they? You think they will be glad to have me as a translator though?" I asked her a little nervous. "Yeah, a cute girl like you will make their day." Amber said with a smile. 

"Unnie, you are to nice. But who are they?" I asked her again. "It's GOT7." She said. "Ohhh it's that group with that guy who cried when his parents came to visit, isn't it?" I asked her with a smile. "Yeah, that's Jackson for you." She said with a smile. "So they need my help then? I would love to do it but who is it I have to say this to?" I asked her. "Just leave it to me. I'll tell Jackson to tell their boss that you'll take the job" she answered me. "Thanks unnie, you are the best. But what is the second thing you want to ask me?" "When are you going on your date with Kangin?" She asked with a smirk and I just blushed. "Ohh you are too cute. Blushing at that. You are too innocent." Amber said as she hugged me. "Well, he asked me out next Friday but I don't know where we are going or what I'm gonna wear." I told her, still blushing. 

"Is it your first date ever?" I just nodded. "Does he know that?" I nodded again. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I think he is stressed too, because he want to make it special for you." She told me with a smile on my face. "Mmm. Thanks unnie." I answered her and hugged her again. "Just call me if you need help." I just nodded at her. "I have to go but I'll text Jackson about this and their manager will call you and tell you where to go. See you later." She told me as she walked out the door. 

As she left I started organizing for today's lessons. I know that some of EXO is coming and on the afternoon Eunhyuk will come. It's a whole day but I think it's fun at least and the everyone around me are too nice. I just hope I don't disappoint them. I can't stop feeling like that. I don't know why though.

After a while it knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yelled while I got up to see who it was. In comes Chanyeol, Baekhyun, D.O. and Sehun. That's weird. "Hi oppas. Isn't Xiumin-oppa with you today?" "Nope, he had some work he had to do, but he told us to tell you that he is so sorry for missing this." Baekhyun said. "Ohh okay but then I'll make some homework for him so he doesn't miss anything. But let us start. What do you want to learn today?" I asked them. "Well, teach us more about Sweden." They all said in unison. "Huh? Why do you want to know about that?" I asked them. "It is where you are from and we want to know about it." Chanyeol told me happily. "Are you sure? There ain't much to know though." I asked them and they just nodded. "Well, the first thing I can think of is the air. It's different." 

"The air?" D.O. asked me. "Yeah. When I first came here, the air was different. In Sweden, the air felt cleaner somehow. And the surroundings. Here, the city is alive. Where I'm from the city is dead after 10 at night. Here everything has a different rhythm and pulse." I told them honestly. They just looked at me. "What do you do when you meet your friends?" Chanyeol asked me. "Well, you know how it exists a ranking in schools, like in many dramas and such. Me and my friend where at the bottom. We didn't go out partying and such, we just hang out, playing different games and just talked. That's why we are so close." I said with a smile. 

"Don't you miss it?" Sehun asked me. "Sure I do. I miss eating the food my mom made, seeing my friends and my sister. But I have you guys here who are my new family now. I can't be sad about that." I told them honestly and then I was caught in a group hug. "We love having you as our new family, Becca." Baekhyun said and the others nodded. I just hugged them back. 

"What food do you miss the most?" D.O. asked me and I saw in his eyes that he so wanted to taste whatever it is. "Simple, my moms homemade meatballs. They are the best. I have to make them someday now, you guys made me hungry." I joked with them and they just laughed. 

"You have to make some for us too. We want to taste them." Baekhyun said with a pout while hugging me. "Hehe, sure but you might not like them. It has a special taste. But we'll see when you taste them, right? Ohh you guys want some chocolate?" I asked them and Chanyeol just flew to where I was. "Ohh, so you like chocolate then, oppa?" I asked and he just nodded with eyes pleading for it. I gave him a piece and he ate it in two seconds. He made some noise that indicated that is was good. I just chuckled at him. I gave the rest of them too and they did the same. 

"Well, now I have to get more here. Wonder if someone is visiting me soon so they can bring some?" I asked myself out loud. "You want someone to visit?" They asked me and I nodded. "Sure, it would be nice to see someone again from home. My best friend Jo said she would visit but not when and my sister is coming back too but I'm not sure when. Well, now that I know you guys she would so come again." I said and chuckled. 

"Ohh the girl that was with you and you yelled at her?" Sehun asked me. "Yeah. But she has school now so it will probably be when she has a break or something. Ahh, oppas. Don't you have something to do now?" I asked them and pointed at the watch. It was soon 12 o'clock. "Damn, we have to go. Becca, we had fun today. We will see you next Monday!" They all yelled as they ran out the door in panic. I just laughed at them, they are too cute. 

As the rest of the day went on Eunhyuk came by. It was nice seeing him too. He had some things he wanted to practice on so we did that. He learned pretty quick. After he left I heard a knock on my door. I went up to open it and there stood Lee Soo-Man. "Sir, what are you doing here? Come in. Has something happened?" I asked him worried what's going on as he walked in and closed the door. "Nothing has happened. I have someone who wants you to translate for them, but not the one Amber asked you about. I knew about that one. It's for another one. It's for that BTS group. It's this Thursday. Just call their manager and he'll tell you the deal." He told me. "Yes, of course, sir." I said and nodded towards him. 

"But now to my second agenda. I saw you two." He told me with a serious voice. I knew exactly what he talked about. I just gave him the look as I wanted him to continue. He just smiled at me. "I knew this would happened, from the minute I saw Kangin look at you." He said with a smirk. I just blushed. "You knew, sir?" I asked him with a low voice. "Yeah. I never seen him like this. During our interview, I saw him stealing glances any time he could. I'm guessing he confessed to you." He said and I blushed again at his words. Then the door suddenly flew open. Kangin stood there, out of breath but walked straight up to me and took my hand.

"Sir, please allow us to date." He said bowing low towards Lee Soo-Man. I did the same. He just chuckled. "Kangin," he said with a serious voice and made us look at him. "How serious are you?" "I'm so serious I'll ever be. I love her, with all of my heart." Kangin told him with a serious voice. I just looked at Kangin and felt my tears starting to flow at his words. "Youngwoon-oppa." I said with a tear filled voice. "So you would like to date her?" Lee Soo-Man asked him and Kangin looked at him with serious eyes "Yes, sir. I want your permission to date this girl that is the reason for me to smile these days. This girl who makes my heart beat faster just thinking of her. This girl that I love." 

"That's all I need to know." He told Kangin and smiled. "She is a nice girl and a real asset to us so I'm not worried about you two. I can see that she loves you too. When you two want to go public, I'll be behind you two." He told us as he walked out my room and left us.

"So, it's okay for us to date?" I asked Kangin with a tremble in my voice and tears flowing. Kangin just pushed me towards the closed door and kissed me hard. His kiss was filled with so much love and relief and I happily kissed him back. "I love you Becca and I'll never leave you." He told me as he kissed me again.


	30. Photoshoot with BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update :D

As Thursday came up, I had called BTS manager and told him about me. He was just glad I called and said I would make it. I said it would be an honor, but as with Big Bang, I asked him not to tell them who I was. It would be a surprise for them. He didn't question me and just agreed on it. 

As I went to their set, I called their manager again so we could meet up. As he came to get me, he introduced himself and so did I. 

As we walked to BTS room, I looked around and saw Jin and he saw me. As he almost called out my name, I put my finger in front of my mouth and hushed at him and waved him over. "Becca, what a pleasant surprise." Jin told me and his manager just looked at him. "We have meet before, together with Heechul-hyung." He explained to him. 

"Oppa, it's a surprise that I'm here so be quiet and let's surprise the others." I told him with a smirk on my face and he just smiled. "That would be fun. Hide behind me as we walk in and I'll do the talking." Jin said as we walked over to their room. After he knocked on the door, he just walked in and I hid behind him. 

"As you guys know, we are having a translator today." Jin started but was interrupted by RapMon. "Yeah, we know but it's probably gonna be some uptight person who is just doing this to get a shot at seeing us or something." He complained. Jin just chuckled and I took that as a sign. 

"That's mean, RapMon. I'm not uptight." I said as a peeked out behind Jins back. "Noona!" Jungkook screamed and ran to me and hugged me. "Hi on you too, Jungkook." I said to him. "I see you guys are doing fine. But if you don't want me I can just go again." I teased them and started walking out again. "No!" They all screamed and ran up to stop me. I started laughing together with Jin. 

"I'm kidding you guys. I can't leave you here without a translator. I'm not that mean." I said to them. "Thanks for coming, Becca." Suga said to me and I just smiled. "No problem, oppa. It'll be fun to hang out with you guys again." I told them honestly and they just smiled. "We are gonna have fun today." Jimin said as he started walking out the door with the rest of them. "Let go noona!" J-Hope said and took my hand and started pulling me. I just nodded and followed. 

As we walked out, I saw some girls that probably was gonna be in this too. They were looking at me with anger written all over their faces. "So, it's a photoshoot?" I asked them. "Yeah, we are gonna do it with those models over there. But they seem pretty jealous at us only talking to you." RapMon said to me and I just chuckled. 

"Well, 7 good looking guys talking to one girl. That will make anyone jealous at you." I said. "So you think we are good looking?" V asked me. "Of course! You have to be blind not to see that! You'll do great out there." I said to them firmly and they just smiled. "Now we have to do a great work today. Now that Becca believes in us." Jin said. 

As we walked up to the photographer, he looked at me. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Becca and I'm BTS translator for today." I said to him and reached out my hand to shake his. Instead he took my hand and kissed it. 

"It's nice to see someone as beautiful as you doing a work like that." He told me in English and the others looked at him a bit angry. "Let's start!" He said and I nodded. Jin looked at me and asked me what he said. I told him and he just nodded. "Well, he ain't wrong about that." He said as he walked over to the set and they started. 

~.~

"It was quite easy today, but the girls were too clingy." Jungkook said as they walked into their dressing room. The others just nodded. "Wished we could have taken some pictures together noona." V said to me and the others just nodded in agreement. "Not a good idea, I look hideous in pictures." I told them with a chuckle. 

"Don't believe you." RapMon said and started pulling me towards the photographer. "Ask him to take a picture of us two." "Okay" I said to him confused and asked the photographer what RapMon said. He just looked at us and nodded. "Stand there and do what you want." He told me. RapMon just smiled, as he understood what the photographer said and pulled me with him. In front of the camera he had this ridiculous smile on his face, that one when you get away with something bad. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked him and he just nodded. We just played around and were having fun. 

After we were done, the photographer came up to me. "Can we use one of the pictures I took now?" He asked me. I looked at RapMon. "Probably ain't a good idea, you aren't famous or anything. Which one is it?" He asked the photographer. "This one." The photographer said and pointed at one where my face wasn't visible. 

"Sure, it doesn't show who I am and it can't hurt anyone. If you like it, why not?" I told him and he just beamed. "But I want you to delete the others now. That way I know you won't do anything with them." I said to him firmly and he nodded, deleting every picture except the one he wanted. 

"Good. Thanks for your good work and it was a pleasure to meet you." I told him with a bow and urged RapMon to do the same. "No thank you. The pleasure was all mine and he looked like he had a lot of fun." He told me an pointed at RapMon. I just chuckled and nodded in response. 

After that was done, I bid BTS goodbye. "Just call me if you need anything. I'll see you guys!" I said as walked towards a taxi and rode back to SM to get my stuff and then go home.


	31. Telling my friends

As Monday came again, I walked towards SM. As I came in there I saw Leeteuk, Heechul and Siwon. "Oppas, good morning!" I said with a half scream making them jump. "Becca, don't scare us like that." Siwon said and was making some kind of gesture. I just chuckled at him. "What's that?" I asked them and pointed at a magazine Leeteuk was holding. 

"Is this you, Becca?" Heechul asked me and showed me the front page. "Shit! He used it as front page material!" I screamed out. Luckily you still couldn't see my face or even think it was me but still. "I'm so screwed if someone finds out. I don't want to get busted on the street by some crazy fans of his." I said still looking at the picture. 

RapMon was hugging me and had this look on his face, like a boy in love. "Well, I don't think that will be a problem. No one is gonna suspect that it's you, but I can think of someone who'll be really jealous." Heechul said with a smirk. 

"Who is gonna be jealous of what, hyung?" Someone said and I saw Kangin behind me. "Youngwoon-oppa." "Good morning Becca." He said and hugged me, and I hugged him back. "Well, I think it's better you hear it from her." Leeteuk said an pointed at me. I showed him the picture and I saw that he started to get jealous. "Oppa, I didn't know he was gonna use it as a front page. I just thought it was a small picture somewhere mixed with the others. I made him delete the others so this is the only one he have though." I told him and looked down, worried he might hate me. 

"Becca, calm down. I think you look pretty but I don't like the look on his face." Kangin said and pointed at RapMon. I just chuckled and pecked him on his cheek. "You are cute when you are jealous, oppa." I said with a smile and he just looked back at me. Then he hugged me hard. "I love you, that's why I get jealous." He whispered in my ear and I just blushed. 

"Yah, stop being so touchy feely in front of us. We want girlfriends too." Heechul said with a hint of laughter in his voice. I blushed even harder. "You'll get one too hyung." Kangin said and smiled at him. Leeteuk and Siwon just laughed and so did I. I really love Kangin, and I love the other guys too. They are like my family now.

The rest of the day went by. No one seemed to notice that it was me on the cover of that magazine with RapMon. Lucky! When I walked home, I decided to by it, to see the rest of the pictures that the guys did. They looked tortured somehow but managed to play it of. Probably because they weren't comfortable with the girls. When I came home I decided to eat something and sat down in front of the tv with my iPad next to me. Then someone wanted to have a call with me on it, because a melody came from it so I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" 

"Hi Becca." A happy girly voice said. "Jo! Long time since I heard from you. Are you still in Sweden?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming over in two weeks and will be staying for that long too. I need to see my best friend every once in a while. I'm bringing Cindy and Amanda with me too, they want to see you too." She said smiling and looking all excited to come here. 

"Ohh that will be so fun but when you come here I'm gonna introduce you to someone." I said and felt my cheeks turning red. "What? Who? Have you met someone Becca, and you telling me about it now?!" Jo almost screamed out and I blushed even harder. "OMG you have! Who is he? You have to introduce us!" She yelled now and gained attention from the people around her. 

"Jo, stop screaming! We are here too Becca." Cindy said as she and Amanda plopped in to the screen. "You guys! I miss you! We are gonna have so much fun when you come here." I said to them and smiled. "Yeah, we are and we want to see the guy who made our Becca so happy!" Amanda said to me and I just smiled. "Well, he is a great guy. He don't know much English but I'll teach him so he can at least introduce himself properly to you guys in English." I told them as I blushed again. 

"Ohh Becca! You are so in love with him. Now I can't wait to get down there! Have you gone out on a date yet?" Jo said with so much happiness in her voice, happiness she has for my sake. "Not yet, we are going this Friday to an amusement park. He must have heard it from someone that I like those things. And after that we are going somewhere to eat." I told them shyly. They all just screamed. 

"Becca is going out on her first date ever! You so have to call us after and say what happened!" Amanda said and I just nodded. I feels great hearing from them again. "I'll introduce you to my friends when you get here. They are really great. Some of them speaks really good English so you don't have to worry." I told them with a smile. "You bet you are. I want to meet the people that's been taking care of you for us." Jo said chuckling and I just nodded. 

"So when we are still speaking, do we need to bring anything with us? What clothes do we need and such?" Cindy asked. "Well, it's still pretty warm and I guess you guys want to go shopping so bring more summer clothes. I still wear shorts here. But I want you guys to bring me some chocolate. I have promised someone that box of chocolate, you know which one I mean and one from you each would be perfect for him. And some normal chocolate too. I'll pay you back for it. I just have cravings for Swedish chocolate right now but I have nothing left." I complained to them and they just chuckled. 

"Sure, we can fix that. Who it's the chocolate for?" Amanda asked. "Well, it's for a friend. He really loved that white one in the middle and he enjoyed the rest of them too so I promised him to get some more." I said to them. "Well, I get him. The white one is the best" Jo said and I just smiled. "I think all of you'll get along. They have the same energy as you. But back to me having a boyfriend. Don't tell my family about that, I'll tell them when I feel it's the right time to introduce him." I told them firmly. 

"Sure thing. We have to meet him and see if he is the one for you Becca. I've never seen you this happy so I'll meet him." Jo said and smiled at me. "Thanks you guys. You are the best. I can't wait to see you in two weeks. Text me when you are at the airport and I'll come and get you." I told them. That just nodded and we said goodbye to each other.

I just can't wait until they are here. I want them to meet everyone that made me more happy. I can't wait for them to meet Kangin. I just have to tell him about this and hopefully he wants to meet them. After all this I needed to sleep so I just went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thank you to Kpop fan who always comments on my stories and encourage me to write more :) so thank you :D


	32. Our first date

Kangin POV  
As Friday came, I couldn't help to be nervous. I knew the guys saw if too. I can't help that I want Becca to enjoy the date. I want to see her happy. "Youngwoon, calm down. Don't freak out. The date is gonna go well because you have really thought this through. Don't worry." Leeteuk told me and I calmed down a little. "I just can't help to be nervous. What if she doesn't like what we are gonna do and what if I mess up?" I told them. Heechul just chuckled and so did Siwon. "Hyung, she loves you. Even if you mess up, she can never hate you. She ain't that kind of person." Siwon said and I smiled at that. "True, she ain't. She is the most wonderful person in the world." I said with a smile and the others just nodded. "Now get ready and go pick her up. It's soon three o'clock and weren't you supposed to pick her up then?" Yesung said to me and I just nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later." I said as I walked out the door and went to my car. As I drove over there I stopped by a shop and bought her a bouquet of flowers. I felt like I should. 

When I came to her apartment, I felt those butterflies in my stomach and I was nervous to knock on her door. I did it anyway and waited. I heard some noises behind the door and then it opened. She stood there like an angel, looking all perfect. She was wearing that light blue dress again and it fitted her perfectly. I couldn't stop staring. "Hi Youngwoon-oppa." She said and welcomed me in for a second. After the door closed I just hugged her. "You look beautiful tonight and I can't stop staring at you. You look perfect." I told her in a whisper and felt her hugging me back. I took the chance and kissed her. She gladly kissed me back. I can't stop feeling like she is the one for me. She is just perfect. "Here, I bought you some flowers." I told her as we stopped kissing. She looked at them and smiled again. "Thanks oppa. They are beautiful. I'll just put them in some water and then we can go." She said and walked away for a while. 

After she was done, we went to the amusement park and I got to see that face Donghae and Yesung told me about. It was beautiful. She looked so happy and I couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to go on everything, especially the roller coasters that many girls didn't want to even go near. I gladly went with her. She laughed and screamed all the time. When she got tired I asked her if she wanted to go in the Ferris wheel with me. She just smiled and nodded at me. As we got seated in it she sat down next to me instead of in front of me. She snuggled against my shoulder and I felt my heart beating faster again. She has no idea what she makes me feel. "Oppa, can I ask you something?" She suddenly said and I looked at her. "Sure, anything." I answered her with a smile. "My friends are coming to visit in two weeks and they wanted to meet the person that I'm in love with. Do you wanna meet them? It would mean a lot to me." She told me and I just looked at her. She told her friends that she loves me. I couldn't stop smiling and I just pulled her up my lap to hug her tight. "I would love too." I said as I kissed her. I can't stop myself. She makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world and I can't stop hugging her, kissing her. I want to make her smile, always. "You have to teach me how to speak a little then, before they come her." I told her with a chuckle as I stole a little kiss from her again. She just smiled and nodded her head. During the rest of the ride we continued to sit like that, with her in my lap, cuddling. It was the greatest thing ever, just feeling her close to me.

After we had been to the amusement park, we were going eating. I had some problems figuring out where we should go, but I remembered the place we first went out, she and us from Super Junior. She liked that restaurant so I thought we would go there. When she saw it, she just smiled. "This is the restaurant we all went to after I got my job." She said and I nodded. That was one of the best days in my life. The day she got the job at SM. That meant that we could get closer and see each other more. I wanted that chance, to see her. When she had her interview, I could stop looking at her and I think Lee Soo-Man noticed. Maybe that's way he allowed us to date. 

As we sat down she just looked at me and smiled. "What?" I asked her and returned her smile. "This day has been the best one in my whole life. Thanks Youngwoon-oppa. You make my life so much better." She told me with the greatest smile on her face. I just leant forward to kiss her again. She blushed at what I did. She is so cute and pretty and beautiful. I couldn't be happier. "Now then, what do you want to eat?" I asked her and our date continued like that. With us talking, stealing glances at each other and her smiling that wonderful smile she have. 

When it was time to end the date, I hesitated. We stood inside her apartment. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay with her. I decided to ask her but if she says no, I'll accept that. "Can I stay tonight?" I asked her and felt my own cheeks blushing at that. I don't want to do it with her, not yet at least. I looked at her and she blushed too. "I just don't want to leave yet. I'm not gonna pressure you but I want to stay with you. I want to be with you." I told her and looked her in her eyes. 

"You can stay." She said in a quiet voice and blushed really hard. I kissed her, with all the love I feel for her, to make her realize what she means to me. After I kissed her she hugged me. "I love you, Youngwoon-oppa." She told me in a sweet voice and smiled at me. "I love you too, Becca." I said as I hugged her back. 

"So you want to sleep over then, oppa?" She asked me and I nodded. "I don't think I have anything for you to wear when you sleep though." "Don't worry about it, I'll sleep in the shirt I'm wearing." I told her and she looked at me. "You can't do that. What are you gonna wear tomorrow then?" She asked me and I chuckled at her. "So you don't mind me sleeping naked next to you?" I asked her with a smirk in my face. She just blushed and I walked up to her. "Don't worry. I won't do anything until you want to." I told her and she just smiled at me. "Thanks oppa. I'm just gonna go change." She said as she pecked my cheek, then she went to the bathroom. 

When she came out, she hesitated for a bit. "Oppa, don't laugh at me but I usually sleep in t-shirts that's a little too big and I probably look ridiculous right now." She said as she walked out. I just stared at her. She looked so damn hot in just that t-shirt, going down to her legs and barely hides her butt. She looks amazing. "You look great." I manages to get out in a weird voice. "Really? Thanks oppa." She said and went up to me, hugging me. "Shall we go and sleep?" She asked me and I just nodded. I didn't trust myself right now. As we went into her room, I started undressing myself and was soon standing in just my boxers. When she turned around to look at me, I saw her blush. "What?" I asked her and she blushed even more. "Ummm... I just think you look very handsome right now." She told me with a shy voice. I just went up to her and kissed her again. "Relax. We are gonna take it slow, so don't worry. I'm gonna treasure you and make you the happiest girl in the world." I told her and started leading her towards the bed. "Let's cuddle for tonight. I just want to be close to you right now." I told her honestly and she nodded in response. "I want to cuddle too." She said as she laid down in my arms. She is so innocent, so precious and I'm gonna protect her, I thought as I saw Becca drifting off to sleep and I felt myself doing the same.

 

Becca POV  
As I woke up the morning after our date, I felt something move beside me. I looked over to see Kangin looking at me with a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful." He told me as pecked me on my lips. "Good morning oppa" I answered him as I blushed at his words. "Have you been sleeping well, oppa? I hope I didn't move to much and disturbed you." "Don't worry. I slept like a dog. Plus I got to wake up to this sight." He told me as he pulled me in for a hug. I just hugged him back. "Oppa, don't you have work today?" I said looking at the clock. "Shit! I gotta go, Becca." He said hurrying out of the bed and hurried on with his clothes. "I'll walk you to the door." I said to him and took his hand when he had gotten dressed. "Thanks." He said with a smile and gladly wrapped his hand around mine as we walked to the door. "I'll call you later, Becca." He said before he kissed me goodbye. "Bye oppa." I said as he walked out he door. I watched as he drove of and I just couldn't stop smiling. This had been the greatest day of my life and I'm feeling like I'm on cloud nine. I'm to happy and I know it is just gonna get better, I thought to myself as I closed the door and went to have breakfast.


	33. Coming for a visit

As the weeks went on, I continued to help the idols at SM with their English. They are all really talented, some almost sound native now, like Ryeowook. He has put down his soul into this an he speaks it perfectly now. I'm amazed, so I told him that if he wanted, he didn't need to have lessons with me anymore. He got a little angry and said he wanted to continue, he needed to keep speaking to make it stay like this he told me. I just laughed and said we can continue, no problem. 

I even got Kangin to learn. He had a good vocabulary but he wasn't confident in what he said and such, so we just practiced talking and some vocabulary practice too. He wanted to make a good impression on my friends. I think it's cute. All the other lessons went well too. I met BigBang once again, they needed some help with translations so I gladly accepted. Seungri had a tantrum again of me not calling him. I just chuckled at that and did my job.

Then suddenly it was the day my friends would come to Seoul. I made my apartment more cozy and pulled out madrases so they could all stay with me. No need to stay in a hotel, although it was gonna be chaos in the mornings with four girls getting ready. I got a ride from Henry, as he was free plus he was the first friend I made here in Seoul and I wanted them to meet. 

As we arrived at the airport I saw them, but I waited for Henry to put a disguise on so no one would recognize him. As we went out the car I heard them scream "Becca!!!" I turned to see three girls running towards me. "Girls!" I yelled at them in Swedish. They hugged me so hard. "We missed you! I can't believe we are here though." Cindy said and then they all saw Henry. "Who is he?" Jo asked. "Oh this is Henry. He speaks English fluently so no worries here." I said and turned to Henry. 

"Oppa, these are my friends Jo, Cindy and Amanda. Girls, this is Henry. He is the first friend I made here in Seoul and he helped me get my job." I explained to them all. "It's very nice to meet you." Henry said to them and held out his hand to greet each and one of them. "It's nice to meet you too, Henry. Why did Becca call you oppa?" Amanda asked him. 

"Here in Korea, it's this thing with people older than you. You usually call people you are close with, a special thing, like Becca called me oppa or if I was a girl older than you it's unnie. If they are younger, in your cases, you become a noona or unnie for them." He explained to them and thy got some of it. "So we can call you oppa too?" Cindy asked. Henry just smiled at that and nodded. 

"Shall we go to my apartment? You guys must be tired plus I told Henry I would make him dinner as a thank you for helping me get you guys." I told them an they just nodded. We followed Henry back to his car and drove off.

As we arrived to my apartment, the girls were still fascinated with the view of Seoul. "It's so pretty, Becca. I so get why you moved here." Jo said to me. "Well, it's not like you who moved to LA." I teased her and she just laughed. We walked in and they just laughed. "This apartment is so you Becca. All cozy and just you." Amanda said to me and hugged me again. "Well, I had to buy some madrases but I got everything else." I told them with a smile. 

"Becca, can you start making food soon? I'm so hungry!" Henry said to me and I nodded. "Hope you like tacos oppa cause it's their favorite." I said pointing at the girls who was busy packing up their things. I saw the chocolate and chuckled. "SungMin-oppa is gonna be so happy when he gets his present." I said pointing at the boxes, as Henry wondered what I was laughing at. "He really liked that chocolate, huh?" Henry asked me and I just nodded. 

After a while the food was done and Henry just smiled. "It's been a while since I ate tacos. The food differs here from Canada and I don't eat this too often." "You should see us back home. We had taco-friday twice a month." Cindy said and I just chuckled again. "It's so nice having you here girls and tomorrow it's Sunday, luckily, so I don't have any work then so we can hang out." I said to them with a smile. "Yeah. Are we gonna meet him tomorrow?" Jo asked me. 

"Actually, he and some of his friends are coming here. They are my friends too so it's no biggie." I told them with a smile. "Before they get here though, it's one of them I want you not to call a special word. His name is Heechul. He is mostly known as a pretty boy, but don't call him that. He hates it and I promise you, Henry too, that it's better to be on his good side." I told them and they just nodded. "We get it. Not calling any of them pretty just to be safe." Cindy said. I just nodded. 

Just then the someone knocked on the door. "It's probably them. Wait here." I went and opened the door. "Youngwoon-oppa." I said happily and kissed and hugged him in front of them all. "We are here too." Heechul said. "I know handsome-oppa. You'll get you hug too." I said as I went to hug him. "Leeteuk-oppa, I haven't told them that you are idols. I felt like if you want to tell, you do that." 

"Well, it's probably better to hear it from us than they run around saying they met us." He said with a small chuckle. "You came too, Amber-unnie, Hyukjae-oppa, Donghae-oppa and Kyuhyun-oppa." I said to them and turned to give them a hug too. "So your friends are here then?" Kyuhyun asked me and I nodded. "You get a chance in practice your English now, oppa." I said with a smirk. 

"So they don't know how I look then?" Kangin asked me and I shook my head. "Nope, I felt like they should see you in person." I told him as I took his hand and pulled him in to the apartment. "Girls, this is my boyfriend Youngwoon, but you can call him Kangin-oppa, okay?" I told them in English, so all of them could understand what I said. Kangin stood in front of them and introduced himself in English. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Youngwoon, but as she said, call me Kangin-oppa." He said with a smile. 

"Becca, he is cute and I can see the way he looks at you. Like you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You got yourself a catch there." Jo said and smiled at me and Kangin. I just blushed at her word and Kangin just smiled at her. "I promise to take care of her and I won't make her sad." He continued and the girls nodded in agreement. "If you make her sad, we will kick your ass." Cindy said and I chuckled at her words. Kangin just nodded as he understood her.

"So those guys are your friends then, Becca?" Amanda asked and pointed at Leeteuk and the rest. Amber walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Amber. It's nice to meet you guys. I'm from America so you can just call me Amber or unnie. Whatever you like." She said and my friends introduced themself in broken Korean. "Girls I'm impressed. You taught yourself some Korean. I'm proud of you." I told them as I walked up and hugged them. "I see what you mean with pretty. But I have to say that they are all pretty." Jo whispered in my ear and I just laughed. 

"What? What did she say?" Donghae asked me as he hugged me. "Nothing oppa. Right, I have something for you." I said and gave him a chocolate bar. "It's the one you tasted before. You said you liked it so I asked them to bring one for you." I told him with a smile. "Thanks Becca." He told me and hugged me again. He did some aegyo and the girls just squealed. "He is so cute!" "He sure is, but don't be fooled by him. I'll just give you that warning." I said with a smirk. 

"I knew that I liked you." Kyuhyun said and pulled me away from Donghae. "Hyung, shouldn't you tell them?" Eunhyuk asked him in Korean. Leeteuk just nodded. "My English is still a little rusty though so you'll help me Becca." He told me in English and I just nodded. Jo, Cindy and Amanda just looked at us. 

"What's going on?" Jo asked. "Well, there is something I haven't told you about these guys." I told her. "We are national idols here in Korea. We are all pretty famous actually." Leeteuk started. "Guys!" He said and they stood up. They did their normal greeting and I just smiled at them. The girls looked confused so I pulled up some videos on my iPad. 

"See? But you have to be quiet about this. You can't tell anyone about this." I told them firmly, and they just nodded. "We'll keep our mouths shut. You guys are good though. I think I like you best." Amanda said and pointed at Donghae. "He's cute and he dance really well." She continues. Donghae just smiled and thanked her. "I like him. He sang really well." Cindy said and pointed at Kyuhyun. He just smirked. "That girl has good taste." He said and I chuckled. "I like them all. Without one, it wouldn't be them, right?" Jo said to me and I looked at her. "You are right about that." I said to her smiling. The rest of them just smiled at that. 

"So how long have you been friends? Are you guys childhood friends, because you look really close?" Eunhyuk asked us. I shook my head. "We have been friends for 7 years now. It goes by so fast though. Before them I didn't have any friends so I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I got to know these three." I told them all honestly. "You didn't have any friends before them?" Kangin asked me and pulled me into his lap. 

"Nope. I was kind of the outsider. My best friend before ditched me to be friends with the popular crew, and she ignored me every time we went pass each other. It was hard in the beginning but I managed to survive. Anime and music made those 4 years go by pretty fast." I said with a smile, but I saw the look on everyone's faces. Kangin tightened his grip around me and hugged me harder. "You didn't hang out with anyone for 4 years?" Leeteuk and Heechul asked me at the same time. 

"Yeah. The people in my class were friends from before, and they always gave me that look. The one were they thought, why is she trying to talk to us. I had seen that look before. The friends I had when I was younger, still does that to me. They pretend they don't know me. The only ones that actually greats me on the streets are the guys from my previous classes." I told them. 

"The only one I'm still in touch with is my childhood friend Nick, who is her fiancé." I said and pointed at Jo. She just smiled. "You got us now, and all these guys. We all see that they care for you, especially the guy hugging you." Jo said and smiled at me and Kangin. "Yeah. They are the best!" I said with a huge smile and they all smiled at my words. 

Then my phone decided to make some noises and I saw that someone was calling me. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" 

"Hi Becca. Can I drop by for a few seconds?" I heard Jiyong say. "Jiyong-oppa? What's up? Has something happened?" I asked him worried. "Not really. I have nothing to do and I wanted to hang out." He told me. "Well, I have some friends over but you can come if you like. I don't think they mind. You know most of them anyway." I explained to him. "Good, because I'm right outside your door." 

"Huh!?" I screamed out. I got out of Kangins embrace and ran to the door. When I opened it I saw Jiyong. "Oppa!" I screamed and hugged him. "Nice to see you too, Becca." He said while hugging me back. I pulled him in and closed the door. I continued to pulled him in to the group who just looked at him. 

"GD? What are you doing here?" Eunhyuk asked him. "I wanted to visit her, hang out for a bit." He said smiling and I saw the looks on my friends faces. "Girls, this is Jiyong, more known as G-Dragon here in Korea. Also famous so no telling." I told them and they just nodded. "He is so pretty." I heard Amanda say and the others just chuckled. "Let's do this then." I said and pulled Heechul up and put him next to Jiyong. "It like a painting now. They are too pretty to look at." She continued. Henry started laughing really hard and so did everyone else. 

"Well, I know we are good looking but I think it's the first time anyone has compared me to a painting." Jiyong said and Heechul nodded. "You guys are good looking. That's why everyone in this country wants to be the one stealing your heart." I told them and they just looked at me. "What? It sound corny but every girl has this imagination that her favorite artist comes and starts to like her." I told them and the girls nodded with me. "True that! It's every girls dream meet her favorite artist. But I guess Becca has already lived that dream over and over again." Cindy said and pointed at Leeteuk and the rest. 

"I thought your group name rang a bell somewhere. She started talking about you guys, some group called SHINee and a third one called BigBang about a year ago." She explained and I just blushed. "So we were your favorites?" Henry asked me and I just nodded. "Aww you are too cute!" Donghae said and hugged me. "Oppa! Stop! It's embarrassing." I told him with a smile on my face. 

Then Jiyong pulled me into his embrace. "So you knew about is from before? And you didn't tell us?" He asked, with a slightly hurt voice. "Well, when I met you, I wasn't meeting BigBang, I met the guys behind the name. I already told you that. That I'm a fan didn't matter then." I told him and he just smiled and pecked me on my cheek. "You are too cute Becca. Thanks for letting me come. It's nice to be normal for a while." He told me wearing a great smile on his face. "No problem, oppa!" I told him with a smile.

"You really know all celebrities here, Becca. I'm amazed. No one back home would believe us if we told them and the guys from school even less" Cindy said and I just nodded. "No one believes that the quiet girl with her weird hobbies would do something like this. Not that I'm gonna brag about it. That just isn't me." I said with a chuckle. "True that. You never brag about anything." Jo said and Amanda nodded in agreement. 

"It's been nice but I have to go." Amber said and got up. "Unnie, before you leave, which day was if for the translator thing?" I asked her as we walked to the door. "This Thursday, at 12. Just call their manager. Here is his number. Thanks for today Becca." She said hugging me. "Thanks for coming, unnie. I have had a blast." I told her with a smile as she left. 

I went back to the others who looked at me. "Translating?" The girls asked me. "Yeah. I'm a tutor at their company, but thanks to Super Junior some big shots got to know me and now many persons what me to do the translating for other idol groups."I told them with a smile. Jo went up and hugged me. "I'm proud of you." I just smiled and hugged her back. "We are all proud of you Becca."Heechul said and hugged me too. Suddenly everyone hugged me and I became a huge group hug. I could only smile at them, they are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"We have to go now. Becca, thanks for tonight and it was nice to meet you three." Leeteuk said and all the others nodded. "You must be tired after today." Henry said and the girls nodded. 

"Well, bye you guys. It was nice to meet you and Becca, please call us. We miss you and Seungri will only throw another tantrum if you don't" Jiyong said and walked out the door. "I will oppa. See you later." I yelled after him and he just waved. Everyone else left but Kangin walked out the door last. "Oppa, is something wrong?" I asked him. He just shook his head, smiled at me and then he kissed me in front of the girls. "See you Monday morning, Becca." He said and walked out the door. I just blushed and the girls just hugged me. "He is so sweet to you. I think everyone can see how much he loves you, Becca." Cindy said and I just nodded. 

"Let's go to sleep. I'm gonna show you Seoul tomorrow and then you need to sleep. I'm guessing all of you want to go shopping." I said and they just nodded with a smile on their faces. "I thought so." I said as we all got ready to go to bed. I think everyone fall asleep pretty fast because I know I did and I didn't hear them at all before I did.


	34. A day at SM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Don't miss the chapter before :)

Today it was Monday again and I felt great. I had my friends here in Seoul. I couldn't be happier. Yesterday they only wanted to go sightseeing and shopping so I let them. But god, they are like Julia, shopping way to much.

As I woke up, I heard someone snoring and I just chuckled. It feels nice having somebody here I the apartment with me. I was gonna show them SM today. I had called and asked Lee Soo-Man if it was okay to being them. I told him that they would just stay with me in my room the whole time so no disturbing the others that works there. He told me it was fine, just that they couldn't take any pictures there and I told him I would say that to them. I thanked him for letting them visit and he just chuckled, said no problem and hung up. 

"Girls! Wake up!" I yelled and started slamming two lids together, because I knew that these girls like their sleep. "5 more minutes." Jo said and just went up to them all and pulled of their blankets. "No, we are gonna be late otherwise if you don't wake up now. I have a tutoring session now in the morning and these guys have a tight schedule. So wake up. I made breakfast already." I told them all and thy just grunted and went up, with sleepiness written all over their face. I just chuckled and went to get dressed. 

As we had eaten and gotten ourselves ready, we started going out the door. "So how do you get to work?" Jo asked me. "I walk. It takes around 30 minutes so we have to go." I said as I locked the door. "We have to walk?" Cindy exclaimed and I just nodded, starting to walk. "So you mean you walk like this everyday to work? Aren't you bored or exhausted?" Amanda asked and I just shook my head. "I usually listen to music so it goes by pretty fast. Now that you are here, it'll go even faster." I told them and smiled.

As we walked up to the company, they just stared. "It's huge!" Jo said and I just continued to walk in. "Ahh, Siwon-oppa, Ryeowook-oppa!" I yelled and ran up to them and hugged them. "Becca. Good morning." Siwon said and hugged me back. He then saw the faces of my friends. "Who are they?" "Ohh, these are my friends. Girls, these two good looking guys are also a part of Super Junior." I explained to them and they just couldn't stop starring. "Girls, it's rude to stare. I know Siwon and Ryeowook are handsome but stop staring." I yelled at them and Ryeowook started laughing. "Thanks Becca. It's was nice of you to say." Siwon just agreed. "What are they doing here?" Siwon asked me as he still hugged me. "I'm gonna show them where I work and they are gonna help me today. It will be a good practice for everyone." I told him smiling. "Smart. But we have to go now but we will see you later." They both said and walked away. 

"Siwon was so hot!" Cindy whispered and I just chuckled. "Well, he is really popular with the ladies. Girls can't get over how handsome he is." I said walking towards the front desk. "Good morning. Could I have three passes for these girls? They are with me today, but I don't want them to get kicked out if they get lost." I explained to the lady there. She just nodded and handed me the passes. "Thank you very much." I said with a smile and bowed to her, and turned to my friends again. "Let's go." I told them and they followed me to my room.

When I got there, someone stood outside and waited. "Oppa!" I said and ran up to him. "Don't you have work today?" I asked him. "Nope, I wanted to see you." Onew said and smiled. "Who is he?" Jo asked. "Ohh, this is Onew-oppa. He is the one I told you about, the one I kept texting and such over the past year." I explained. "It's nice to finally meet you. Becca has said nothing but good words about you and that you are like a brother to her." Amanda said and Onew smiled. "Yeah. I'm like your brother aren't I?" He said with a grin in his face. I just laughed and nodded. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to our concert this weekend?" Onew continued. "You can bring them to if you like." He said with a smile. "We would love too, oppa. Thank you for inviting us." I said while I hugged him hard. "No problem. I have to go now but I'll come with the tickets tomorrow." He said as he walked away. "He was cute. How come everyone we meet is only a 8 or up?" Cindy asked. I just chuckled. "You haven't seen the rest of them." I said as I opened the door and walked in to see EXO standing in there. 

"Hi oppas. Have you all been waiting for me? Why are all 12 of you here?" I asked them and they just smiled. "We wanted to surprise you." Tao said to me and I just smiled. "Aren't you sweet?" "Becca, who are they?" I heard Jo ask as they stared at the 12 boys in front of them. "Oh, some of the guys I'm tutoring. They are all really nice." I told them. "Oh are they you friends Becca?" D.O. asked and I just nodded. "Guys!" One of they said and they all stood up. "We are ONE! Hello, we are EXO." They said and introduced themselves. "Wow, Becca. I'm getting jealous here. You get to hang out with cute guys like this everyday." Amanda said. I just smiled. "They are like my family. Oh right. Chanyeol-oppa. Here. I got you the chocolate you wanted." I said as I handed it to him. He started to smile really big and hugged me. "Thanks Becca. You are the best." "Hehe, but why are you all here? You know that I can't tutor all of you at the same time." I said to them all and smiled. "We are leaving for a world tour soon and we wanted to see you before we left." Xiumin said with a sad smile. "Aww, I'm gonna miss you guys but you'll come back so I'm not worried." I said as I walked up to Xiumin and hugged him. "Oppa, don't look so sad. I'll still be here when you come back." I told him and smiled. "What we wanted to tell you was, that our last concert is here in Seoul and we want you to come." Baekhyun said and just smiled. "Of course I'll come. Who would want to miss that?" They all just smiled at me.

"You guys want to have the lesson anyways? My friends can help me today. I thought we could practice to talk, you know with pronunciation and such." I told the 12 boys who just nodded. "Maybe we can be in you practice room instead because it's kinda right in here with 16 people." I said and started walking out the door. I got my bag and started walking. "Becca! Wait for us." I heard Jo say. "Us too!" I heard Suho yell at me. When I looked to my side, I saw Chanyeol just smiling. "I got an idea of what we can do today. You guys, we are gonna do karaoke!" I yelled at them and continued to walk together with Chanyeol. "Karaoke? With what?" He asked me and I just smiled. "I'm always prepared for these things."

As I walked in to the room, I put my bag down and brought up a portable projector I bought to have in the tutor room. I pulled up the speakers and my computer and plugged it all in. I put up YouTube and started searching for songs as the others came in. Chanyeol was sitting next to me smiling. "Becca, you bought more technological things." Jo said as she entered the room and shook her head. "More?" Kai asked her. 

"Yeah. Back home she was the one of us who always knew her way around the technological things. She always knew what to do." Amanda told him and I just laughed. "You gotta know a thing or two. Here. Uses this as a mic." I said to D.O. and handed him a rolled up paper. "Say an English song you like. It's time to practice." I told him. He looked terrified. "Chill oppa. I'll sing with you. It will just be fun. Let's pick this one, it's easy lyrics and it's well known." I told him and put on Abbas "Mamma Mia" and smiled at him. "I recognize this one." Chanyeol said and I just nodded to him. "Oppa. Sing with us then." I pulled him up and they looked at the lyrics while I just sang from my heart. I know this song. No biggie here. 

After we were done, I complemented them both because it went really well. "You guys have improved. I'm so proud of you." I said to them and they smiled at me. "I'm more amazed by you Becca. You knew the lyrics and didn't even look at the screen." Xiumin said and the others nodded. "She is a natural. Becca has always been good with lyrics and such. She learns a song pretty quickly after listening to it a couple of times." Cindy said and I nodded. "So, who is next?" I asked them and that continued until they had to go.

After that, it was a slow day. Ryeowook couldn't make it to his session because he got caught up in other things. "Why do you do when your not tutoring?" Jo asked me. "Well, I listen to music, clean up in here, go look for something or someone but otherwise not much. It's kinda slow some days but I manage. I have fun here." I answered her. While I just said that my phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Becca, you think you can do me a favor?" "RapMon? What's up? What happened? Why are you calling me?" I asked him worried something might have happened to anyone of them. "Nothing happened. I just want you to meet me tomorrow, noona. I have to talk to you." He said to me. "Okay, sure. Just text me where and when. I'll see you tomorrow then." I said and we both hung up. 

"Who was that? RapMon?" Jo asked me. "Another artist. You have to be alone tomorrow girls. I think he wants to speak to me alone. It sounded like it anyways." I told them. "Sure. We are going sightseeing anyways so you do what you have to do." Cindy said and I just smiled. These girls are the best, I thought as I hugged them really hard.


	35. A plan for us

I was on my way after work to meet Rap Monster. I wonder what he wants. I hope nothing happened. 

When I came to where we were supposed to meet, I saw him. No one noticed that it was him, but that boy can't fool me. I walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around. "Noona." He said and hugged me. "Hi on you too, R. I'm not calling you by name and cause a riot." I told him with a smile. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked him curiously. He pointed at a bench and we sat down. He looked serious. "Noona, are you seeing someone?" He asked me. I just blushed, I didn't know what to do but to nod. "I saw you three weeks ago with Kangin-hyung." He told me and looked me in my eyes. I just looked back at him. 

"Noona, are you two allowed to date? If not, be careful." He told me worriedly. I just smiled at him. "Believe it or not, but Lee Soo-Man said it was okay." I told him honestly. "But R, please don't tell anyone yet. We haven't made it public yet and I know that oppas fans are gonna be sad and angry and such." I told him looking a bit sad. "Noona, are you okay?" He asked me with worry in his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. I love him, I really do. But what's gonna happen when we go public? He is gonna be abandoned by many fans, and many are gonna be against our relationship. Especially since I'm not Asian. They probably wonder why he even likes me." I told him and tears started to fall. 

"Noona, don't cry. I saw how he looked at you on your date. He loves you, deeply. I'm gonna support you and I suppose the rest of Super Junior knows." He said and I nodded, drying my tears. "Thanks for listening R. It's nice to talk to someone. Even if you don't have a girlfriend right now, I feel like you have my back and know what I'm talking about." I told him with a smile. "Don't worry noona. He isn't gonna leave you, and if he does, we will kick his butt for you." RapMon said and I laughed. 

"Thanks. You are a real friend, R. Was that everything you wanted to talk to me about?" "No, actually that photographer that took that picture of us wants to see you again. He wants you to help another group this Thursday at 12 o'clock." I looked at him. "Which is the group?" "It's GOT7." He told me and I just sighed. 

"I'm going there anyway. I have a translating job there. Amber-unnie asked me to help them and I said yes. I have to talk to Lee Soo-Man about this. I just can't start modeling. I'm not like all those pretty girls out there." I said and stood up. "You are coming with me. I'll buy you some ice cream as a thank you after we have talked to him. The photographer contacted you." I said as I started walking. RapMon followed me and smiled. 

"You are pretty noona. You just can't see that. Everyone around you does. They see the nice, caring and wonderful person you are." He said as he walked up beside me. I just smiled at him.

As we walked in to SM, everyone stared at us. Probably because RapMon was here. I saw Kangin and waved him over. "I want you to come with us and listen." I just said and started walking towards our boss office. Kangin looked at me confused but followed and so did RapMon. 

I knocked at the door and waited for an answer. "Come in" I heard and walked in. "Becca, what a nice surprise. What can I help you with?" He asked me and then saw Kangin and RapMon. "Okay. I guess it serious then. Sit down." I just nodded and sat down and so did the other two. "RapMon, tell him what you told me." I said to him and he got a bit nervous. "Don't worry. He won't do anything." 

"Hi sir. I'm BTS Rap Monster. It an honor to meet you. I'm here because of a thing involving her." He said and pointed at me. "The thing is, at the photo-shoot were Becca-noona translated for us. I kinda made her take som photos with me and the photographer liked it and used a picture as a cover for a magazine. Now he wants her to do a session together with GOT7 this Thursday. She said she had a translating job with them anyways." He said and looked down on his feet. 

"So they used you on a cover, Becca?" Lee Soo-Man asked me. "Yes sir. But you can't see my face in the picture and I made them delete the rest of them. Plus I only thought that they would use it as a tiny picture somewhere in the magazine, not the cover of it." I told him honestly. I saw Kangin starting to fume. "Oppa, relax." I told him and he looked at me. "It's not like I'm gonna do it. There are prettier girls than me to use. Plus if you go by model standards, I'm too fat." I told them. 

"You are not fat!" Kangin yelled and got up and stood in front of me. "You are the most beautiful girl in this world. Don't you dare say that you are fat." He said and pulled me up and hugged me hard. "Oppa.." I said in a small voice and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and smiled. "This is cute you guys, but what are you gonna do?" RapMon asked me. 

"I don't know. If I do it people will recognize on the street and such. That will happen eventually but... Oh I know. I can do it but if they make it so my face isn't visible." I said and looked at the others. "I can call GOT7s manager and ask what the concept of the shoot is." I said and pulled up my phone. 

While I talked to their manager, Kangins face became more troubled. "Hyung, you really love her don't you? If you do, go public with it." RapMon told him. "Yeah, I love her. But I don't want her to be troubled by this. I don't want fans coming, following her every move. I don't want her to get hurt by them." Kangin told him honestly. "Hyung, if your fans can't accept that you are in love, then they aren't your fans. You want to find true love, create a family and get married one day. They can't stop that. But my question is, are you seeing Becca as the one walking down this road with you?" RapMon asked him. 

"I do. I can't stop myself. She makes me feel whole somehow and I can't make this feeling go away. I want to be with her, every second of every hour." He said with a straight face. "Then it's nothing to worry about. She worries for you, like you are worrying for her. She is worried that your fans are gonna leave you, that they are gonna hate her because she ain't Asian and the reason why you chose her." RapMon said and Kangin looked at him. 

"You forgot I was here, didn't you?" Lee Soo-Man said and looked at the two boys. "Kangin, you want to tell everyone that she is your girlfriend? It's gonna be hard for both of you, mostly her. But I'll help you. I'll be the one saying it." He said and Kangin just sat there frozen. "You'll tell them sir? Why?" RapMon asked. 

"First of all, Kangin has never been this calm, ever. He usually starts a fight if he is disturbed and such. With her, he is a calm person again, smiling a smile no one has ever seen and I think his fans have noticed it too. Secondly, she is a sweet girl, and she has helped almost every idol here to speak perfect English. She is a real asset to us here. We don't want to lose her too." Lee Soo-Man said with a smile. "Sir, I thank you." Kangin said and stood up and bowed. That's when I came back. 

"What's going on?" I asked them. "Becca, I want to reveal our relationship." Kangin told me. I just looked at him. "Are you sure? This can get nasty." I said with a small voice. "Don't worry Becca, I'll tell them about you two." The boss said and I looked at him. "Really, sir? You would do that for us?" I asked him and he just nodded. I felt my tears starting to fall down my face. "Sir, I know this is unprofessional but can I hug you as a thank you?" I asked him and he just nodded. I ran up to him and hugged him and kept whispering thank you to him. 

"Becca, it's okay. We are all behind you. When do you want to tell them?" He asked as I stopped hugging him. "Maybe after the photo thing. I don't want anyone to follow me there and such. The manger said it was some Halloween shot they were doing. So I would be in full makeup and no one is gonna guess it's me." I told them with a smile. "That will work. But I'll talk to the press on Monday. Just so you know, so be there." He said and both me and Kangin nodded. RapMon just smiled. 

"I'm happy for you noona." He said and hugged me. "Thanks Namjoon. You are a good friend." I said hugging him back. "Thanks Rap Monster. You were a big part in this so thank you." Kangin said to him with a smile. RapMon just blushed "it's nothing to thank me for. I'll be there too, to support you guys." He said. "Thanks RapMon. Thanks for supporting this." I said smiling at him. I hope this goes well.


	36. Photoshoot and a bad judgement call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubble update!!! Go back to chapter 35 if you haven't read it!

Becka POV  
As Thursday came, so did my anxiety for the photo shoot. I wasn't a model. What if GOT7 just laugh at me because I don't really know what I'm doing. I talked to Kangin, asking him for some advice about this. "Just be yourself Becca. You are gonna do great. I know that. I gotta go but I love you. Just do you best and I'll call you tonight." He said. "I love you too, Youngwoon-oppa. Bye." I said and we both hung up.

I went to the set, where the photo shoot was going to be held. I called GOT7 manager so he could come and meet me. We introduced ourselves and walked to the band he manages. As I walked in, I saw 7 cute and handsome guys getting their makeup done. "You guys, this is the translator Amber recommended." Their manager said and they looked at me. "Hi. I'm Becca. It's very nice to meet you. I'm also gonna be the female model for this photo shoot. It's very nice to be working with you all." I said and bowed to them all. "Wait, you are the model?" One of the guys asked me. "Yeah. Sorry that I'm not one of those really good looking models that exists out there." I said looking down on my shoes. "Yah, Jackson! Don't make her question why she was chosen!" Another guy yelled. "I'm sorry for that. I'm JB, leader of the group. It's nice to meet you Becca." JB continued and smiled at me. "Thanks. At least it's good to know some have their manners left, unlike the cry baby over there." I said with a chuckle, making JB chuckle too. "I like you. This is gonna be fun." One guy said and walked up to me. "I'm Mark. The others are BamBam, Jr., Yugjeom and Youngjae. It's nice to meet you, Becca." Mark said and I smiled. "So you are the other one speaking English?" I asked and he nodded. 

"How old are you?" Mark asked me. "I'm 23. Born in 1993." I said and e smiled. "Before or after September the 4th?" "After, so I guess it's oppa for you huh, Mark-oppa?" I said smiling as he nodded. "Guess the others are younger?" I asked and Mark nodded again. I chuckled. "I'm getting more and more dongsengs. And they are all this cute. A girl can't be happier." I said smiling and Mark chuckled. "Can I ask something, noona?" BamBam said, looking at me. "Sure, go ahead." "How did you get this job as a model?" He asked. "Well, more of pure luck I guess. You know that number where Rap Monster was featured on the cover with a girl?" I asked and they nodded. I just smiled as they started to understand. "That was you?" JB asked and I nodded. "Jackson, here's your future girlfriend. After that came out he had been looking everywhere for you. He wanted to ask you out." Youngjae said and I chuckled. "Sorry. Taken already." I said and smiled at him. "Hope we can still be friends though?" I asked him in English. Jackson just nodded with a pout. "Don't do that Jackson. My sister is a huge fan of you all and if you pout, I'm tempted to send her a picture of you like this. The media would have a field day with that pic." I said smirking and he just chuckled. "You're funny. Thanks though. It's gonna be fun doing this today." I just nodded.

"I'm just gonna go great the photographer and see if he remembers me." I said to them as Mark went up to me. "I'll join you." He said and I just smiled as I started walking. As the photographer came in sight, he turned to see me and his face lightened so much that I was almost blinded. "My beautiful flower! You came again! You accepted to be a model again." He almost screamed as I bowed to him. "Well, sorta. I'm also GOT7:s translator today so I'm working double. It's nice working with you. It's lucky that my face ain't gonna be exposed in this shooting." I said to him as I held out my hand to him. He kissed it again. "This is gonna be fun. Of course. Full makeup and costume so no one will know. Now go change so we can start." He said as he smiled at me. Mark and I nodded and turned around. "Let me guess. He took the photo of you and Rap Monster." Mark asked and I nodded. "Well, at least we get to be with a cute girl today." "Aww, you are too nice, oppa." I said chuckling. 

As we came out from the makeup, all of them turned to me. They looked at me with huge eyes. "Umm... It looks bad?" I asked with hesitation. "No! You look really good." Jackson almost screamed out. I sighed of relief. "Let's do this then." I told them and walked before them. As I walked in to the set, everyone turned to look at us. They just stared at us. "Mmm, I guess you guys look better than ever. Everyone is looking at you." I said to them with a smile. "Becca, it ain't us they are looking at. It's you." Mark told me and I looked at him confused. "Oppa, you're lying. I'm nothing special to look at. It must be you." I told him firmly, doubting what he said. "Nope, it's you. Because every male in here is staring as hell." JB whispered in my ear. "Still don't believe you. I'm not even that pretty. All the girls that are models are prettier than me." I said to them with a pout on my face. "You are pretty and you are cute, Becca. Trust us. After this photo shoot, you'll see. Your boyfriend will probably be jealous." Jackson said as he pulled me with him, on to the set. "Good. Just do what you want." The photographer said to us and Jackson smirked. "So I got free hands." "You do, but if you do something naughty, I'll kick your ass later." I whispered in his ear, making him look all flustered. 

As I was done with Jackson, it was Marks turn. "Oppa, anything you would like to try?" I asked him, assuming we had free hands again. "Let's just have fun. Modeling can be both fun and serious. You just have to go with the flow." Mark said, making us do se different poses that was easy to follow. I had this ridiculous smile on my face the whole time, making Mark smile too. "This is fun." I said to him as we were done. He just nodded and smiled at me. 

The same happened to the rest of them. BamBam was a little nervous with me in the beginning, but he loosened up after a while. They are so cute, being this young and still so famous. After the photo shoot was done, I thanked the photographer and the staff for today and went to go take the clothes and such off. Before I did that, I went to the toilet, took a photo of me and sent it to Kangin. A few second later, I got an answer saying that he wanted to see me tonight. I just agreed. Wonder if something happened though? 

As I was done with taking the photo and was walking back to the dressing room, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Yesung. "Oppa, what are you doing here?" I asked them with a smile. They just stared at me. "Ummm... oppas, is something wrong?" I asked them a bit hesitant, because they just stared at me. I started waving my hand in front of them, making Ryeowook get out of his trance. "Becca, you look amazing!" He almost screamed out, making the other two stop staring at me. Kyuhyun smirked and brought out his phone. "Becca, come here." He said to me and I obeyed, trusting him. He then hugged me and snapped a picture of us. "Thanks Becca. And send." He said and I looked at him confused. "Kyu-oppa, who did you send that picture to?" I asked him, sounding a bit angry. "You could guess. It's simple, really." He said with satisfaction. "You sent it to Youngwoon-oppa?" I asked him again, getting more angry. He just nodded and I broke down. I had a meltdown. I started screaming and tears fell from my eyes. My body trembled as hell, I couldn't calm down. Then it all turned black.

Kangin POV  
When I saw the picture Becca sent to me, I became jealous again. She looked beautiful, making me want to hide her away from the world. I texted her back that I wanted to see her tonight. I needed to be with her, calming myself down at the sight of just seeing her. When Kyuhyun texted me with a picture of him and Becca, and Kyuhyun smirking as he looked into the camera. I became even more jealous. I decided to call him but he didn't pick up. That's weird, I thought to myself. I decided to call Yesung because I knew KRY had some work together today. "Kangin, just come to the dorm." Yesung said and hung up on me. I started panicking. What happened?

As I hurried and came in to the dorm, Kyuhyun stood there looking like a ghost. "Kyuhyun-ah, what's wrong? What has happened?" I asked him calmly. Kyuhyun started shaking, panicking of some sort. "Hyung, I'm... I'm... I'm sorry. Becca... She..." He started and my mood took a huge turn. I grabbed him and pulled him closer to me. "What. Did. You. Do?" I asked him in a threatening voice. "Becca, she fainted. She got a panic attack and fainted." Kyuhyun said and tears started to fall. "Where is she?" I said, looking angrily at him. "In your room. Figured it was safer like that. Hyung, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just sent that picture to you. She started asking who I sent it to, sounding upset and when she figured out it was you, she started panicking and screaming and fainted in front of us." He told me, his voice breaking at some points. "You'll apologize to her when she wakes up. For now, I'll check on her." I said and walked to my room. 

When I opened the door, I saw Becca laying there, looking like the angel she is. I sat down in a chair, waiting for her to wake up. My dog came up to me. I picked him up and put him in the bed next to Becca. He got the point and laid down next to Becca. Her face seemed to soften and a small smile made it to her lips. "Youngwoon, I do." She murmured and I blushed. I got what she was dreaming about. A wedding. Our wedding. She was dreaming about our wedding, about us getting to spend the rest of our lives together. I couldn't stop smiling. She really loves me. 

As I sat there, deep in my thoughts, Becca started moving and woke up, seeing me sitting there. "Oppa...." She said and looked at me with fear written all over her face. Tears started to fall. "Please don't break up with me." She said in a voice that made my heart break. I just went up to her and hugged her hard. "Becca, I'm never breaking up with you. I love you, with my whole heart. Why would you even say that?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed, concerned why she would even think like that. "Because of the picture....." She said in a weak voice. "The one with Kyu?" I asked her and she nodded, hugging me back just as hard. "Becca, I love you so much. Kyu just did that to make me jealous. It worked, but I trust you Becca. I know that you love me, and what you said in your sleep just made me know it even more." I told her and Becca looked at me. "What did I say?" She asked in a low voice, a blush spreading across her face. "Youngwoon, I do." I told her as her blush deepened. "Becca, I would love to marry you one day. But we are still new as a couple and we are gonna take it slow. But hopefully not to slow." I said to her with a smile. She just blushed again and hugged me even harder. "Oppa, the reason I was scared and fainted was that I thought you might think that I cheated on you. That you might leave me because of that." She said in a small voice. I looked at her with big eyes. "Becca, I would never believe that you would cheat on me. I know how much you love me, and you know how much I love you. Kyu feels terrible about this and he will apologize for this." I told her firmly and took her hands in mine. 

"Oppa, I love you. I love you so much." Becca said to me and I just kissed her, pouring every single feeling I have for her in to this kiss. Becca clings on to me and makes me deepen the kiss. She starts to moan, making me pull her on to my lap. I start touching her body, thinking of the guys touching her today. It makes me jealous, others hugging her and such. She trembled at my touch, making me do it some more. "Oppa... I feel weird.. My body feels like it's on fire, wherever you touch me." She said in a plesure-filled voice, making me smile. "Becca, you look amazing right now. The picture you sent me made me think that I'm glad we are going official. Making everyone know that you are mine." I said as I started kissing her again, making my way down her neck, down to her collarbone, marking her as mine. Beccas breath hitched as she moaned when I marked her. "You are mine Becca. Mine and only mine." I told her and she nodded. "I'm yours, Youngwoon. I'll be that for as long as you like." She answered, making me kiss her again, moving my hands over her body again. My hands made it under her shirt and she trembled even more. As my hand made it to her breast, I couldn't stop myself. I pulled of her shirt, making her sit in front of me half naked, looking amazing. "Youngwoon...." She said in a low voice, her breath was rapid. I saw the hickey I gave her and I did it again. Becca squirmed beneath me, making me kiss her all over her body. Becca started grinding herself down on me, making me growl. "Becca..." I said in a low voice, making her look at me with eyes full of fascination. "Oppa, did if felt good?" She asked me and I nodded. She smiled and did it again. I kissed her, making her feel how much I want her.

"Oppa... I feel weird again.... It feels so good..." Becca said between breaths, making me smile. "Becca, you are the only one for me. I love you so much. But we ain't gonna go further than this tonight. Especially in this house." I told her and she chuckled. "Not when they are listening, huh?" She said with a smirk. "Yeah. I want it to be special, especially since it's with you." I told her, making her smile her beautiful smile. "Oppa, can we at least cuddle? I'll text Jo and tell her I'm not coming home tonight. I don't want to leave you right now." Becca told me and I just pulled her closer to me. 

"This feels so nice. You are so warm." She said as she snuggled towards my chest. "I can say the same about you Becca. It feels nice having you close to me. It calms me down, somehow." I confessed to her. "I make you calm down?" She asked, looking all cute. "Yeah. You know how I've been before. You make me a calmer person and I like it." I said while hugging her gently. "Becca, thanks for coming in to my life. I love you." I said to her and kissed her. "Youngwoon, I love you too. So much and thanks for loving me back." She said and yawned. "Good night Becca. Sleep tight." I said as she closed her eyes and I closed mine, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	37. Let's go public

Becca POV  
When I woke up, I felt someone looking at me. I was against something warm, and I felt someone hugging me close to them. I opened my eyes and saw Kangin looking at me with eyes full of love. "Good morning Becca." He said to me with a voice full of his love for me. "Youngwoon.." I said and placed my lips on his. He gladly kissed me back, hugging me closer and pulled me on to him. "Becca.." He said as he kissed me again. "Good morning on you too." I said with a smile as we stopped kissing. He just smiled back at me. "I can so wake up to you kissing me everyday." I just chuckled at him. 

"Oppa, what time is it?" I asked him. "It's 7 o'clock." He said calmly and wanted to sleep some more. "Shit! I gotta go!" I said as I flew out of bed and quickly got my clothes back on. "What's wrong?" Kangin asked me with concern. "I have some tutoring sessions today. The first one is at 8:30. I gotta go home really quick too." I said and opened the door to see Kyuhyun. His eyes screaming with fear and forgiveness. "Talk, while I'm borrowing your kitchen."I said to him and ran to the kitchen. "Becca, I want to apologize for yesterday. It wasn't my intention to make you panic and faint." He said as he caught up with me. I looked at him and saw tears falling from his eyes. "Kyu-oppa, it's okay. It's just.... I'm still insecure about some things and I don't want to lose Youngwoon. I love him too much for that." I said as I walked up to calm him down. "Oppa, just relax. I'm not gonna hate you for this. Sometimes you want to have some mischiefs and that's okay. Just maybe lay low on some of them with me." I said and smiled at him, wiping away the tears he had running down his cheeks. "Thanks Becca. Hope this doesn't change anything between us." Kyuhyun said in a small voice and I just nodded and began to make breakfast. 

"Kyu-oppa, is everyone here?" I asked him and he nodded. "Okay, then pancakes it is. Fast and simple." I said and started making them. I stood there for a while, not noticing everyone coming and looking at me. I started humming SPY, and Kyuhyun joined me. "There! All done." I said taking one and started eating really fast. "Thanks for the food Becca!" I heard a chorus yell and I saw everyone eating the pancakes I made with huge smiles on their faces. "Umm.. I know I'm interrupting this but is anyone of you free? If you are, do you think you could drive me to SM?" I asked them a bit silent. Heechul came up to me and smiled. "I'll drive you." "Thanks handsome-oppa." I said and hugged him. As I let go, I went to Youngwoon and pecked him on his lips. "Bye Youngwoon. I'll call you tonight." I said and walked to the door. 

"Are you blushing Kangin?" Leeteuk asked in a teasing voice and the others chuckled at him. "Maybe I am but she is the only one that can do that to me." He said smiling at them and I just blushed as I heard it. Heechul smiled next to me. "Shall we go?" He asked me and I nodded as he took my hand and pulled me with him. 

The rest of the day went by fast and suddenly it was Saturday and time of the concert. The girls was amazed to see all the fans that was waiting to hear SHINee sing. As we came backstage I ran up to Onew. "Oppa! Nice work out there!" I yelled and hugged him hard. "Becca! Thanks! Did your friends enjoy it?" He asked me and I nodded. "Don't we get a hug too?" Key asked me and I chuckled. "Sure you do! But it seems like Jonghyun-oppa might not want mine." I said chuckling as I saw how he glanced at Cindy. Key chuckled too and winked at me. He then pushed Jonghyun at Cindy and stumbled a little. Cindy got the point. "You want a hug, oppa?" She asked in English and he looked a little confused. "Yes, he does." I said to her and she hugged him. Jonghyun blushed and I just smiled, it is so cute. "Oppas, thanks for inviting us to this. I think you got some new fans in my friends." I said with a smile as I hugged Taemin. "Really? They liked it?" He asked me and I nodded. "Of course. Five handsome guys singing really good songs, why wouldn't they?" I said in a teasing voice, making Taemin blush a little. "Yah! Don't fall for her. She is taken." Onew said to him and Taemin looked at me confused. "You are? What's his name?" Minho asked me and I smiled. "That's a secret you'll soon know about." I said and smiled at them. Onew looked at me as I nodded. I walked up to him and whispered what was gonna happen. "I'll be there." He just said and hugged me. "Thanks oppa." I said and pecked his cheek.

As Sunday went by, me and the girls just hanged out and enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded us. I know it ain't gonna be that after the announcement about me and Kangin.

When Monday came, I told the girls that they can do whatever they want, just don't be at home during the afternoon. They didn't question me about it and just agreed. I walked to SM, enjoying the peace of being alone for a while. When I got there, I saw whole Super Junior waiting for me and Onew was there too. NamJoon was there in disguise and stood with them. "Oppas, NamJoon. You came." I said smiling at them, as Kangin went up next to me. "Becca, you're here." He said smiling. "Youngwoon, you thought I wouldn't come?" I teased him and he just shook his head. "I knew you'd come." Kangin said and smiled at me again. "Becca." I heard someone say and saw Zhou Mi. "Oppa." I yelled and ran up to him and hugged him hard. "I missed you. You're never here in Korea." I complained and pouted at him. "I missed you too, Becca. I promise we'll hang out some day soon." Zhou Mi promised and I nodded, smiling at him. "Hi NamJoon. Thanks for coming." I said to Rap Monster and hugged him too. "No problem, noona. We, all of us, will always be there for you." He said, smiling and I smiled back at him. "Becca, Kangin. Let's go." We heard a voice say and saw Lee Soo-Man standing behind us, waiting for us. We both nodded and grabbed each others hands and followed him. 

As we came out, a lot of paparazzi was there together with interviewers and some other people. I started to get nervous but Kangin squeezed my hand in encouragement and I smiled at him. As Lee Soo-Man thanked everyone for coming and started saying he had some news about something, I could see the reporters getting a sort of sparkle int their eyes, wanting to really hear this. "Kangin, come here." He told him and Kangin walked up to him, pulling me with. "Hi. I'm Super Juniors Kangin." He said and smiled at them all. "Kangin and this girl are going out with each other and I'm supporting this relationship 100%." He told them and the cameras went off in two seconds. "Wah! That surprised me." I said smiling at Kangin and he just smiled back widely. "This girls name is Becca. She is from Sweden. She is working at SM teaching all of our idols English and everyone of them has improve with her help. And to prove that she has done a good job. Heechul, come up here." Lee Soo-Man said and Heechul came up smiling. "Handsome-oppa." I said smiling at him. "Hi Becca. Thanks for helping all of us with this, especially a lost cause like me." Heechul said in English and I chucked at him. "Oppa, you ain't a lost cause. You just needed some motivation to do this." I answered him back, making everyone look at us. "His English was clean." One reporter said and everyone just looked at us. The rest of Super Junior came up and stood beside us. "Please support this relationship." They all said and bowed to the audience. Kangin and me looked at them. "Oppas..." I said to them with tears in my eyes. "Becca, we are here for you and Kangin. We always got your back." Leeteuk said and hugged me. "Thanks oppa. You guys are the best." I said smiling at them. "So you, the others of Super Junior, support Kangins relationship with this girl? Why?" One reporter asked. "Because she makes him smile, because she managed to calm this wild beast down. Because she is like our family and we all love her to death." Kyuhyun said firmly and smiled at me. "Kyu-oppa." 

"I love Becca, with my whole heart. I hope my fans will understand this and still support me." Kangin said bowing to them all. I also bowed together with him, holding his hand tight in mine. "I recognize you. Wasn't you the girl that was on the cover with Rap Monster some weeks ago?" A reporter yelled out and everyone turned to me. "Yes, she was." Lee Soo-Man said and smiled at me. "We are thinking of pursuing that career for her." He continues and I looked at him. "What?" I said to him confused and looked at Kangin. "Becca has already done a photo shoot with GOT7, so if more people want you after that, I want you to consider it." He said and smiled at me. "Okay. I'll think about it." I said smiling at everyone. "Youngwoon. We are gonna be fine. This is only the first step." I said to him and he nodded. "I know. One of the many ones I want to take with you Becca." He said and hugged me in front of everyone, making me blush.

As the thing was over, I breathed out. "Youngwoon. Can we do a thing after this? I have to call my parents and I want to be the one telling them about us. Not my sister telling them because she read it from the internet." I told him and he just nodded. "Of course. Let's just find a computer somewhere here in the building and call them." "Yeah. The time should be right so they are home from work and such, and probably my sister too." I said taking Kangins hand in mine. "Do I look okay?" He asked me and I chuckled at him. "Oppa, you look handsome. My sis will be happy, my mom too. I just need to persuade my dad a bit so if I start screaming, don't worry. He'll get it." I said and pecked Kangins cheek and pulled him with me towards the building for the search of a computer.

It didn't take us long to find it and everything was there that we needed. As I started it up, I told Kangin to wait and not be in the picture at first. "Hello, Becca?" A voice said in Swedish and I smiled. "Hi mom. How are you? Is Julia and dad there too?" I asked her, smiling at the sight of my mom. "Of course. All good here, but Julia has some essay to write so she is in a half bad mood." She answered me and I chuckled. "Can you get them to the screen? I need to tell you something." I said in a serious voice, making my mother understand that this is important. As she yelled for them, I stole a glance at Kangin who stood there, looking really nervous for some reason. I smiled at him, making him relax a bit. "Hi dad. Hi Julia." I said to them and smiled. "What's up sis? What do you want? I need to study." Julia complained but I just smiled at her. "I tell you quick then. I got a boyfriend that I would like you to meet." I said and waved Kangin to sit next to me. 

As he sat down, Julia just stared. "Kangin-oppa? You're dating my sister?" Julia asked him in Korean and Kangin just nodded. "Yeah, Julia-sshi." He said smiling really big. "Mom, dad. This is Kim Youngwoon, my boyfriend. First name is Youngwoon." I said to them in English and my mom just smiled at me. "Hi. I'm Beccas mom, Maria. It's nice to meet you Youngwoon." She said to Kangin and he smiled at her, grabbing my hand underneath the table. "It's nice to finally meet you too." "Oppa, have you gone public?" Julia asked him in Korean, not wanting my parents to understand. We both nodded at her and she chuckled. "Becca, is he treating you right?" My dad asked me in Swedish. His English is so-so too, so he doesn't like to speak it. "Yes, dad. He is. He is making me the happiest girl in the world. Please be nice to him. He is nervous as it is." I told him and my dad smiled. "He should be. It's my daughter he is dating after all." He answered me and I chuckled. I translated it to Kangin and he smiled at my father. "Please allow me to date your daughter, sir." He asked in English. "If you promise not to hurt her and love her with all your heart. Then I can accept that." My dad said in his broken English. "Of course. She is the one for me. I love her. Thank you for accepting me." Kangin said and bowed slightly at my parents. "Aww, he is so cute." My mom said and smiled at him. Youngwoon blushed at her words, making me smile that they like him. "Mom, dad. I need to speak with Julia for a minute or so, but thanks for accepting him. I'll call you later." I said to my parents. They nodded and left us three to talk. 

"Julia, when do you want to visit again? I have some new friends I want to introduce to you and you have a secret admirer here." I said in Korean and Kangin chuckle at that. "I do? Who? Is he cute?" She asked, getting interested in who it was. "Let's just say he'll be happy if you come. You'll notice who it is." I said with a smirk. "Oppa, do you know who it is?" Julia asked Kangin and he nodded. "He's a nice guy. Hope you could give him a chance." He told her. "Sure, if he is cute and likes me. A date never hurt anyone." She said smirking. 

"Good, now when that is settled, I met BTS." I said to her and waited for her reaction. Like with Jiyong, 10 seconds, then she screamed. "YOU DID WHAT!? DID YOU GET AUTOGRAPHS?!" She yelled at me and I chuckled. "No but I got something better, but I'll tell you when you come. When will that be?" I asked her, satisfied that she'll be tortured by not knowing what I know. "Ohhh, I'll come. We have a break in a month, matches perfect with your birthday. I'll come then. Gotta go look for tickets." She said, getting hyped up. "Sis, as an early birthday gift, I can pay half your ticket fee. Just email me how much it is." I said, smiling at her getting excited. "Sis, I love you. Kangin-oppa, please take care of her. She is the only sister I got, so I need her." Julia said and Kangin smiled at her. "Julia, I'll take care of her, as my life would depend on it." Julia just smiled at us. "I knew something like this would happen though. That one of you guys would fall for her and make her fall for you." She confessed and I chuckled at her. "Who did you bet on then?" I asked her as a joke. "TOP or Jiyong. Sorry oppa. But sis likes you so that's what's important." She said as she saw Kangin getting jealous. "Oppa, I'm yours. The whole country knows by now. I'll never leave you." I said and pecked him on his cheek. "Cute!" Julia squealed and I smiled at her. "Remember what I said and I'll talk to you soon. Bye sis." "Bye Becca, bye oppa." She said and the screen went black.

"That went well." I said to Kangin as he hugged me hard. "Becca, I love you so much. Thanks for introducing your parents to me." He said and kissed me. "I love you too. But a question. How do we do with your parents?" I asked a bit nervous. My parents might accept him but his might not accept me. "We'll go to them tomorrow. They are gonna call me anyways today after seeing the news. I bet you are gonna get some phone calls too." He said smiling. "But to other business.." He continued and looked at me. "It's your birthday soon?" I just nodded. "It's November 7th. It's pretty late in the year but I don't mind." I said to him and smiled. Kangin just smiles back at me. "Let's go home. I'll drive you home. Let's just go see the others first." He said intertwining his hand with mine. As I got out, I saw all of SuJu, Onew and NamJoon standing waiting for us. 

"Oppas, you didn't have to wait for us." I said smiling. "I wanted to wait. Anything for my favorite dongseng." Heechul said and pulled me in for a hug. "Oppa, you are so nice." I said hugging him back. "Ah... Yesung-oppa, Julia is coming back in a month and we kinda managed to get you a date. Right, Youngwoon?" I said and Kangin nodded. Yesung looked at me and then his face became crimson red. "Thanks Becca." He said smiling a bit shy. "Hyung, you like Beccas sister?" Henry asked him and he nodded. "Aww. Yesung is in love!" Leeteuk squealed and hugged him, making everyone chuckle a little. "What happens if it works out? Are Kangin and Yesung becoming brother-in-laws?" Heechul teased, making us three blush. "Not that it matters. If I get Becca to be my wife, I'll be the happiest guy on the planet." Kangin said firmly and making me blush even more. "You guys are cute." NamJoon suddenly said and I turned to him. "NamJoon, are you jealous?" I asked with a smirk, making him grin. "No. I'm just happy for you." I just hugged him. "Thanks for being such a good friend NamJoon." He just smiled at me.

"Becca, shall we go home?" Kangin asked and I nodded. "I'll see you guys later. Onew-oppa, I'll call you later." I said to him before me and Kangin walked to his car. The car drive home was quiet, just us enjoying being together. As we got to my apartment, I saw Jo and the other coming back from their trip. "Hi you guys. Did you have fun today?" I asked them as I got out of the car, which made them jump a little. "Becca, don't scare us like that." Amanda said to me. "Becca, did everything work out today?" Jo asked and I nodded at her. "Oppa, you're staying with us tonight?" Cindy asked Kangin. "Yeah, if I'm allowed." He said to me and I smiled. "Youngwoon, you're always welcome to be here. I wouldn't have it any other way." I said and took his hand in mine. He squeezed it back and smiled hugely, making me smile too.

As we get in, my phone starts to ring. I picked it up and saw it was Jiyong. "Hello, Jiyong-oppa" I said with a happy voice. "Becca, are you home right now?" He asked me and sounded worried. "Yeah. Has something happened?" I asked, getting worried myself. "We are all outside. Just open the door." He said and I did. There BIGBANG stood, hurrying inside, making my friends look at them. "Oppas, what are you doing here this late? Has something happen?" I asked them worried. "We saw the news." Seungri said and looked up, seeing my friends. "Jo!" He exclaimed and Jo looked at him. "Ri!" She said and ran up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" Seungri asked Jo curiously and she just pointed at me. "Jo is one of my best friends oppa. How do you know her?" I asked. "We met in LA sometimes together with Nick." He answered me with a smile. "So Becca was the one you wanted to introduce me to?" Seungri said with a smirk and walked up to me. "Jo, what is he talking about?" I asked. "Well, last year I met him, and I said I wanted to introduce him to you because you were single then. He is a good guy so I thought I could help you." She answered with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Awww, aren't you the best? Too bad it's too late then." I said with a teasing voice and got a pair of arms pulling me into an embrace. "Youngwoon, are you jealous again?" I asked as I looked up to him. "So it is true then." I heard a deep voice say. "Seunghyun-oppa. What's wrong?" I asked and saw his expression turning bad. "I guess I have to give up then." He continued and looked at Kangin. "If you hurt her hyung, I won't hesitate to take her away from you." TOP said with no hesitation, making me blush at his sudden confession. "That will never happen. She is mine and mine alone." Kangin said possessively and hugged me even harder. Jiyong started chuckling at the sight. "I'm glad it worked out for you Becca. Just remember we are still here for you, anytime." He said and I nodded. "What is he talking about Becca?" Cindy asked me, not knowing what was going on and I smiled. "Secrets my ladies." I said with a wink, making Daesung and Taeyang chuckle at me. "Oppas, thanks for supporting this." I said to them all and bowed. As I straighted up, I was caught in a huge group hug. "Becca, we are all behind you. If you need help, just call. We are all friends." Daesung said and I smiled. "Oppa, aren't you too nice?" I asked with a chuckle, making the others smile too.

As BigBang left, the rest of us went to bed. I pulled Kangin with me and he happily followed. As we got into the bed, Kangin hugged me really hard. "Oppa, are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked him, because he looked worried over something. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about tomorrow. I'm nervous going to my parents and show you to them. I want them to like you and I know they will, but I'm still nervous about it." He told me honestly and I hugged him back. "Youngwoon-oppa, it's gonna be fine. We are in this together. We'll figure it out. Let's sleep and worry about that tomorrow." I told him and kissed him. He kissed me back and smiled at me. "Sure. Good night Becca." He said and pulled me close to him. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. "Good night Youngwoon." I said and then I was drifting off to sleep.


	38. Meeting his family

As I woke up the next morning, I heard someone giggle and heard a flash go off. I opened my eyes to see Amanda stand there and take pictures of me and Kangin. "Yah! Amanda! Give me the camera!" I yelled and flew out of my bed, making Kangin wake up. Amanda laughed and said she got a couple of good shoots for us. She ran back to my room and threw the camera to Kangin and ran out again. I flew over to Kangin and landed on him. 

"Oppa, don't look. I must look hideous in the pictures." I complained and tried to take the camera but he held it away from me. "Oppa..." I whined and he chuckled. He started looking at the pictures and his smile grew wider for each picture. "Becca, you look adorable on every one and I'm gonna save these to myself." He said proudly and put the camera on the table. Then he hugged me tight against his chest. 

"I love you Becca, every part of you. I want to see them all and I want you to see all of me." Kangin said and kissed me. "Youngwoon-oppa..." I said as a blush painted my cheeks. "Becca, let's get ready for work then after that, we'll go and meet my parents." He said and pulled me up with him. I smiled at his suggestion and we went to eat breakfast with the others.

As we got to SM, reporters was hanging around there and when they saw us, they flew up toward us. Kangin pulled me behind him, to protect me. "Oppa, it's alright. They can write anything but I know you love me and you know I love you. They can never change that." I said and grabbed his hand and faced the reporters. "Kangin, is this the girl you love? How did you met? Did she trick you into you liking her?" They all asked and I felt his grip becoming tighter. "Oppa, relax." I said and looked at the reporters. "I'm Becca. Nice to meet you. I met them all in Super Junior because of Henry-oppa and ZhouMi-oppa." I said and pulled Kangin with me inside. Kangin looked really pissed. 

"Oppa, relax. Remember, don't let them get to you. I love you. You know I didn't trick you." I said with a smile, while everyone in the building looked at us. "Becca, you never tricked me. You are too innocent to even think of that idea. I love you. The reporters can say what they want about me, but if they start trash talking you I'm not gonna stay put." He said and hugged me. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and saw Amber behind me. 

"Unnie, hi!" I said and she smiled at us. "Oppa, you went official. Couldn't you have warned us before it happened? Everyone here is amazed that Becca managed to make you fall for her. Victoria was laughing so hard when she saw Taemins face as the news came out." She said with a chuckle and I chuckled with her. 

"Unnie, sorry about that. I know you support this, but everyone else here might not be so happy with me. Hope no one is angry with me." I said in a small voice, making Amber hug me. "Becca, we are all happy for you. If they wanted oppa before, they should have fought for him. It's more your fans I'm worried about. They might hate Kangin-oppa more." She said worried, making Kangin listen. 

"What do you mean her fans?" He asked, jealousy dripping with every word he said. "Oppa, Becca is a pretty girl. A lot of the guys here had a small crush on her." Amber said, making me blush. "Unnie, you don't have to exaggerate." 

"I'm not. Some of the guys in EXO has a crush on you and Jackson had it too. He told me about the girl on the cover and I figured out it was you." She said and Kangin hugged me possessively again. "Oppa, I'm yours. You don't need to be jealous. I'm only doing my job here. Now that everyone know about us, people won't even bother to look at me." I told him honestly. 

"BECCA!!" I heard a voice yell and looked around and saw Chanyeol run towards me. "Oppa? What's wrong? Aren't you guys supposed to prepare for your tour?" I asked him as he came to us and he was breathing really hard. "Hyung! I need to borrow her! It's really urgent!" He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me with. I followed to see what happened. Kangin and Amber followed to see what was going on. "Oppa! What's wrong? Why are we in a hurry? Has something happened to someone?" I asked him worried. "Becca, someone trashed your door." He said and I looked at him horrified. "What?" I asked in a small voice, scared because it has to be someone in the building who did it. 

As we arrived, I saw that someone had written something on the door. Kangin and Amber came up behind me and Kangin cursed. "Oppa, what does it say? You know my reading skills are bad." I told Kangin and he looked at me, anger flashing in his eyes. "Whore." He said in a voice scaring even me. 

I felt myself getting trouble to breath and Kangin saw it. He pulled me from Chanyeol and picked me up. "Oppa..." I said in a small voice, making both Amber and Chanyeol worried for me. I hugged Kangin and snuggled against his chest, feeling safe again. "Becca, let's go to our practice room." He said and carried me there. 

As we got in, Heechul and Siwon was there, chatting happily but stopped as they saw us all coming in with me in Kangins arms. "Hyung? What happened?" Siwon asked, worried about me. "Oppa, someone has written whore on the study room door that Becca uses. We didn't go in, but hopefully that is it." Amber said to them and I saw Heechul clenching his fists. "Kangin, give me Becca." He said and Kangin didn't protest, as he saw the look in Heechuls eyes. "Oppa..." I said weakly as Heechul sat down with me in his lap. "Shh.. I'm gonna fix this. No one messes with you and gets away with it. I'll fix this Becca." He whispered and I nodded, snuggling against his chest as tears made their way down my face. 

"Chanyeol, did you see anything else? Did you see someone?" Amber asked him but he shakes his head. "I only saw that as I was on my way to ask Becca about out last concert. I couldn't go in as it was locked so hopefully no one has been in there." He answered but Heechul was sceptic about it. "Kangin, go there and look. It's better for you to see it than her." Heechul said with a protective voice, making me smile a little underneath the tears. "Thanks oppa, for helping me with this." I said in a small voice, that only Heechul heard.

As we waited for Kangin to come back, I switched from Heechul to Siwon and was in his lap for a while to calm down, while Heechul made some phone calls. "Siwon-oppa, thanks for helping me." I said as I sat close to him. "No problem Becca. You are like my sister, I'm gonna protect you and the rest of Super Junior are gonna do that too." He told me and I smiled. 

Right then, Kangin came back, looking relieved. "It was only the door, but that is still too much. No one here dislikes Becca. Who has gone from liking to hating her?" Kangin said in a worried voice. 

He looked at me and Siwon, and I saw how he looked at us and so did Siwon. "Hyung, I'm calming her down. She is your girlfriend. Don't be jealous over this." Siwon said and I agreed with him. "Oppa, you can't be jealous over every guy I meet. I love you. You need to trust me on that." I said to him and Kangin nodded. "I know. But I can't help it. You are a cute, pretty and funny girl. I trust my friends but other guys are still..." He said and looked down. I crawled out of Siwons arms and went up to him. "Sit." I said and he did. I sat down in his lap and snuggled close to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He gently hugs me closer and I enjoyed it. 

"I'm sorry that your day got messed up because of this." I said to the four idols sitting in the room and they all looked at me. "Becca, it's nothing. That you are well is more important right now." Amber said and I smiled at her. "Thanks unnie." 

"I know who it was." Heechul said and we all looked at him. "Someone broke in here last night. The surveillance camera caught him. Let's go see who it was." Heechul said and we all nodded. Who hates me that much that they would do something like this? As we walked over to the security office, Lee Soo-Man came over to us. "Boss, I guess you already heard about it." Heechul said and he nodded. "We take this kind of thing seriously and the break in, just to do that, shows we need to do something about it." Lee Soo-Man said and Heechul nodded, continuing to walk to see who did it.

As we stood in front of a TV, the security guy put it on. It took a couple of seconds, but we saw a guy standing and writing that word on the door. As I looked closer, I saw who it was. "David..." I said and they all looked at me. "David, as in the guy at BigBangs photo shoot?" Kangin asked, trying to contain his anger. I nodded and Kangin almost flew to the door but I caught his arm. "Oppa, you are not going to go and kick his ass. Let the police take care of this. You ain't gonna be put behind bars because you beat the living shit out of a guy." I said as anger filled my voice too. Everyone looked at me with admiration as Kangin reluctantly came back to me. "She has really tamed him." Heechul said with a grin and the others smiled. "Kangin, I'm gonna fix this. He won't be seen here anymore." Lee Soo-Man said and Kangin nodded. "Becca, how do you know him?" Chanyeol asked me and I looked at them all, hesitant to tell them. I felt Kangin squeeze my hand in encouragement. "Umm... I haven't told anyone this but.... Last year.... I... Umm... I tried to kill myself..." I said with a small voice, hearing the gasp from Amber and how Kangins grip tightened. "Umm... David was a guy I liked and I confessed to him. But I found out that he only accepted my confession because of a bet and I was devastated. Feeling that no one would ever like me, when many guys before had not liked me back after I confessed. Thankfully Onew-oppa helped me and I'm still here, but David was the reason for my decision to kill myself." I confessed, feeling tears falling from my eyes and Kangin hugged me hard. "Becca. He is never gonna touch you again." He said and I nodded. "David was angry at the photo shoot, that I ignored him, because now my looks was better than before according to him. BigBang helped me and Youngwoon-oppa too. He called me a whore then too, because of the attention I got from them all. He probably thought I thought I was too good for him now." I said, looking down at my feet. 

Then I felt how Amber hugged me hard and my shoulder getting wet. "Becca..." She said in a voice filled with sadness and anger. I hugged her back, feeling her comforting me in this situation. 

"Hyung, you better take care of Becca. All of us in EXO really likes her, and we want her to stay. She is like the sister we never got. Kinda." Chanyeol told Kangin and he nodded. "I will. I'm not planing on letting her go." He answered and made Chanyeol smile. "Good. But Becca. The reason I looked for you before was to give you the backstage pass to our concert. You promised us." He said with a pout. "Thanks oppa. I would love to come. When was it again?" I asked Chanyeol and he smiled. "In a month, more or less." 

"Really? You think I can ask you for a favor? My sister is coming then and she is a massive fan. The girl that fainted, if you remember her better by that name. You think I can bring her along?" I asked Chanyeol with a careful voice, not wanting to upset him with asking to much of them all. "Sure. That won't be a problem. I'll come by with the tickets tomorrow before we leave. Just be in your room tomorrow morning. I need to go back to practice. Bye hyungs, Amber, Becca. Boss." He said and ran away again.

"Sir, what are we gonna do with this? Are we going to the police?" I asked Lee Soo-Man and he nodded. "I'll take care of it, Becca. Don't worry. He'll never set his foot near you again." He told me and I nodded. "I'll leave know, but I'll keep you updated Becca, Heechul, Kangin." He continues and left us alone. We just stood there a few seconds, just thinking as Kangin broke the silence. "Becca, I'll go to work now, but I'll come get you after that and then we'll go to my parents." Kangin told me and I nodded, though I felt a bit abandoned. 

"Becca, I'm staying with you cause I have nothing today. We're gonna hang out as friends and hang out with f(x). You haven't really met the rest of them so let's go." Amber said and started pulling me with her. I chuckled and waved bye to Kangin, Siwon and Heechul. 

As we got closer to a room, I heard laughs and music coming from it but Amber just pulled me in. "Girls, here is the famous Becca." She said and I stumbled in front of four pretty girls. "Ahhh!! The girl Kangin-oppa is together with! I don't think we have met. I'm Luna. Nice to meet you, Becca." A cute girl said, coming up to me. "Yes. I'm Becca. It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along." I said and bowed to them. "Aww, she is so cute." A really tall girl said. "I'm Victoria. ZhouMi-ge has been talking about his new dongseng. He forgot to tell me how cute she is." Victoria said and I blushed. "Unnie, you're too nice." I said and looked down, embarrassed. "How old are you?" A girl asked me. "Oh, I'm born November the 7th 1993. I don't really know your ages though so I'm at a loss what I'm gonna call you." I told them honestly. "You have two dongsengs. Krystal and Sulli, they are a year younger. Luna is the same year but earlier so unnie there, as the rest of us." Amber told me and I nodded. "It's nice to meet you all." I said again. "Now let's have some fun!" Amber said and closed the door behind us.

After a few hours of having fun, my phone called and it was Kangin. "Hi oppa. Are you done?" I asked him. "Yeah. Come to the front doors and let's go." He said happily and hanged up. "Sorry, girls. I have to go. Just a question. Do I look okay? I'm meeting oppas parents today. I don't want to dress up, but do I look okay?" I asked in a small voice, making Amber chuckle. "You look cute. Now go. Don't make him wait." She said and shoved me towards the door with me chuckling at her. "Okay. Thanks for today. See you later." I said and started running. 

As I came to the doors, Kangin stood there, smiling as he saw me come. He held his arms open and I ran in to them. "Becca..." He whispered in my ear and I shuddered. I know he felt that as he grinned at me. "Not now, my love." He said and I smiled. "Oppa, stop teasing me. Let's go." I said and grabbed his hand. 

The car ride was quiet as we suddenly pulled up to a cute house. "What a cute house." I said and Kangin smiled. "Let's go Becca." Kangin said as he got out of the car and me too. We walked up to the door and knocked the door. "Oppa, do I look okay?" I asked him hesitantly. "You look adorable." He said and pecked my cheek, making me blush. A few seconds later the door opened and a beautiful woman stood there. "Omma!" Kangin said and hugged the woman. "Youngwoon! Now you decide to show up. You couldn't have told us earlier you had a girlfriend so we could prepare." She complained and then her eyes laid on me. "Ohh, is this her?" She asked with a smile. "Mom, this is Becca, the love of my life." He said seriously and I looked at him. "Oppa.." I said as the blush spread across my face. "Come on in and let the girl introduce herself." His mother said and pulled us both in. 

As we were inside, his mother looked at me again. "Let see here. You are...?" She began. "I'm Becca. I'm born the 7th of November in 1993. I'm from Sweden. I work as a tutor at SM, helping the idols with their English. I've been together with Youngwoon-oppa for two months, around that. It's very nice to meet you, ma'am." I said and bowed to her. "Youngie, you found such a polite girl and you haven't introduced her earlier. You never told us either." His mother complained and I smiled at her. "Omma, I didn't know she felt the same and then it all led to this. But this was actually her idea, coming to you guys, so thank her for that." Kangin said and I chuckled. 

"Oppa, are you embarrassed over me or something?" I asked him teasingly but he stared at me. "Becca, you are the only thing I'll never get embarrassed over." He said and kissed me. "Becca, thanks for loving my son. His father will be home soon, but sit down and make yourself comfortable here. We'll eat together." She said and walked to the kitchen. I followed, my good willed nature kicking in. 

"Let me help you, mrs Kim. I can't sit down watching you do the food all yourself." I said and stood beside her. "What do I do?" I asked with a smile and she just looked at me. "Youngwoon, marry her. She is the first of your girlfriends to help me voluntarily. You always pushed them, but Becca asked me herself." She said, smiling even bigger than me. "I'm planning to, when we get to know each other even more." Kangin told us and I blushed again. "Oppa.." 

"So, Becca, how did you two meet? How did you of all people get a job at SM? It's hard just to get an audition there." Mrs Kim asked me. I told her about how I met Henry and ZhouMi, then the concert, SuJu helping me get a job and then Kangins confession. "Aww, my little son fell for her at first sight. Becca, I hope you'll come back and visit us more times after this." She said and I nodded. "Of course. I'm having fun here and it's cozy so I would love to come back." I said with a smile and Kangin just hugged me. "Thanks Becca." He whispered to me and I nodded. Just then the door slammed as someone closed it.

 

Kangin POV  
My mom adores Becca. Yes! One down and one to go. I'm more nervous about my dad. He never approved any of the girls I dated before. As I stood there hugging Becca, the door closed hard and I knew what that meant. I waited patiently for the man to arrive in the kitchen. I smiled at the sight before me. Becca and my mom cooking together, I just felt so happy. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Appa. Welcome home." I said and bowed to him. 

"Youngwoon, my boy. It's nice to have you home." He said and then his eyes fell on Becca. "And this young girl?" He asked me. "Appa, this is Becca. She is my girlfriend." I told him seriously and looked at him all the time. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Kim. I'm Becca. I work at SM." She told him and bowed to him. "Mmhh, and how did you meet?" He said in a slight disapproving voice, making me look straight at him. "Henry and ZhouMi introduced us. We helped her get the job. Everyone at the company likes her." I said honestly and looked at him. "Youngwoon, don't look at your father like that." Becca said to me and looked at my father with a smile. 

"Sorry that your son sometimes look at people like that. You should see when he is jealous." She teased me and chuckled, making my parents chuckle too. "Becca, we can see that you love our son. Why?" My father asked, making me listen carefully too. "Well, I got to admit I was his fan at first, mostly because of his way of being a MC and his love towards children. He will be a great father one day, I know that. After we met, he has always been next to me, making my heart beat faster with the small thing he would do for me. He helped me through some difficult things that happened here in Seoul too. He sneaked his way in to my heart. At first, I actually didn't want these feelings." She said and I looked at her. I knew about that. 

"Why?" My mom asked, looking at Becca a bit worried. "I've had some problem with guys before, them not liking me back. I couldn't trust my feelings, but Youngwoon-oppa changed that. He made me trust love again. Making me feel that there is someone out there for me and that someone being him." She said smiling really big. I walked up to her and hugged her hard. 

"Youngwoon. Becca is a sweet girl. We saw the news and the way you looked at each other. We are both happy for you. We never seen you this happy. Becca. We don't know you that well but I sincerely hope thy will change." My mother said and Becca nodded. "Of course. I want to get to know you too, Mr and Mrs Kim. I would love to come back here and visit you more." Becca said and I smiled. "Thanks, omma, appa. It means a lot." I said with a huge smile. 

After we ate dinner, I pulled Becca with me to my old room, seeing the smiles on my parents faces. As I got her in, I closed the door and pinned her against it, stealing a kiss from her. "Oppa..." She said in that voice again. I kissed her again, feeling how much I wanted to do that. "Becca, I want you so much right now. I can't stop feeling that every minute of the day." I confessed to her. I need her to know, just how much she means to me.

"Oppa, I want you too. But we can't do this here. When we go home, let's go somewhere private. I want you so much. I know I sound stupid and even a bit slutty for saying it like that but it's the truth." Becca said to me and I just looked at her. She wants me too, just as bad. I couldn't wait, so I just pulled her with me. "Omma, appa, we have to leave for tonight but I'll call you tomorrow so let's schedule so we'll meet again." I yelled as I pulled Becca towards the door. "It was very nice meeting you both, Mr and Mrs Kim. I make sure this guy calls you." Becca said as she saw my parents coming at us. "Good, cause he won't remember it." My mom said happily at her and I smiled. "Bye." We both said as we got out and went to the car and drove off.

I pulled up to a classy hotel. I don't care how much it'll cost me. I want to have Becca to myself and no one is gonna ruin that. "Oppa, is this really okay? It looks expensive." Becca said in a whisper as she followed me in. When I payed for a room, I just pulled her with me and hurried inside. I pulled her close to me as the door closed behind us. "Becca, I won't pressure you about this but I'll say it again. I want you. I want you to be mine completely." I said and looked her in her eyes, seeing them become darker with desire. "Oppa, I want you just as bad. Please, make me yours and only yours." She said in a voice, filled with desire and lust, making me shudder.

I pulled her towards the bed, sitting down with her in my lap, clashing our lips together. A small gasp from her and I deepened the kiss. I pulled her clothes off, making her sit in front of me half naked. "Oppa, it's embarrassing." Becca said with a blush painting her face red. I hurried out of my shirt and kissed her again. Becca put her hands on my chest, touching me and it felt like fire was burning me. I saw the hickeys from a few days ago and made a new one. "Ahhh... Youngwoon..." She moaned out and it drove me crazy. I kissed her again, while moving my hands all over her body. I took off her bra, sucking and kissing her breasts, making her blush and moan again. "Becca, you look so beautiful right now. I want to be the only one that gets to see you like this." I said, feeling possessive over her again. "Young.. Woon..." She almost whispered out in my ear, making me shudder again. 

I picked her up and put her down on the bed, with me leaning over her. "Becca, I'm gonna ask this again. Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her, knowing that her first time is gonna be painful in the beginning. "Oppa, you are the only one for me. If it's you doing it, I couldn't be happier. You are the first one that makes me want someone so badly. Youngwoon, I love you with every piece of my heart. I want you." She told me, looking in to my eyes the whole time and not breaking eye contact. 

My heart beat increased when she told me this and I couldn't stop myself. I started kissing her again, making my way down her neck and marked her again. "Oppa...." She moaned out. "Becca, I love you. I'm never gonna leave you. Never." I said to her, kissing her again to show that my words are real.


	39. Sister comes for a visit

Kangin POV  
I woke up the next morning, happier than ever. Last night was amazing. We did it. I can't believe we did it. Becca looked amazing and so damn beautiful. Her eyes filled with so much passion and love. Those eyes mesmerized me and I couldn't stop making love to her. 

I turned to look at Becca. Seeing her sleeping face filled me with peace. She looks adorable and I feel like the luckiest guy on earth. I pulled her closer to me, just being near her fills me with happiness. As I pulled her closer, her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Oppa..." She said and blushed really hard. "Good morning Becca. You look beautiful today." I said to her and kissed her. She kissed me back and laid herself on top of me. Our naked bodies pressed together. I saw Becca getting all red in her face and I chuckled at her reaction. "Becca, let's get dressed. We need to go to work. You have lessons today and I have a recording to do." I told her and she nodded. She got up and just walked to her clothes, with me just staring at her. Becca looks perfect and I saw a hickey or two on her back which made me smile. She's really mine, I thought and got up too. 

"Oppa, hurry up. She is almost 8 o'clock. You'll get a kiss if you hurry up." Becca yelled at me and I smiled at her, hurrying to her side, earning myself that kiss. "The best day of my life so far." I whispered in her ear and she chuckled at me. "For me too, Youngwoon." She answered me back. We hurried to the car and drove off.

 

Becca POV  
As me and Kangin got to SM, I saw ZhouMi standing inside the doors. "Oppa!" I yelled and started running towards him. ZhouMi turned around and saw me. "Becca!" He yelled back and flung his arms open for me to just hug him. "I missed you, oppa." I told him with a smile. "Becca, it's so good to see you. I heard from Heechul-hyung what happened." He whispered in my ear and I nodded in response. I turned to see Kangin looking at us. 

"Oppa, no. No jealousy here. ZhouMi-oppa is one of my first oppas. He is special. You can't be jealous." I said firmly to him and earned a laugh from ZhouMi. "Hyung. Becca loves you. Even a blind person can see that. But she is right. I'm special because me and Henry were her first oppas. That will never change. Okay, Becca?" He told me and Kangin and I nodded. "Oppas, see you later. I got a lesson now so I'll call you later Youngwoon. And ZhouMi-oppa, we have to hang out soon. We need to catch up." I said, hugged ZhouMi and kissed Kangin goodbye and ran off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The month flew by really fast after that. I met up with ZhouMi and had a great time. I told him everything, because he is like Heechul and Onew, like my older brother. I feel like he know me, like my family does. I talked a lot to NamJoon too. We have become really good friends, mostly because we are close in age and such. He allows me to talk out and I let him do the same. Between me and Kangin, everything was going great and I visited his parents sometimes, even without him. His mother was excited every time I came and told me about him when he was a child. It feels great that his parents accepted me. I can't be happier over that.

I was sad when Jo, Amanda and Cindy went back home but I said I was coming, at least planing on coming home over Christmas but I had to see what was going on here first. Now I'm on the airport again, waiting for my little sister. Hope the flight was okay, because she can complain if she gets bored and such. 

"Becca!" I heard someone scream and I turned to see my sister waving her hand really fast. I chuckled at her and opened my arms for a hug which I got. "Hi Julia. Did the flight go well?" I asked and she nodded. "How is it going with oppa?" She asked and I only smiled. "We ain't talking about that here. Let's go. I got someone to drive me." I said and took her suitcase from her and walked towards the parking lot. She only followed me, probably excited to see who it is. I walked towards the car and Heechul came out. "Oppa, this is Julia, my little sister. I don't know if you remember her though." I told him and he smiled. 

"Not much, but that'll change as you are my favorite dongseng Becca, and I'll try to treat your sister the same." He told me honestly and I smiled. "Becca, you got the Kim Heechul to drive you here?" My sister whispered as she thought of the fans and such. "Julia. I see you know how important I am here. I love Becca as a little sister, so I'll help her when she needs it. I know how much she loves you so driving her here is nothing." Heechul said as he jumped in to the car again with me and Julia close behind. 

The car drive was mostly Julia asking Heechul about how I've had it and such. "What a caring sister you got, Becca." He told me and I smiled. We went by quickly to my apartment to leave her things and get what I needed and the it was of to SM. "Sis, can I really go in here? It had to be hard before." Julia told me and I chuckled at her. "Julia. Don't worry. I know a lot of people here now. They are gonna love you, just as I do." I told her in Swedish, making her smile. "Oppa, do you guys have practice today?" I asked Heechul and he nodded and smirked, getting my point. "Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand and Julia's hand and pulled us towards the practice rooms.

"Julia, wait here." I said as Heechul let us go. "You know about your admirer. He is in Super Junior. I want you to give him a chance. He is really nice. I want to surprise him and you'll notice who it is then. Okay?" I said to her and Heechul got it too. I opened the door and walked in. "Oppas, hello!" I yelled happily and everyone turned to me. "Becca!" SungMin yelled and practically flew over to me. "Oppa, hi!" I said and hugged him. "Becca." I heard a voice say and saw Kangin. "Youngwoon, hi." I said and kissed him after I let go of SungMin. 

"Why are you here?" Yesung asked and I smiled. "I have a surprise. Julia, come on. They want to see why I'm here." I yelled and she came in. "Hi. I'm Julia. We met before but it is nice to see you all again. Thanks for taking care of Becca." Julia said and bowed to them. As she looked up, I noticed that she saw Yesung become red on his cheeks. "Becca, is it him?" Julia asked me in Swedish and I nodded. "Cool. I got the king to fall for me." She said in Korean, making Heechul laugh. "Yesung, you are too obvious. Julia got it right away." He said in between laughs, making the others chuckle and Yesung became redder. "Yesung-oppa. Don't worry. I promised you a date. I won't back down on my word. Relax." Julia said and smiled at him. He smiled back at her really bright. "Great." He said to her and she chuckled at him. 

"You two look alike. I thought about it before, when you first came here." Shindong told me and Julia started to laugh. "It's like this here too? We can't get away, can we sis?" Julia said and I smiled. "Shindong-oppa, back home, everyone was amazed how much me and Julia look like each other. Even if it's two years apart. Funny that you noticed it though. But personality wise, we are polar opposites." I told him and he smiled. "You're both cute." SungMin said. "Wow, then we really are cute. If the aegyo king tells us that we are cute then we are, sis." Julia said and I chuckled. 

"Maybe, but I have another surprise for you but we have to go somewhere a bit later. You want to hang out with me and teach a lesson? It's Leeteuk-oppas turn today." I said with a smile and Julia nodded. "I wanna see the improvement of them all. If you teach them sis, they'll be great at English in no time." Julia told us all and SuJu smiled at us. "You sure you wanna know?" Heechul asked her in English and Julia smiled. "So no more yo yo?" She teased him. "Julia, be nice." I told her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Shall we go my ladies?" Leeteuk asked and I nodded. "Bye oppas. See you later. Youngwoon-oppa, I'll call you later." I said and walked out. "Bye Yesung-oppa. I'll get your number from Becca so I'll text you later." Julia said as Leeteuk chuckled at Yesungs red face when she said it. Awww, he really likes her. Cute, I thought as us three walked off.

After the lesson, I bid Leeteuk goodbye and me and Julia was alone. "Okay sis. Not that I don't like hanging out with you but what was the surprise for later? Are we doing something?" Julia asked me in Swedish. "Yeah. We are going on a concert. Some oppas were nice and invited me and I was allowed to take you along. It's tonight and we can go backstage." I told her with a smile and she looked at me. "Who are the artist?" She asked and I smirked. "That's still a surprise when we get there. They got us a car so we could get in. But it leaves in an hour so we just need to eat as then we can go. They wanted to meet up before the show." I told her and she nodded. 

"Who cares who it is? I'm getting to see a concert for free. Sis, you're the best! Let's go eat so we can leave." Julia said and started pulling me towards the cafeteria. On the way out, Julia noticed the pictures I took with GOT7 and she screamed. "Becca, you're a model?!?! And you met them?!?" She yelled and looked at me intensely. "Yeah. I took a photo with RapMon for fun, because I said I didn't look good in photos." I started and then explained the whole thing to her. In the end she was smiling so wide that I chuckled at her reaction. "Guess you like that I'm a little famous or what, Julia?" I asked and she nodded as she pulled me towards the cafeteria again.

After we ate, we walked to the car that was going to take us to EXO:s concert. I watched Julia the whole time to see her reaction when she got who we were gonna see. As Julia and I saw the signs, she started screaming. "You're friends with them?! We are gonna see EXO?!?" She yelled at me and I nodded. "Come on, let's go." I said as the car stopped and I grabbed my sisters hand. "Thanks for the ride, mr Driver." I said and bowed to him. He smiled at me and drove of. 

As I pulled Julia towards the door, we heard the screams from the fans and they were crazy. "Sis, I'm glad we don't have to stand in that line. I'd be killed." She said to me and I nodded. I walked in and closed it quick behind us. Julia looked around with wide eyes, sucking in everything. "Becca!" I heard someone yell and looked over to see Chanyeol waving at me. "Oppa." I said as I run to him and hugged him. Julia just stood there and looked us. "Oh, the girl that fainted." Chanyeol said and Julia blushed. 

"Aww, are you shy now Julia? Don't be. Oppa here is one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. Plus, he knows everything so don't worry. He'll help me when you aren't here." I told her and Chanyeol nodded. "It's nice to meet you oppa. I'm a huge fan." Julia said and I chuckled. "Let's go see the others." I said but was stopped by Chanyeol. "Becca, just so you know, Xiumin-hyung seems a bit depressed these days so try to cheer him up, okay?" He told me and I nodded. 

"Oppa, open that door and just walk in while we wait outside. Leave the door open. A surprise is always funnier. Say I couldn't make it. I want to see their reaction." I said and he chuckled. "Sure, it'll be fun." He said and walked in. "You guys, I got a text from Becca. She said she couldn't make it today." Chanyeol said and looked a bit sad. The room was filled with disapproving sounds. "She promised! I wanted to see her!" Baekhyun whined and the room agreed. I chuckled and walked in. "Good that I made it then." I said with smirk and Juila stood behind me. "Becca!" Tao yelled and flew up and hugged me. "Hi oppa. Nice to see you too." I said while hugging him back. "Chanyeol, why did you lie?" Baekhyun whined. "Her idea. Surprise!" He said laughing. "Ahh, the girl who fainted!" D.O. exclaimed and Julia blushed again. "Oppas, this is my little sister Julia. A huge fan as you know. I hope you don't mind me bringing her along." I told them and they just smiled. "It's okay Becca. You're our friend and we love you to death. Your sister is more than welcome." Suho told me and I hugged him. "Thanks oppa." I said. I looked around but I didn't see Xiumin. "Where is Xiumin-oppa?" I asked, sounding a bit sad because I want to meet him. "I'm here, Becca." A voice said and I turned to see him smiling at me. "Oppa!" I yelled and flew in to his arms. "Hyung, be careful. Kangin-hyung is a jealous man." Chanyeol said with a laugh and I chuckled at him. "Oppa, don't worry." I said and continued to hug him. 

"Becca, I missed you." He whispered in my ear and I smiled at him. "I missed you too. You guys have been away for a month. You hardly had time to text me back." I said with a pout. "Aren't you the cutest?" Chen said and pulled me from Xiumin to him instead. "Sis, I'm jealous. You're friends with EXO and they hug you." Julia pouted as she said that. "Aren't you cute too?" D.O. said and hugged my sister. I saw her face become red and smiled. "Oppa, I think you're her new bias here." I said with a smirk, making him smile. "Yes! Suck it, you guys. My new fan." He teased the rest while Julia just smiled at us all and mouthed thanks to me. I just nodded.

After the concert we hang out with EXO a bit more. It's nice being with people close in age, as SuJu are still 5-10 years older than me. Even if I don't care about age, it's still nice. Julia had a blast. She teased the guys about not getting me when they had the chance. She is a outgoing person so I didn't worry. After we hanged out me and Julia went home and fell asleep right away.

The day after, Julia told me that she had two weeks to spend here again so I sighed. "Julia, you didn't do something stupid right? Just so you could come here?" I asked but she shook her head. "All done. That essay is practically done anyway." She said as I smiled at her. The rest of the day we just hanged out, the two of us. Kangin called me and we talked about things. 

Before I was going to sleep, my phone rang. "Hello?" I said in a sleepy voice. "Noona! Are you awake?" A happy voice yelled into my ear, waking me up completely. "Jungkook! It's the middle of the night and how did you get my number?" I asked him. "Hehe, stole it from hyung. I was wondering if you are doing something tomorrow and if you want to hang out with all of us?" He asked in a hopeful voice. "Sure, but can I bring my sister? The one I told you guys about?" I asked him, hoping it was okay. "Sure, but let's keep it all a secret. Wanna surprise my hyungs plus I know you like to do stuff like that." He said happily. "Awww Kookie, you know me too well. Text me where I'm going tomorrow and I'll meet you there." I told him. "Of course I do. But talk to you later. Bye noona." He said and hanged up. A few seconds later the text came with the address. Okay, I'll break the new to her tomorrow, I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	40. A day with BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all :)
> 
> I have a Christmas chapter and a New Years chapter but they are chapter 42 and 43 :/ but they'll be up soon I hope :)

As I woke up the next morning, I started with my morning routine of waking my sister up. She can sleep a whole day if she wants to, but I'll tell her this in her bed and she'll fly up. "Julia, wake up. We are meeting BTS today." I said in Swedish and walked out. I think she heard me as she flew out of her bed. "WHAT?! Sis, don't you dare lie to me now!" She almost yelled but as she saw my smile she started jumping up and down. "Are you serious? Becca, you are my god and hero. It's only you that can pull these things off." She said and ran off to get dressed. I picked out the CD I got from NamJoon and gave it to Julia when she came back. "It's signed too." She said in a voice filled with bliss. "Hurry up. Jungkook wanted a whole day together and I allowed him only because I had no lessons today and I've already told my boss that. Come on, let's go. We'll get breakfast in a café today." I said and walked to the door. "Sis, wait for me." She complained. 

After we got the breakfast, we walked to the place Jungkook had sent me the address to. I saw a young looking guy standing outside I a disguise and I chuckled. "Kookie. We're here." I said as I got closer to him. "Noona!" He said happily and hugged me. "Jungkook, this is my sister Julia. She was at your concert in Sweden. A huge fan." I said and smiled at my sister who stood like a idiot, gaping at him. "Nice to meet you, Julia-sshi. Let's go meet the others. They'll be so surprised to see you." Jungkook said grabbing my hand and Julia's hand and pulled us with. "Aren't you a bit too excited for this, Jungkook?" I asked as he pulled me in to a set. "Yeah! Because now I can finally take a picture with you." He said proudly as he walked up to the same cameraman as I have met before. "My flower. You are back. These guys must really like you." He told me in English and I nodded. "Apparently a bit too much when he didn't even tell me about this." I said with a small smile. "Don't worry. But is it okay to show your face now or...?" He asked carefully and I nodded. "I just gonna call a person first. Two seconds." I told him and grabbed my phone. I called Lee Soo-Man and asked him about it and he was all for it. "It's okay." I said to the photographer. He gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. "Kookie, next time ask. I wanna be prepared for these things." I complained and saw my sister look at me. "Sis, you're amazing." She said and hugged me. I just chuckled and followed Jungkook to the others.

"Hyungs, I got a surprise for you!" Jungkook sang out as he walked in with me and Julia in a tow. "Becca, what are you doing here?" NamJoon asked and I pointed at Jungkook. "Kookie here plotted so I am the female model for you guys today. Apparently, he is jealous of you NamJoon." I said and he chuckled. "He gotta be. I was first." He said, smiling victoriously. "Ahh, you're her!" Taehyung said and Julia looked at him. "Her?" She asked confused and I smiled. "Julia, don't faint now but NamJoon and Taehyung remember you from the concert in Sweden." I said holding her in a firm grip. Her cheeks flushed as she still smiled. "It's nice meeting you all. I'm Julia, Beccas sister and a huge fan of yours. I can explain the incident. Because a girl in front of me was sick, I decided to help her as the crowd was pushing us hard from behind. Then my shirt slides down and that's how it happened." Julia said as a blush crept its way up on her face. "Aren't you nice? Not many would have done that." Taehyung said and I nodded. "Me and Julia are sometimes too nice for our own good. But karma finds its way back and happiness will come to us too. Right sis?" I explained and Julia nodded. When I was looking around, I saw J-Hope looking kind of sad for some reason. "NamJoon, come." I said and waved him over. "What's wrong with Hoseok?" I whispered and he looked at me. "He developed a crush on you, but then the news came with Kangin-hyung and you. I actually told him before it came out, so he wouldn't be too depressed, but that didn't go so well as you can see." He explained and I nodded. "Hoseok. Come." I said in a firm voice, making him look at me. He came, but a bit hesitantly. 

"I'm sorry!" I said and bowed to him. "Noona! What are you doing?" J-Hope said worried. "I'm sorry I can't answer you feelings." I said as tears made their way down my face. "Becca, stop it. He won't become like you." Julia said and hugged me. "Sorry. She has had some problems before. Sis, shall I tell them or....?" She asked me and I nodded. Julia told them about me and they listened. "I know it's weird but it had taken it's toll on me." I said with a weak smile as Julia was done. "Noona!" Jimin yelled and ran up and hugged me. "Aww Jimin, aren't you nice? Thanks." I said and hugged him back. "Noona, I won't be like that. But I'm gonna have a hard time forgetting you. I'm probably gonna compare girls to you for a while." J-Hope said with a smile. "Thanks Hoseok. I'm really sorry." I said once again and earned a hug from him too. 

"Noona, let's get you ready and then we'll see you there." Jungkook said and I nodded. "Julia, hang with me today. I know you're a fan, but a little company from you wouldn't hurt." I told her as I walked to get dressed. She followed. As we got in there, I started to get undressed and saw the hickey Kangin had put on my collarbone and I blushed. "Wow sis, Kangin-oppa had his fun with you, didn't he?" Julia asked me and I nodded. "Umm, can you cover this up?" I asked the makeup artist and she nodded at me. "I'll cover it good, so no one will see it at all." She said. "Thanks. You're a life savior. I didn't even know I was gonna be here today. It's really nice of you." I told her and she smiled. "Sis, give her a chance to work." Julia complained and we both chuckled. "Fine." I said and let them doll me up.

"Oppa, what's the reason for this photo shoot?" I asked Suga, a bit interested. "Well, it's for a clothing company. I don't remember which one but the wanted all of us and then a female model we could go with. Jungkook must have talked to them behind our backs. We didn't even know, and apparently, neither did you." He said and I nodded. "Shall we do this then, oppa?" I asked and he nodded, taking my hand and pulled me along. 

The photo shoot was fun. The photographer seemed to like taking pictures of us so we just went with the flow. I had lots of fun and Jungkook got his wish, taking some pictures with me. "Noona, I had a lot of fun. I'm so glad we met." Jungkook said as he hugged me after we were done. "Me too, Kookie. All thanks to handsome-oppa." I said with a smile and NamJoon smiled too. "Becca, how are you doing now these days? After you went official with Kangin-hyung and all." Jin asked me. "Oppa, thanks for caring. It's going really well. I've met his parents and they seem to like me. Oppa seems really happy too. Everyone is really happy for us, but I'm sure there are antis out there hating me for taking their beloved Kangin-oppa away from them." I said with a small smile. "I'm sure the fans have accepted you by now. At least most of them." Suga said and I nodded. "Hope so." I answered him, walking towards the dressing room again to change my clothes.

 

Julia POV  
Okay. She left, now I can ask. "Umm... You guys, can I ask you something?" I said and the whole BTS looked at me. They are too cute, bad for my heart here. 

"Sure Julia-sshi. What's up?" Taehyung/V asked and I smiled. 

"You can just call me Julia. It's normal where I'm from so it's okay. But I was wondering. You guys are Beccas friends, and I have been talking to Kangin-oppa about her birthday party this Saturday. I'm sure she'd be so happy if you all would come." I said with a smile, noticing how their smiled grew wider too. "Sure. Anything for her. She is our friend and we all adore her. Where is it held?" Jin asked me. "It's at SM. Kangin-oppa asked their boss and he agreed. Seems Becca has nestled her way in to everyone's hearts. I'm not surprised though." I said with a chuckle. "Me neither. She has this gentleness and pureness in her that makes everyone like her." NamJoon said and I nodded. "So you'll come?" I asked and they nodded. "Here, just call me if you can't make it." I said, handing them a number.

"Julia, what are you bothering them with now?" A voice asked and I jumped. "Becca, you're already done?" I asked and she nodded. "She asked for picture with me." Taehyung said and pulled me close. "Julia, don't do something stupid with that picture. They do not need any scandals right now." Becca said firmly and I nodded, glad she didn't hear us. "Let's go home. I'm tired. I have work tomorrow too." Becca said and BTS smiled at her. "We'll see you, noona." Jungkook said and hugged her. "Yeah we will, Kookie. NamJoon, give the others my number too. Kookie here stole it and called me in the middle of the night just for this. I would appreciate if you try to call me before it's too late at night." Becca complained and I chuckled. "Trust me on this. You do not want to wake her up earlier than her alarm. She gets grumpy the rest of the day that way." I said and they smiled at us. "Bye you guys." NamJoon said and winked at me. I nodded as I got that he was thinking about the party. Hope she'll like it.

I planned it as soon she had called me about her and Kangin. She needs someone like him. Especially since David. Ohh, I hate that guy. But whatever. Karma will get him someday. As for the party, I sneaked a note to EXO about it when sis introduced us. I think they got what I meant as Kangin told me they were coming too. I stole Beccas phone one day and called Jiyong to tell him about this. He's the only one who knows me within BigBang and he said they'll come too, wouldn't miss it for the world was what he said. I smiled at it all. Becca has got some really good friends here and I know they won't hurt her. Especially with Kangin around. 

I decided to call Yesung. I can't believe that the king of voices fell for me. I don't think I even did anything special around him. "Hello?" A voice sounded, a bit rusty and kinda deep. I don't think I told him my number yet. "Yesung-oppa, it's Julia. I'm calling about the date." I said confidently. An answer didn't come for a while as I heard him starting to cough and such. "Oppa, are you okay?" I asked as I heard someone breath in to the mic on the phone again. "Yeah... I'm just surprised you'd call me." He said in a small voice. 

"Oppa. I told you I would call and set up our date. I promised that and in my family, we don't back out on promises." I said determinedly. I heard a chuckle so I chuckled too. "Oppa, you know about Beccas party this Saturday? Do you have anything to do before it is?" I asked. "No, nothing. Why? Are we going on the date then?" Yesung asked confused. "Yeah. And after that, we'll see what happens. Okay?" I answered him. "Sure. How about I'll show you around Seoul? And not just the shopping districts? It gets us a chance to talk and get to know each other." He said. "Works for me. Text me when you can meet later and I'll see you then. Okay, Yesung-oppa?" I practically purred out the last sentence out of my mouth. "Y-y-yeah... I'll text you. See you then Julia. Bye." Yesung stuttered and hanged up on me. I started laughing. This is gonna be fun. Plus it's my first date, ever. But I won't tell anyone that. Maybe Yesung, but we'll see. 

Like Becca, I never had a boyfriend. Guys seems to not like me and I don't like the guys in my home town. I actually prefer Asians. Not being a racist here, but I personally think that they are hotter and they seem more happy with themselves than guys back home. I'm gonna enjoy staying here for a while, until school calls me again. But now I'll just look forward, towards the date and Beccas birthday.


	41. Happy birthday!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year :D even if it's four days into the new year :) hope you'll like the chapter :)

Becca POV  
Today, it's my birthday. Ahh!!! I hate and love birthdays. I hate it because I don't know what to do when people start singing for me and such. I think it's embarrassing so I always sunk to the ground when my friends back home used to do it. 

What I like though, is that I can meet everyone. My family and my friends, though this year might be different as I'm in Korea, but my sister is here and my boyfriend. Oh, I still love saying it. Kangin makes me so happy, that I can't help but being so damn happy about today. "Hopefully we'll all do something together today." I muttered to myself as I got out of bed, a bit later than I usually do. It's my birthday, I get to sleep in too.

As I got up and got to the kitchen, I saw a note from Julia. "Sis, I'm on my date with Yesung. He promised to show me around so hope you don't mind. I'll see you later. If you know what I mean." Julia had written and I chuckled. She is gonna get Yesung tired. Her stamina is through the roof when she wants to. I grabbed my phone to see if someone called, but no. It was only a text from Kangin. "Becca. Happy birthday. I have something I need to fix today, but I'll come and get you later tonight at six. Dress up nicely and I'll see you then. Love you <3 -Youngwoon" it said and I smiled. He is the best boyfriend you could get.

Then I heard someone knock on my door. "Coming!" I yelled and ran to the door to let the person in. When I opened the door, I saw Henry and ZhouMi standing there together with Amber and a fourth guy that I recognized. "Oppa, why is HanGeng-oppa here? Shouldn't he be in China?" I asked Henry and ZhouMi who just smiled. "See, hyung. I told you she wouldn't hate you." Henry said to HanGeng and I looked at them. "Why would I hate him? He is the pure chinaman of Super Junior, even if he ain't a part of it anymore. I was sad when you left oppa, but if was for your sake you quit. As a fan, I respect that." I told him honestly and he smiled at me. "Thanks. I'm HanGeng. Former member of SuJu. It's nice to meet you, Becca." He said and I smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I guess you know everything already so I for need to say anything, huh?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You're the girl that made Kangin fall head over heels and probably some other guys too." He said with a smirk and I chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. But why are you in Seoul right now, oppa?" I asked HanGeng and the others smiled. "A surprise for the others. They might not show it, but they all miss hyung and we fixed this as a part of your birthday present. As a fan, we always guessed you wanted to meet him." ZhouMi said and I nodded. "Oppa, you know me too well. Best gift I could get. HanGeng-oppa, we are hanging out today. My sister and Yesung-oppa are on a date and Youngwoon ain't coming until tonight. Amber-unnie, I wanna hang out with you too." I said happily, making them smile. "Wait! You said your sister and who?!" Henry exclaimed and I chuckled. "Yesung-oppa. Seems he developed a crush last time she was her and we managed to get her a date. Don't you remember, Henry-oppa?" I asked teasingly and he shook his head. "Dang it! Both my adorable dongsengs are dating. Now I'm gonna be even more worried here." He teased me and I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks oppa."

"Let's go do something fun." Amber said to us all and I nodded. "You have something in mind, unnie?" I asked and she smirked. "First, I wanna buy you a new dress. I heard from Henry that you had one on before, so consider that your birthday present. After that, we are all going bowling." She said happily and I smiled at her. "Thanks, unnie, oppas. I'm glad that I came to Seoul. Otherwise I would never have met you all. Ohh, I get depressed just thinking about it." I said and they chuckled at me. "Get your disguises on so we can go. You wouldn't want your fans to jump you, right?" I said as I walked to my room and got dressed to something more comfier. As I walked out, Amber smiled at me. "Love the relaxed look you got. You and I dress alike." She commented and I smiled. "I know. I love having jeans and such instead of dresses and skirts. But one in a while, I can wear that too." I said, making HanGeng smile. 

"Ahh, he smiled. So cute!!!" I squealed and Henry chuckled. "I guess you were a HanGeng fan before the others and before you understood that he wasn't in SuJu anymore, huh?" "Yeah. He is just so cute and pure. And I think his accent is cute. That he sometimes doesn't say the things he should. It's cute, oppa. The girls in China are lucky you're there." I said and winked at him, making him blush. "Thanks Becca." He said with a smile, making the others smile too. "Let's go! I wanna have a fun birthday. ZhouMi-oppa, let's go! You're gonna help Amber and me to get me a dress!" I said and pulled him with me, making the others laugh. "Let's go then." Henry said. After we were out of the apartment, I locked it and we were off. 

At the shopping center, ZhouMi pulled us all in one shop. "Oppa, nothing expensive. Go inside the normal stores." I complained and pulled him along to the cheaper stores and I heard Amber sigh in relief. "Thanks Becca. It would have been a disaster otherwise." She said and I nodded. "Oppa, find dresses you think fit me and I'll try them on. Henry-oppa and HanGeng-oppa are gonna give advise if it's a yes or a no. Okay?" I commanded and got a yes from everyone.

It took a while, but we found a pretty and normal dress that fitted me. At least according to the others and I trust them. We got something to eat and then we were off to the bowling place. I smiled so hugely, making Henry chuckle. "You love bowling that much?" He asked and I nodded. "One of the few things I consider myself good at. I think it's fun and last time I did it was with EXO. I came second, after D.O." I said excited about it all and they looked at me. "You came second, of thirteen people?" ZhouMi said, looking at me with amazement. I only nodded and went to get some shoes. 

"Ahh, why am I so short?" I complained and then someone was behind me. "Ah, HanGeng-oppa. Thanks." I said as he handed me the shoes. He just looked at me. "Oppa, you wanna ask something?" I said as I put on the shoes. "Yeah. Why don't you hate me? Every fan I had hated me one way or another. Why not you?" He asked, nervous about the answer. "Oppa, your kidneys were about to collapse and you could die from that. SM forced you to that state. That's why you did what you did. I try to see the whole picture here and see it from both sides. You can't hate someone who wants to take care of themself. Oppa, it's okay. I'm still your fan, and I consider you a friend, even if we haven't known each other for so long." I explained, and by each word, HanGengs smile went wider and wider. "See hyung, I told you." ZhouMi said and hanged over HanGeng. "Even though this is fun, I wanna play and see if Becca can beat us in this." Amber said and I chuckled. "Let's do this." I said and we started playing.

After two hours, the winner was me. "I won! I won! I won!" I started cheering and ZhouMi picked me up. "Oppa, what are you doing? Are you sad and wanted a hug?" I asked him and he smiled. "Kinda. Gotta take the opportunity when Kangin-hyung doesn't see." He said with a smirk. "What? Is he jealous?" HanGeng asked and I nodded. "I think the only one he hasn't been jealous off is handsome-oppa. Can't blame him for that though." I answered. "Handsome-oppa?" HanGeng looked at me confused. "Yeah, Heechul-oppa." I said and smiled. HanGeng started laughing and I continued to smiled. "Best nickname he has ever gotten. He must have liked you from the start, like a protective brother." HanGeng said as he wiped his tears. "Mmm, he is like my brother. He and Onew-oppa are like my real brothers. Protecting me." I said in a small voice. ZhouMis grip around me tightened. "Oppa, I figured out that Onew-oppa must have told you about... that. So thanks for still staying around me." I said to ZhouMi and Henry and they nodded. "We are your friends and oppas, Becca. We will always be around you. For as long as you like." Henry said and I smiled, tears starting to form. "Thanks oppa. Ahhh, no crying. I'm not gonna cry on my birthday unless I get hurt or I am extremely happy over something." I complained as I wiped the tears away. HanGeng ruffled my hair and smiled at me. "It's okay Becca. I don't know what happened but you are a strong girl, getting through whatever made you like this." He said honestly and I nodded. "Thanks, Hannie-oppa." I said and smiled at him.

"Becca, when did Kangin-hyung say he was picking you up?" Henry asked me as Amber took me away from ZhouMi and hugged me hard. "Around six.... Ahhh!! It's almost five! You guys, I gotta go. Unnie, I'm wearing the dress tonight. Hope you don't mind. HanGeng-oppa, it was really nice meeting you. Take my number from anyone of them and I'll see you sometime. Bye!" I yelled and hurried out of there and hailed a taxi to take me home.

As I came home, I took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed. Shit, five more minutes! I thought and hurried even more. As the doorbell ranged, I was just about done. As I opened the door, Youngwoon stood there in a suit, looking really handsome. "Oppa, you look extremely handsome today." I said with a smile as he walked in. He closed the door really quick and kissed me hard. I moaned as it took me by surprise. "Oppa..." I said to him and he smiled. 

"Becca, you look amazing. That dress fits you really well. And also, happy birthday." Kangin said and kissed me again. I gladly kissed him back. As he stopped, he smiled really brightly. "Thanks Youngwoon. So what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked him excited for what was gonna happen. "A surprise. Just wait and you'll see. Hurry and get ready so we can go." He told me and I did.

We got in to his car and he drove off to SM. "Oppa, have you planed a party for me?" I asked him and he looked at me with wide eyes. "So I'm right? Oppa, it's okay. I'll act surprised over it because I know that you have put a lot of thought in to this." I said and pecked him on his cheek. "Thanks Becca. Let's go." He said as he stopped the car and we got out. 

As we got in, he pulled me towards a huge room. I didn't even know it existed. I grabbed Youngwoons hand in mine and squeezed it. "Are you nervous?" He asked me and I nodded. "I always am in these situations. But now, with you here Youngwoon, I feel like it's becoming lighter. So thanks, oppa." I said with a smile and Kangin smiled back. "Becca, I feel the same. Let's go." He answered me and opened the door. It was pitch black and I looked at Kangin who just smiled at me. 

Suddenly, the light went on and I saw a whole lot of people there. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECCA!!!" They all yelled and I was surprised. I didn't know I knew so many people here. "Waaah! So many! Youngwoon, how did you manage to invite everyone to this?" I asked him, excited to see everyone. "Thank your sister for that. She was playing spy for us. Me and Heechul have been helping her for most of it." Kangins explained. "JULIA!!!" I yelled and her head plopped up in the sea of people. "BECCA!!" She yelled back as she ran up and hugged me. "Thanks sis. You are the one who'll always know me the best." I told her in Swedish and she nodded. 

I felt someone tap my shoulder and Henry stood there. "Oppa, you knew about this, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded. "What about him?" I whispered and he smiled again. "I actually wanted some help with that. On the stage over there." He told me and pointed at a stage they put up. I nodded and excused me from Kangin and Julia. "Wait here. We got a surprise too." I said to them and kissed Kangin before we walked off. "Is ZhouMi-oppa with him?" I asked Henry. "Yeah. It was hard though to get him here without anyone notice him though. Hope hyungs will be happy about this." Henry said in a small voice. "Oppa, even if they won't be, he'll stay as my guest. Okay?" I said and Henry nodded. 

"Hi you guys." I said in to a mic and everyone turned to me. "Thanks for coming today even if I know all of you are really busy with your own things. Henry-oppa and ZhouMi-oppa came to me today with a wonderful surprise. They told me it was a surprise for all of SuJu too. Whatever you think about it, he'll stay as my guest. So don't be mean." I said and everyone looked at me confused. 

"Oppa, come here." I said and held out my hand to the guy who nervously walked up on stage. Everyone looked at the nervous HanGeng who looked down at his former members and held my hand tightly. "Leeteuk-oppa, come." I said and he actually did. "HanKyung, you're here." Leeteuk said as he was next to us. "Oppa, I see it in your eyes. You missed him too. Now hug it out." I said and Leeteuk started crying, hugging HanGeng tight. 

"So, no more crying now. Let's have fun!" I yelled in the mic and I got a loud cheer back. This is gonna be great, I thought as I walked off the stage to see Kangin. But that was when I saw him. David. How did he even get in and wasn't he arrested or something? I noticed that he saw me and he started walking towards me. I started running and saw Kangin. He noticed me too and saw how I was. "Becca, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly. "He's here." Was all I needed to say to get Kangin angry as hell. He grabbed the mic from me as I hadn't let go from before. 

"Heechul-hyung. Jiyong. TOP. Onew. If you love Becca, you'll take care of that problem right now." Kangins voice sounded around the room, making everyone look at us. Those four mentioned didn't. They saw what the problem was and Seunghyun was not late to grab David and got him on the ground. Heechul was furious. His eyes flaming with anger. Onew was calm, but his eyes was shooting daggers at David. "Why are you here? Don't you remember what I told you before, about you getting close to her again." Jiyong asked, as he clearly saw who it was too, anger dripping from every word he said. 

I stood close to Kangin, hiding from David. I don't want to see him again. It wakes up too many memories and I don't want them. Kangin hugged me possessively and David sneered at us. "So you are his now? Does he know everything about you? The fat girl from back home, where everyone wanted your friends instead of you." He said in Swedish. "No! David, stop!" I said weakly, tears falling from my eyes. "I dare you to say that again, David. These guys already know and they still love her." A female voice answered him and I saw Julia standing there with Yesung behind her. Shit, she's angry again. "Julia..." I said weakly and her eyes went down on David. "Oppa, he mocked her. Saying shit about her past that some of you already know." Julia said to Kangin and Heechul. "I called the cops, hyung." Seungri said as Seunghyuns grip on David went harder. David winced, but Seunghyun didn't care. "I'll tell you once again. Hurt Becca again and the cops are the least of your worries." He threatened in English. 

As the cop came and took David away, I felt my knees went weak and I fell down. Luckily Kangin caught me and carried me to a chair to sit down. 

"Becca, I'm sorry. This wasn't how I imagined it to be. I wanted it to be perfect for you and then this happened." Kangin said and looked really sad. "Oppa, it's okay. Let's just continue with the night. I wanna celebrate. Don't be sad. Now, let's go apologize for the commotion and let us have fun again." I said and Kangin nodded and kissed me hard, to get away the anger he still was feeling. I kissed him back. "I love you Youngwoon. Thanks for today, if I forget to tell you later." I said and pulled him with me to the stage again.

After we apologized, Leeteuk got up on stage and smiled hugely. He really likes being on stage and talk. "So now we have some more surprises for Becca. As we all know, she is a huge fan of K-Pop so we all, and then I mean all of us, have decided to give her a concert right here. But before that, we have a massage for Becca from her parents." Leeteuk said to us all and a huge picture came up with my parents. "Becca, hope your day is going great. We miss you but we know you are doing what you want to do. We just want to wish you a happy birthday. We love you so much. Johnny, say something." My mom said and I chuckled. My sister had helped subbing it so everyone smiled at my parents. "Becca, your mom and I love you. We pray for you to do your best over there and not bother people too much. And Youngwoon. If I hear my daughter has cried because of you, you won't get away easily. Love you Becca. Talk to you later." My dad said and the massage ended. I smiled at it all and Youngwoon too. "Becca, I'll never make you cry. Only because of happiness." He said and kissed me. I just smiled in to the kiss. 

"So, let's start the show!" Leeteuk yelled and the music began. It was BigBangs Fantastic Baby. I saw Jiyong and the others on stage and I smiled. I pulled Youngwoon closer and stood really close to the stage. I always wanted to see them preform but tickets are really hard to get. Seunghyun saw me and smiled. Youngwoon saw it but he allowed it and pushed me closer, making Seungri and Daesung pull me up in stage. I smiled at them and tried to dance along. I saw BTS standing and doing the same as BigBang. While TOP was rapping, I tapped Jiyong on his shoulder and pointed at the younger guys. He smiled and winked at me. Jiyong pointed at BTS and urged them up on stage. I smiled as they smiled so hugely. We all danced with BigBang. After they were done, a song I think I've heard from Julia sometimes came on and BTS started singing. I moved and sat on the side, looking at them intensely. They were really good and they had this happy face on the whole time.

Girls Generation did a song too. My sister was in ecstasy because they were her favorite girl group. They did their song Gee and I knew parts of it, mostly because Julia wanted to have someone to dance with at home. SHINee sang Sherlock and I smiled hugely. I love that song from then and I'm just amazed that they all would do this for me. EXO jumped up after them and did Overdose and I smiled as they seemed to enjoy themselves and they were really good. 

Then the music stopped for a few second and Eunhyuk came up on stage. "So... we have a few song left and they are sung by all of us in Super Junior. We just need to set the stage for the first song." He explained and I looked as tables were getting pulled up. I squealed really loud, making Eunhyuk smile. 

"I guess you know the song Becca. Hope you like it and just for you, we'll sing it in Mandarine." He said and got in position. 

I got to the front of the stage and looked at them all intensely. Then the music started. 

It was Swing, the first song I heard from them all, if we ain't including Miracle. They are just amazing. I tried to sing along and danced to the music with Julia who had sneaked up next to me. As that song ended, the next one played right away. 

It was SPY. My smile got wider and wider and I sang along. Kangin looked at me through the whole song, making me smile even more. 

The third song came on and it was Miracle. I saw that HanGeng looked at them all with longing eyes and I chuckled. I found a mic and pulled him up on stage. I gave him the mic and the rest of them looked at him. Heechul grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center. Ryeowook urges him to sing and he did. I did a happy dance and looked at them all, just having fun together. 

After the song ended, Kangin pulled me to the center of the stage and a fourth song started playing. It was Marry U. I looked at Kangin confused, but I guess he just wants to show me that he loves me so much, as the rest of Super Junior. I took his hand and then Siwons hand in mine and sang along with the lyrics and they all smiled at me. At the end of the song, tears were falling down my cheeks and a smile that didn't go away. 

"Oppa, if you plan to serenade me, a little heads up would be nice." I said teasingly to Kangin who just smiled at me. 

"Becca, next time I sing this song for you, I want an answer. It's still too early to ask now, but next time. I want you to know that I'm serious about you Becca." Kangin whispered in my ear and I blushed at his words. 

"Yah, Kangin! What did you say to her?" Heechul asked, sounding a bit angry but Kangin just smiled. "Nothing special. But you'll know some day." He answered cryptically. I chuckled and looked at them all. 

"Thanks oppas. This day will forever be in my heart. I will never forget this. All of you, giving me a private concert is the best present I could ever ask for." I said and bowed to all of Super Junior and then turned and did the same towards the rest of them. 

"Becca, it's we who should say thank you. Since you came here, we all have had a common thing in life and that thing being you." Taeyang said and everyone nodded in response. 

"Oppa, thanks. But it's me who should still thank all of you guys. Ever since I met Henry-oppa and ZhouMi-oppa, my life has gone to be much better than before. I have so many new friends and people who accept me. I even found a person who loves me for me." I said and smiled at them all and they smiled back. Kangin hugged me hard from behind and I leaned in to his hug. The others continued to smile at us.

"Becca, I have one more surprise for you and only you." Kangin whispered to me again as the others went back to the party after the small concert. I nodded and he pulled me along to the roof of SM. I shivered as the cold night air engulfed me. 

"Here." Kangin said and gave me his jacket. I took it and put it on. "Oppa, it's too big. I look like a fool." I teased Kangin but he just looked at me with those dark eyes of his. "Oppa?" I asked questionably. 

Kangin pulled me close to him and looked me in the eyes. "Becca, I love you so much. Every time I see you, my heart fills with so much happiness and so many more feelings I can't even describe. You make my life whole again. I want to ask you what I said before right now, but it's too early. I want to get to know you even more. I want to be the one for you. The one that you confides in. I know I'm older than you and I shouldn't do drastic things my age but I want you to consider what I said before really carefully. Then when the day comes, I want a real answer from you. So that's why I only can give you this tonight." Kangin confessed to me and pushed a button. 

When he did, fireworks went off. I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt. I looked up at them and then at Kangin who only looked at me. "Youngwoon, it's beautiful. Why aren't you watching it? You'll miss it all." I said to him but he only shook his head. 

"I'm not missing a single thing. I'm watching the most beautiful person ever, becoming even more beautiful watching this." He told me with a deep voice, sending chills down my back. I felt my cheeks becoming red as hell. "Oppa...." I said looking at him and he just kissed me. As he stopped, I looked up and saw the last firework write something. 

"Becca, I love you." I gasped at the sight and looked at Kangin again. He just smiled and hugged me tight. "Youngwoon, I love you too." I answered him and he kissed me again.

When he stopped, I could only hug him as hard as I could. "Youngwoon, this has been the greatest birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much for doing this. You are the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for." I said with a huge smile on my face, making him smile too. "Let's go back. Let's party some more and then we'll say goodbye to them all." I told Kangin and grabbed his hand and pulled him down again. 

After the party ended and everyone went home, me and Julia followed Kangin and the rest of Super Junior home. "Aww, my cute dongseng is joining us tonight." Heechul said happily and I smiled. "Yeah. I wanna hang out a bit more. I haven't seen the most of you in a while." I complained and earned a snicker from then. "We missed you too, Becca." Shindong said and I smiled and went up and hugged him. "I want a hug too." Donghae complained and I chuckled. I opened my arms and he flew in. "Oppa, you're too cute." I said and hugged him hard. I heard a snicker from ZhouMi and saw the look on Kangins face. "Hyung, you seriously need to stop looking at us like that every time we are hugging Becca." Eunhyuk said to Kangin and he looked down on his feet. "Oppa, I think it's cute that you're jealous but remember what I said to you. I love you." I said determinant and smiled at him. He just nodded. 

"Sis, we're going with them?" Julia asked me in Swedish. "Yeah. What? Did it go so bad with him?" I answered her and she chuckled. "No, he was a gentleman and really sweet. It's more where I'm gonna sleep then...." She told me with a small voice. I smiled at her and looked at Yesung. "Oppa, you think Julia can borrow your bed tonight? I know it's much to ask but..." I asked carefully to Yesung whose face became bet red and he smiled shyly. "Sure... I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." He answered and looked at Julia who smiled really big. "Thanks oppa." Julia exclaimed and ran up and hugged him. Yesung wasn't slow and hugged her back. "Awww! Our Yesung is really in love." Leeteuk said and I chuckled. 

"Oppas, let's go home. I'm tired and a lot of things happened tonight. Mostly great things but..." I said and looked down. Kangin went up and hugged me as everyone looked at me. "I presume Onew-oppa has told you all already. I don't know when but it's good to know that you have my back on this. Thanks for helping me with getting him away." I said, still looking down. "Becca." I heard a firm voice say and I looked up to see Siwon in front of me. "Oppa?" I looked at Siwon and the rest seemed confused as well. "Becca, you are our family now. We will support you in whatever you want to do. We will always have your back and..." He said and stepped closer to me and leaned down to my ear. "Kangin-hyung and you are gonna be married in the future so everything will turn out great." He whispered and chuckled a little as I blushed. "Yah! Siwon! What did you say to Becca?" A voice sounded and I turned to see HanGeng smile at me. "Hannie-oppa!" I said happily as I went up to hug him. 

"Hannie, come with us tonight. We have a lot to catch up on and I'll fill you in if that's okay Becca." Heechul said and I nodded. "Let's go back. I have a game I need to finish so hurry up!" Kyuhyuns voice sounded and we saw he was already by the cars an he all hurried over there and went to their dorm to finally get some sleep.


	42. Going home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's kinda jumpy but I hope you'll like it anyway :)

Becca POV  
After my birthday, the weeks flew by again. David got a restraining order and is forbidden to ever see me again. It was a huge relief when that happened. Me and Kangin have been doing great too. We have been really open with our relationship and we don't hide anymore. Kangin don't use a disguise anymore when he is with me and people seems to be more accepting of me. Ever since I started modeling, somehow, people like that I'm normal and my looks seems to attract the population here, and I have gotten a fan club too. Not that I really should have one. People who have been modeling longer don't even have that. I'm not even sure I'm supposed to call myself a model.

Anyway, Kangin is happy for me and I'm happy for him. He and Super Junior are doing a lot of things and I can't remember everything. I actually had a photo shoot with Siwon and ZhouMi. I was so excited and those two didn't know it was gonna be me. Their faces was hilarious to see as I walked in. But they were happy too so it went really well. Julia went home to continue school but she promised Yesung that she would keep in touch and he was super happy to hear that. He actually kissed Julia once. She told me but I didn't tell anyone else. They would tease Yesung about it, but I did tell him that he stole her first kiss after she left. He blushed as hell and it was so cute to see.

Now it's close to Christmas and I've actually decided to go back to Sweden to celebrate with my family and my friends. I'm kinda excited to go home. I don't have any clue how Kangin managed to get days off to go with me to Sweden. "Oppa, don't you want to spend your Christmas with your family?" I asked him as he told me he would join me. "No, I want to spend it with you and then both of us will spend the new year with my family." He explained and I nodded in agreement. "I'm excited. You finally get to meet my parents and see where I'm from. I can't be happier that you'll come with me. I can't ask for more." I said happily and Kangin smiled too.

We are flying there two days before Christmas, so we'll have time to settle in and such. We stay so we can go back before the New Year. The day before we leave, NamJoon said he wanted to meet up and I agreed. I miss them all and it'll be fun. As I got to their dorm, I heard a lot of voices talking. Okay, they invited more people, I thought as I knocked on the door. It went silent and I chuckled. The door opened and NamJoon stood there. "Becca, you're here." He said with a smile. "Yah, you can't hide anything here mister. Who's in there? I heard more voices than you seven. Who did you invite?" I said and made my way inside to see not just BTS, but also GOT7. "Mark-oppa!" I yelled and ran up and hugged him. "Becca!" He yelled back and hugged me hard. "Awww, did you miss me that much oppa?" I asked and he nodded. "Don't I get a hug?" I heard a voice say and turned to see Jin. "SeokJin-oppa." I said with a smile and got out of Marks arms to hug him instead. "So how do you guys know each other? Or is that a secret?" I asked teasingly as NamJoon came and pulled me in to his embrace. "Jonnie, care to tell?" I asked him and he smirked. 

"We are around the same ages so we have the same interests and such. Me and Jackson are kinda close too." He explained and I smiled. I looked over at Jackson and he was pouting. "Yah! Jackson! Why are you pouting? Jealous or what?" Suga teased and I chuckled. "Well, he did have a crush on me..." I said teasingly and they all turned to Jackson. "So one more fell for her..." Jungkook said and sighed. "What do you mean one more?" BamBam asked and I looked down. "Well, Becca seems to have the charm to get at least one in each group she ever met to fall for her." NamJoon explained and I chuckled. 

"NamJoon, that can't be true. I'm just normal, I'm nothing special and there are girls prettier than me out there. Why doesn't anyone believe me in that?" I complained with a pout. "Then stop doing this cute aigyo for us." JB said and smiled at me. I smiled at him. "I'll try JB, but I never know when I do it or that I even did it. But back to the important thing here. Why are you all here? I mean, it can't be just because I was coming." I questioned them and Jin smiled. "Of course it is. We heard from RapMon that you are going to Sweden for a week. We'll miss you. So see it as a pre-Christmas party." He explained and I smiled. "Aww, you guys. That's so sweet of you." I said to them and gestured for a hug from someone and J-hope wasn't slow in accepting it. "Hoseok, I'm not gonna be away for so long. I'll be back before you know it. I just miss my family and I wanna meet them." I explained an he nodded. "I know. Let's just have some fun, noona." He said and pulled me further in to their dorm.

I had a lot of fun with the guys. We played some games and ate some food Jin made, which was really good and he noticed my appetite. GOT7 was amazed with how much I ate and I chuckled at that and Jimin explained it to them. To sum it up, a perfect night with lots of fun.

Now, it's time for me and Kangin to travel to Sweden. "Oppa, relax. My family are gonna love you and the rest of my friends too. Plus I think you are gonna love it there. And you won't need to be in disguise." I told him and he nodded. As we boarded the plane, I noticed some fans looking at us. "Oppa, your fans are watching you." I teased him and waved at them. They squealed really loud, making me confused. "Becca, I think they are your fans." He chuckled and pecked me on my cheek. "My girlfriend is getting famous too." He continued and I smiled. "I'll go say hi later. If they are my fans, as you say, I got to thank them for supporting me." I said and Kangin nodded. 

After how many hours it takes to go to Sweden, we were there. I thanked the fans up in the air and they were happy to see me and thanked me for coming and talking to them. As me and Kangin got out of the plane, a chill went through my spine. "Ahhh, no snow but it's still so cold." I complained in Swedish and pulled my jacket higher. Kangin pulled his jacket up high too. "Becca, is it always this cold here?" He asked me and I nodded. "Depends. Sometimes it's even colder than this, so be happy over that." I said and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get our things and then let's look after my parents." I said and pulled him with me.

"Becca!" I heard someone yell as we got out of the airport and turned to see my parents stand there. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled and ran up to them, leaving Kangin standing there looking a bit lost. "Becca, now don't be mean and leave him like that." My mom said and I turned to see Kangin stand there, looking nervous. "Dad, be nice." I said before going to Kangin and pulled him with me. "So, mom, dad. This is Youngwoon, my boyfriend." I told them in English and Kangin smiled at me. "Yes, I'm Youngwoon. It's really nice to finally being able to meet you." Kangin continued and bows to my parents. "Aww, he is too cute. Now, let me hug you too." My mom said and I chuckled and pushed him in her arms. "Thanks for making our Becca like this. She has never been happier." My mom whispered in Kangins ear, making him smile even bigger. "Mom, don't tell him something stupid now." I complained. "Becca, it's what we should do as your parents. Embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." My dad said in English and Kangin chuckled. "Let's go. Youngwoon, a heads up. Where we live, it's really small if you compare it to Seoul and other cities so hope you don't mind." My mom explained and he just smiled. "No, don't worry. I wanna see where Becca was living before she came to Korea." Kangin replied and made my parents smile. "Let's go then." My dad said and started walking towards the car.

After two hours, we were in my hometown. "Wah. It haven't changed anything yet. I thought it would." I said happily and looked outside at the familiar sight. Kangin looked out too and smiled at everything. "It's different from Seoul, but it's cute." Kangin told me in Korean and I nodded. "I'm gonna show you around later, after we have eaten something. I'm hungry." I complained to him and he just chuckled. 

As we arrived at my parents house, Kangin looked around and smiled. "What are you smiling about, oppa?" We heard a voice say and turned to see Julia. "Sis, hi on you too. Now, give me a hug." I said and she did. "What about me?" Kangin said teasingly and me and Julia chuckled. "Sure, Kangin-oppa." Julia said and hugged him too. "Mom, dad. Can I borrow the other car? I wanna go eat something and Youngwoon too." I asked my parents in Swedish and they nodded. "Just be home in a couple of hours. Julia needs it later. And we want to get to know Youngwoon better too. See you later." My dad said as we had left all bags inside the house and my parent had gotten their jackets off. I nodded and grabbed Kangins hand. "Oppa, let's go eat something. I got to borrow a car." I explained and He nodded. "I'm starving. Hope you know a good place." He said and I chuckled. "Hopefully. But what we eat here differs from what you are used to. Just a heads up." I said as we got in the car and drove off.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed. Are these all you can eat things popular in Sweden?" Kangin asked after we had eaten and I nodded. "Very. But it's good that you liked it. I was a bit worried that you might not like the food here." I told him and he smiled. "You wanna take a look around before we go back? It ain't much but we can just take it easy." I asked Kangin and he nodded. "I would love too. Let's pay so we can go." 

We decided just to walk around and spend time together. I showed him around. Here in Sweden, Kangin seemed pretty happy. He didn't need to worry about fans and such, that they would ambush him or something. As we had walked for a while, I stopped and looked at a building. "Becca, what's wrong? What's this?" Kangin asked worried, as he saw my face. "I went to school here. This is where I met Jo and the others. I have so many memories from here. It feels like yesterday." I said and smiled at him. "You found your friends, people who care for you and that is what matters. Don't think about that person or anyone else who hurt you. If I ever meet them, you know what happens. I'll protect you from them." Kangin said and hugged me. "Thanks Youngwoon." I kissed him and he gladly kissed me back. We walked around for a while longer before we went back to the house.

"Mom, we're back." I yelled as I stepped through the door with Youngwoon behind me. As we came inside, I heard someone laugh and I recognized it. "Oppa, be prepared. My cousin is here. I have more cousins than her and some of them, you might actually like more than the others." I said as I took of my shoes and Kangin did the same and followed me. "Uncle, aunt. Did you miss me?" I said as I walked in and showed my face. "Becca!" Someone yelled and my youngest cousin ran up to me. "Nina." I said and kneeled down to pick her up. 

Nina is three years old and she seems to like me most out of all the cousins, as we are 16 all together. "Becca, who's that?" She asked me in Swedish and I smiled. "Nina. This is my boyfriend, Youngwoon." I told her and she looked at him. Kangin stood there wide eyes and I chuckled and looked at Nina again. "Becca, scary." She said and hid her face in the crook of my neck. "Oppa, loosen up. Be normal. You are scaring her. I know you like kids and I want Nina to like you." I scolded Kangin and he chuckled. "I get it. I'll try but you'll have to help me. Language barriers." He said and I nodded. 

"Nina, this guy is really nice. He doesn't speak Swedish though. He said that he'll play with you if you're nice. He also want you to like him. I want you to like him." I told her and then leaned to her ear. "I want to get cute kids like you with him someday, but that's a secret. Okay?" I whispered in Ninas ear and she nodded, smiling really wide. 

"Becca, what do I call him? He had a hard name." Nina complained. I chuckled and Kangin seemed to get impatient. "Call him oppa." "Op..pa?" Nina said carefully, trying to say it right. I nodded and she smiled. "Oppa!" Nina said with a huge smile and stretched her arms out to Kangin. He smiled really big and gladly took her. Nina hugged him and he smiled even bigger. 

"Aww. She likes him. And he seems to be in heaven right now." My aunt said and I nodded. "Youngwoon really likes kids. He wants to have kids on his own someday too. He is a really gentle man with kids." I said and my aunt smiled. "Nina, we have to go now, but you'll meet oppa here on Christmas Eve, okay?" My uncle said and walked up to Kangin. "Uncle, he knows English so you can say what you need." I explained and he nodded. "Youngwoon. Please take care of our Becca. Nina loves her and she seems kind of smitten with you too. We have to go know though. But we will see each other soon." My uncle told Kangin and he nodded. He handed Nina back to my uncle and after that, they left. 

"So cute. Ahhh... I want one too." Kangin complained in Korean and I chuckled. "Oppa, things like that takes time." I said and walked towards my room and Kangin followed me. "It ain't that big and my bed takes up most off the place here. I guess my parents put your suit case in their room for now." I explained, as my room is really small despite the size of out house, and Kangin nodded. "Are we... Ummm... Are we sleeping in the same bed?" He asked in a small voice and I nodded. "Hope you don't mind. We'll fit if that's what you are worried about." I told him honestly but I saw his cheeks get a bit red. "Oppa, don't worry. My parents don't think this is something wrong. They trust you. They know you won't do something stupid to me." I said and pulled Kangin down to sit on the bed. He smiled at me and looked at me with eyes filled with love. "Becca, I love you. Thanks for allowing me to tag along. A part of your family seems to have accepted me, at least for now. But do they know? At all?" Kangin asked and I knew what he meant. "Nope. It's up to you if you want to tell them, plus they are gonna ask you anyways what you do so we'll show them then. For now let's enjoy this, hmm?" I asked Kangin and he nodded and hugged me. "Becca, we are going to bed now. Good night Youngwoon. Sleep tight and we will see you tomorrow." My mom told us and I nodded. "Oppa, let's get ready and go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow." I told him and he agreed.

The next morning I woke up and looked at Kangin. Aww, he is so cute when he sleeps. I hope the rest of my family likes him. The language is one thing but hopefully it'll work out. I snuggled closer to Kangin and felt his arms tighten around me. Heh, he isn't even awake and he worries about me. I pecked him on his cheek and tangled myself out off his arms to go up. 

As I walk to the kitchen, I smell something. Oh god, what is she doing? I thought and walked in. "Julia, what are you doing?" I asked her as she stood by the stove. "Oh, I'm making eggs. You want one?" She asked and I nodded. "You know I can't say no to that." Julia chuckled and looked at me. "Where's oppa? Is he still sleeping?" I nodded and Julia continued to make breakfast. I got the bread out and everything, just as my parents walked out. 

"Good morning." My mom said as she yawned pretty big. "Where's Youngwoon?" My dad asked. "Sleeping, so let him. He needs to sleep too. But be my guest if you want to wake him up. He's like Julia in the mornings sometimes." I explained and my dad frowned. "I'm not going in there." He said and turned on the coffee. 

As the breakfast was done, I decided to be brave and try waking him up. As I got to my room, I saw Kangin sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "Youngwoon, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I panicked and flew right in front of him. He looked up and saw me. "Becca...." He just hugged me really hard. "Oppa, what's wrong?" I asked again. "Nothing. I just thought everything that happened yesterday was a dream and I was in a bit of denial. But then you came and I knew it was real." He explained and I chuckled. "Oppa, just get dressed so we can eat breakfast. They are waiting for us." I said with a smile and he nodded and hurried to get dressed.

The rest of the day went out on hearing my mom and sister scream at each other as they were making the Christmas dinner for tomorrow and I sighed. "Dad, I'm going to grandma. You know I can't stop that and Youngwoon doesn't need to see it all." I said to my dad who just nodded in agreement and handed me a car key. "Oppa, let's go. I wanna show you something." I explained and pulled Kangin with me. "Sure. Are we meeting someone?" "Yeah, kinda. We are going to my grandma." I said and got in the car with him right behind me. He just nodded as we drove off.

"Let go." I said and started walking as we reached our destination. "Becca, what are we doing here at the cemetery?" Kangin asked worriedly. "I'm going to my grandmas grave. I do that every year, the day before Christmas Eve." I said and took Kangins hand in mine. "I hope you don't mind. She was a big part of my life until she passed away 7 years ago." I explained as we continued to walk. "You miss her?" Kangin asked as his grip around my hand tightened. "Yeah. She was like my best friend. But right after she passed away, I met Jo and the others. I feel like that was her gift to me. She knew about my problems and I went here a lot when I had something in my heart that I needed to tell someone. I know it's stupid talking to a dead person, but I feel like she watches over me and maybe she helped me get to you." I said with a smile and Kangin smiled too. 

When we got to the grave, Kangin stood right in front of it. "Beccas grandmother, I'm Kim Youngwoon. I'm Beccas boyfriend and hopefully in the future, her husband. I hope you'll accept me." He said and bowed to the grave. "Oppa, I know she would have liked you. And you would have liked her. Grandma, I love you. Sorry I haven't been here for a while. If you still would be here, you would be happy for me." I said and Kangin hugged me. "I know she would be." He said and he kissed me.

After we went home, my dad was putting up the Christmas tree and I smiled. Me and Kangin helped and dad seemed happy that Kangin had some muscles to help carrying the tree. After we did the tree, me and Kangin went to Cindys and everyone was there. I have more friends than Jo, Cindy and Amanda, but those three are the ones I hang out with the most. My other friends wanted to meet the guy who I fell in love with. I'm just so happy that everyone accepted him and Kangin seemed happy too. 

The next morning, it's Christmas. In Sweden, we celebrate it on Christmas Eve and not on Christmas Day as in many other countries. I looked at Kangin, who was also awake. "Oppa, Merry Christmas." I said and kissed him. "Merry Christmas Becca." He answered me after the kiss and smiled at me. "Let's go up. And don't eat to much for breakfast. Otherwise you might not eat as much later." I said as got up, followed by Kangin who chuckled at me. The morning was spent with us helping mom to get everything ready and I saw Kangins mouth watering as he saw all the food she had made. My aunts have helped her and they are bringing their food here later. Kangin is gonna be shocked to see all of my cousins and my family. 

In the afternoon, when everything was fixed and we had gotten ready, the door bell ranged. I opened the door and there some of my cousins stood. "Becca!" They yelled and I was caught in a group hug. "You guys, you missed me?" I asked and they nodded. "We even missed your birthday." Alice, my cousin who was born in the same year as me, said complaining and I smiled. "I'm here now, but I'm going back in three days so we have a lot of catch up to do." I said and they all nodded. "Becca, who's the cute guy?" Alice asked me and I chuckled. "My boyfriend from Korea. His name is Youngwoon. He wanted to join us this Christmas. He speaks English so that is what you have to go with." I said as they plus my uncles and aunts walked in. 

Nina walked in too and saw Kangin. "Oppa!" She yelled cutely and Kangin saw her and his face lit up. "Nina." He said gently and bent down to hug her. She gladly complied and he picked her up. "If Nina likes him, so will we. She hardly opens up to anyone but you, Becca. She trusts you." My oldest cousin Tom said and I nodded. "Dinner is ready!" My mom and aunts yelled as I smiled. "Youngwoon, let's go. My grandparents will come later. The ones who's alive, will say." I said and pushed him a little while he still held Nina. 

As we sat and ate, the questioning began. They were a tiny bit shocked hearing how old he was and the age difference between us. I told my parents earlier but they didn't care. They just want me to be happy and I'm glad that they understand. Then the question came. "What do you work with Youngwoon?" One of my uncles asked and we looked at each other. "Ahh, I don't think you have told us this either Youngwoon." My mom said to him and he smiled. 

"Well, how shall we explain this? What do you think Julia?" Kangin asked her in Korean and Julia smiled. "You guys, I have prepared for this." Julia said and stood up. "Everyone with a phone, take up Google and google this for me. K-A-N-G-I-N." She said slowly so everyone had a chance to catch up.

I started laughing and Julia just smiled. Kangin looked around and saw what they were doing and smiled. "Well, it's faster that way." He said in English and everyone looked at him and then at their phones. They saw the pictures and what was written about him. "HE'S AN IDOL?!" Alice yelled and I nodded. My parents looked at me and I continued to nod. 

"He has fans all over the world. Luckily they accepted me when we went official." I told them but they still looked at Kangin. "Are you doubting us here? I wouldn't lie about him being a idol. Mom, you know Henry you talked to when I told you I got a job?" I asked her in Swedish and she nodded. "He is an idol too. And so are the other guys I showed you. Youngwoon stood with them too." I told her and she nodded. "Fine. What he does doesn't matter to me. Just that you are happy with him is enough." She said and I smiled. "Thanks mom. Now, stop looking at him like that." I yelled at my cousins who still stared at him. 

"Oppa!" Nina said as she stood next to where he sat. "You wanna sit in his lap, Nina?" I asked her and she nodded. "Oppa, she wants to sit with you." I said to him and he smiled and picked her up. "Nina, peck him on his cheek. Surprise him. He'll be really happy." I told her and she nodded. She pecked his cheek really quick and I chuckled at his reaction. He sat there smiling really big, like he just won the lottery. "Youngwoon, are you happy?" I asked teasingly and he nodded. "I couldn't be happier. I'm here with you and your family who accepted me and now a peck on my cheek from Nina. I'm the happiest guy alive." He said smiling and I smiled too.

After we eaten, it was time for presents. I had bought stuff from Korea, but they were all happy for it. Happiest was my sister as I got her tickets to BTS next concert this summer. She started screaming and I chuckled. "I guess she liked it?" Kangin asked and I nodded. "Oppa, no presents?" Nina asked me and I shook my head. "Oppas presents are in Korea. With his family and his friends. He'll get them later, but I did get him this." I told her and handed Kangin a present. "Here oppa, for you. I know you don't like getting present sometimes but I hope you like it. I have another one, but you'll get it in Korea. Okay?" I explained to him and he nodded. He opened it and it was a new cap, like the ones he always wears. "Thanks Becca." He said smiling. "You're welcome. I hope you haven't gotten me anything, because I already have everything I need. Especially with you here right next to me." I said and pecked his cheek. He smiled at me when I said that. "Not that I brought here, no. But there is something in Seoul for you." He answered and I nodded. 

The rest of the night was over as soon as it started, was what I thought when everyone was going home. Nina had fallen asleep in Kangins arms and I smiled at the scene. He held her so carefully and that makes me love him even more. "Oppa, they need to go. Give Nina back to my aunt. Even if it's really cute to watch you hold her like a protective father." I said to him and he smiled. "Becca, one day, I hope I get my own kids. And now, I really hope the mother will be you." He answered me as he had handed Nina back and I blushed at his bold words. "Oppa, lucky no one but Julia can understand you." He chuckled at my reaction and kissed me in front of everyone. I blushed even more and they all smiled at us. "Cute!" I heard someone half yell and turned to see Alice stand there. "Youngwoon, please take care of Becca. She is a bit of a klutz and might embarrass you in some ways but I can see that you love her. I get the same look from my boyfriend as you give her." She said cheekily and Kangin smiled at her. "I will, always. I love her, so I'm not planing on letting her go." He told her and she nodded. "Becca, I'll talk to you later, before you leave. See you guys." Alice said and followed the rest of my relatives out the door.

"Oppa, you think anyone is awake in Seoul right now?" I asked Kangin as we sat on my bed with me in Kangins embrace. "Well, it's probably eight there now so someone might be. Call Siwon. He's usually up by this time." Kangin answered me and I nodded. I called and he actually answered. "Hello?" A person said, sounding and looking a bit tired. "Oppa. Merry Christmas." I said and smiled into the camera. Kangins greeted him too. Siwon smiled really widely as he saw us both. "Hyung, Becca. Merry Christmas. How is it in Sweden?" He asked us. "It's cold, Siwon-ah. I should have prepared more." Kangin whined and I chuckled. "Hyung, that's your own fault for not packing thicker clothes." Siwon answered cheekily and I nodded. "Siwon-oppa is right, Youngwoon. But anyway. Oppa, is someone else up?" I asked Siwon as he smiled at us. "Not yet, but I have an idea." Siwon held the phone to his chest. "What is he doing?" I asked Kangin. Just when I asked, I heard a loud yell sounding "Hyungs! Everyone! If you don't wake up now, Becca won't talk to you when she gets home! She even bothered to call!" He yelled and like a wake up call, we heard more yells. "Wait, Siwon! Don't hang up! Don't you dare hang up!" I heard from left and right and suddenly I saw someone on the screen again. "Handsome-oppa. Merry Christmas!" I said happily as Heechul plopped up, with Ryeowook hanging over his shoulder. "Ryeowook-oppa, Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas on you guys too, Becca. How did it go?" Ryeowook asked and Kangin smiled at them. "It went really well. I still don't think they believe I'm an idol though." He answered them for me. "I agree. You don't look like one." Heechul answered him with a smirk. "Yah! Hyung!" Kangin whined and I smiled. 

"Oppas, is anyone else there? I wanna greet as many as possible." I asked Heechul and Ryeowook, who smiled at me. "Hyung, give me the phone." I heard a voice say and suddenly Donghae was on screen. "Hae-oppa! Merry Christmas!" I said happily and he smiled at me. "Becca, hyung. Merry Christmas." Donghae smiled at us. "Oppa, still as cute as when we left." I said happily and he nodded. "Becca, don't say things like that in front of your boyfriend." Kangin complained and I chuckled. "Oppa, I still think you are the cutest." I said and pecked his cheek. 

After we wished everyone a Merry Christmas, we hung up and went to bed. Before I fell asleep, I thought about the things happening me and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world for being able to experience this. I snuggled closer to Kangin who put his arms around me and hugged me tight and I feel asleep.


	43. A new year with you

As me and Kangin came back to Korea, Heechul was waiting for us at the airport. "Oppa, did you miss me?" I teased him and he smirked. "You know I did. Now give me a hug." He complained and I obeyed him. He hugged me really hard and I smiled. "Really now? What will happen when I have to go home to Sweden for good? I only signed that contract for a year, you know. I've been here for five months now, I think." I said and walked towards his car. What I didn't see was the faces they made.

 

Kangin POV  
Going home?! GOING HOME!? Oh, hell no. Becca ain't going back. She is gonna stay with me. I looked at Heechul and he looked at me. Our faces mirrored each other. We didn't show it to Becca but we both know that she is going to stay in Korea with us and I think we aren't the only ones feeling like that. After we let Becca off, we returned to the dorm and we needed to discuss this, with everyone.

"Hyung, you're back." Siwon said and went up and hugged me. "Siwon-ah, it's nice to be back. But we have a problem right now." I said and my face went dark, I could just feel it. "Hyung? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Donghae asked me and the rest of them looked at me. "It's about Becca. She said something that made us think today." Heechul said and looked at the rest of us. "What happened that can be that bad?" Shindong asked and I frowned. 

"She was thinking about moving back to Sweden." I said angrily and suddenly they all looked as angry as me. "Moving back!?" Ryeowook exclaimed and looked really sad. Donghae and Eunhyuk looked both sad and angry too. "Kangin, what are you gonna do? If I have counted right, she has been here for five months now, more or less. It's only a half year left on that contract now." Leeteuk said and I nodded, feeling depressed over the whole situation. "I wanna be with her, forever. After meeting her family, it made me realize it even more. I need her in my life. I can't live without her. But I feel like it's still too early to ask...." I mumbled and they all looked at me. "Ask? Hyung, you didn't..." Siwon said to me and I nodded. "I kinda... half proposed to her on her birthday." I mumbled out again, looking down on the ground. 

I heard someone chuckle and looked at Leeteuk who smiled at me. "Kangin, go talk to Lee Soo-Man tomorrow. If I know Becca right, she'll say yes. Even if you haven't been together that long, I've heard of many relationships that have lasted even if they didn't date for so long. She loves you, I can see that and I think whole Korea can see that by now." He explained and I smiled at him. "Thanks hyung." I said with a huge smile on my face. 

"Hyung, if you need any advice. I'm here." SungMin said. "Thanks Minnie. It means a lot." I told him as he left the dorm. "Yah! Kangin! What do you mean you already half proposed to Becca!?" Heechul shouted as SungMin left and I flinched. "Hyung! I just told her I wanted a real answer the next time we sang Marry U to her. She seemed pretty excited by that idea." I said with a smirk, noticing how Heechul placed everything together. "Kangin, do you see her with you for the rest of your life?" Yesung asked and I nodded. "I can see myself doing everything with her. She had this little cousin, Nina. She looked exactly like Becca, but as a child. She was adorable. Then I couldn't help picturing us two having kids like Nina together. I want her in my life, the rest of my life." I said firmly, as the rest of them nodded at me.

"We want her here too. Life has become much more fun since we met Becca. She has managed to tame Kangin, breaking a lot of hearts in that process and she becomes friends with everyone she meets here." Donghae said and I looked at him. "Breaking a lot of hearts?" I asked, hearing how jealous I sounded and I sighed at myself. "Hyung, Hyukkie liked her. I know some of the guys in EXO liked her. BigBang was interested in her too. And let's not begin with all the other groups she met." He explained and I nodded. 

"Kangin, you want our help when you decide to ask? Singing that song alone ain't easy so I'm guessing we have front row tickets." Leeteuk teased me and I smiled. "Yeah, I want help. But I'm talking to the boss before New Years. I wanna start planning, I need this to be perfect." I said as I walked to my room, closing the door to be alone with my own thought of how to make this work.

The next day I talked to the boss and he seemed happy that I was thinking about it. He said that even if he rejected the idea, I would do it anyway. "Kangin, I'm happy for you. Even if I tell you all that girlfriends and marriage ain't a great idea in our line of business, you two have managed to change something. At least that's what I think. People accepted you two. Idols might have a better chance at finding their love if you two survive." He explained. "Sir, us two are gonna survive. I'm gonna make sure of that. She makes me happy. I'm gonna ask her. Not now, but soon. I just wanted you to know. Thanks for understanding. I tell you when I do it." I said, bowed to him and then I left.

I decided that I need to be smart about this. I called Julia. I need the sisters advice what and how to do this. She knows Becca better than anyone. "Hello?" I heard a voice say. "Julia, it's me, Kangin. I need to ask you something." I said and she whined. "Oppa, it's six o'clock in the morning here. Couldn't you have waited with this?" Julia said and I chuckled. "Sorry. Didn't think about that but this is really important. It's about me and Becca." I said and she went quiet. "Oppa, what did you do?" She asked, sounding angry for some reason. "Yah, I haven't done anything to her. I wanna ask her to marry me." I half yelled at her and I earned a scream in reward. "Oppa! Really!? Just ask her! She won't say no!" Julia continued half yelling, sounding extremely happy right now. "I kinda got that but I need some advice. About the ring..." I said in a small voice and heard a chuckle. "Oppa, you do not need a ring. Becca has never worn one. If you haven't noticed, jewelry ain't her thing. Give her something that represents you and her. If you settle on a ring, give it to her. She loves you, oppa. Anything will actually do. Just do it oppa. I know she'll say yes. I'll even let you in on a little secret." Julia said. 

"What secret?" I was curious now. "She talked to me one day and she accidentally told me one of her dreams. She wants to have kids with you. She's been having these dreams about you and her and two small kids. I think it sounds adorable. The whole world knows how much you want kids, oppa, and so does she. That she dreams about it means that she can't live without you anymore. She wants you in her life. No scratch that. She needs you in her life." Julia said and I smiled at her words. "The same with me, Julia. I need her. I can't be without her. Thanks for the advice. I'll tell you when I plan to do it. Bye." "Bye oppa! Good luck." Julia said happily and hanged up. That settles it. Now it's just when I should do it.

I decided I need to tell my parents about my decision too. When I did, my mom was over the moon. "Ohh. I'm getting Becca as a daughter-in-law. Youngwoon, when are you asking her?" She asked me with eyes filled of happiness and curiousness. "I don't know yet. I need to plan this out. I know she is the one for me. So this has to be perfect."   
"Youngwoon. Don't worry about that. We have both seen how Becca has looked at you whenever you two have been here. She will say yes, no matter how you propose to her. I'm glad you finally found someone that makes you this happy." My dad said to me and I smiled at him. "Yeah. I'm the luckiest guy in the world that I found someone like her. Someone with such a big heart and a playful side to her and that gentleness that makes everyone like her and..." I stopped myself as I noticed how my parents looked at me with the hugest grins ever. "Yah! Don't look at me like that. I'll call when I have decided to ask her. I'll come back some other day. Bye!" I said and went off the couch and out the door to drive back to the dorm.

After I decided this, the few days flew past us and suddenly it was New Years Eve and I'm currently at the party SM holds every year in some hotel in Seoul. Together with Becca of course. She looks absolutely stunning and every guy in here looks at her. I possessively have her close to me. I know it's stupid but I love her and she is mine. Becca looks at me and smile ever so brightly and I smile back at her. "Oppa, you wanna dance?" She asked me as she look out to the couples dancing together. It was some slow song on and they danced close to each other. I pulled her with me up to the dance floor and held her close to me. 

"Thanks Youngwoon. I've always wanted to dance like this, together with the guy I love." She said in a small voice and I almost didn't hear it. Almost. "Becca.." I pulled her even closer, kissing her temple and she smiled. "Hyung, are you trying to show off?" I heard a voice day and looked to see Siwon behind Becca. 

"Siwon-ah, what's wrong with showing off?" I asked him bluntly, making Becca blush. "Nothing, but now it's my turn." He said and pulled her away from me, in to his arms and he gracefully danced with her. 

Dang it! I'm jealous again. She smiled so big and laughs at the things Siwon says. Everyone looked at them. The girls eyes filled with anger as Siwon was dancing with Becca. She is so damn beautiful. Seeing her smile like that makes my heart beat so much faster.

After Siwon, everyone from SuJu wanted to dance with her and she didn't say no. She is too nice for that. As it was getting closer to the new year, I walked up and got her away from Yesung, who seemed to ask Becca about Julia. Wah, he really really likes her. Whatever. 

Becca looked at me and smiled. "Oppa, did you miss me?" She asked happily, her eyes telling me she missed me. I nodded and she showed me a bright smile. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to a room I rented for us two, to be alone together with her.

As we entered the room, Becca looked at me confused. "Oppa, what's...." Becca started asking but I kissed her before she was done. I pulled her closer to me and deepened our kiss. She moaned in to it and I swallowed it. "Becca..." I started kissing her cheeks, whispering sweet things in her ear and making her moan only at that. I kissed her neck, marking her over and over again to show people that she is mine and mine only. No one is taking her away from me. 

"Oppa~!" Becca was panting really hard, her eyes glossy and lips swollen from our kisses. Her hands traveling all over my body. She started kissing me again and I gladly complied. 

"Oppa, can I mark you too?" Becca asked me with a nervous voice and I smiled at her. "Anything for you Becca. Just do it somewhere it can't be seen on camera." She smiled really big at me accepting her suggestion and she started unbuttoning my shirt, making her way to my chest. She carefully planted kisses along the way, making me growl at the touch but she continued and stopped at a place and I felt her marking me to become hers too. 

"Oppa, look where I did it." She says and I look down to see the mark a bit below my left nipple. "At a place close to your heart. Can you mark me there too?" She asked and I felt my heart beating so fast and a blush starting to paint my cheeks. 

Becca started to take of her dress, standing in the light of the city, fireworks going off in front of her, making her look even more beautiful. I went up to her and hugged her from the behind, my hands making their way around her waist. "Becca, I love you." I whispered in her ear, making her tremble. "Youngwoon, I love you too." She turned in my embrace and kissed me again. 

The next morning I woke up before Becca, smiling so damn wide. I went to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror, only to see the mark Becca did. I smiled at the sight. 

As I got out, I laid down again and just looked at Becca. She is so beautiful and so damn cute. Does she realize what she is doing to me? I feel so happy every time I see her, my heart beating faster when she smiles at me. I pulled her closer to me and she snuggled in to my embrace. She is too cute. "Stop it, Mirry, Henmi." Becca was talking in her sleep again. "Sweeties, let your dad go to work." Dad? "Youngwoon, see you tonight." It's me? I'm the dad? Mirry? Henmi? It's our kids?

I smiled so big now and I can't express how I feel. Wonder why she chose those names. But who cares. She sees us in the future together, as a family. I couldn't stop myself and kissed Becca on the mouth, waking her up. "Good morning beautiful. Thanks for coming in to my life." I said and hugged her close to me.

 

Becca POV  
I dreamed that dream again. Me and Kangin, married, with our two kids. I don't know how I came up with the names, but I knew I chose them because of the two reasons I met Kangin. Henry and ZhouMi. I wanted the names to be something that showed them that I was grateful for what they did. 

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine and the words "Good morning beautiful. Thanks for coming in to my life." spoken to me.

I opened my eyes to see Kangin hug me and smile really big. "Good morning, oppa. Happy new year." I answered him and smiled at him too. I snuggled closer to him and he hugged me harder. "Becca, happy new year. Can't wait to spend the rest of this year together with you." He murmured into my hair. I just smiled at him. 

"Oppa, it's your birthday soon. Do you want to do something special or..." I asked him, not really knowing what he wants to do on his own birthday. He smiled at me and kiss me on my cheek.

"I just want to be with you. You and me are going on a date. You're not allowed to do anything on that evening." Kangin sounded determinate for that date so I just nodded.

"Now, let's get ready. We need to go to my parents soon." Kangin told me and I nodded, hurrying out of bed to hit the showers. 

We got ready pretty quick and got to his parents kinda early, not that it mattered. I like being with his parents, especially when they tell me about Kangin as a child. "Awww, he sounds so adorable. Oppa, are you embarrassed?" I ask him as I see him pout cutely. He just shakes his head and I chuckle. "You are too cute Youngwoon." I tell him and kiss him on his cheek. He smiles at my gesture. 

After we had been at Kangins parents, we decided to go to the Super Junior dorm. We went by my apartment really quick first, to get the gifts I had for them all. Hopefully they'll like it. But I wonder if anyone is there, even if I met the most of them yesterday. As we walk inside, I hear a familiar voice. "She said that?" 

"Mimi-oppa?" I yelled inside the dorm and it went quiet. Rushed footsteps came closer and I saw ZhouMi and Henry stand in front of me. "Oppas, hi. Can I get a hug?" I ask and was caught in the hugest hug from those two ever. 

"Henry-oppa, what's wrong? Has something happened?" I asked worriedly and looked at both their faces to see what's wrong. They just shook their heads and hug me again. "Aww, oppas. You're the cutest. Now get inside so I can start handing out the gifts. Hope you'll like them." I told them and they smiled at me.

When we went further inside, I was caught in another hug. I looked up to see Donghae. He smiled that cute smile at me and I chuckled at him. "Oppa, what's up? Not that I'm complaining about the hug." I tease him and he still smiled at me. 

"Becca, welcome home." He said it with so much love that I felt tears forming in my eyes. I sniffle and try to keep them in but I couldn't. "Becca, what's wrong?" At Donghaes worried voice, Kangin looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows. He went up to us and pulled me from Donghae, into his embrace instead. "Becca, what's wrong?" Kangin asked me with a gentle voice.

"Oppa, I don't wanna leave..." My voice was weak but it seemed everyone hear me. Kangins arms tightened around me and he hugged hard. Tears were falling freely from my eyes and I just cried. 

"Becca, tell us. What's wrong?" I heard Heechuls voice say. "I don't wanna leave... I don't wanna go back... I want to stay... I want to stay here in Korea..." I just cried it all my worries out. I don't wanna leave them. They are my family now. How can I leave? I wanna stay by Kangins side.

Kangin picked me up, like a bride, and sat down in their couch with me in his lap. I just cried. I couldn't stop. "Sshhh.... Becca, I'm here. I ain't gonna let you leave. We aren't going to let you leave us. We all want you here. You're their sister, and my girlfriend. We need you here with us. Idols all around Korea won't let you leave. We'll help you because we want you to stay." Kangins voice soothed me and calmed me down a little but tears still fell from my eyes.

"Becca, look at me." Kangin cupped my face and made me look at him. "Even if you're beautiful like this, please don't cry. My heart breaks when you're like this. I don't know how to make you stop crying. How to be the one that you can come to when you feel like this. I..." Kangin confessed so much, which made my heart beat so fast. I decided to just kiss him, I don't care that it's in front of the others. 

Kangin was surprised but he kissed me back. "Kangin-ah, not that this is hot to see, but we all feel like we need to talk this out. Not only you." Heechuls voice sounded and we stopped.

"Becca, come here." ZhouMi said, so I got out of Kangins arms and sat down in his lap, only to be hugged really hard. ZhouMi turned me towards the others after the hug and I hang my head low in embarrassment, feeling how my cheeks heated up. 

"Becca, listen to us. We won't let you leave. We love you like a sister, Becca. It's not just us. I can call around and I will get the same answer from them all, they won't let you leave." Heechul declared as he sat down in front of me and everyone else nodded. 

I looked at Heechul who just smiled and I chuckled at him. He grabbed me hands and held them tight. "Oppa, I love you all. These last few months have been the best time of my life. I don't want it to stop. I wanna stay with you guys, my huge and weird and funny family." I declared and ZhouMi hugged me tighter. 

"We love you too, Becca." Henry said and the others nodded. I smiled at them all, how could I not? They are like my family, I love them. 

"Oppas, I brought presents for you from Sweden. Although, I'm not sure if you'll like then or not." I said in a small voice and I heard a cheer from Eunhyuk. "Presents, presents!" He started cheering and Donghae joined him. "Becca, you didn't have to buy us things." Shindong said and I just shook my head. "I wanted to do this. I tried my best and Youngwoon didn't help with anything."

"Here, Mimi-oppa." I handed ZhouMi his gift and he quickly unwrapped it. A smile reached his face as he saw the Super Mario shirt and phone case with Mario on. He hugged me hard again and pecked my cheek. "Thanks Becca." I just smiled at him.

For the rest of them, they seemed to like their presents too. Donghae got a cuddle Nemo. Henry got sunglasses. Heechul got a cool hat. Siwon, Shindong, Ryeowook and Leeteuk got a piece of clothing each. 

When I handed SungMin his gift, I give him a card too. He looked at me confused. "Open it." I said happily and when he did, the card started singing happy birthday to him. He looked at me and smiled while I saw that his eyes started getting glossy. "Thanks you Becca." He said and hugged me.

I got Yesung some music from Sweden. "Thanks Becca. They look really good." 

"They are really famous in Sweden so hopefully you'll enjoy what they do." I answered him. 

I turn to Eunhyuk who looks at me all exited. "Oppa, I got you two things. First, because you love food so much, I'll cook you some of the things we had this Christmas in Sweden. And here." I hand him his present. As he open it, he flashes his gummy smile to me. "As a fellow manga lover, I thought you might wanna go see that movie. I found it by accident in one of the stores in Sweden." I said proudly as Eunhyuk walked up and hugged me hard. "Thanks Becca. Best Christmas ever." I chuckle at him.

I then turn to look at the evil maknae. He is pouting in the corner as he haven't gotten his gift yet. "Kyu-oppa, are you sad?" I tease him and he pouted even more, looking at me all sad. "A tiny revenge. Evil kids usually gets cole as a gift but I'm nice so here." I said as I bent down to his level and handed him the gift. 

He quickly opened it and smiled really big. "It's a game that was released in Sweden a month ago. It was hard to get and it hadn't been released in other countries yet so I hope you'll like it." He just pulls me in for a huge hug and I hug him back. "Becca, you're the best." He whispered in my ear and I just smile t him. "You noticed that now?" I tease him and he starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kangin asked with a concerned voice. "Nothing oppa. Just something I said." I answered him and got out of Kyuhyuns arms. As I got up, Kangin looked at me with big eyes and a smile plastered to his face. "Oppa, what are you smiling about?" I ask him as I got up to him. 

"You." He hugged me close to him, making me snuggle against him. I heard whistles but I didn't care. Kangin gave them the eye and picked me up again. He carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed. "Becca, I love you. Please stay with me." His eyes screamed for a yes as he hovered over me and I just nodded. I don't want to leave him.

"Oppa, I love you too." I hugged him down over me. Kangin smiled and laid us over to the side and just hugged me close. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	44. Marry U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... It's been a year.... A year since I started this and I wanna thank you all for your patience and support on this :)
> 
> That's why I'm posting this today, at the one year anniversary for this fanfic :D hope you'll like it :)

Kangin POV  
Okay. Today is the day. I'm gonna do it today, on my own birthday. It has to be perfect. I need it to be perfect for her, for Becca. I'm gonna ask her. Ask her to marry me. That's the only thing I want for this birthday. Her. I want Becca. I want her for the rest of my life. How can I not. This time we have spent together makes me realize it even more. That I need her in my life to be happy. That I need her close to me. 

Ever since Becca came in to my life, I've been living a dream. Don't get me wrong, becoming an idol was and is still a huge dream that came true somehow. But when Becca arrived, I got a new dream that includes her. I want a family, someone to wake up to every day and to have kids together with. I want to have kids, I have always wanted that. I always wanted to become a father and now, I want to become the father of Beccas children. I want her to have my kids. 

Becca is the love of my life. She is just perfect. Even with her past, she still manages to smile and share that positive energy of hers. How can I not want her? 

Anyways, since her confession of wanting to stay here in Korea and such, I was even more determinate to keep her by my side. After that confession, I started planing how I'm gonna do this. I need whole Super Junior to be free that evening, to help me sing to her. As I already decided that we are gonna meet up today, I'm more determined to make this right. 

"Kangin, are you nervous?" Leeteuk asks me as we are preparing for it all on the rooftop of SM. All for the sake of some kind of privacy from paparazzi and such. 

"What do you think hyung? I'm freaking out. I'm gonna ask the love of my life to marry me." I feel my legs shaking because of this. I groan and hide my face in my hands. What if she says no? It's always that possibility, that she will reject me. 

I hear chuckle around me but I'm too stressed to care about it. "Kangin, Becca won't say no. You already got our blessing, her sister has given you her blessing and yesterday you got her parents blessing for this. Everyone wants you two to be together. Relax." Leeteuk talks in a calm voice, making me relax a little. "Let's just get all this done for tonight. We all know you want this to be perfect for Becca, hyung." Siwons voice sounded and I nod at him. Hopefully, I won't mess this up.

Everyone seems to want us two together, and I'm glad for that. That means a lot for me, because Becca.... Aish, I can't explain it. She is just the one and I feel it in every part of my body. The desire I have to keep her near, the desire to shout out that she is mine and no one else's. Becca is just perfect.

Now, it was time for our so called date. I told Becca to meet me in the lobby of SM. I'm so damn nervous. Even if we are gonna eat before I ask, my nerves won't calm down. As I'm lost in thought, someone tap me on my shoulder. 

"Oppa" I hear that wonderful voice again. I turn to see Becca standing there, looking amazing in the clothes she's wearing. "Oppa, am I too underdressed? Not that you don't look handsome in a suit, but maybe I should have dressed up more?" She asks, tilting her head cutely to the side and looking at me with those wonderful eyes of hers.

"No. You look great. You look perfect." I answer her, grabbing her hand and intertwining it with mine. I see her cheeks turning pink and I smile at her. She is just adorable. I peck her lips and then I pull her along with me up to the roof.

As we come outside, it is a little cold so I give Becca my coat. "Can't have you getting a cold." I told her and she smiled at me. 

"Can't we do like this instead?" She pulls the coat off and hangs it around me again and pulls me towards the chairs I set up before. She makes me sit down, with herself in my lap. Then she snuggle herself to my chest. I smile at her and hug her close to me.

"You're so warm. It feels so nice in your embrace Youngwoon. I could stay here forever. And happy birthday." She says in a small voice and I smile even bigger at that. I lift her under her chin, making her look at me. I kiss her with everything I got, making her know that I love her.

We continued to sit like that for a while, but then I heard a rumble. I looked down on Becca and she blushed really hard. I chuckle a little at her. It's just too cute.

"Are you hungry? Should I tell them to come with the food?" I ask her and she nods carefully. "Are you embarrassed Becca?" She nods again. "Don't be. I think it's cute." I tell her with a smile. She looks at me and giggle softly. "Oppa, I think you are the first one to think those whale noises are cute. But thanks." She answers me and peck my cheek.

"You are too cute Becca. Trust me. But you want the food?" I ask her again and she nods. "Can I still be in your lap though? I can feed you.. Please." She sounded sad and scared. 

"Becca, what's wrong? Of course you can sit in my lap. I want you close to me. Don't be scared or sad. I won't push you away." I told her and held her tight in my arms. She snuggled close again and I just smiled at her again.

I call for the food, making Becca smile as she sees it. It was samgyupsal. "Oppa, I always wanted to eat this. Even after so many months in Korea, I never tasted it." She said happily and I smile at her. I take a piece and hold it to her. "Say ahhh...." She opens her mouth and smile as she tastes it. "Mmmmm, so good. Oppa, now I get why you always eat this. More." She looks at me and I smile again. I pick up a piece and put half of it in my mouth, then I look at Beeca who gets the point. She takes the rest of the meat in her mouth and then she kiss me lightly on my lips.

"Naughty oppa." She said with a wink and I just smile at her. She picks up a piece and puts half of it in her mouth. She's doing the same as me. I take the rest of the meat, but I kiss her with all I got. She kissed me back, making me feel her love for me too. As I let go she smile at me and snuggled into me again. "Best date ever Youngwoon." She mumbled and I nod. 

After that, we continue to eat and talk about things, making me realize that Becca is just amazing. She actually told me about her dream, the dream she dreamt at New Year. "It's kinda embarrassing. I know that you want kids, but that I'm dreaming of having them with you, maybe you don't want that? I mean, who would want to have kids with me?" I looked at her, feeling angry all of a sudden. "Becca!" I yelled at her, making her tear up and look at me all sad. "My love, please don't say things like that. I want you to have my kids. Trust me. Please don't cry." I told her sincerely, wiping her tears away. She leaned in to my touch, sighing in relief as she felt my hand on her cheek. 

"Oppa, I love you." She said, looking straight at me. I looked at her and felt I need to ask her now. "I love you too." I said and kissed her. 

As I broke it off, I texted Leeteuk and they came crashing through the door a minute later. "Handsome-oppa, why are you here?" Becca asks Heechul and he smirks. "Kangin will tell you that." He said as the rest of them grabbed the microphones I had hidden. Becca looks at me and I smile. "Just sit down and listen." I say and walk towards the others. Then the music starts and I kept eye contact with Becca the whole time.

As we sang Marry U, I saw Becca crying and singing along with the words I do. I smiled the whole time, feeling that I might get the answer I want. At the end of the song, when Ryeowook sings, Becca walked up to him, took his mic and sang the words I do while looking straight at me. 

When the music fades out, Becca walks up to me and hugs me hard, mumbling the word I want to hear. "Yes, I do. I want to marry you, Youngwoon. Please allow me to be your wife." She said as she looked up at me and I smiled. I lift her up and she places her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, hugging me hard. I kissed her hard, feeling that she is kissing me back. 

As we stop, I smile hugely and look at everyone who's smiling at us. "SHE SAID YES!" I yelled and span Becca around, making her laugh and the others cheer. When I put Becca down, she is caught in a huge hug from Heechul and she gladly hug him back. "Congrats Becca. I'm happy for you." He told her and she nods, hugging him hard as tears of happiness is falling from her eyes.

"The best day in my life so far. I'm so happy." She said and I pulled her back in to my embrace. "Me too. Becca, I love you and I will for the rest of my life." I told her and she smile hugely at me. "Me too, oppa. I love you." She answered me and then she kissed me again. 

The rest of the night was spent with the rest of Super Junior. I held Beccas hand the whole night through. I didn't want to let her go for one second, not now and not in the future. She is going to be my wife and I'll make her the happiest girl in the world. After some hours of celebrating it all, Becca started to get tired and I smiled at her. She didn't want to leave. It's cute. 

"My love, let's go home. You need to sleep." I said as I pecked her cheek and she nodded while looking at the others. "Thanks for tonight oppas. Thanks for celebrating this with us, it makes me really happy. I love you all like you are my own brothers, like a family and I hope you'll let me be a part of it." Becca said and they all smiled and Heechul went up to her.

"Becca, if you haven't noticed, you've been a part if our family since you came to Korea and we don't plan to let you leave." Heechul said and Becca smiled widely at him. "Thanks oppa. I'll see you all later. Once again, I thank you for all of this. Goodnight." She said and bowed low at them all, making them chuckle a little but they smiled non the less.

As me and Becca left for her apartment, she seemed to be getting inside her own world again. I've seen it a few times, like she is lost in thought and need to think something difficult out. It wasn't like that in the beginning when she got here, but it has been happening the past month and after new year even more often. "Becca, are you okay?" I asked her and she went back to reality. "Oppa, I'm sorry. I was lost again, wasn't I?" I only nodded and she sighed. "Youngwoon. I need to tell you something when we get back, okay?" She told me and I nodded. I want to know what is going on.

When we reached her apartment, she sat down in the couch, waiting for me to sit down too. I looked at her and she smiled weakly.

"Youngwoon, I know you have seen me being a bit absentminded this past weeks haven't you?" Becca asked me and I nodded. "Oppa, when I was little, my mom and dad were working a lot and I was home alone, Julia was in daycare because I was too old. I started getting in to my own world, like an imaginary world made up by me. Mostly because I hated being alone. I managed to stop after a while but I have noticed it coming back when I'm stressed or something is going to happen with me. My body gets in protection mode of some sort. I don't know why actually it's coming back. My life here is everything I ever dreamed of. Meeting you had changed my life and now, I'm gonna be your wife. I can't be happier about it. I don't really know how to explain it. I just hope nothing bad will happen." She told me, her voice cracking at some point. I hugged her close to me and smiled. "It's okay. I'll help you. I'll protect you." I said firmly, making her smile too and look at me with such determinate eyes.

I looked back at her, getting lost in those eyes of hers. Ever since I first saw them, I can't get enough. Her eyes are addicting and I could easily get lost in them. It's the way she looks at me with them, the way they are still full of wonder and innocence, making me want to see more. Becca looked in to my eyes before her eyes slowly went down towards my lips and I chuckled. I cupped her face and kissed her. She gripped my shirt and pulled me closer, moaning in to the kiss. "Oppa.." Becca sounded amazing, like always. "Becca, I love you." I told her and kissed her again. 

"Oppa, thank you for being with me. Thank you for making my life to the best thing ever. Thank you for accepting all of me." She told me and I smiled at her. "I should say the same. You're making me to the man I am today. The much calmer one. The day you'll be my wife, will be the greatest one in my life." I said and picked her up.

I walked to her bed, laying her down with me hovering over her. "Becca..." I mumbled her name out, making her eyes focus on me. I planted small kisses on her neck, nibbling her skin, making her leave small sounds from those beautiful lips of hers. I marked her, making her moan. "Youngwoon~ it feels so good~" She whispered out, making me growl. "Becca, your sounds, they make me crazy, they make me feel so much." I said and rolled my hip against hers, making her moan. "Youngwoon~ ahh.." I kissed her, swallowing her moans, making her tremble by my touch.

"Oppa..." She looked at me with those eyes, filled with such warmth and love for me. "Becca, you're so beautiful. And now, you're gonna be mine. Only I can see you like this, only I can hear these sounds from you and only I can kiss those tasty lips of yours." I said, feeling my possessiveness growing again. "Oppa, I'm only yours and you are only mine. Those muscular arms are gonna protect me, that chest is going to keep me warm and safe all the time and your voice are going to calm me down the moments when I need it. Oppa, I have always been yours. It feels like everything that has happened to me, has led me to you. Everything I need is you, Youngwoon. From now on, I'll always be yours." Becca said and I felt my heart swell at her words. She is mine.

I started kissing every inch of her face. Her eyes, nose, cheeks and in the end her lips. She kissed me back and I can't feel happier right now. Her hands sneaked up behind me and landed on my neck, pulling me in for a deeper kiss. My pants starts feeling too tight. I pull of my clothes and helped Becca off with hers. She laid there, eyes filled with lust and love. "Becca..." I whispered in her ear, making her tremble at my voice. "I love you Becca, now and forever my heart will be yours." I said before I made her mine again.

 

Becca POV  
I woke up the next morning, feeling extremely happy. Kangin proposed to me. I can't believe that he actually did it. I thought he meant to do it later on, after he said he would at my birthday. I did feel happy knowing that Kangin wants to spend the rest of his life with me. So when he proposed, my heart swelled at the thought of him preparing it all and that he wants me to be his.

I look at Kangin as he sleeps, looking so peaceful. "Thank you oppa for coming into my life. I hope I can make you as happy as you make me." I mumbled out as I snuggled closer to him. "You already are." I heard an answer and looked up to see him smiling brightly at me. I blushed and hid myself in his chest.

"Becca. Look at me, my love." Kangin said and I looked up to see him still smiling. "I love you." He said before he kissed me. I kissed him back, feeling so happy right now.

When Kangin let go after the kiss, he laid me on top of him, hugging me close. "Becca, I have asked the boss to tell the media that we are engaged." He said and I looked at him, blushing at the word engaged. I only nodded. "Sounds good, but they probably won't let us be alone for a while, don't you think?" I teased and he chuckled. "True, but I don't care. You are going to be mine. It can't get more perfect than that." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I only smiled and snuggled closer to him.

As we laid there, my phone started to ring. I got out of Kangins embrace, making him pout. "I'll come back, oppa." I said as I got my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Becca, good morning." I heard a happy voice say and chuckled. "Daesung-oppa, good morning. Why are you calling me? Has something happened?" I asked, getting worried that he is hurt or something. "Yeah, something has happened... To you. I called you because I heard the news." He told me. "The news?" I asked, getting confused by what he was saying. 

"Yeah, the news about you and Kangin-hyung getting engaged." He said happily. I blushed at his words and chuckled at his eagerness. "Oppa, it's already out?" I asked. "Yeah! It's all over the news. So congratulations!" He yelled happily and I chuckled again. "Oppa, thank you. It means a lot that you congratulate us." I answered. 

"Give me the phone." I heard someone say. "Becca, are you there?" I heard a deep voice ask. "Seunghyun-oppa, hi." I said happily, hearing a chuckle in response. "Becca, congratulations. Even if it hurts, I still want you to be happy." He said and I felt both happy and sad about what he said. "Oppa, I'm sorry I can't answer you feelings. Even if I..." I started but didn't continue. "Even if you what, Becca? Tell me." He said, his voice calm as ever. "I did like you oppa. I still do, but now more as a big brother, a family member I can't replace." I told him honestly. 

"Becca, I am in love with you. But I have to give you up I guess. But always remember, if he makes you sad or anything, you can always come to me. Okay?" He told me. "Okay, oppa. I understand and thank you for liking me, even if I couldn't answer your feelings." I said and heard a chuckle. "No worry. But you wanna come to our concert next month?" He asked me and I practically squealed. 

"Oppa, really?!" I asked kinda loud. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow about it all, but I have to go. The others says congratulations too." He said and I smiled. "Okay. Thank them for me. Bye oppa." "Bye."

When I ended the call and turned to Kangin, I saw him pout and looking kind of mad. "Oppa?..." I asked carefully, making him look at me. "You are mine." He said firmly, making me smile. "Yes. Always and forever oppa." I answered him. 

Kangin walked up to me and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, clinging on to him, making him lift me up and pin me against the wall. "Oppa..." I moaned out and I saw Kangin smile at me. "I want to make your dream come true right now, but I'm gonna be patient and wait until we are married." He said in low voice, straight in my ear, making me tremble. "My dream?" I stuttered out confused, making Kangin smirk. "Your dream of us having kids together." He answered me and kissed me again. 

I felt myself blushing at his comment and I hugged him closer to me. "Oppa, promise..." I said with a small voice. Kangin looked at me with such loving eyes and I blushed again. "Promise you'll keep that thought so I can have kids with you. A family with you. A place I call home." I told him sincerely and Kangin just smiled.

"Always. It ain't just you that wants a family. I want it too. A family with you. And that is what we will be in the future, after we are married to each other." He said with a smile. "Let's get dressed and go to SM. I think people might want to see you and probably me too." He said, chuckling a little. I nodded and went to get dressed. Kangin followed me and put on some clothes he had left behind one time.

As we went to SM, I saw the paparazzi again. I looked at Kangin, who smiled at me and gripped my hand tightly. "Let's go." He said as he went out the car and I followed him. The paparazzi saw us and started surrounding us. "Kangin-sshi, is it true? Is it true you and Becca are engaged now?" They all asked, well, screamed at us but Kangin just smiled at them. "It's true. She and I are getting married." He said happily and pulled me inside the building, holding my hand possessively. I smiled at him and waved bye to the reporters.

When we got in, everyone turned to us. I blushed as I was the middle of the attention and I'm still not so used to it. Then I felt someone hug me and spin me around. "Becca! I'm so happy for you!" I heard Amber say and I laughed at her cute reaction. "Unnie. Thank you." I answered her and hugged her back. She smiled widely and continued to hug me.

"Unnie!" I heard someone yell and turned in Ambers arms to see Yeri from Red Velvet standing there. "Yeri!" I yelled back and got out of Ambers arms, only to open them for a new hug from Yeri. "Congratulations unnie." She said and hugged me hard. "Yeri, thank you. It means a lot. But where are the others?" I started asking her until I felt myself getting tackled by more hugs. 

I looked around inside the arms that caught me and saw the rest of them. "You guys, you are crushing me." I teased but they just pouted. "We want to hug you!" They all complained and continued to do it, until someone pulled me away.

"Becca, I'm happy for you." I heard someone say and looked up to see Onew smiling widely at me. "Oppa, thank you." I answered him as I leaned in to his hug. "Your life is going for the better, Becca. I'm happy that you're happy. I can't wait for you to be even happier." Onew whispered in my ear and I looked up at him. "Oppa, thank you. I love you, you know. My older brother." I whispered back, earning me a peck on my head.

"I know. Now, let's celebrate tonight. You are coming with me and the rest of SHINee. We are going karaoke and it'll be fun." Onew said and I agreed with him. I wanna celebrate. It'll be fun for us all. I know this will be great, both for me and Kangin. We'll be together and hopefully get a family together.


	45. BigBangs concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating earlier!! I have had a lot going on in my life and my fanfics got to suffer for it!! I hope you'll like this chapter and I'll try to update more frequently!!

Today, I'm going in BigBangs concert. I'm so freaking excited for this. I have always wanted to go to one of their shows but I know that their tickets sell out in like five seconds and I loved half around the world. But now one of my dreams came true.

I asked Jungkook to join me today. I didn't want to go alone and to bring Kangin to this and see me fan girls over other men.... No thank you. He get jealous as it is and when he knows that Seunghyun had a crush on me... Let's just say he ain't too happy about this but he allows me to go, or more like I demanded it. I had Heechul on my side so I won.

Anyways, as me and Jungkook got the arena, hours before the fans, Seungri came and met up with us. "Becca!" He yelled, opening his arms for a hug that I hurried in to. "Oppa! I missed you!" I yelled back, hugging him back. "Ah, oppa. I made Jungkook from BTS come with me. Hope that's okay. I don't want to stand alone when you are on stage." I explained and Seungri nodded. "Totally fine. Especially since the boy is a huge fan of us and of Jiyong-hyung." Seungri smirked at Jungkook who smiled all embarrassed. 

"Kookie, let's go see them. It'll be fun. I haven't really been to a concert and BigBang has been one that I really have wanted to see. Let's go." I said and pulled Jungkook with me and followed Seungri. When we got to their dressing room, I just walked in, following Seungri who instantly stopped, causing me to bump in to him.

"Oppa, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to look past him, only to have my eyes covered by Jungkook. "Jungkook, what are you doing?" I asked him, getting annoyed. "Umm... Noona... GD-hyung is half naked and um..." He stammered out, making me chuckle. "Oh, sweetie. If they can magically show it on stage in front of millions of fans, why can't I see them?" I asked them all. "Cause it's embarrassing." I heard Daesung say and I pouted. "But I wanna see. Especially Jiyong-oppas tattoos. He has a dragon ball on his chest that I've been wanting to see for so long now. Please." I begged them, earning a chuckle. 

"So you like tattoos?" Jiyong asked me and I nodded. "Many in my family have it. My uncle has his whole body tattooed. The only place without it is his head, hands and feets. Some are really cool." I confessed. "Really?" Now Jiyong seemed interested. "Yeah. Now, can I please see them? The one on your neck, I wanna see it too oppa." I whined, earning a chuckle from Jungkook. "Let her. But I wanna see your uncle in return. I need some inspiration." Jiyong told me and I nodded, picking up my phone.

Jungkook let go and I searched a picture of my uncle, showing most of his tattoos. I looked up to see Jiyong half naked, his tattoos showing and I smiled. "Oppa, they are so cool." I said while handing my phone to him. He looked at my uncle with interest and then at me. "Amazing how he managed to get all of the tattoos to match each other." He said, fascinated by the picture. 

"He has spent a lot of years completing all of them. He got his first one when he was sixteen, in a memory of his grandfather. I think it was that one." I said and pointed at a bird on his shoulder. "Then he just continued after that?" Youngbae asked and I nodded. "After he moved out from his parents and started earning money, he always saved up for new ones." I explained.

"He's dedicated. I'll give him that." Jiyong said and I chuckled. "Are you ready for tonight though?" Seunghyun asked and I smiled widely. "I'm so excited. I have always been longing to go on one of your concerts. I never managed to get a ticket though." I pouted, making someone hug me. "Well, now you're here and I hope that you'll have fun tonight." Daesung said and I looked up at him. "We will, won't we Kookie?" Jungkook just nodded happily and I smiled at that. 

After that, we went to our seats and BigBang got ready for the show. Both me and Jungkook was super excited, we even had glow-sticks so we looked like proper fans. When it all started, we both looked like fools, jumping around and singing along like idiots. It was the best thing ever.

After the show, both of us ran backstage. We knocked their door and Seunghyun opened it. "Oppa! You guys were amazing!" I yelled and hugged him. I heard him chuckle and he hugged me back. "Thanks Becca. Nice to hear after GD complained to me making a mistake in one of the songs." Seunghyun pouted and I giggled at him. "Oppa was the best. And the funniest. This is one of the best days in my life." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Glad you had fun Becca. You wanna join us for some food?" Jiyong asked and I nodded. "Kookie, you wanna come too or do you have some work tomorrow?" I asked Jungkook who stood in the corner, acting all shy again. "No, noona. Just some practice with Hoseok-hyung." He explained and I grinned. "Good. Then you're joining too. Young boys need to eat and these boys can probably teach you a thing or two." I teased and pulled him and Seunghyun with me towards one of their cars.

I had a blast together with them all. Seunghyun and Jiyong maybe drank a little too much but I held Jungkook close to me so he would be infected by their behavior. He just turned twenty, I do not want a drunk Jungkook. "Becca..." I heard Seunghyun say and I looked at him. "Oh no..." Seungri pulled me behind him and I was confused.

"Why didn't you chose me? Why Kangin?" Seunghyun continued to mumble and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Why didn't you fall for me? Why him? Why didn't I manage to show you my love?" He started walking towards me and I felt his sorrow. It made me sad too, but I had to make this right. Daesung and Youngbae held Seunghyun as they noticed his advancement towards me.

"Oppa..." I got Seunghyuns attention, his eyes filled with regret and sadness. "Oppa... I'm really sorry that I couldn't, that's I didn't..." I started but Seungri interrupted me. "Hyung, don't you dare put everything on her. Becca is innocent in this. Don't ruin your friendship just because you can't let her go. Becca didn't know." Seungri was half angry, shielding me from Seunghyun.

"Oppa, I'm sorry that I never noticed your feelings for me. But just know that Kangin makes me the happiest girl in the world. And like you said before, if he does something I'll come to you. That I promise you. I know that, just like Kangin, you'll keep me safe from everything." I told him and walked up to him. "Oppa, look at me." I told Seunghyun and he did.

"Oppa, you know you'll always have a place in my heart. As one of the people I trust the most. I know that's not what you want to hear but I hope you'll see how much you still mean to me." I said and pulled his face down to peck his cheek. He looked at me with a small smile. "You mean the world to me, Becca.. I just wish I had shown you that earlier." Seunghyun told me and I saw how his vision was getting unfocused and suddenly he was out cold.

"Hyung?..... Ah, dang it." Jiyong put one of Seunghyuns arms behind his neck and Daesung took the other. We all took that as a sign that the night was over. "Becca, Jungkook, I'll drive you home. They'll take hyung to his house so don't worry." Seungri said and we both nodded. "Jiyong-oppa, please tell oppa that I'm sorry." I looked at Jiyong who just sighed. "I will, but promise me you won't feel bad about this. That he can't let you go ain't your fault." Jiyong told me and I nodded.

"Tell him when he's sober that he'll always be someone that's close to me, someone I'm happy to call a friend." Jiyong smiled and nodded at my words. "Bye Becca." He waved goodbye, then he and Daesung dragged Seunghyun away with Youngbae following them. "Let's go home Becca." Seungri said and I nodded. "Okay. Let's go. Kookie needs his sleep." I teased and the said boy pouted. "Noona~!" He whined and I giggled.

"Don't worry Kookie. I'm just teasing. But you need to sleep. You're still young." I said and dragged both of them towards Seungris car. He dropped Jungkook off first and then me. "Oppa, thanks for tonight. I had a blast, even if that did happen. I'll call you later, okay?" I told Seungri and he smiled at me. "Okay Becca. We had a blast too. Call me when you have time. Just know that we are here for you. We are friends after all." Seungri said with a smile and I nodded.

"Bye oppa." I said as I got out of the car and waved at him as he drove off. When I got inside my apartment, I fell asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.


End file.
